Más allá del Mar I- Las Perlas del Destino
by Endoriel
Summary: Thranduil ha vivido en paz en el Gran Bosque Verde junto con su hijo. Pero pronto esa paz se vera interrumpida por el creciente poder del nuevo señor Oscuro; y sin previo aviso a su vida llegaran dos mellizos que la cambiaran para siempre. ¿Quienes son ellos?, ¿Cual es su propósito?, ¿De donde vienen?. ¿Thranduil será capaz de adaptar su vida a la de estos dos hermanos?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es toda mía, gran parte de la obra es del gran maestro J.R.R. Tolkien. Solo algunos de los personajes y sucesos han sido modificados por mi y en algunos casos inventados por completo

* * *

Prólogo

La guerra parecía no tener fin. Debía de ser media tarde pero, ¿cómo saberlo?, el sol se encontraba totalmente cubierto por un manto negro que salía del Monte del Destino; nada se podía hacer: ahora la derrota era inminente. Ernetor se hallaba en medio de esta gran batalla, sus bellos ojos grises se encontraban enrojecidos, su cabellera de hilos de plata estaba manchada por sangre negra, la armadura estaba desecha, en el brazo derecho tenía una herida que sangraba lentamente. Ahora ya no parecía un gran príncipe, el peso de los años se le veía en el bello rostro.

En estos momentos parecía que lo ignoraban ya que nadie lo atacaba. Se quitó lentamente el yelmo y observó su alrededor, la tierra se encontraba cubierta de cuerpos y para su mala suerte eran los de su gente. Observó los hermosos rostros deformados por el terror y el dolor, de valientes guerreros que lo habían seguido atravesando el mar tan sólo con la esperanza de poner fin a esta pesadilla, dejando atrás la preciosa Valinor, dejando atrás las comodidades y la vida eterna.

Le costó tan solo unos segundos en volver a tomar fuerza, no podía dejar que esto se quedara así, él no se rendiría. Sólo tenía dos opciones: regresar victorioso o perecer en el campo de batalla. Optó por la segunda opción y, pidiendo a Eru que cuidara de su amada, agarró su espada con ambas manos corrió y degolló a el primer trasgo que se encontró enfrente; pronto otros diez remplazaron a su compañero, pero Ernetor no se acobardó al estar impulsado por el odio que sentía hacia esta especie, y con movimientos rápidos y certeros, le clavó la espada en el pecho a otro de ellos, onduló la espada y antes de terminar con él giro degolló a uno más. Sus movimientos eran elegantes, casi parecía ensayado, pues al mover su espada uno o dos trasgos caían al suelo.

Sus soldados, al ver el valor de su príncipe, se incorporaron y regresaron a la batalla. Ernetor agarro fuerzas y gritó en alto.

─¡Alzados contra el señor obscuro!¡Luchemos por los nuestros, luchemos por el mañana! ¡Porque si aún queda aire en nuestros pulmones y fuerza en nuestros corazones no hay nada que nos detenga! ¡Atacad al enemigo y no tened compasión!, ¡Por la Tierra Media! ─al decir esta última frase alzó su espada en alto y ésta destelló reconfortando a los corazones no sólo de los elfos, sino también de los hombres que se encontraban cerca.

Lograron que el enemigo retrocediera un poco, la fe había vuelto a sus corazones y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Ernetor parecía danzar en el aire, su espada silbaba y mostraba su filo al enemigo. A pesar de la fuerza recobrada necesitarían un milagro para poder salir victoriosos en aquella batalla; el ejército enemigo los superaba considerablemente. Ernetor luchaba con elegancia y no titubeaba al atacar, parecía un gran rey. Poco a poco los atacantes fueron pereciendo.

Todo se tornó más obscuro y las esperanzas fueron decayendo, más hombres caían si vida a la tierra, los elfos estaban presos del terror. No había más que hacer: la derrota se acercaba; pero fue justo en ese momento en el que todo parecía acabar, que Isildur se enfrentó a Sauron, cortándole el dedo donde llevaba el anillo único, derrotando de esta forma al gran señor de Mordor. Sus sirvientes se llenaron de terror ante tal suceso, temiendo la ira de los hombres y de los elfos, así que trataron de huir, pero era tarde. Un fuego ardiente llenaba el corazón de elfos y hombres, terminando de una forma casi inexplicable con lo que quedaba de orcos y trasgos.

Las pérdidas fueron grandes, muchos elfos y hombres habían perecido, pero no en vano pues al final la batalla fue ganada. Ernetor terminó quedándose con la mitad de su ejército, pero fue el menos afectado a comparación de los demás, gracias a que les habían sido de gran ayuda los conocimientos que tenían de Valinor. Él quería regresar a su hermosa Valinor, pero antes tenía que despedirse de los grandes señores.

Después de asearse un poco se dispuso a buscar a los grandes reyes, pero sus consejeros le rogaron que descansara el resto del día. Al ver la preocupación de éstos se dejó convencer, posponiendo su proposito. Ya eran pasadas de diez de la mañana cuando salió de su tienda y se dirigió a la de Elrond para comunicarle su partida; al llegar el heraldo lo anunció. En ella se encontraba junto a él el príncipe Thranduil con un aspecto demacrado, se acercó y Elrond le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

─Buenos días Ernetor ─le saludo con una sonrisa un poco forzada─; ¿qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

─Buenos días tengan ustedes ─contestó Ernetor guardando silencio por unos segundos, pensando cómo iba a comunicar su partida─. He venido a despedirme ─continuó─ sé que mi estancia en Tierra Media ha sido muy corta, pues tan sólo hace poco más de once años que llegamos aquí, y a pesar de que mi gente y yo vinimos con deseos de quedarnos aquí, nuestros corazones nos han traicionado y deseamos con toda el alma regresar a nuestro hogar ─suspiró─. Deseo regresar a Valinor.

─¿No puedes reconsiderar tu decisión? ─preguntó Elrond un poco sorprendido.

─Lo he pensado mucho. Al inicio creí que mis ansias de irme eran por el temor de perder la guerra; pero ayer que por fin acabó todo, me di cuenta de que mi destino no es quedarme aquí, mi lugar está junto a mi padre y mi abuelo en Valinor ─hubo uno segundos de silencio.

─Llegaste de la nada sin previo aviso ─dijo Elrond rompiendo el silencio─ justo cuando más lo necesitábamos. En cuanto llegaste ofreciste inmediatamente tu ayuda y jamás nos traicionaste, te mantuviste fiel e inquebrantable, mostrando no solo ser un guerrero valeroso, sino también un gran líder. No sabemos de qué linaje provienes, y no es necesario que nos lo digas, pues te has ganado nuestra amistad y gratitud por méritos propios ─guardó silencio unos segundos y después continuó– y si tu decisión ya está tomada eres libre hacer lo que consideres mejor para ti y para tu pueblo. Aunque la despedida será triste no es más que un hasta luego pues nos volveremos a encontrar algún día. Que Elbereth ilumine siempre tu camino.

─Agradezco en serio de todo corazón tus palabras. Y también te agradezco por haberme dejado ser parte de esta gran campaña; no pude haber luchado a lado de mejores personas, de tan valerosos hombres y elfos. Fue un honor haber luchado por tan noble causa, me llevo gratos recuerdos de ustedes, en especial ─se levantó he hizo una profunda reverencia– fue un honor haber luchado a lado de ustedes.

─El honor fue mío –dijo Thranduil levantándose y haciendo una reverencia–. _mellon in__*_

─Antes de irme me gustaría poder despedirme de tu padre si es que se encuentra dispuesto ─ante esto el príncipe elfo bajo suavemente el rostro.

─Me temo que eso no será posible, durante la batalla perdimos al rey del gran Bosque Verde ─respondió Elrond al darse cuenta de que Thranduil no sería capaz de responder.

─Lo siento en verdad –puso su mano en su hombro mostrando un gesto de amistad y consuelo─. Sé lo mucho que lo amabas.

Al día siguiente Ernetor marchó hacia los puertos con lo que quedaba de su gente. No alargaron más la despedida ya que les resultaba dolorosa y triste. Pasados algunos días llegaron a los puertos y se subieron a los barcos que habían traído consigo. Sus corazones estaban llenos de alegría pues volverían a sus hogares pero en ellos también moraba la tristeza, ya que muchos regresaban solos.

Pasada semana y media del triunfo de "La Ultima Alianza", en una tarde, Ernetor se internó al mar con rumbo a Valinor. Lamentablemente nadie había profetizado lo que vendría después; antes de terminar la guerra Sauron analizó a su enemigo creyendo que ganaría la guerra, supuso que los pocos sobrevivientes elfos que quedaran partirían a Valinor, así que conjuró un hechizo para que nadie pudiera llegar a Valinor, todo aquel que se internara al mar se perdería y no dejaría rastro alguno. Así fue como un huracán llegó sin previo aviso, arrastrando a todos los barcos llevándolos a su fin, no se supo nada del pueblo de Ernetor. A las orillas no llegó ni la madera de los barcos; no dejaron rastro alguno.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

**_* Mellon in: amigo mío_**

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

_**E**__**ndoriel:**_

Este es mi primer fic espero y les esté agradando. Subiré un capitulo por semana o por muy tardado cada dos semanas. A pesar de que la historia la estoy inventando yo, debo de agradecer a mi amiga **Mell-chu,** ella es mi correctora de estilo.

Para este fanfic he decidido que mezclare partes de las películas y partes de los libros; como saben hay unas cosas que Peter Jackson agrego y otras que omitió. Al igual agregara algunas cosas que serán totalmente inventadas por mí.

Tal vez algunos piensen que un ejército venido de Valinor es una idea un tanto alocada y poco creíble. Pero anteriormente con la obscuridad del primer señor obscuro un ejército liderado por Eönwë (el heraldo de Manwë rey de Valinor) llego a Tierra Media y ayudo a vencer a Morgoth, después regresaron a Valinor. Y el porque Ernetor duro 11 años en Tierra Media la respuesta es fácil, ya que en el año 3430 S.E. (Segunda Edad) se empezaron a reunir las tropas de hombres y elfos; unos años se detuvieron en Rivendel y después Sauron duro poco más de 7 años en sitio.

Espero _reviews _para saber qué es lo que opinan.


	2. Lamento

Capítulo 1: Lamento

La mañana era deliciosa, una fresca brisa de otoño se respiraba alrededor; el viento agitaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles, no había otro ruido. Una figura alta encapuchada de andar ligero y elegante, con cabellos dorados, ojos penetrantes de un azul celestial, con piel de porcelana fina; caminaba solo sin dirección; sin previo aviso vio correr frente a él a una joven muy hermosa de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba un vestido blanco descubierto de los hombros, con falda suelta que se movía al compás del viento.

-¡Fíjate por dónde cami…! –Se sonrojó al ver que la persona a quien le estaba gritando no era otro que su rey- ¡Oh! Lo siento majestad en verdad no era mi intención gritarle de esa forma, mucho menos chocar con usted… ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó un poco temerosa al notar la tristeza en los ojos de Thranduil.

-Estoy bien, no es nada –se levantó diciendo en un tono orgulloso sacudiéndose sus ropas, no le agradaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de su estado emocional. Al levantarse las miradas se cruzaron, se quedó viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes tan profundos como el bosque, lo veían con preocupación y a la vez con un poco de enojo por su fría respuesta.

─Gracias por la preocupación ─ella le sonrió alegre, la frase tubo el resultado que él esperaba─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─preguntó Thranduil con una voz suave y profunda.

─Luinil, para servirle ─mostró una reverencia

\- Estrella de luz Azulada – se rasco un poco la barbilla recordando la belleza de la estrella que en verdad se reflejaba en ella – tienes un hermoso nombre –

Luinil se sonrojó un poco.

─Perdone mi atrevimiento ─bajó un poco la mirada─, pero no está bien que el gran señor del Bosque Verde pasee solo a las afueras del palacio –.subió su rostro delicadamente y se topó con los claros ojos del elfo; se perdió por un instante. Sus ojos azul zafiro tenían un brillo extraño hasta para un elfo, creyó ver una noche estrellada con una luz fría bajo la luna.

─Tranquila, sé cuidarme bien… ¿Gustas acompañarme? –La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la elfa, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. Thranduil buscó una excusa─: Así ya no vagaría solo por los bosques –una sonrisa cálida y picaresca brotó de su rostro; una sonrisa muy común cuando quería que no se le negaran las cosas.

─No creo que sea debido ─titubeó un poco avergonzada, el rey ladeo un poco la cabeza y se le quedó viendo fijamente –; pero si usted así lo desea me encantaría –Thranduil hizo un ademán con su mano derecha invitándola a caminar.

─Dime: ¿qué hace una hermosa joven como tú corriendo sola por el bosque tan lejos del reino?

─Es que… ─vaciló porque sabía que la verdad haría que el rey se enfadara. Pero al final se decidió a contarle lo sucedido─; bueno, estábamos cabalgando unos amigos y yo, cuando fuimos atacados por un grupo de arañas…

─¿Arañas? ─Interrumpió, sorprendido ante tal información. Hacía meses él mandó destruir los nidos que estaban en su reino, y para asegurarse de que eso haya funcionado enviaba frecuentemente a un grupo de soldados a verificar la zona. Ellos no se encontraban a más de unas quince millas del palacio, una distancia muy cercana para su gusto─. Me va a oír Orel ─pensó en voz alta; el enojo era evidente en su cara, en la voz y bueno, sus ojos ni qué decir-. Oh, lamento que me veas así ─dijo cuando se percató de la cara de repulsión de Luinil─, pero un ataque de arañas tan cerca del palacio, es simplemente inaceptable ─su tono de voz era severo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró─. Te pudo haber pasado algo…

─Estoy bien mi señor, gracias a Eru no pasó nada más.

─No me hables de usted, ¿no ves que casi tenemos la misma edad? ─En verdad Thranduil era un elfo muy joven, aparentaba tener apenas unos veinticinco años humanos, pero en su cuerpo había ya varios milenios─ No me hagas sentir viejo ─Volteó a verla con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Hablaron durante algunas horas mientras caminaban por la vereda rumbo al reino. En muchas ocasiones Thranduil hizo comentarios graciosos haciendo que Luinil soltara una carcajada de vez en cuando. Estaba realmente sorprendida de el buen humor de Thranduil, no era como se lo había imaginado: frío y sin sentimientos.

Se acercaban a los muros del reino. Thranduil se colocó la capucha hasta cubrirle por completo el rostro.

─Mi señor ─Thranduil la volteó a ver recordándole que no era necesaria tanta formalidad. Ella captó ─. Perdón Thranduil. Es extraño verte encapuchado y vestido de negro… ¿Temes acaso que te vean caminando con una elfa cualquiera? ─bajó la mirada avergonzada; era muy bien sabido en el reino que el rey tenía un carácter muy orgulloso; ella creyó que su invitación era pura cortesía nada más y que por eso se colocaba la capucha para que nadie lo viera caminando con una simple elfa.

─No ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ─la volteó a ver casi al instante esperando un respuesta que no llegó; era claro que se había ofendido por su acto ─. Es que no quiero que me vean los consejeros y me quiten este momento en que estoy a tu lado. ─Sin darse cuenta tomó su mano derecha obligándola a que se detuviera. Acarició suave y lentamente su rostro, levantándole la barbilla para obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos. Luinil subió lentamente el rostro y se detuvo en sus ojos que reflejaban la verdad y profundidad de sus palabras.

Nadie sabe por cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, viéndose fijamente el uno al otro, dejando al descubierto sus más profundos sentimientos; no necesitaban palabras para decir que no querían que eso terminara. De la nada una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Thranduil obligándolo a bajar la mirada y voltearse para limpiarla.

─Está bien, no te avergüences ─Luinil colocó su mano derecha en su hombro haciendo que se volteara y con la otra limpió la lágrima que aún estaba en su mejilla- no es necesario que ocultes tus sentimientos, pues ya lo he visto todo ─dijo suavemente─ sé que sufres y que la culpa carcome tu alma… Puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada… puedes desahogarte –acomodó un mechón de cabellos tras su oreja, posando su mano en su mejilla.

Thranduil involuntariamente rompió en llanto; por alguna rara razón con ella no le apenaba mostrar lo que en verdad había en su corazón. Había pasado apenas un año desde la muerte de su padre, que murió por protegerlo en el campo de batalla. Él vio cómo su madre se fue apagando lentamente, lamentándose por el destino de su amado; hacía apenas unos meses había fallecido. Había llorado amargamente a solas, pero ahora había llorado frente a ella por un tiempo que no supo definir.

Tomó con ambas manos el delicado rostro de Luinil; subió la mirada para ver cada uno de los detalles de sus facciones: sus ojos, sus cejas, la fina nariz que poseía, sus labios color carmín… se detuvo en este punto y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, sintiendo su delicada respiración a escasos milímetros de él. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un delicado beso apretando su labio inferior esperando a que Luinil se alejara, pero para su sorpresa se lo volvió apasionadamente.

Una hoja cayó sobre el rostro de Thranduil; abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo fue un espejismo. Nada de eso volvería a ocurrir, sólo era el recuerdo de un hermoso momento.

Hacía apenas unas horas que Thranduil había escapado del palacio, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar, no era justo que lo dejaran padecer su pena. Ya no era ni la sombra de la felicidad que mostraba el día anterior.

Había paso un día desde que su amada esposa se encontraba en la sala de partos, él no podía estar adentro así que no tuvo más remedio que salir sin presentar mayor problema. Habían transcurrido por lo menos tres horas en que Luinil estaba en ese lugar, horas que al rey le parecieron milenios. Ahora estaba sentado afuera de la sala escuchando los gemidos de dolor de su amada, cada uno de ellos era una puñalada en su corazón, sabía que sufría pero no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar. No recibía noticia alguna y la duda lo carcomía internamente, sabía que un parto era difícil pero no comprendía la tardanza. Nienna era la mejor curandera del reino y ella se estaba encargando personalmente del parto.

Preocupación, felicidad, frustración, desesperación e impotencia se reflejaban en su rostro. Los gemidos cesaron, pero no se escuchó nada más. La puerta se abrió y una elfa salió corriendo con un bebe envuelto en sabanas; Thranduil se sintió desfallecer al ver tal escena: Nienna lo vio de reojo sin detenerse indicándole que no la siguiera, mientras otras dos elfas la seguían. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había silencio? ¿Adónde se llevaban a su hijo? ¿Y su esposa?

Se decidió a entrar en la habitación, pero una elfa lo detuvo antes de entrar.

-_Hîr nîn*, _es mejor que tome asiento ─su rostro era grave─; hemos tenido varias complicaciones ─el rey se sobresaltó y trató de empujar a la elfa. Ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a sentase─. Su esposa está bien, pero su hijo… –suspiró- Han tenido que llevárselo para atenderlo urgentemente al nacer tardó un minuto en mostrar alguna señal de vida… La reina está muy alarmada, terminó muy agotada.

Thranduil trató de ponerse en pie pero ella lo volvió a detener.

─Antes de entrar es importante que se serene y le trasmita tranquilidad ─continuó la elfa─; no es bueno preocuparla en estos momentos… no se preocupe, los mejores curanderos están atendiendo a su hijo ─ el rey no esperó ni un segundo cuando se levantó bruscamente, se detuvo frente a la puerta, suspiró y forzó una sonrisa.

Al entrar la vio recostada con la cara de lado, los rayos del sol le acariciaban la piel. Se comenzó a acercar lentamente si hacer ningún ruido pero Luinil volteó al sentir su presencia. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.

─¡Nues…!

─Shss, sh… Tranquila, él está bien ─Tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos─. Todo estará bien ─No sabía si esas palabras eran para tranquilizarla a ella o a sí mismo.

─Pero…

─Tienes que descansar para recuperar fuerzas ─acarició su cabello suavemente y besó su frente. Limpió con su dedo índice las lágrimas que aún estaban en sus mejillas. Se sentó a lado de ella, la acurrucó en su regazo y comenzó a arrullarla contándole dulcemente─: descansa _meleth _nîn_*_

Mientras dormía él velaba su sueño, le cantaba en murmullos dulces nanas; no quiso separarse ni un sólo momento, en esos momentos sólo importaba ella.

La luna ya estaba alumbrando la tierra y aún no tenía noticias de su hijo. Luinil no había despertado en todo el día, Thranduil apenas y probó bocado a la hora de la comida, incluso después de que Orel, su mejor amigo y capitán de la guardia, le rogara durante un buen rato.

Estaba sentado a lado de la cama de su amada en una silla cruzado de piernas; traía un pantalón color café obscuro y una camisa de seda castaña, zapatos de cuero y raramente no llevaba joya alguna.

─Hola ─le sonrió Thranduil a Luinil cuando vio que se despertó, acariciando su mejilla con ternura mientras acomodaba sus cabellos

─Hola. Y mi hojita verde, ¿dónde está?

En la cara del rey se mostraba confusión, mientras dormía había mencionado varias veces a su hojita verde, pero, ¿qué o quién era su hojita verde?

─¿Dónde está nuestro hijo? ─corrigió inmediatamente al ver la cara de su marido.

─Él está durmiendo ─mintió.

─¡Por los Valar! ¿Qué hora es? ─Exclamó mientras veía la luna tras la ventana.

─Son apenas pasadas las diez de la noche.

─¿Y? ¿Cómo es? ─preguntó Luinil cambiando de tema repentinamente con tanto entusiasmo que Thranduil sonrió sorprendido al verla casi totalmente recuperada, pero a la vez nervioso pues no tenía respuesta a su pregunta

─Mmm…

─¡¿Tiene tu color de ojos?! ─El rey suspiro aliviado por la intervención de su esposa que le evitó dar más explicaciones─. ¡¿Es castaño o rubio?! ¡¿Es una elfita o un elfito?! ¡¿Se parce…?! ─La frase quedó en el aire cuando un dolor punzante le dio en el vientre, haciéndola retorcerse un poco; un gemido de dolor brotó de sus labios.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó preocupado, ella sólo cerró los ojos por la intensidad del dolor. La tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza─ ¡Nien…!

─Estoy bien ─dijo con un hilo de voz. Inhaló profundamente─. Sólo fue un pequeño dolor.

Thranduil dudó un poco pero luego asintió.

─Iré a buscar a alguien para que te revise.

─No, no es necesario; ya me siento mejor ─le hizo un ademán para que se metiera entre las sabanas con ella. No queriendo pero aceptando de todos modos, se quitó su ligero calzado y obedeció. Una vez dentro la abrazó y ella se recostó en su pecho inhalando su perfume─ ¿Sabes? ─Alzó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de su amado─; son momentos como este los que quisiera congelar y vivir para siempre en ellos.

Thranduil la beso dulce y lentamente.

─No sé qué haría yo si te perdiera, _Estel _nîn_*_ ─Luinil se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho acariciándolo; él suspiro de placer y besó su frente.

Al poco rato ella se volvió a quedar dormida. El rey no quiso moverse a pesar de que estaba algo incómodo: temía despertarla; además de que le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos y verla dormir mientras sentía su respiración cerca de él. Acarició sus cabellos y los besó; al poco tiempo él también se durmió.

Thranduil se despertó al sentir un rayo de sol colándose por la ventana. Todo seguía igual que en la noche. Sonrió al ver a su esposa aun en sus brazos, era un hermoso amanecer. Acarició su rostro y lo sintió frio. Se percató entonces de que ya no sentía la respiración de Luinil. La movió un poco pero no recibió respuesta. Quitó la cortina de cabellos que tenía en la cara y vio su piel más pálida de lo normal, sus labios morados.

Ella había partido a Mandos en silencio durante la noche. Lágrimas de dolor brotaron de los ojos del rey, la llamó desesperadamente a gritos, la besó… pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama acariciando su mano bañándola de lágrimas.

Nienna entró a la habitación tras haber oído los alaridos de Thranduil, y al entrar se acercó silenciosamente e hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su llanto.

─Mi señor ─el elfo se sobresaltó y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Se fue a su recamara y se colocó una capa negra que lo cubría por completo y salió de palacio a toda prisa.

Así fue como Thranduil llegó a las profundidades del bosque y al lugar donde la había conocido, buscando un murmullo que se había perdido para siempre.

─¡Luinil, _vanimelda*_! ¿Dónde estás?_ ¡Estel _nîn_*! _ ─Llamó desesperado. La voz se le quebraba, era apenas un susurro al viento, varias lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas.

Se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol.

─M_eleth _nîn_*…_ ─Sintió que algo tocó su mejilla─. Sé que estas aquí, puedo escuchar el susurro de tu voz en el viento, puedo sentir tu respiración en mi mejilla. No me abandones así. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solo? ─No pronuncio otra palabra, su voz se le cortaba.

Finalmente rompió en llanto, ya no podía contenerlo por más tiempo. Se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol deslizándose lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, se tapó con las manos el rostro, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas; ocultándose del resto del mundo.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, no había ni un solo rastro de su rey. Nadie se había percatado de su ausencia hasta pasado medio día. Todo el reino estaba preocupado, temían por la vida de su rey. Si él también se entregaba a Mandos, ¿qué sucedería con el pequeño?... no, él no sería capaz de dejar solo a su pequeño hijo.

Ya se habían mandado numerosos grupos de elfos en busca del rey, pero regresaban sin noticias; lo único que encontraron fue su caballo que andaba libre por el valle. Él único que no había regresado era Orel el más fiel soldado y amigo de Thranduil; Orel lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario. Había recorrido por lo menos unas mil veces cada sendero. Se detuvo en un hermoso claro.

─¿Dónde podrá estar? ─Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta─. ¡Ay Thranduil, pobre de ti, la desgracia no te deja!... ¿Por qué ahora?... Apenas comenzabas a ser feliz… me temo que nada te devolverá la felicidad… nadie te regresara a tu estrella… ─Se quedó pesando unos minutos.

─¡Ya sé dónde puedes estar! ─gritó en tono triunfante. Tomó su caballo y se marchó a todo galope.

La luna comenzaba a asomarse cuando Orel lo encontró casi imperceptible en aquel tronco y parecía que se había convertido en parte de éste. Lo movió suavemente para evitar que se espantara pero pese a ello Thranduil se sobresaltó saliendo de un profundo pensamiento. Levantó su rostro totalmente contorsionado por el dolor, sus ojos azules reflejaban todas las horas que había llorado sin parar, su cara estaba totalmente demacrada, la vida parecía haberlo abandonado; reconoció a Orel, aquel soldado alto con porte gallardo, de cabello negro como la noche, piel pálida y ojos grises.

Orel no dijo nada, no porque no tuviera palabras si no porque sabía que en este momento nada de lo que dijera podría entrar en su cabeza. Lo tomó del antebrazo, levantándolo llevándolo prácticamente a rastras hasta su caballo. Ayudó a que se subiera en la parte de atrás de su caballo, tomó las riendas y se echó al galope. En cuestión de una hora el rey estaba de nuevo en el palacio; antes de entrar se colocó la capucha para que nadie lo viera y pasara desapercibido.

Para desgracia del rey, al entrar a palacio media docena de curanderas lo recibieron; todas comenzaron a inspeccionarlo para verificar que nada le hubiera ocurrido y ante eso Thranduil hizo un mohín poco educado, aventó a las curanderas y sin decir una sola palabra se marchó a su habitación con paso veloz.

Al llegar a su alcoba azotó la puerta tras él, se quitó la capa mientras caminaba dejándola caer sobre el piso, se dirigió a su baño y sin quitarse otra prenda se zambulló en una tina llena de agua fría; dentro de esta comenzó a quitarse la ropa con movimientos más bien mecánicos, casi parecía que alguien lo controlaba. Se terminó de bañar y como parte de su rutina se puso un pijama de seda, sólo que esta vez se detuvo frente a la cama y se quedó parado inmóvil frente a ella.

Nienna, que no se encontraba entre la media docena de curanderas que hace unos momentos había rodeado al rey, esperó unos minutos y ordenó a Nariel, la curandera más joven del reino, que trajera al recién nacido. Así lo hizo y en cuestión de minutos él bebe estaba en brazos de Nienna; titubeó unos momentos, tomó valor y por fin se decidió a seguir a su rey.

Al llegar a la habitación de Thranduil, tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta suspiró mientras abría lentamente la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con la figura del rey con los cabellos aún mojados e inmóvil frente a su cama. Ella se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su hombro y fue hasta ese momento que el elfo se percató de su presencia. Volteó la cara sin ver lo que traía en brazos, casi instantáneamente volvió a girar el rostro.

─_Hîr _nîn_* _─suspiró Nienna mostrándole el pequeño bulto-, su hijo ya está mejor ─el elfo volteó ante esta última frase, pero no habiendo emoción alguna en su rostro vio de reojo a la pequeña figura envuelta en mantas.

─Llévatelo, no quiero verlo ─su voz era severa e imponente.

─Thranduil ─Nienna era una de las pocas personas que podía llamarlo por su nombre, pues lo conocía desde que había nacido; ella misma se había encargado de su nacimiento─; él no tiene la culpa, no seas injusto- el rey no mostró señales de haberla escuchado─. Escúchame Thranduil Oropherion ─dijo Nienna molesta-, el niño ya fue despojado de su madre, solamente le quedas tú ─el rey se giró totalmente y Nienna le extendió los brazos dándole al niño y con andar molesto se marchó de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Por unos momentos dudó que dejarlo solo con un recién nacido fuera buena idea, así que esperó uno momento en la puerta a que saliera el elfo en su búsqueda para entregarle al niño, pero no sucedió y se marchó.

Thranduil se quedó inmóvil, durante diez minutos aproximadamente. Tenía al bebe en brazos pero no se lo había acercado, hasta parecía que sostenía una canasta con los brazos extendidos. Parpadeó un par de veces como despertando de un sueño y se dio cuenta de la peligrosa posición en la que tenía al bebe.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, acomodó al bebe en su regazo y lo comenzó a arrullar, pero no lo veía, no se atrevía a ver al fruto de su amor con Luinil. El pequeño príncipe se comenzó a mover tiernamente y fue entonces que Thranduil se animó a descubrirle el rostro que tenía cubierto con las sabanas. El niño abrió sus ojitos y se detuvieron en los de su padre, Thranduil le sonrió mientras nuevas lágrimas de dolor y alegría resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su hijo era hermoso: cabello rubio como el suyo, tenía la suave y pálida piel de su esposa, y sus ojos eran profundos y penetrantes de un color azul celestial. Era la combinación perfecta de Thranduil y Luinil.

─Mi preciosa hojita ─recordó cómo le había llamado su esposa al preguntar por él bebe─: Mi hojita verde ─acaricio su mejilla─. Prometo que no dejaré que nada te suceda ─El pequeño elfito comenzó a llorar─ Shss, shss calla mi niño_. Ada*_ está aquí, _ada*_ no te dejará solo mi pequeño _Legolas*_ ─el pequeño elfo cesó sus sollozos ante el cariño de su padre.

Thranduil destendió la cama, colocó una almohada en el lado que correspondía al de Luinil y acomodó al pequeño bebe; se metió entre la sábana esperando a que el pequeño volviera a dormirse. Pasada medianoche él bebe cedió y Thranduil se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_**Traducciones**_

_Vanimelda*- Hermosa mía_

_Estel _nîn_*- Mi estrella_

_Meleth _nîn_*- Mi amor_

_Hîr _nîn_*- Mi señor_

_Ada*- Papá_

_Legolas*- Hoja Verde_

* * *

_**Notas de autora**_

_**Endoriel: **_Es pero y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo espero reviews para saber que les pareció. En cada capítulo explicare sucesos relevantes, en estos primeros se llevaran por varios siglos, después por meses.

Si les gusto le pido lo recomienden, y si no les gusto dejen recomendaciones para mejorarlo; acepto críticas constructivas.

Antes de despedirme le agradezco a **Nimbretell **por ser mi primer comentario y a **Mell-chu** mi corectora de estilo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

**_Reeditado _**


	3. La llegada del Invierno

**Capítulo 2: La llegada del invierno**

─¡Luinil, espera! ─gritó Thranduil desesperado mientras corría detrás de ella─; no te alejes ─corrió con todas sus fuerza, ella era veloz pero él, al ser un gran guerrero de musculosas extremidades inferiores, le alcanzó fácilmente; ya a un metro de distancia se lanzó sobre la elfa dejándose caer hacia atrás para no lastimarla─. _Meleth in* _¿Por qué corres? ─le preguntó mientras se acomodaban en el pasto─. Me haces tanta falta ─suspiró el rey.

─Thranduil ─en su voz había un tono de tristeza combinado con felicidad. Se sentó recargándose en su antebrazo cubriendo con sus cabellos los rayos de sol en el rostro de su amado─, yo también te extraño…, pero…

─Basta ─colocó su dedo índice en sus labios para evitar que continuara hablando─; no sigas, por favor ─su voz era casi un susurro─. _Meleth in*_ quédate con migo, no te vuelvas a ir, te lo ruego… los días son cada vez más obscuros; desde que te fuiste, no encuentro estrella alguna en el firmamento… Tú, mi única _estel*_… rayo de luz en el amanecer. ¿Por qué no vuelves a mí y me libras de esta obscuridad?…─su voz se quebraba, sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas, Luinil no decía nada, solo se quedó inmóvil─ _meleth in*… meleth in* _ desde que te fuiste se acabó mi risa pero no mis lágrimas… lo que un día te dije de amarte una eternidad se me hizo realidad y es que es imposible dar el corazón cuando en verdad no hay nada, tú te lo llevaste… No hay nadie como tú: que tenga tu calor, tu corazón, tu cuerpo… ─Su voz apenas se escuchaba, el rostro lo tenía rojo de tanto llorar, de tratar de calmarse pero no lograrlo─. Vuelve por favor, _meleth in*_… Luinil, sólo contigo estoy completo ─la elfa se quedó inmóvil, casi petrificada, como si no lo escuchara─. Por lo menos di algo… ─él estaba totalmente desecho.

─Thranduil ─dijo finalmente después de varios segundos─, esto no puede seguir así ─tapo los labios del elfo con su dedo índice.

El rey no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿En realidad era ella la elfa que él amaba? Se sentó apartándose un poco de Luinil.

─Aquí estoy yo, tú también… pero es sólo la imaginación, tan sólo un sueño… Tienes que dejar ir a mi _fëar*_, no puedo continuar en este mundo… tienes que dejarme ir… ─le suplicó con el corazón comprimido de tristeza y dolor.

─¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me pides esto? ─bajó su mirada al suelo─. Sólo te tengo en sueños, sólo así puedo aliviar un poco mi pena… No pidas que te deje ir, no me apartes de tu lado…

─No hagas esto más difícil ─sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, se puso de pie y Thranduil la imitó. Puso una mano en su mejilla─. Escucha: jamás te dejaré solo… _Elbereth*_ una estrella iluminará tu camino; te acompañará adonde tú quieras… debes creer en verdad que parte de mí está en ella…

─Llévame contigo ─la interrumpió bruscamente sin escuchar lo que ella le dijo anteriormente.

─No puedo hacer eso… No te permitiré que abandones al fruto de nuestro amor ─Thranduil bajó la mirada, pero Luinil lo tomó por la barbilla obligándolo a que la viera a los ojos─. Prométeme que lo cuidaras; prométeme que serás un padre cariñoso y comprensible, no dejarás que nada malo le suceda.

El elfo no respondió.

─Promételo Thranduil; él no debe sufrir ─insistió ella.

─Te lo prometo, no dejaré que nada malo le suceda…

─Ahora ya me puedo ir en paz ─se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar. Thranduil tardó una milésima de segundo en reaccionar y se echó a correr detrás de ella. Pero a cada paso que daba parecía que se alejaba más y más, su figura se empezaba a perder entre los árboles.

─¡_Vanimelda*! _─Gritó desesperadamente mientras corría detrás de ella─ ¡No te vayas! ¡Espera por favor!

Luinil no volteó ni una vez. Su silueta se perdió por fin entre los árboles; el rey la buscó pero no encontró nada.

─No me abandones, por favor espera… ¡Luinil…! ─gritó su nombre una y otra vez con la voz desgarrada por el dolor. Estaba solo en aquel bosque perdido en el pensamiento.

Thranduil se despertó bruscamente al sentir que una infantil voz le llamaba. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y empapado. Distinguió a la pequeña figurita, era su pequeño Legolas en pijama, aparentaba tener entre cuatro y cinco años humanos.

─_Ada*_, no puedo dormir ─el pequeño, para la sorpresa de Thranduil, estaba llorando─ ella me ha abandonado, se fue _ada* _y nunca más volverá ─arrastraba un pequeño oso de peluche color café obscuro y se enjugaba una lágrima con las mangas.

─¿Quién es "ella", mi pequeño? ─Thranduil se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas; al parecer el principito no se había percatado de ello pues estaba muy obscuro.

Se levantó y tomó en brazos al pequeño metiéndolo a la cama junto a él. Limpió las lágrimas que aún estaban en los ojos de su hijo.

─Una elfa muy bonita de cabellos castaños y ojos como las hojas… siempre me cuida y me hace reír mucho en mis sueños… Pero esta vez se fue y se perdió entre los árboles… me dijo que me quería mucho, pero que se tenía que ir ─reanudó el llanto─. No quiero que se vaya, _ada*_…

Thranduil comprendió al instante que su esposa no sólo se había despedido de él, sino también del pequeño.

─Tranquilo mi pequeña hojita, ella siempre estará contigo… jamás te dejará ─abrazaba al elfito─. Cuando tengas necesidad de verla, siempre recuerda que ella es la estrella más hermosa que bajó al mundo… ─los ojos azules del rey elfo estaban llorosos─ es una reina… es la reina de las estrellas; cuando la necesites, siempre la encontrarás en lo más alto, será la estrella más brillante del firmamento ─esto último era más como un consuelo para él que para el principito. El pequeño saltó de la cama, abrió el gran ventanal de madera y se dirigió al balcón.

─_¡Ada…*! ¡Ada…*! _─gritó con gran asombro Legolas─, ella está en el cielo, tenías razón, es la más brillante de todas, ¡ven a verla!

Thranduil hizo caso al pequeño, pero temía en su corazón que no la lograra ver; hacía tanto tiempo que no veía una estrella. Ni en las noches más estrelladas había logrado verlas desde la partida de Luinil. Se dirigió a paso lento a su balcón; estando a lado de su pequeño cerró los ojos y con gran esfuerzo subió su mirada al firmamento.

─¡Oh…! ─para su sorpresa esta vez logró ver a las estrellas, pero vio con especial belleza a una desconocida hasta el momento; tan hermosa, pero muy lejana con un brillo intenso y frío. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría y tristeza, recordó las palabras de su amada Luinil. Tomó a Legolas en sus brazos alzándolo. El pequeño se sobresaltó ante la prueba de afecto de su padre, pero no la rechazó─. Mi pequeño, te prometo que no dejare que sufras jamás, no dejaré que nadie te lastime ─su voz era entrecortada por el llanto─; no dejaré que nadie te separe de mi lado, tú siempre serás mi más grande tesoro; la estrella que ilumine mi camino… ─suspiró─. Mi corazón ya no está adentro de mí… mi pequeña hojita, tú eres mi corazón…

─No llores _ada*_ ─el pequeño secó tiernamente las lágrimas de su padre con las mangas de su pijama. Él no comprendida por qué lloraba, pero sabía que no era común verlo en ese estado y menos haciendo promesas con un hilo de voz; siempre lo había visto como un gran elfo inquebrantable─, siempre vamos a estar juntos… tú eres mi más grande héroe –Legolas lo abrazo fuertemente. Thranduil quedó sorprendido, pocas veces el pequeño mostraba ese tipo de pruebas de afecto, él era más de tratarse de separar de sus brazos─ ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ─esto lo sorprendió aún más, tenía años que el pequeño no se lo pedía.

─Claro que sí, mi pequeña hojita ─le besó la frente y con su hijo en brazos se fueron a acostar en la cama.

El pequeño no tardó mucho en quedar dormido acurrucado al costado de su padre. Por otro lado, para el rey no fue tan fácil conciliar el sueño; ¿y cómo hacerlo si la razón de ello se había marchado de sus sueños? ¿Cómo poder soñar si no era con ella? Se levantó de la cama y salió a su balcón a admirar a las estrellas. Habían pasado ciento ocho años desde la muerte de Luinil y aún le costaba separarse de su recuerdo. Temía que con el tiempo se fuera desvaneciendo de su memoria y perderla para siempre.

Era una de las primeras noches de invierno; pequeños copos comenzaron a caer, cubriendo con una delgada capa de nieve las copas de los árboles. Thranduil tomó un copo en sus manos y jugueteó con él. Desde la muerte de su esposa no había nevado en el bosque. Tiempo después se metió a su habitación y se colocó a lado del pequeño cuidando de no despertarlo.

Era una hermosa y blanca mañana de invierno. Elenna, que era la niñera de Legolas y la sirvienta de mayor confianza del rey, se dispuso a comenzar sus labores así que se fue a despertar al pequeño príncipe. Al entrar en la habitación se percató de que no estaba el pequeño, de inmediato una preocupación se vio en la cara de la elfa, muy raramente el príncipe se despertaba temprano y cuando lo hacía, una o dos travesuras lo acompañaban, eso significaba más trabajo para la pobre elfa. Lo buscó por todas partes pero nadie lo había visto.

Después se puso a buscar al rey, que por lo regular a esa hora ya estaba en el comedor esperando al príncipe para el desayuno, pero no estaba ahí. Lo buscó en la biblioteca, la vinoteca, los salones, su estudio, los jardines…, bueno, hasta se le ocurrió bajar a las mazmorras. En su desesperación se encontró con Orel. Le preguntó si había visto al rey o al príncipe y él negó con la cabeza un poco preocupado por la repentina desaparición.

Por fin, ya cansada de tanto buscar, se dirigió a la habitación del rey. Tocó varias veces la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, jamás había entrado sin permiso pero era tan urgente lo que le tenía que decir que después de unos segundos de titubeo se dispuso a entrar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una tierna escena: el rey elfo tenía a su pequeño acorrucado a su costado mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura; era un cuadro hermoso, pocas veces Elenna había visto tal cosa.

Se quedó parada un minuto frente a la cama admirando la escena, pero rápidamente recordó lo que estos dos la hicieron pasar, toda su mañana buscando por todo el castillo y encontrarlos aun dormidos, no era justo.

─Conque aquí han estado los dos… ─dijo indignada haciendo que tanto el príncipe como el rey se despertaran sobresaltados─, no tienen ni idea de la mañana que me han hecho pasar. ─Thranduil, aún un poco adormilado, se quedó viendo a la elfa con sorpresa─. Los he buscado como loca por todo el castillo y me los encuentro durmiendo plácidamente ─no tomaba en cuenta que era a su rey y príncipe a quienes regañaba, se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

─_¡Ada*!_ ¿Ya viste? ¡Hay nieve! ─dijo Legolas al ver caer copos por la ventana un poco empañada.

Elenna se asombró de la poca atención que le había puesto el pequeño. Thranduil sonrió divertido al ver el rostro de la elfa; el rey hiso un gesto para que el príncipe saludara.

─¡Ah! Buenos días Elenna ─el pequeño no dejaba de ver la ventana, era su primera nevada, todo eso era nuevo para él. Thranduil se rio más fuertemente.

─Buenos días Elenna, lamento la mala mañana que te he hecho pasar ─Thranduil aún tenía la sonrisa en su rosto.

─Si para verte sonreír así es necesario destruir el palacio entero, con gusto lo haría todos los días ─la elfa sonrió levemente.

En verdad había paso muchos años sin que Thranduil sonriera de corazón; Legolas le sacaba una sonrisa de vez en cuando pero era falsa, en cambio, hoy su risa llenaba de alegría toda la habitación. Estaba sentado cruzado de piernas en la cama como si fuera un adolescente; su hijo estaba hincado a su lado apenas conteniéndose por salir.

─Le iré a decir al cocinero que empiece a preparar el desayuno ─diciendo esto hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación.

─¿Quieres salir a jugar? – preguntó el rey inclinándose hacia adelante para ver la expresión de su hijo. El principito reaccionó al instante y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

─¡¿Es en serio?! ─el pequeño apenas ocultaba su entusiasmo. Thranduil asintió cerrando un poco los ojos y ladeando su cabeza hacia enfrente─. ¡Oh!, _ada*… _¿Me puedes acompañar? ¡Por favoooooor! ─se acercó de rodillas hasta quedar frente a su padre; juntó sus pequeñas manitas y abrió más su hermosos ojos azules.

Thranduil sonrió tiernamente al ver la cara de súplica del pequeño.

─Está bien, hoy me dedicaré a ti por completo.

Legolas se lanzó sobre su padre tirándolo en la cama.

─Te quiero _ada* _─el príncipe abrazó al elfo subiéndose encima de él.

El rey le devolvió fuertemente el abrazo. Pocas veces su hijo le decía que lo quería, y cada vez que lo hacía su humor era muy alegre durante semanas.

Pocos minutos los dos bajaron a desayunar o, mejor dicho, a almorzar. Legolas iba de la mano de su padre. Traía un lindo traje azul cielo; Thranduil por otra parte vestía unos pantalones café obscuro con un abrigo bronce, una vestimenta muy común para sorpresa de los sirvientes ya que no llevaba corona, ni joyas, sólo portaba su anillo con una perla no muy grande en el dedo índice, era el anillo con el cual le pidió matrimonio a Luinil.

Era una de las primeras mañanas de invierno, una delgada capa de nieve cubría al Bosque Verde.

Thranduil y Luinil cabalgaban tranquilamente en lo profundo del bosque por un hermoso sendero revestido de blanco. Luinil montaba una yegua gris, traía un vestido de manga larga verde esmeralda haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran maravillosamente, un capa café obscuro cubría su fina silueta; Thranduil cabalgaba encima de un caballo blanco, vestía unos pantalones gris obscuro, una camisa verde fuerte, botas de cuero café obscuro, armadura de cuero, en la espalda llevaba un arco finamente tallado en roble y carcaj lleno de flechas, de la cintura le colgaba una espada larga enfundada, era el uniforme que alguna vez uso mientras comandaba las tropas del norte; se había negado a que un escuadrón los acompañara.

El elfo se detuvo frente a unos arbustos; bajó de su caballo y agarrando a Luinil por la cintura la ayudo a desmontar, ataron los caballos a un árbol. Thranduil tapó sus ojos con un pañuelo blanco de seda, susurrándole al oído "tranquila _meleth in* _no te va a pasar nada… confía en mí… no digas nada"; aquel lugar era desconocido para la elfa.

El rey la agarro de la mano y la condujo entre los arbustos, caminaron un par de metros y Thranduil le pidió que se agarrara de su cuello, la tomó entre sus brazos y continuó caminando. Después de unos minutos la bajó delicadamente.

─Ya puedes quitarte la venda _estel in*_ ─gritó Thranduil después de unos minutos, la elfa hizo caso inmediatamente y se sorprendió al ver el hermoso paisaje en el que se encontraba: un estanque congelado estaba frente a ella; una pequeña cascada congelada que salía entre la pared de piedras (se encontraba un poco más lejos) en la que se podía ver como corría el agua bajo el hielo; una frondosa arboleda blanca rodeaba el lugar, entre la arboleda había numerosos arbustos que hacían que el lugar fuera más difícil de encontrar. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca de la sorpresa parecía como si hubiera aparecido en el lugar por arte de magia, pues no encontraba el sendero por donde habían pasado y además en la nieve no se veía ni una solo huella; fue hasta entonces que se percató de que Thranduil no estaba visible en ese lugar.

─¡Thranduil! ─Lo llamó un poco asustada al no verlo─. ¿Dónde estás? ─empezó a buscarlo en todo el lugar con la vista.

─Tranquila _aranel* ─_dijo mientras salía de entre los arbustos acercándose lentamente─. Es un hermoso lugar ¿no lo crees?, lo encontré hace ya muchos años cuando aún era capitán de la guardia ─la tomó de las manos acercándola a él─ ¿Acaso crees que te abandonaría en medio del bosque? ─Sonrió picarescamente, ella negó con la cabeza. Thranduil acarició sus mejillas buscando su mirada, Luinil subió lentamente la cara encontrándose con los ojos zafiro de su rey.

Se vieron detenidamente durante unos minutos; Thranduil no dejaba de acariciar cada parte de su rostro admirando sus ojos, cejas, nariz, mejillas… sus labios. Se detuvo en éstos dibujando con sus dedos su delicada silueta. Luinil cerró los ojos esperando que la besara, el elfo se acercó a ella respirando su aliento, la estrujó contra su pecho y le besó la nariz. Se apartó de ella; la elfa abrió los ojos al notar el alejamiento de su pareja y se encontró con su rey de rodillas frente a ella.

─_Vanimelda*,_ eres el más bello amanecer, pintas en mi rostro una sonrisa al volverte a ver. Como lluvia en el desierto te impregnaste en mí, el mundo cambió desde el momento en que te conocí.

Luinil se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de cubrir en vano su rubor, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse de lágrimas; el simple hecho de ver a Thranduil a los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa le era increíblemente conmovedor.

─Somos cuerpo y alma, par de gotas de agua ─continuó─. Somos noche y luna, como mar y espuma tú y yo ─las lágrimas de Luinil comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras se cubría con una mano la boca; Thranduil tomó su mano libre entre las suyas, la elfa le evadió la mirada─. Mírame a los ojos, corazón; dime que lo nuestro no es un sueño, que esto es más que amor… ¿Sabes?, yo nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición, mirándote _meleth in*_, te juro cuidar por siempre nuestra unión. Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por primera vez y estar así de mano en mano es lo que, amor, siempre soñé… Tú lugar es a mi lado, eres la única que puede cambiarme, la única capaz de hacerme inmensamente feliz… Mi complemento. Tú eres mi única debilidad…

Luinil no dejaba de sollozar.

─Hoy te prometo amor eterno, ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal. Hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero, amándote hasta mi final ─Thranduil metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar una cajita de plata con entretejidos de oro. La abrió y dentro tenía un hermoso anillo con una perla blanca─. _Aglareb in fëar*, _¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa? ─El rey besó la mano de la elfa y ella volteó la mira a otro lado.

─¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ─dijo apenas con un hilo de voz haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada─. Nada me haría más feliz que estar eternamente a tu lado… Es contigo con quien deseo compartir todas las edades del mundo así que sí, sí acepto ser tu esposa.

Thranduil se puso de pie y le colocó el anillo, acercó a su ahora prometida a él y la besó muy apasionadamente.

─El anillo es muy hermoso ─se separó un poco del elfo y observó la joya.

─Era de mi _nana*_, antes de morir me lo dio. Me dijo que se lo diera a la persona con la que yo deseara pasar toda la eternidad ─la agarró del mentón─; y la única a la que le he entregado mi corazón es a ti.

El rey despertó de su recuerdo al sentir una bola de nieve chocar contra su cabeza, se volteó y vio que el propietario del proyectil no fue otro más que su hijo. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente y mostró una sonrisa divertida. El pequeño comenzó a reír al ver que su padre no se molestó.

_─¡Ada*! ─_reclamó el pequeño cuando sintió una bola de nieve en la espalda apenas se dio la vuelta.

─Ya estamos a mano ─dijo entre risas al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Legolas─. Ven, Legolas ─su voz cambió a ser un poco imponente y nerviosa.

Había escuchado un ruido proveniente de los arbustos, era algo más que el movimiento de una ardilla. El príncipe se acercó rápidamente a su padre al saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

─Ponte detrás de mí ─el elfo desenfundó su espada y se fue acercando al arbusto sin hacer el menor ruido; como de costumbre cuando salía con su hijo no dejó que ni un soldado lo acompañara. Rodeó el arbusto sigilosamente─. ¡Sal de ahí, pequeña! ─Thranduil bajó la espada y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que sólo era una pequeña elfita de cabellos rojizos con pequeños rizos al final, piel pálida y ojos verdes obscuro─. Ven, no te haré daño ─el elfo le tendió una mano, la pequeña la tomó; tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Legolas─. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

─Tauriel ─respondió con timidez al ver a tan imponente elfo, ella no sabía quién era.

─¿Quiénes son tus padres? ─Thranduil estaba desconcertado al ver a tan pequeña elfa vagar sola por los bosques.

─Soy hija de Falathar, capitán de la guardia del oeste ─inconscientemente se alzó orgullosa. Tauriel pensaba que con decir el puesto de su padre aquel extraño no le haría daño; además, si no se equivocaba, justamente estaban del lado oeste del bosque.

─_Ada* _¿Quién es Falathar? ─preguntó Legolas, que hasta entonces había permanecido escondido. Tauriel saltó sorprendida al ver a un elfito salir detrás de tan imponente elfo─. Jamás lo he visto.

─Es uno de los mejores soldados del reino…

─Después de ti y de Orel, ¿verdad, _ada*?_ No hay mejor guerrero que tú ─Tauriel se molestó un poco al ver como el pequeño degradaba a su más grande héroe, se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco el ceño.

─Los tres somos grandes soldados en nuestro campo ─explicó Thranduil al ver el mohín de la pequeña─. Por ejemplo: yo soy buen espadachín, Orel es el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Falathar es de los mejores arqueros del reino.

─Oh… ya veo… ¿Quieres jugar a guerra de bolas de nieve? ─se dirigió a la pequeña, la cual se desconcertó mucho al ver lo rápido que cambiaba de tema (cosa que saco de su _nana* _sin duda alguna).

─Por supuesto, me encantaría ─la pequeña relajó el rostro y caminó hacia él.

─Me llamo Legolas ─le extendió la mano en forma de saludo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

─Esperen un momento ─Thranduil regreso en sí; se había quedado observando la tierna escena de los pequeños. Ella era la primera elfa con la que jugaba, bueno, en realidad la primera de su edad con la que jugaba─. Tu _adar*_ debe de estar muy preocupado... deberías avisarle dónde estás.

─No hay problema con eso, mi _ada* _no está muy lejos de aquí. Siempre que lo acompaño en sus expediciones de "cuidado" fuera de su horario de trabajo, me deja pasar no muy lejos de él ─esto sorprendió mucho a Thranduil pero no le dio mayor importancia.

─¿Ya podemos jugar? ─preguntó Legolas impacientemente.

─Sí, ya pueden jugar ─en cuestiones de fracciones de segundo una bola de nieve chocó contra su cara; Legolas tenía la mano escondida y sólo esperaba a que su _adar*_ diera la señal de inicio. El rey se sacudió la nieve de la cara y le lanzó una al elfito.

Durante unos minutos Tauriel sólo observo divertida como se lanzaban la nieve, hasta que Legolas le lanzó un poco en el cabello. Ella se lo sacudió y lanzó una bola contra el principito con tanta fuerza que hasta se cayó de sentón; Thranduil rio a carcajadas por lo que había sucedido.

Pronto se desató una lucha de nieve entre los dos pequeños; el rey sólo era espectador y moría de risa al ver cómo su pequeño era fácilmente superado por una elfita. En lo que Legolas lanzaba una, Tauriel ya le había lanzado un par. Thranduil no pudo más estar de pie y se sentó en una roca.

El fuego cesó durante unos segundos: los pequeños cruzaron miradas y ambos tuvieron el mismo plan. Sin previo aviso ambos comenzaron a emboscar al gran elfo; el rey no sabía si de la risa, de la sorpresa o por la fuerza de los proyectiles cayó de espaldas, situación que aprovecharon al máximo los elfos acorralándolo en el suelo manteniendo un poco de distancia.

Como pudo, Thranduil se levantó y echó una mirada retadora a ambos; esta vez fue él quien comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve moderando su fuerza hacia ambos elfitos.

Una gran batalla de nieve se desató en aquel lugar; proyectiles eran lanzados de un lado a otro dando en el blanco. El rey tenía una gran puntería, todo esto le recordaba mucho a su niñez y adolescencia; desde que se había convertido en capitán y posteriormente en rey no había jugado con la nieve. Los pequeños retrocedieron buscando refugio entre los árboles; ambos tramaron un plan rápidamente para poder vencer al elfo.

Los elfitos salieron detrás de los arboles con una bola de nieve en cada mano, se quedaron parados a unos metros del elfo. Él comprendió el desafío y tomó una bola de nieve en cada mano. Durante unos momentos cruzaron miradas retadoras hasta que Tauriel hizo un movimiento para lanzar la bola de nieve, pero el rey se le adelantó y lanzó las dos bolas de nieve; para su sorpresa ambos esquivaron los proyectiles.

Legolas lanzó su primer bola en el cabello de su _ada*, _Tauriel le lanzó una otra en la garganta y para finalizar ambos lanzaron su última munición en la cara del rey. Éste cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos Legolas se lanzó a sus piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, Tauriel lo imitó. Ambos elfos estaban encima de Thranduil: Legolas en su pecho y Tauriel en sus piernas. El rey estalló en carcajadas por la sorpresa, no logró hacer otro movimiento en su defensa.

─¡Tauriel! ─gritó molesto un elfo de cabellos negros, piel clara y ojos verdes, que iba saliendo de entre la arboleda─. ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ─levantó a la pequeña de encima del rey─. _Hîr in* _os ruego perdone a mi hija ─le ayudó a levantarse tomándolo del antebrazo, acción que Thranduil rechazó─. Ella es pequeña y no sabe lo que hace ─replicó Falathar temiendo que Thranduil se molestara con él o con la pequeña.

─_Ada_*, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué lo llamas _hîr in*? ─_Tauriel estaba desconcertada por cómo su _adar* _trataba a aquel elfo.

─Calla ─regañó a la elfa─; él es el rey del Bosque Verde ─Falathar estaba muy nervioso.

─Tranquilo ─Thranduil levantó una mano en señal de paz─; no pasa nada, como dijiste, es sólo una elfita… Además, sólo estaba jugando con Legolas.

─Pero, _hîr in* _─replicó el capitán─, estaba tirado en la nieve y ella estaba arriba de usted…

─Eso fue travesura de mi hijo, Tauriel sólo le siguió el juego ─Falathar suspiró no muy convencido de la explicación de su rey─. Además está bien que Legolas juegue con alguien más que no sean los soldados del palacio.

─¿Puedo seguir jugando con Tauriel? ─el pequeño príncipe se empezaba a desesperar─ ¿Puedo jugar con su hija? ─se dirigió al capitán al ver que su _adar* _no le daba respuesta; Falathar sonrió al ver los ojos azules de Legolas suplicando jugar─. Prometo ser caballeroso, respetuoso y que no le pasará nada ─el principito se irguió, alzó su mano derecha y comenzó a recitar su juramento. Finalmente, Falathar asintió con la cabeza─. ¡Gracias! ─Se dio media vuelta, agarró la mano de la elfa y se echaron a correr juntos.

─No se vayan tan lejos ─sentenció el rey; ambos elfitos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

─¿Eres un príncipe? ─se escuchó preguntar a Tauriel a lo lejos.

─No me preocupa Tauriel ─Thranduil estaba viendo cómo se marchaba su pequeño con la elfa; se volteó a ver al capitán con sorpresa ante su comentario─. En realidad es Legolas quien me preocupa ─se le veía confundido al elfo rubio─. Ella suele ser muy… brusca con los demás ─explicó Falathar.

─Le hará bien ─sonrió Thranduil─; pero, dime: ¿qué es eso de tu misión de "cuidado"? ─el capitán se sobresaltó ante la pregunta─. ¿A quién cuidas? ─el rey miró al capitán escudriñando sus pensamientos.

─En realidad… bueno, es que… ─comenzó a ponerse nervioso el capitán.

─Jamás me dejan a solas en el bosque ─se adelantó Thranduil, no le estaba preguntando sino que afirmaba la situación.

─No podemos dejar que le pase nada a la familia real ─respondió apenado el elfo moreno.

─Sé cuidarme bien ─Thranduil estaba un poco molesto.

─Eso lo sé de sobra, pero no perdonaría el que le pasara algo sabiendo que pude haberlo impedido ─en su voz se notaba preocupación─. ¿Acaso no seguirías al príncipe todo el tiempo para evitar que le suceda algo? ─el capitán le dio en el punto débil; Thranduil suavizó su mirada─. Es lo mismo para nosotros.

El resto de la tarde Legolas se la paso jugando con Tauriel; era su primera amiga, la cuidaba mucho pues al ver su delgada figura pensaba que en cualquier momento se podía romper, pero en lugar de eso fue él quien más veces fue a parar al suelo.

Ya iniciado el crepúsculo, Thranduil y Falathar fueron por los pequeños para llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares. El príncipe quería seguir jugando, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó a medio camino, Thranduil se vio obligado a llevar al pequeño en sus brazos; a los pocos minutos _Irmo* _lo reclamó. Tauriel, por otro lado, todo el camino se la pasó admirando las hojas de los árboles cubiertas por la nieve.

Al llegar al palacio Elenna ya los esperaba recargada en la puerta del palacio con los brazos cruzados.

─Hoy fue el día de preocuparme al máximo para ustedes dos, ¿verdad? – en su cara se veía un claro enojo. A los pocos segundos de ver al rey a los ojos se le formó una fina sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados─. Dame al pequeño para llevarlo a la cama ─le extendió los brazos al ver que Legolas estaba dormido.

─Tómate el resto de la noche ─rechazó amistosamente─, yo me encargaré de él hoy.

─Muchas gracias ─sonrió aún más Elenna y se dispuso a marcharse─. Si no necesita nada más, me retiro ─Thranduil hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que se marchara.

Al llegar a la habitación de Legolas, el rey destendió la cama con una mano, acostó al pequeño, sacó la pijama de su armario y comenzó a desvestirlo para cambiarlo. El príncipe se medio despertó y con los ojos casi serrados se sentó en la orilla de la cama dejando que su padre lo cambiara. El rey le deshizo las trenzas a Legolas, lo tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y lo acomodó entre las sabanas.

─Hoy me divertí mucho, _ada*_ ─dijo el pequeño entre sueños antes de que el rey lo dejara totalmente acostado en la cama.

─Yo también mi hojita verde, yo también… ─le besó la sien a Legolas y éste respondió con un suspiro. El rey se marchó silenciosamente de la habitación.

Al salir de la recamara de su hijo no se dirigió a la suya, sino a su despacho. Al llegar se encontró con todo su escritorio lleno de papeles por revisar y firmar. Se sentó tranquilamente en su silla, se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y comenzó a leer los pergaminos. "¿Este es el precio por estar con mi hijo todo el día?… lo haría todos los días con gusto, de ser posible", pensaba el rey mientras leía; le esperaba una noche de desvelo.

Ya entrada la media noche se levantó del escritorio para ir a descansar. Se puso una bata de seda café y salió al balcón para ver a las estrellas antes de dormir.

─Buenas noches _meleth nin*_ ─se dirigió a la gran estrella azul.

* * *

_Meleth in*- Mi amor_

_Fëar*- alma _

_Elbereth*- Valar de las estrellas_

_Vanimelda*- Hermosa mía_

_Estel _nîn_*- Estrella mía_

_Aranel*- Princesa _

_Aglareb _nîn_ fëar- Brillo de mi alma _

_Nana*- Mamá_

_Ada*- Papá_

_Adar*- Padre_

_Hîr _nîn_*- Mi señor _

_Irmo*- Valar de los sueños y visiones_

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_**Endoriel: **_espero y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, agradezco la ayuda de mi amiga **Mell-chu **que es mi correctora de estilo personal.

Sé que me he retrasado mucho con las actualizaciones, espero no me odien por eso. Si tiene alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente no les gusto les agradecería me lo hagan saber. En este capítulo recompense un poco a Thranduil, por lo mucho que sufrió en el pasado.

Para hacer la escena del principio, cuando el rey elfo esta soñando me inspire en las siguientes canciones (de estas solo saque pequeñas frases):  
\- "Amor amor" Río Roma  
\- "Ángel" Belinda

Cuando Thranduil le pide matrimonio a Luinil me inspire en las siguientes canciones (De estas copie casi toda la letra, no me juzguen me encantan):  
\- "Más que amor" Il Volo  
\- "Hasta mi final" Il Divo

Saludos .

**Reeditado**


	4. La fiesta del Rey

**Capítulo 3: La fiesta del Rey**

Han pasado varios siglos desde la ultimas vez que Thranduil soñó con su amada esposa, con su _estel*, _luz de su_ fëar*._ Legolas ha crecido demasiado rápido para el gusto de su padre, apenas aparenta los dieciocho años humanos; sin embargo le faltaban poco menos de doscientos años para cumplir dos milenios.

Era el año dos mil dos de la tercera edad del sol. Aquel día se celebraba el cumpleaños del rey Thranduil. Una gran celebración preparaba; todo el reino estaba totalmente ocupado: trasladando la bajilla, sillas, mesas, mantelería, cubiertos, platillos y de más.

La guardia del sur a cargo de Barahir inspeccionaba por última vez el terreno, poniendo un perímetro de soldados alrededor del claro para evitar alguna emboscada, había pasado casi un milenio desde que el Gran Bosque Verde ya no era un lugar muy seguro, incluso los hombres de los alrededores comenzaron a llamarlo el Bosque Negro.

El rey no quiso festejar en los salones de palacio, prefirió escoger una hermosa pradera a no más de cinco millas del reino, ya que cada salón le recordaba todas aquellas fiestas a su lado de Luinil, todas sus danzas y cada una de sus risas. Ahora no le quedaban ánimos para festejar su cumpleaños, lo único que lo convenció fue su Hoja Verde.

El rey elfo se encontraba en su estudio sentado con la vista perdida; su pensamiento divagaba en tiempos lejanos. El cálido crepúsculo de verano empezaba a llegar a su fin. Buscaba la soledad con el único motivo de ver a su _estel*; _desde aquel invierno donde la vio por última vez en sus sueños, las estrellas se fueron apagando lentamente ante sus ojos, incluso la luz de _ithil* _también se extinguió. Su corazón quedó en obscuridad. Si bien Legolas lo había hecho inmensamente feliz, no se sentía completo, tenía un gran vacío dentro de su _fëar*._

Su carácter con el paso de los años se fue tornando amargo y cada vez, más y más orgulloso. Apenas se le veía sonreír; eran esas pocas ocasiones en las que compartía tiempo con su hijo en que sólo entonces esbozaba una tenue sonrisa.

Se dedicaba por completo a su reino, con el único propósito de mantener seguro lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, protegiendo de sobre manera a Legolas. Tenía tanto miedo de perder lo único que le quedaba de Luinil.

La tarde ya había llegado a su fin. Los ojos azul celeste de Thranduil comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas; en su mente repasaba una y mil veces la última conversación con Luinil.

─_Meleth in*_ ¿Dónde está aquella _estel*_ que me prometiste? ─su voz era baja con una combinación de reclamo, tristeza y desesperación─. Lentamente el brillo de las estrellas se ha ido extinguiendo ante mis ojos… ya no puedo continuar así ─comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

Legolas entre abrió la puerta del estudio buscando a su _adar*_, solo se quedó inmóvil asomando la cabeza dentro. El rey no se percató de su llegada.

─¿Por qué te marchaste? Si no hubiera insistido en tener heredero tal vez seguirías aquí… ─Legolas sólo suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas al escuchar aquella frase─ ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar y quitarme mi felicidad? ¿Dime qué he hecho para merecer esto?... _Estel in*, _daría cualquier cosa con tal de regresar al pasado y evitar esta desgracia… no puedo ni verlo sin recordar que tú ya no estás a mi lado, su amor no me llena… ─suspiró─. Me siento vacío, su sola presencia me hace daño… Lo odio, lo odiaré para siempre, él te alejó de mi lado… Ojalá no hubiera nacido ─sus palabras eran frías y llenas de odio.

Guardó silencio durante unos minutos.

─No, él no tiene la culpa ─esto último lo pronunció tan bajo, que ni Legolas con su fino oído alcanzó a escuchar.

El lugar quedó en un silencio de muerte, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos del rey.

─_Adar*_ ─por fin el príncipe se había atrevido a romper el silencio, manteniendo sus sentimientos ocultos; le era muy difícil pero después de todo el rey y el príncipe eran expertos ocultando lo que sentían─, te he estado buscando ─fingió alegría─. ¡Sólo faltas tú!, la fiesta no puede comenzar sin ti ─Thranduil se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente─ ¡Por Eru! Todavía no te arreglas ─lo tomó del antebrazo viendo cómo andaba vestido─. Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos. Son quince minutos a galope ─lo mandaba como si fuera un niño pequeño al que hay que instruirlo sobre todo lo que tiene que hacer paso por paso.

─¡Gracias…por la calurosa felicitación!... Tú también te vez muy bien hoy ─un claro sarcasmo se reflejó en su voz.

─_Amin hiraetha, __ada* _─se paró en puntas y lo abrazó por la espalda besándole la mejilla; Thranduil era mucho más alto que Legolas─, pero tenemos que apresurarnos, la cena está programada dentro de unos minutos ─lo sacó a pequeños empujoncitos del estudio.

Thranduil se vistió rápidamente. Llevaba puesto una hermosa túnica dorada con bordados dorados, botas de cuero cafés, pantalones color avellana; en su mano derecha traía dos anillos: con el que le pidió matrimonio a Luinil y el anillo de señor elfo era un pequeño ópalo blanco rodeado con mithril, adornado con pequeñas hojas de árboles forjadas en oro y finos detalles con plata; llevaba puesta la corona. Thranduil no era como los demás reyes que les gustaba usar una corona con gemas preciosas; a pesar de amarlas tanto, a él le gustaba usar una corona forjada en fina madera con adornos relativos a la estación del año. En este caso, su corona estaba adornada con frutos de la temporada.

─Creí que ya estabas listo ─Thranduil salió de su habitación y se encontró con su hijo en la puerta con un traje diferente al anterior: llevaba puesta una túnica verde oliva, botas de piel café obscuro; su cabello estaba adornado con dos finas trenzas a los lados para después unirse en una sola; una fina diadema de plata adornaba su cabeza.

─No, te estaba buscando… ─se excusó el príncipe rápidamente─ ¡Vamos, se nos hace tarde! Orel ya tiene listo tu ciervo blanco desde hace un buen rato ─caminaron rápidamente hacia los establos.

Les tomó diez minutos llegar hasta la pradera, todos los invitados ya estaban presentes. Eran aproximadamente quinientos elfos, sin contar a la guardia del sur. El rey bajó elegantemente del ciervo blanco, todos comenzaron aplaudir la llegada del elfo sindar, caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa principal con Legolas a su derecha, Orel y Barahir detrás de ellos; ambos llevaban el uniforme del ejército del Bosque Negro.

Se paró enfrente de su asiento y alzó su mano como señal para guardar silencio.

─_Hanon le* ─_hizo un movimiento con la mano para que tomaran asiento─. Les agradezco a todos su compañía. Hoy cumplo cinco milenios ─planeaba decir más pero le era tan difícil, pues cada palabra le recordaba a Luinil y a sus padres, así que todo el discurso escrito por Borlach lo suprimió por completo.

«En todo este tiempo he reflexionado mucho ─continuó─; no podemos cambiar el pasado, el futuro es incierto, nadie sabe qué puede suceder… Pero el presente ─volteó a ver a Legolas buscando su mirada; el príncipe lo estaba viendo mientras hablaba─ es el más hermoso regalo… nada se repite dos veces de la misma manera. Por eso hoy, en este día, no brindo por los años que cumplí ─regresó la mirada a los invitados─, sino por mi presente, por este momento.»

Alzó su copa de cristal recubierta con oro, todos copiaron su movimiento y en una misma voz dijeron "por el presente". Thranduil bajó su copa.

─La fiesta es para ustedes, disfruten de los manjares ─se sentó en su silla y con su mano indicó que podían comenzar a comer.

La música comenzó a sonar por el lugar bien iluminado por las antorchas; la luna brillaba en lo alto, muchas risas sonaban por toda la pradera. Los platillos eran suculentos y el vino elegido personalmente por Thranduil fue el mejor que habían probado jamás. Pronto en el centro las parejas comenzaban a animarse a bailar. El rey estaba de buen humor, veía como jóvenes elfos giraban al compás de la música.

─¿Por qué no te animas a bailar? ─la voz de Legolas lo regresó a la realidad─; a varias elfas de la corte les agradaría acompañarte.

─No es debido que un rey… ─las palabras se quedaron en el aire─, no me apetece bailar.

─_Ada*, _veo en tus ojos que extrañas bailar… me han dicho que en tu juventud eras un muy buen bailarín.

─Claro, como todos los elfos… y, ¿por qué no bailas tú? ─la pregunta sorprendió al príncipe─, eres joven y apuesto, muchas elfas estarían encantadas de acompañarte si se los pidieras ─Legolas se sonrojó ligeramente.

─Es que…

─No me digas que te da pena invitar a bailar a una hermosa dama.

─No, no es eso… es que… ─el príncipe se sonrojó aún más bajando la mirada.

─¿Entonces qué es? ─el rey elfo miraba muy penetrantemente a su hijo.

\- Nosébailar ─dijo entre dientes.

─¡¿Cómo que no sabes bailar?! ─soltó una risita─. Me rehúso a creerlo, ¿cómo un hijo mío no va a saber bailar?, eso se lleva en la sangre… es como si negaras que eres un elfo…

─No es que no sepa… pero…

─¿Entonces sí te dan miedo las elfas?

─¡No, no! ─contestó rápidamente Legolas─. No creo que sea debido que un príncipe baile con cualquier elfa que se encuentre en su camino.

─No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que tú a tu edad no deberías estar sentado en una fiesta, la noche es joven ¿y no la disfrutas?... ¡Vamos!, levántate, quiero verte en el centro de la pista ─empujó suavemente al joven elfo rubio.

Legolas, obedeciendo a su padre, se levantó no queriendo. Se comenzó a pasear entre las elfas buscando a una con quien bailar; estaba a punto de volverse a sentar rendido por no encontrar pareja, no precisamente porque las elfas no lo aceptaran; de hecho él era el elfo más codiciado del Bosque Negro, su belleza sobrehumana hacía suspirar a más de una elfa. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su asiento, desde lejos sintió la penetrante mirada de su _adar*, _se detuvo un momento sosteniéndola y al cabo de unos segundos Thranduil sacudió su cabeza negativamente mientras mostraba una cálida sonrisa; el príncipe giró su cabeza hacia los lados buscando compañera.

─¡Tauriel! ─gritó mientras alzaba una mano para que lo ubicara más rápidamente.

La elfa estaba hablando con Belthronding, uno de los pocos elfos que Legolas no soportaba ya que era muy engreído en toda la extensión de la palabra: con su cabellera negra y resplandeciente atraía a varias elfas, su perfecta sonrisa, era un tanto más alto que Legolas y su porte era imponente, era un par de siglos mayor que el príncipe. Para desgracia del elfo rubio, a su amiga le agradaba mucho Belthronding.

─Te he estado buscando ─se acercó a Tauriel y ella se levantó de su asiento─. ¡Vaya, qué hermosa te ves! ─exclamó el príncipe maravillado; pocas veces ella usaba vestido, esa noche llevaba uno color verde fuerte sin estampado o bordado, sandalias color avellana y su cabello estaba adornado por dos delgadas trenzas.

─¡¿A ti quien te ha invitado, princesita?! ─interrumpió Belthronding levantándose de su silla empujando a Legolas hacia atrás.

─Se te olvida que la fiesta está dedicada a mi _ada*_ ─dijo con un tono altanero regresando el empujón.

─¡Oh! Lo siento su alteza, si lo he incomodado ─hizo una reverencia con claro sarcasmo; la sangre le hervía a Legolas en las venas pero no lo demostró, después de todo no quería arruinar la fiesta de su padre─. Me retiro, antes de que el hijo de papi se vaya a quejar… ¿vienes, preciosa? ─le extendió una mano a la elfa, que veía divertida la pelea.

─Creo que me quedare un rato con Legolas.

─Como prefieras ─le agarró su mano besándola dulcemente, sabiendo que esta acción irritaría al rubio elfo─. Nos vemos mañana, hermosa ─caminó rumbo a otra mesa donde estaban sus amigos. La elfa pelirroja tomó asiento y el príncipe la siguió.

─Cómo detesto a ese tipo ─refunfuñó Legolas cuando Belthronding se alejó lo suficiente como para no oírlo─, no sé cómo te puede agradar ─hizo una mueca de asco.

─Es muy gracioso, cariñoso, es todo un caballero, usa la espada como ninguno, su forma de entrenar… y su fuerza ─Tauriel hablaba con mucha admiración; Legolas la observaba estupefacto con la boca entreabierta─. Me encanta tu cara cuando te pones así ─rio Tauriel.

─¿Así cómo? ─se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto.

─Así, como elfito cuando no le parece nada ─volvió a soltar una risita; el príncipe, por otra parte, la veía penetrantemente con la mirada fija─. Vamos, ¡ríete! ─le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

─Ja, ja, ja ─la elfa se le quedó viendo detenidamente─. Me dijiste que me riera ─ambos intercambiaron miradas, riendo de vez en cuando. Su amistad era muy grande, no necesitaban decir palabra para que el otro descifrara sus pensamientos─. ¿Quieras bailar? ─el príncipe se levantó al sentir la mirada del rey sobre él, haciendo una reverencia en forma de invitación hacia la elfa. Tauriel se le quedo viendo muy sorprendida ante invitación tan espontanea─. Mi _ada* _quiere que invite a bailar a una dama ─explicó rápidamente, la hermosa elfa comprendió al momento al ver de reojo al rey y aceptó su invitación.

─¿Sabes bailar, por lo menos? ─cuestinó Tauriel mientras se dirigían al centro de la pista; ella colgada del brazo del rubio.

─¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¡Claro que sé bailar!, por favor, soy un elfo.

─Jamás te he visto, por eso lo decía.

─Yo tampoco sabía que usaras vestido ─la giró sobre sus talones acomodándola para comenzar el vals, barriéndola con la mirada─. Y mírate ahora ¿Dónde dejaste los pantalones? ¿Y las dagas? ─ambos comenzaron a reír.

Una nueva melodía comenzaba a sonar; era una combinación perfecta entre los violines, el arpa y las pocas flautas que había, todos los instrumentos tenían una perfecta combinación; la canción era romántica, todas las parejas se acercaron más. Pequeñas exclamaciones de asombro sonaban por el lugar al ver al príncipe del Bosque Negro justo en el centro de la pista bailando con Tauriel.

Legolas danzaba con elegancia y delicadeza, dirigiendo a la perfección a su compañera. Ambos parecían flotar sobre el suelo, apenas lo tocaban sus finos pies, giraban de vez en cuando, Tauriel se giraba envolviéndose en los brazos del príncipe con suavidad; todo el mundo los observaba incluyendo a Thranduil. Algunos decían que hacían bonita pareja, pero ellos sólo eran amigos y lo tenían muy claro. La canción concluyó dando paso a otra un tanto más alegre. La pelirroja se giró hacia el elfo rubio, intercambiaron miradas pero no seguían bailando, sólo estaban parados sin hacer nada.

─¿Qué tienes? ─la elfa acaricio el rostro de Legolas.

─No es nada ─apartó su mano al notar que todos los veían con mayor asombro ante la prueba de afecto de Tauriel, en especial el rey que poco le faltaba para levantarse.

─A mí no me engañas, te conozco bien.

─Vamos a otro lugar ─su amiga se colgó de su antebrazo asintiendo.

Las parejas comenzaron a reincorporarse para danzar. Thranduil seguía con la mirada fija en su hijo; le gustaba que se divirtiera con sus amigos pero comenzaba a desagradarle la idea de que a todas partes fuera con Tauriel.

─¡Qué buena fiesta! ─le interrumpió Barahir dándole una palmada en el hombro.

─Así es ─respondió secamente.

─Todos se divierten, hasta el príncipe... La hija Falathar es muy hermosa, ¿no lo crees? ─Thranduil giró la cabeza para ponerle más atención.

─Por supuesto, los años le han favorecido grandemente…

─Además, es la primera en las clases de combate… no había visto talento igual, ni siquiera en elfos, no cabe duda que ocupará un lugar dentro de la guardia.

─Ya lo creo… ella y Legolas desde pequeños han querido ser parte del ejército.

─El príncipe no pudo haber escogido mejor compañera… – la expresión del rey cambió por una muy grave.

─Todavía es muy joven para pensar en esas cosas – lo interrumpió bruscamente.

─Tienes razón… Pero todos hemos notado que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan juntos, ya sea entrenando o paseando a solas por el reino, ¿no has pensado en la idea de que Legolas y Tauriel sean algo más? ─el elfo rubio agudizó su mirada.

─Claro que lo he pensado ─aquello le irritaba de sobremanera. Lo que Barahir le decía sólo confirmaba lo que pensaba: ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos─; sin embargo ellos me han dejado muy en claro que sólo son amigos ─volteó la mirada al pueblo enfatizando la palabra amigos.

─Lamento si te he ofendido ─se disculpó levantándose de la silla─, iré a verificar el perímetro ─el rey asintió con la cabeza.

Barahir era un elfo demasiado alegre, en muchas ocasiones hablaba de más pero siempre diciendo la verdad; su código de honor era no mentir a nadie. Era el capitán que más hacia enfurecer al rey por sus palabras; sin embargo, era el mejor de todos, pues mientras los demás flancos del bosque eran atacados, el suyo permanecía casi intacto, a todos los enemigos los hacía retroceder manteniendo la frontera segura. Era alto, su cuerpo era musculoso pero delgado a la vez, su cabello cobrizo tenía un perfecto lacio, sus ojos eran color miel claros y profundos; en ellos jamás se reflejaba alguna mentira; en su piel se reflejaban todas las horas bajo el sol, su voz grave y profunda reconfortaba el espíritu de los soldados en momentos de crisis, su mayor cualidad era su sonrisa, era de los pocos elfos que casi todo el tiempo estaban sonriendo, el mundo no se le cerraba ante un problema.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, Legolas y Tauriel caminaban un poco lejos del bullicio, buscaban un lugar en el cual pudieran hablar tranquilamente sin ser molestados.

─¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué te sucede? ─se paró en seco y lo miró a los ojos.

─No es nada importante… ─se sentó encima de una gran roca.

─Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que tú a mí no me logras engañar ─lo tomó de la cara y lo obligó a verla a los ojos─. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te pasa nada.

Respiró profundamente haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantarle la mirada, pero era imposible, a ella no la podía engañar. Se apartó de sus manos esquivando la mirada.

─Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

─Sí, lo sé…

─¿Y entonces por qué no me cuentas qué sucedió entre tu _adar*_ y tú? ─Legolas abrió los ojos, él aun no mencionaba nada y su amiga logró descifrar una de las personas involucradas─. Vamos, te escucho ─se sentó alado de él.

─Tauriel, bien sabes que mi _ada* _raramente me lastima ─ella asintió. Legolas tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, le costaba mucho hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien más, pero con ella no tenía otra opción─. Hoy en la tarde, mientras lo buscaba ─suspiró─, lo encontré en su estudio, como de costumbre, con la vista perdida en el atardecer.

«A veces lo interrumpo porque no me gusta verlo así ─prosiguió─: triste, decaído y sin un propósito. Pero otras lo dejo a solas para que piense y se hunda en sus recuerdos y me marcho en silencio para no interrumpirlo ─guardó silencio─, pero… hoy fue diferente ─cerró los ojos; Tauriel lo rodeó con un brazo para mostrarle apoyo─: se estaba lamentando ─su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y se esforzaba por contener el llanto─. Cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré sentado, le estaba reclamando al cielo por la muerte de _nana*». _

Apretó los ojos tratando de no dejar escapar las lágrimas, pero el recuerdo lo doblegaba. Tauriel lo abrazó fuertemente.

─Todavía tengo grabadas sus palabras: "si no hubiera insistido en tener un heredero aún seguirías aquí", "daría cualquier cosa con tal de regresar al pasado y evitar esta desgracia", "su sola presencia me hace daño"… ─comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente; cada palabra era una daga envenenada que atravesaba su corazón. Legolas se apoyó en su pecho ocultando el rostro, ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

─Tu _adar*_ te ama, siempre te lo ha demostrado…

El príncipe se levantó bruscamente.

─¡Tauriel! Yo lo escuché; mis oídos no me fallan. "Lo odio, siempre lo odiaré. Ojalá nunca hubiera nacido" ─nuevas lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Aquella frase quebrantaba su espíritu, lo doblegaba de tal forma que prefería cualquier forma de tortura existente; cada una de aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en su corazón con fuego, como cuando un amo marca a su caballo con metal caliente.

Legolas se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro; la elfa pelirroja se levantó, silenciosamente se acercó a su amigo, le despegó las manos de la cara y lo vio fijamente. Sin decir nada, éste se lanzó contra su hombro, ella sólo le dio un fuerte abrazo acariciándole sus trenzas doradas. Poco a poco el príncipe comenzó a tranquilizarse, y cuando lo hizo del todo, se hartó del abrazo de su amiga.

─_Mellon in*, _tal vez sólo fue un momento de debilidad ─Tauriel le habló tranquilamente─, él ha sufrido mucho…

─¿Y yo? ¿Yo no he sufrido con la muerte de _nana*_? ─la elfa sólo se quedó pensativa sin saber qué responder─ Todo lo que hago es por él… ¡Todo!, sólo para que sienta orgullo de mí… Por eso me esfuerzo tanto en los entrenamientos, en ser el príncipe bien educado delante de la realeza, el que nunca protesta ante su palabra, el que trata de arreglar lo más que puede en el reino… ¿Y todo para qué? ─suspiró amargamente controlando sus lágrimas.

─Sé lo que sientes…

─No, no sabes…, tú tienes a tus padres contigo, has crecido con ellos… Yo lo único que tengo es a mi _ada*_… Siempre creí que me amaba como yo a él, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no… ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que fingir por mí? No lo sé, tal vez siempre ha sentido eso hacia mí.

─Trata de comprenderlo ─lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella en la roca─; velo desde su punto de vista ─el elfo rubio trató de interrumpirla, pero ella le vio mortalmente haciendo que éste se comiera sus palabras─. Tu_ nana_* fue el amor de su vida; tú bien sabes que los elfos no somos como los demás seres sobre la tierra, no andamos por ahí enamorándonos de cualquiera. No, nosotros solo tenemos una pareja, ¡una sola!, a quien entregarle todo, dejando atrás todo con tal de estar a su lado.

El príncipe bajó la mirada; Tauriel lo tomó por la barbilla obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

─Mírame a los ojos, Legolas. No es lo mismo perder al amor de tu vida, que perder a alguien que no conocías ─el príncipe nuevamente trató de interrumpirla pero la elfa posó un dedo en sus labios, él solo bajó la mirada al suelo─; además, tú sabes muy bien que al morir, tu abuelo no demoró en elegir a la reina que le seguiría… Conoce a tu madre y a los pocos años la pierde…, somos inmortales pero no estamos hechos de mithril, tenemos corazón y por tanto sentimientos… No esperes que tu _adar*,_ después de todo este dolor, no se doblegue con el paso de los años… ¿Qué le pasa a la roca cuando tiene un contacto directo con insignificantes riachuelos de agua sin descanso durante largo tiempo? ─Tauriel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladeando la cabeza para buscar su mirada.

─Comienza a perder partes de ella, deformándose para darle paso al agua ─respondió sin conocer el motivo de tal pregunta.

─Así es justamente lo que pasa con tú _ada_*: al principio se mostraba fuerte e inquebrantable, pero con el paso de los años ha ido cediendo al dolor.

─¿Entonces llegará un momento en el cual desaparezca al ceder al dolor?

─Claro que no… La roca, a pesar de ceder al agua, jamás desaparece; llega un momento en el cual, roca y agua, se transforman en un hermoso paisaje sin molestarse mutuamente. Tu _adar_* ya llegó a esta etapa; ya tolera el dolor y lo ha hecho parte de su rutina diaria, es parte de él ─Legolas alzó la mirada─. ¿Ahora comprendes?

─Eso creo ─se levantó extendiendo una mano a su amiga, ella la aceptó. Para su sorpresa el príncipe tiró fuerte del enlace para acercarla a él y darle un fuerte abrazo─. ¡Gracias!, muchas gracias… por escucharme y brindarme sabias palabras ─le dijo dulcemente en el oído, ella suspiró impregnándose del cálido perfuma a lavanda de su amigo.

Ambos continuaron abrazados durante largo tiempo, la tranquilidad del bosque los envolvía, una fresca briza de noche chocaba contra sus caras dándoles un brillo espectacular, como pequeños diamantes en el rosto.

Un estruendoso sonido los hizo despegarse, muchos gritos de terror llenaron al lugar en cuestión de segundos. Ambos elfos intercambiaron miradas rápidas y sin pensarlo se tomaron de la mano y corrieron lo más rápido que sus extremidades inferiores les permitieron.

Aquellos gritos provenían del lugar de la fiesta. Mientras más se acercaban vieron a lo lejos diversas llamaradas saliéndose de control; aquello los impulsó aún más.

Al llegar al lugar vieron cómo todo estaba consumiéndose por el fuego. No tardaron mucho tiempo para percatarse de los diversos grupos de arañas y orcos invadiendo el lugar.

─¡Legolas! ¡Tauriel! Salgan de aquí ─les gritó ferozmente Barahir, que luchaba contra un orco; dio un par del golpes clavándole la espada en el estómago al final, la criatura cayó sin vida. El capitán se acercaba veloz hacia los dos jóvenes que habían quedado inmóviles─. ¡El rey te ha estado buscando! ─los tomó por las muñecas llevándolos lejos del lugar─. Súbanse ─le dio las riendas de su caballo a Legolas y le dio instrucciones─: No voltees por nada, galopa sin descanso hasta el palacio. No vayas por el sendero, no es seguro… toma ─le dio su carcaj lleno de flechas y su arco al príncipe─. Pase lo que pase no se detengan ─antes de terminar la frase le dio un golpe al caballo que salió disparado.

La elfa se aferró a la cintura del príncipe para que este tuviera la seguridad de ir más veloz. Ya habían recorrido media milla cuando un grupo pequeño de arañas cayó de los árboles detrás de ellos.

─¡Tauriel, toma las riendas! ─gritó desesperado el príncipe, mientras por su costado le pasaba las riendas del caballo─, necesito que liberes un poco mi cintura para poder usar el arco.

La elfa obedeció al instante; a pesar de ser buena guerrera Legolas estaba más adiestrado en el arco, en especial cuando se trataba de lanzar y montar al mismo tiempo.

Con un rápido movimiento, el príncipe acomodó el arco en forma de ataque, se giró y vio a su primer objetivo: era una araña joven, lo sabía por su tamaño ligeramente menor y la corteza más delgada que las demás.

Apuntó con la flecha tensando el arco lo más que pudo, en menos de una milésima de segundo la flecha estaba encajada justo en medio de la cabeza del animal; fue tal la fuerza que utilizó que no requirió de otra flecha para aniquilarla. Sonrió para sus adentros pero esto no lo distrajo del peligro del momento. Con un movimiento tan veloz que los ojos de Tauriel no lograron seguir, las manos del príncipe cargó otra flecha; esta vez su objetivo era una alimaña más grande que la anterior.

Repitió los pasos anteriores, pero esta vez le dio en parte del estómago y se vio obligado a utilizar otra flecha. El joven príncipe comenzó a tomar confianza en sí mismo, no faltó mucho en que su arco comenzara a silbar constantemente, algunos tiros eran con doble flecha y otros, simples; en cuestión de minutos la pequeña comitiva de arañas quedó derrotada por el joven elfo de ojos azules.

A pesar de haber acabado con aquel grupo de alimañas, la elfa pelirroja no dejó de cabalgar rápidamente hacia el palacio. Normalmente a esa velocidad hubieran llegado en menos de 15 minutos, pero el sendero estaba invadido, así que tuvieron que inventar uno nuevo en medio del bosque.

Pasados veinte minutos comenzaron a divisar una de las entradas al palacio y conforme se fueron acercando, uno de los guardias reconoció al príncipe a escasos metros de la puerta.

─¡Abran las puertas! ─gritó desesperado; dos arañas los iban persiguiendo de cerca y el carcaj de Legolas estaba totalmente vacío. Las puertas se abrieron y diversas flechas salieron disparadas dando en el blanco.

─¿Se encuentran bien? ─preguntó el guardia apenas hubieron desmontado.

─Estamos bien ─contestó el príncipe sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

─¡Legolas! El rey te ha estado buscando, será mejor que vayas lo más rápido posible ─Orel acababa de llegar a la entrada, él había acompañado personalmente a Thranduil brindándole protección tomando al caballo de Barahir.

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se puso en marcha.

─¿En dónde está? ─se paró en seco.

─En su habitación, ¡vete ya!

Legolas desapareció por el pasillo.

El joven elfo caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente, sabía que su padre estaría muy preocupado y además molesto; ni aunque le contara sus heroicas hazañas para mantener con vida a Tauriel lo haría cambiar de opinión. Algo tenía seguro: la reprimenda sería muy grande, tal vez un año entero sin arco o sin salir del palacio, quizá no lo dejaría entrenar, posiblemente lo mandaría a la biblioteca a estudiar o muy probablemente todas las anteriores. Sea cual fuera el castigo tenía que darse prisa o cada segundo que tardara aumentaría el tiempo de la sanción.

─¿Puedo pasar? ─abrió ligeramente la puerta, su voz era temerosa como la de un niño pequeño siendo descubierto tras haber roto un florero.

─Pasa ─su voz no tenía emoción alguna, lo cual era una mala señal.

El rey estaba parado frente al balcón con las manos en la espalda viendo hacia el bosque, su habitación estaba tan alta que rebasaba las copas de los árboles y desde ahí podía ver claramente toda la extensión de su reino; sus cabellos dorados se movían al compás del viento.

─Cierra la puerta ─pronunció aquellas palabras fríamente, giró la cabeza y casi al instante se volteó de nuevo─. Acércate ─en la habitación el aire se sentía muy denso; el príncipe se acercó lentamente hacia el balcón parándose justo al lado de _ada*; _respiró profundamente.

Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna o chocaron miradas; Thranduil parecía no prestar la mayor importancia a su hijo; cada segundo que pasaba para Legolas era como ser envenado muy lentamente: estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. A lo largo del tiempo había aprendido que nada era tan peligroso como el silencio del rey cuando algo malo había sucedido, su silencio sólo significaba que pensaba en cuál sería el castigo, y cuando al fin articulaba palabra su furia era inmensa.

Legolas había sido víctima del silencio espectral de Thranduil; en esa ocasión apenas tenía la apariencia de un niño de diez años, había sido castigado durante cinco años sin cabalgar adonde fuera, tenía que ir caminando. Su pequeña travesura fue dejar abierta las puertas del establo, provocando que todos los caballos salieran: primero al mercado y posteriormente fuera del reino. Los soldados los buscaron por varias horas; la tarea hubiera sido sencilla si los caballos hubieran sido maduros, pues ellos están entrenados para obedecer las órdenes de su amo, en cambio los que fueron liberados apenas comenzaban su entrenamiento.

Los minutos trascurrían lentamente y ninguno se dignaba a pronunciar palabra alguna; Thranduil comenzaba a voltear recurrentemente hacia Legolas, a los segundos regresaba a su postura anterior con un suspiro; el pobre príncipe solo se mordía el labio inferior, el silencio ya lo carcomía internamente.

─¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado desde que atacaron? ─rompió el silencio el rey con palabras frías, el príncipe sólo suspiró tragando saliva.

─No… no mucho ─tartamudeó─, al menos una media hora ─dudó al responder.

─¡No mucho! ─exclamó molesto Thranduil girando el cuerpo a dirección a Legolas con la mirada penetrante─. Ha pasado hora y media del ataque… En cuanto desapareciste, arañas y orcos nos emboscaron ─Legolas en verdad no había escuchado nada tiempo antes, tal vez era por lo dolido que estaba o no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más, sus facciones demostraban ese miedo interno─ ¡¿Sabes acaso lo preocupado que estaba?!... te busqué durante media hora y no había rastro alguno ─a Legolas le pareció que su padre tenía los ojos vidriosos.

─_Amin hiraetha*, _no fue mi intención alejarme tanto…

─Legolas, ya no puedes seguir tomando las cosas tan a la ligera…, el bosque ya no es lo mismo de antes y bien lo sabes ─suspiró─. Yo te hubiera buscado hasta el cansancio de no haber sido por Barahir que me afirmó que ya te habías regresado al palacio.

─Legolas ahora comprendía la preocupación del capitán y el porqué de sus acciones.

Thranduil se acercó un poco más a él mientras suspiraba fuertemente.

«Cuando llegué al castillo te seguí buscando ─agregó─, todos los invitados ya habían regresado acompañados por diversos soldados en la pradera, sólo quedaba la guarida sur ─el rey buscó la mirada del príncipe que tenía clavada en el piso─. Minutos después de que llegaran todos, Orel hizo una lista rápidamente de todos los invitados y sí, ya habían llegado; sólo faltaban tú, Tauriel y una pequeña de cien años que se había perdido y no la encontraban en ningún lado ─su voz se tornó triste─. Ver a sus padres destrozados por la desaparición de la elfita… ─una lágrima corrió por su blanca mejilla, su voz sonaba desgarrada─. Legolas, no sabes lo mucho que me dolería perderte.

El rey tomó entre sus brazos a su hijo; eso agarró por sorpresa al príncipe, pero aun así respondió a su abrazo recargándose en su pecho.

─Eres lo más preciado que tengo ─comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente─. Mi pequeña hojita verde, te amo… daría cualquier cosa con tal de que tu estés bien… ¡Cualquier cosa!

─Yo también te… quiero ─su corazón aún dudaba; sabía que le hablaba con franqueza en aquel momento, pero las palabras de aquella tarde rebotaban en su mente.

Padre e hijo disfrutaban del momento. Legolas quería demostrar a su _adar* _que a pesar de lo sucedido su cariño era incondicional y haría hasta lo imposible con tal de volver a verlo sonreír como antes.

Thranduil atesoraría aquel momento en su memoria, guardando el olor de su hijo, la fuerza del abrazo, la frescura de la noche, sintiendo la suave briza; aquello sería un recuerdo que lo reconfortaría eternamente.

─Tienes que descansar, _ada* _─Legolas se separó suavemente de su padre regresándolo a la realidad.

─Tú también, ha sido un día agotador ─el joven elfo hizo una reverencia.

─Que tengas buenos sueños, descansa ─el príncipe se dispuso a marchar.

─Un momento, jovencito.

Legolas se paró en seco cerrando los ojos, la frase que estaba temiendo finalmente había llegado. Se giró sobre sus talones.

─No creas que me he olvidado de tu reprimenda ─sonrió con malicia─; no voy a pasar por alto tus faltas… Cuando termines de entrenar te dirigirás a la biblioteca, ahí buscaras libros y pergaminos sobre la creación de los orcos ─el príncipe suspiró de alivio─; pero no es todo: además de eso buscarás los venenos utilizados por ellos, sus efectos y cómo contrarrestar el veneno; todo eso lo escribirás en Eldarin y me lo mostrarás, tendrás que hacer dibujos y explicar muy bien los procesos. Tienes dos años para entregarlo.

─¡Dos años! ¡Y en Eldarin!... Es casi imposible, mi Eldarin no es muy bueno, aun no teniendo nada que hacer, dos años es muy poco para redactar pergaminos con esa temática.

─Es fácil si te lo propones, sólo tienes que leer y prácticamente copiar lo que se dice.

Legolas hizo un mohín, molesto.

─Es eso o un año élfico sin armas y entrenamiento alguno…

─Haré los pergaminos ─aceptó entre dientes bajando la mirada─. ¿Me puedo retirar, _aranya*_?

─Puedes retirarte ─concedió con su mano.

El príncipe salió rápidamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Thranduil se dirigió a su biombo para cambiarse de ropa, a lo lejos aún se alcanzaban a escuchar lo mofados del príncipe quejándose sobre su castigo; el rey solo sonreía para sus adentros.

Se puso una bata de seda color café-anaranjado, debajo de ésta únicamente llevaba puestos unos pantalones del mismo tono; le gustaba mucho dormir con el torso descubierto. Se lavó la cara, se dirigió a su cama distendiéndola y se metió entre las sabanas recostándose sobre la almohada.

─Ilúvatar, me has bendecido regresándome a mi pequeño con vida… Te ruego devuelvas a esa pequeña a sus padres, no puedo ni imaginarme el dolor que están sintiendo, tan sólo tiene cien años; haz que sus pasos la traigan de regreso… ─con aquellos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

* * *

_Estel*- Estrella_

_Fëar*- Alma_

_Ithil*- Luna_

_Meleth in*- Mi amor _

_Adar*- Padre_

_Amin hiraetha __ada*- Lo siento papá_

_Hanon le* - Gracias_

_Mellon in*- Amigo mío_

_Aranya* - Mi Rey_

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

_**Endoriel:**_Hay pobrecito de Legolas quien le manda ser tan imperactivo.

Apartir de este capitulo todos los demas ya seran más frecuentes, espero y les haya gustado.

Reviews para saber que es lo que piensan acerca del fic, acepto sugerencias de que es lo que les gustaría que ocurriera.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Mell-chu** por ser mi correctora de estilo personal

_**Reeditado**_


	5. Tres Jinetes

**Capítulo 4: Tres Jinetes.**

La mañana había llegado muy rápido para el gran rey elfo; apenas y logró conciliar el sueño. Aquella pequeña elfita se apoderaba de su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los peligros en los que se podría encontrar; ahora más que nunca sabía que el bosque no era seguro y por supuesto era mucho más peligroso por las noches, y a pesar de que mandó diversas patrullas en su búsqueda, la incertidumbre, preocupación e impotencia no lo dejaban en paz.

Rendido al fin, Thranduil decidió levantarse de la cama. Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana; las cocineras apenas comenzaban a prender el fuego, soldados llegaban a relevar a sus compañeros del turno de la noche y en muchos de los casos las hermosas gentes todavía seguían en preciosos sueños.

Lo primeo que pensó el rey fue comenzar a leer el enorme tumulto de pergaminos juntados en su escritorio; pero sabía de sobra que si comenzaba sin bocadillo en el estómago al poco tiempo su quietud desaparecería. No le apetecía salir a los jardines reales, pues prácticamente toda la noche se la pasó observándolos; salir a montar no era opción, sin duda una docena de elfos seguirían a donde fuera. Así sin poder hacer nada, optó por su primera opción, pero antes haría algo que hacía milenios no realizaba: bajaría a la cocina.

─Mirnael, ¿te enteraste del desastre de la fiesta? ─preguntó una de las cocineras a su compañera.

─Por supuesto, el reino entero lo sabe ─le hizo una seña para que se acercara─, además, una elfita se perdió. ─Fairil abrió muy grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa.

─Qué desgracia, no me imagino como se ha de sentir el rey…

─Pues culpable ─interrumpió bruscamente a la elfa─, ¿cómo más se iba a sentir?

─¿Por qué lo dices?

─Si no hubiera sido por su caprichito de hacer la fiesta fuera del reino, te aseguro que nadie hubiera salido herido.

─Tienes razón, no le importa otra cosa más que su bienestar. ─Refunfuñó Fairil─ Desde que murió la reina, todo el pueblo ha sufrido… Salir al bosque ya no es seguro: si no te asaltan, muy probablemente te conviertes en carnada de arañas.

Hubo instantes de silencio.

─Pobre niña ─tomó asiento Mirnael─; él pudo haberla salvado y buscado desde un principio… pero no, tenía que mandar a medio ejército a buscar al principito. Legolas ya está lo suficientemente grandecito como para cuidarse solo ─suspiró molesta─, ahora trata de enmendar su error mandando a un puñado de cuadrillas a buscar a la pequeña.

─Muy posiblemente dentro de muy poco tengamos que trasladarnos a otro reino, donde…

─Lamento interrumpir tan amena conversación ─Thranduil había estado escuchando todo desde el momento en el que comenzó a bajar las escaleras; las dos elfas se pusieron pálidas, a sus espaldas estaba el rey portando en alto su corona─; si no soy inoportuno y una de ustedes me puede atender ─su tono era en extremo sarcástico, dentro de él estaba una furia inigualable, pero por otra parte como el señor elfo que era tenía que guardar compostura aunque las quisiera asesinar al momento─, desearía que me trajeran un par de panecillos, una copa de vino y tres manzanas; en cuanto esté listo me llevan la bandeja a mi despacho ─se dio la media vuelta y sin decir más se retiró.

Decir que las elfas se quedaron petríficas es poco; tardaron segundos en reaccionar y ponerse manos a la obra.

Cuando la charola de comida estuvo lista nuevamente las dos se quedaron observándola sin atreverse a decidir quién de ellas se la llevaría al rey; para su salvación Elenna llego más temprano de lo inusual. Las dos elfas le contaron rápidamente lo sucedido, sin dudarlo las dos cocineras le imploraron a Elenna que hablara con el rey y no queriendo ella aceptó.

Cuando la elfa llegó al despacho de Thranduil, tocó la puerta antes de entrar; éste con voz potente le permitió la entrada. El rubio rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién le llevaba la bandeja.

─¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ─cuestionó el rey sin levantar la mirada de los pergaminos.

─Lo lamento mucho, _hîr nîn*,_ no volverá a suceder…

─Por supuesto que no ─levantó la vista─: no volveré a permitir que dentro de mí propio palacio juzguen mis acciones. Puedes decirle a esas dos que no habrá próxima vez; no quiero saber que dentro de mi propia morada se ande en habladurías ─sentenció─. Puedes retirarte.

Sin decir una sola palabra la elfa obedeció.

Toda la mañana Thranduil se la pasó reflexionando cada una de las palabras de aquellas cocineras; muy en lo profundo sabía que tenían la razón: el pueblo estaba vulnerable en algunos de los flancos; por otra parte estaban totalmente equivocadas con lo que sucedió con la elfita, él no podía hacer nada para salvarla en ese momento, no fue hasta que ingresaron en el palacio que incluso los mismos padres se percataron que la pequeña no estaba.

Hasta aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana el rey dejo los pergaminos y se dirigió al comedor para almorzar con su hijo. La conversación durante la comida fue nula, claramente se notaba que el príncipe aún seguía molesto.

─Legolas, quiero que desde hoy después de entrenar te dirijas a la biblioteca para comenzar tu castigo.

─Así lo hare.

Las palabras del príncipe eran frías, no emitió sonido alguno después. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a hacer sus deberes. Thranduil tenía que dedicar desde medio día hasta aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde para escuchar las peticiones de su pueblo, cuando bien le iba, sólo se quedaba dos horas en el salón del trono. Legolas se dedicaba a entrenar por las mañanas todo tipo de armas, lucha y estrategia, algo que adoraba con fervor.

En lo profundo del Bosque Negro, se encontraban vagando tres jinetes más otros dos caballos, todos ellos bien cargados con alforjas llenas de provisiones. Ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, el sol todavía se alcanzaba a filtrar por los espesos ramajes de los árboles.

─¿Seguros que saben por dónde vamos? ─cuestionó una voz femenina.

─Recuerda con quién estás, querida ─respondió uno de los jinetes─, tengo los mapas…

─Bien grabados en lo que tienes por cabeza ─se mofó la dama─. ¿Podríamos detenernos para descansar y comer?, me duele todo el cuerpo de estar cabalgando.

─La zona se ve segura ─echó un vistazo al lugar─, podemos estirar las piernas y comer un poco… pero no más de una hora, ¿entendido pequeña? ─la joven asintió─. Quiero llegar al reino hoy mismo.

Los tres desmontaron rápidamente, sacaron los utensilios de cocina y comenzaron a preparar la comida. Todos traían capas negras que les cubrían el rostro totalmente, ropajes grises y uno de ellos tenía la nariz y boca cubiertos con una tela negra. Dos de ellos eran elfos y con ellos iba una elfa muy joven; por las capuchas no se les alcanzaba a ver ningún rasgo facial o incluso el color de cabello.

─Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien? ─Preguntó el jinete al elfo que tenía cubierta la cara con una tela─. Lo noto un poco inquieto.

El elfo con la mirada le indicó que algo no estaba bien y se quedó viendo fijamente a una parte del bosque. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando justamente en el lugar donde tenía clavada la mirada aquel encapuchado, se comenzó a notar movimiento; los arbustos se movían con brusquedad, los árboles se tambaleaban un poco y unos gritos infantiles se comenzaron a oír por todo el lugar.

No les tomó más de una milésima de segundo reaccionar para poder tomar sus armas e ir en auxilio del infante; a no más de unos diez metros se vislumbró una pequeña elfa que corría a toda velocidad… de la nada cuatro gigantescas arañas salieron de entre los ramales, sin dudarlo un segundo los dos encapuchados se lanzaron en contra de los arácnidos.

Con veloces movimientos clavaron flechas en el grueso estómago de dos de las arañas haciendo que éstas cayeran muertas al piso; el jinete escaló veloz un árbol y con movimientos ágiles saltó encima de una de las alimañas clavándole su espada en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo el otro elfo se deslizó por debajo del arácnido abriéndole a su paso el estómago con uno de sus cuchillos gemelos.

En menos de un minuto las cuatro arañas yacían muertas.

De forma sorprendente a ninguno de los dos se les cayó la capucha o se les movió de forma que dejaran al descubierto sus rostros. La pequeña había corrido hasta los brazos de la elfa, ocultándose en su regazo.

─¡Por Eru! ¡¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?! ─Exclamó entre sorprendido y molesto el jinete─. Se supone que nos marchamos de ese maldito lugar para llegar a uno mejor ─refunfuñó molesto y sarcástico─. Sí, claro, ¿cómo no? "Allá estarán seguros" ─agudizó la voz─. Pues vean cómo no tuve que luchar por mi vida.

La elfa rodó los ojos ignorando sus quejas mientras que el otro encapuchado puso su mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

─¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? ─Preguntó la elfa limpiando las lágrimas de la infante─ Él no te hará daño ─dijo en cuanto notó la mirada penetrante de la elfita hacia su compañero molesto─, es buena persona… pero acá entre nos, es algo gruñón ─ la joven susurró la última frase, tratando de sonar divertida─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─insistió.

─Yo… ss… soy ─le temblaba la voz a la pequeña─ mí… nom… mí nombre ─tomó mucho aire para finalmente soltar─: me llamo Lilien.

─Tienes un hermoso nombre, Lilien… ¿Qué te paso? ─la pequeña comenzó sollozar─. Tranquila, no te forzaré a nada… ¿quieres comer algo? Te ves hambrienta ─la elfita asintió.

Los cuatro comieron rápido temiendo un nuevo ataque; Lilien comía con mayor rapidez, como si no hubiera probado alimento en meses. Los encapuchados comenzaban a preocuparse por el estado de la pequeña: su cara estaba toda llena de polvo y se veía con claridad el paso de las lágrimas, su vestido estaba hecho tirones, las sandalias estaban rotas, el cabello enmarañado con ramas saliendo de él; en brazos, piernas y parte del rostro tenia diversos rasguños.

─¿Por qué llevan gorros tan grandes? ─cuestionó un tanto más calmada la elfita.

─Es como una protección ─contestó muy amable el jinete─, para evitar que las criaturas nos vean.

─Yo me puedo poner una, así ya no me perseguirán.

─Claro, mh… déjame ver qué podemos hacer respecto a eso ─se levantó y rebuscó en una de las maletas─. Toma: puedes ponerte esta ─le extendió una pequeña capa negra─, es la más pequeña que tenemos, pero te cubrirá de las malvadas arañas y del frío ─la elfita sonrió y se la puso con rapidez.

─¡Me queda perfecta! ─exclamó animada; todos sonrieron al ver a la pequeña estirando las manos y con el cuerpo nadando en la tela, incluso del elfo con la cara cubierta se escuchó una delicada risa.

─Claro que sí… tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible ─ordenó el jinete─. Lilien, montarás con ella, sus brazos son tan cómodos que hasta una roca estaría cómoda.

Con suma rapidez levantaron el pequeño campamento. Como se había dicho, la elfita cabalgó con la joven, dejando libres las piernas y brazos de los otros dos elfos en caso de requerir recurrir a las armas. Lilien rápidamente se sintió protegida.

Cabalgaron en silencio durante un par de minutos.

─¿De dónde vienes? ─la joven acarició las mejillas de la elfita.

─Vivo con mis padres en el reino del bosque ─titubeó un poco─; ayer por la noche hubo una gran fiesta en honor al rey y… y… de la nada nos comenzaron a atacar.

«Yo traté de correr con mis padres pero una pequeña araña me persiguió ─siguió, comenzando a sollozar en silencio─; corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que no pude más… no sabía dónde estaba y creo que me quedé dormida en un pequeño hueco de un árbol… Unos animales me persiguieron y luego las arañas… ─sacudió la cabeza tras decirlo, como queriendo borrar el suceso ─ Después los encontré a ustedes ─los sollozos se fueron convirtiendo lentamente en llanto─. Quiero a mi nana* y a mi ada*.»

─Tranquila, nosotros también vamos para el reino.

El resto de la tarde, los tres elfos se la pasaron contándole historias y canciones a Lilien; cabalgando a paso lento.

Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche, Thranduil estaba en su despacho ordenando los últimos papeles que había en su escritorio.

─¿Quería verme, _aranya*? _─entró Barahir haciendo una reverencia.

─Así es ─dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo─ ¿Han sabido algo de la elfita?

─Lamento informarle que por desgracia no se ha encontrado rastro alguno de la niña…

─¿Y los demás capitanes? ─en sus ojos se notaba una clara preocupación.

─Nadie sabe nada… es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

─Ya casi ha pasado un día de su desaparición… Sigan buscando, no paren hasta encontrarla ─ordenó severamente.

─Así se hará ─realizó una reverencia.

─Puedes retirarte.

El capitán hizo un ademán de partida y en la entrada de la puerta chocó con una de las sirvientas, haciendo que ésta casi cayera al suelo. Con hábiles movimientos la sostuvo en sus brazos, ofreció una disculpa y se retiró; la elfa sólo se sonrojó ante su descuido. El rey únicamente rodó los ojos al ver tal escena.

─_Hîr nîn*,_ la cena está lista ─dijo la sirvienta.

─Bajo enseguida. Dile a Nienna que me prepare un tónico para el dolor de cabeza; puedes retirarte.

Thranduil se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla frotándose las sienes. Había tenido un día muy agotador: durante cinco horas había escuchado las quejas sin parar del pueblo, todas hablando de la mala seguridad; al llegar a su despacho se encontró con cinco tumultos de papeles por revisar y firmar, la mayoría informando sobre el traslado de miles de enanos y los problemas que tenían por pasar por el bosque sin pagar; otros más eran los últimos informes de los capitanes diciendo que nuevos grupos de arañas llegaban al bosque.

Por todo eso se vio obligado a comer sólo un par de panecillos sin darse tiempo siquiera de disfrutarlos.

Se estiro un poco poniéndose en marcha al comedor. Al llegar al lugar se percató que su hijo ya estaba ahí; Thranduil se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa como siempre. Al poco tiempo las bandejas con comida comenzaron a llegar.

─¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ─preguntó el rey mientras cortaba un pedazo del filete.

El príncipe se volteó fingiendo una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba lo estresado que estaba.

─De maravilla, _adar*,_ es emocionante revisar cada una de las hojas de los libros polvorientos.

Thranduil sonrió.

─Me alegra que te guste tanto ─ambos continuaron comiendo─. Entiende: esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras retirado tanto. ─Legolas ignoró sus palabras; el rey tomó su copa de vino─. Me enteré que ayer salvaste la vida de Tauriel, ¿es cierto? ─tomó su bebida; un brillo se notó en los ojos del príncipe.

─¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ─Legolas estaba muy sorprendido.

─Recuerda que soy el rey, sé todo lo que pasa en mi reino – se metió un bocado a la boca y lo masticó─ ¿Entonces es cierto que le salvaste la vida?

─Bueno, yo no diría que le salvé la vida… sólo me estaba defendiendo.

─El simple hecho de matar a la más insignificante araña y evitar que lastime a tu compañera, significa que la salvaste, y por lo que sé, no fue sólo una insignificante araña. ¿O me equivoco? ─Legolas sonrió─. Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó.

En un instante el príncipe contó entusiasmado a detalle todo su encuentro con los arácnidos; Thranduil, a pesar de asustarse ante el relato de su hijo, mantuvo su posición y reaccionaba de cuando en cuando sorprendido. Sin duda alguna esto le dejaba muy en claro que su hojita ya era capaz de mantenerse con vida él solo.

El resto de la cena fue muy tranquila, hablaron de muchos temas y cada uno de vez en cuando soltaba una risita cantarina. Cuando terminaron los platillos, para sorpresa del chef ambos pidieron postre y la conversación continuó muy amena.

A no más de cuarenta millas del reino se encontraban los tres jinetes y la elfita. La oscuridad era muy densa, sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a encender una antorcha por temor a llamar la atención de las criaturas que rondaban el bosque.

─¿Podemos acampar aquí? ─pidió fastidiada la joven elfa.

─¡No! ─Contestó el jinete─. No descansaremos en ninguna parte de este bosque; además ya no estamos muy lejos.

─Me llevas diciendo eso todo el camino.

─Descansaremos sólo si el señor así lo ordena ─ambos elfos voltearon a ver al otro jinete y éste hizo un movimiento con su mano indicando que prosiguieran─. ¿Ves?, te lo dije, esta zona no es segura.

─¿Ya casi llegamos? ─se escuchó hablar a Lilien algo adormilada.

─Sí, ya casi ─respondió el jinete.

─Reconozco esta parte del bosque. ─La pequeña se quitó la capucha de la cara─. Sólo tenemos que ir todo derecho.

─¿Qué les dije?, yo sí sé en dónde estoy ─exclamó victorioso.

Continuaron su travesía en silencio hasta que a lo lejos vislumbraron un par de antorchas; pero algo se acercaba con velocidad y rompiendo todo a su paso. Sin dudarlo los dos elfos cargaron sus arcos con una flecha.

Un grupo de siete arañas se acercaba peligrosamente. Como la vez pasada, los dos encapuchados clavaron flechas en el estómago, garganta y cabeza de las arañas dejándolas sin vida; desenfundaron sus cuchillos gemelos y atacaron a las que quedaban, dejando rápidamente al pequeño grupo de arañas sin vida.

Antes de que el guía terminara de matar al último arácnido; rápidamente una docena de elfos los rodearon apuntándoles con flechas.

─¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué cabalgan tan de noche? ─cuestionó Falathar.

─Somos elfos, vamos rumbo al reino ─el jinete se bajó con cuidado de la araña dejando su cuchillo en el piso.

─¿Cuáles son sus motivos? Quítense las capuchas ─ordenó el capitán.

─Lo siento capitán, pero nuestros motivos de traslado no son de vuestra incumbencia; y el rostro sólo se lo mostraremos a su rey.

─¿Por qué han venido armados a este reino de paz?

─¿No es obvio, mi capitán?, necesitamos protección de estas alimañas. Si sois tan amables de mostrarnos el camino al palacio, se los agradecería ─dijo el guía.

─No permitiré que avancen un paso más sin antes ver sus rostros…

─Mi señor, ya le he dicho que no mostraremos el rostro a no ser que sea el rey; llévenos ante su presencia.

─Regístrenlos ─ordenó irritado el capitán─ y si es necesario quítenles a la fuerza las capas…

─Si uno de ustedes se atreve a tocar a mis señores, nuestros rostros serán lo último que vean ─amenazó el jinete apuntando con una flecha a Falathar.

─Amárrenlos a todos.

─¡No hagan eso!, ellos son buenos ─saltó Lilien, que hasta el momento había permanecido oculta en el regazo de la elfa; todos los elfos quedaron sorprendidos cuando la vieron pues ninguno de ellos se percató de su presencia.

─Tú eres la pequeña que se perdió ¿no es así? ─ el capitán se acercó al caballo de la elfa.

─Sí, ellos me salvaron y me alimentaron…

─Nosotros venimos en son de paz ─interrumpió el guía, que para este momento estaba totalmente rodeado de elfos que le apuntaban con flechas.

─De ser así no deberán tener problema alguno con que los registremos, al igual que sus pertenencias.

─No permitiré que alguien le falte el respeto a mis señores… será mejor que nos aten ─extendió las manos, los otros dos imitaron su movimiento.

La cuadrilla de elfos ató las manos de los encapuchados con fuertes amarres. Falathar mandó a uno de los elfos por refuerzos en caso de que los jinetes decidieran escapar.

Los llevaron hasta llegar a una torre de vigilancia donde se llevó a cabo el mismo interrogatorio; los extranjeros no respondieron a ninguna de las preguntas. El guía fue el único que habló diciendo únicamente que todo eso lo respondería en presencia del rey. Sin otra opción, los elfos se vieron obligados a llevarlos al palacio donde seguramente Thranduil los mandaría sin dudar a las mazmorras. La pequeña fue llevada en uno de los caballos de los soldados para ser devuelta lo más pronto posible a sus padres.

Oropherion y Thranduilion seguían conversando apaciblemente los sucesos que ocurrían en sus vidas; para la desgracia de Thranduil sus sospechas eran ciertas: no había aventura que realizara su hijo sin que Tauriel estuviera incluida en ella, muy pocas veces mencionó a otros elfos que los acompañaban.

─Lamento haberme tardado tanto, aranya* ─entró Nienna al comedor, en sus manos llevaba un vaso de cristal con un líquido verdoso─, pero los materiales al parecer estaba escasos.

─No te preocupes, al parecer ya no lo necesito ─el tono de su voz era amable─, el estar con mi hijo me relaja.

─Me agrada escuchar eso… Si ya no necesita mis servicios me paso a retirar, con permiso.

─Propio ─contestaron al mismo tiempo el rey y su hijo; la elfa realizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse.

─Hîr nîn* ─antes de que Nienna avanzara un metro entró Orel sumamente alarmado.

─¿Por qué el alboroto? ─cuestionó Thranduil un poco molesto por tan escandalosa entrada.

─Mi señor, encontramos a la niña… ─el elfo se fue acercando.

─¿Y por eso tanto ajetreo? ─sonrió son darle importancia─. Me alegro de que la pequeña esté de vuelta; llévenla lo más pronto posible a casa.

─La elfita ya está con sus padres, pero… en realidad los soldados no la encontraron.

─¿Y entonces cómo es que está de regreso? ─el rey comenzaba a impacientarse.

─Fue encontrada por tres bandidos.

Thranduil se sorprendió pero su rostro no lo demostró al igual que el de su hijo. –

─Uno de los capitanes fue amenazado a muerte por uno de ellos, están totalmente vestidos de negro, no se les ve ningún rasgo facial, aunque aseguran ser elfos… es todo lo que nos han respondido, se niegan a dar más información, excepto a usted ─Oropherion se quedó pensativo.

─Llévalos al salón del trono ─Orel se inclinó y se retiró; el rey suspiró cansado mientras se frotaba las sienes─. Nienna, ¿me podrías dar el tónico?

La elfa, que no se había marchado del lugar, se acercó extendiéndole el vaso a Thranduil que se tomó rápidamente el líquido.

─_Ada*,_ te ves muy agotado ¿Por qué no lo dejas para mañana? ─Legolas posó su mano en el hombro de su padre.

─Estas situaciones no se pueden dejar en espera… son asuntos que se tienen que arreglar de inmediato, son problemas que tienen que ver con la falta de seguridad.

─Si gustas yo te puedo acompañar.

─No ─negó con la cabeza─, mejor vete a descansar, tú también estás muy cansado.

El príncipe no queriendo obedeció a su padre despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla. Thranduil por otra parte se dirigió a su estudio para colocarse la corona, respiró profundamente para ir por fin al salón del trono.

Cuando llegó se alegró al no encontrar a nadie; subió las escaleras para poder tomar asiento en el trono. A los pocos minutos entraron Orel y Falathar, detrás de ellos por lo menos media docena de guardias, todos apuntando con lanzas a las tres figuras de negro que apenas y se distinguían; Thranduil se sorprendió mucho de ver a tantos soldados armados para tan sólo tres prisioneros; comenzaba a preguntarse qué cosa tan grave harían para poner semejante seguridad.

─Mi señor ─Falathar habló en voz alta y potente─, hemos encontrado a estos tres bandidos quebrantando las leyes de su reino.

─¿Cuáles son los cargos de los que se les acusan? ─Thranduil se veía poderoso e imponente sentado en el trono portando la corona en alto, con la mirada penetrante y el rostro serio.

─Usar los caminos sin pagar tributo ni pedir permiso, amenazar de muerte con un arma a un capitán, impedir ser registrados con lujo de violencia hiriendo a tres de mis elfos, negarse a responder las preguntas realizadas, alborotar a las arañas, interrumpir la paz de nuestro bosque, falta de respeto total hacia los generales; y por si fuera poco, no se quitan las capuchas, si intentamos moverlas responden con golpes ─el capitán del oeste estaba muy molesto.

─¿En dónde fueron capturados? ─el rey, a pesar de que estaba muy preocupado e intrigado en cómo habían encontrado a la niña, su rostro se mantuvo severo y sin expresiones; tanto Falathar como Orel se preocuparon ante tal pregunta.

─Fueron sorprendidos a cuarenta millas del reino… ─contestó temeroso Orel.

─Yo diría que nosotros los sorprendimos a ustedes ─interrumpió brutalmente el guía.

─¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo tres jinetes con sus caballos pasaron sin ser vistos por todo el bosque hasta llegar a las puertas de mi casa? ─Thranduil estalló de ira; los dos capitanes bajaron la mirada sin atreverse a decir nada con el fin de defenderse.

Oropherion indicó con la mano que los dos capitanes se movieran de lugar para poder ver más de cerca a los tres prisioneros; así lo hicieron los dos. Cundo se movieron la sorpresa de Thranduil fue aún mayor al percatarse que las tres figuras eran sumamente delgadas, las capas los cubrían por completo impidiendo que su rasgos físicos se notaran, los tres estaban atados de pies y manos, la figura de en medio era más delgada y ligeramente más bajita que las otras dos.

─¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué motivos os traen a mi reino? ─la voz del rey resonó por todo el lugar.

─Somos elfos, venimos de Lothlórien… ─contestó el guía.

─Imposible ─interrumpió Orel─, los galadrim no vienen al bosque sin una nota previa de la dama blanca; además los elfos grises nunca han venido a trasladarse al Boque Negro.

─Prosigue ─ordenó Thranduil.

─Mi rey, no diremos una palabra más, a menos de que podamos hablar a solas.

─Estás loco si crees que los dejaremos a solas con el rey – ─vocifero Falathar.

El otro elfo encapuchado movió las manos acercándolas a la capa, los guardias apuntaron con velocidad hacia él indicándole que si se movía no dudarían en matarlo, sin embargo este ignoró la advertencia y con suma rapidez sacó un sobre de sus ropajes. Orel se lo arrebató de inmediato; cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lo examinó raídamente y cuando giró el sobre vio la insignia de protección de la dama blanca; lleno de temor se la entregó a su rey.

Thranduil se levantó del trono, abrió el sobre y sacó una pequeña misiva escrita por la propia reina; la carta decía lo siguiente:

_Thranduil Oropherion Rey del Bosque Negro_

_Escucha con atención lo que  
te tienen que decir; tal vez  
resulte difícil de comprender  
pero es la verdad._

No traía ni una palabra más. Durante unos segundos el rey se quedó en estado de shock, no comprendía cómo esos delincuentes se habían ganado la confianza de la estrella de la mañana; meditó en breves instantes qué era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero si Galadriel confiaba en ellos, él también confiaría en el buen criterio de la reina.

─¡Desátenlos de inmediato y retírense lo antes posible! ─ordenó impositivo Thranduil.

─Pero, _aranya*…_ ─intervino Falathar.

─Es una orden ─su mirada era mortal, por supuesto que su buen humor se había desvanecido por completo.

No queriendo todos acataron el mandato de su señor desatando rápidamente a los extranjeros y marchándose sin decir una sola palabra, dejándolos a solas. Cuando la puerta se cerró el rey se sentó cansado en el trono.

─Quítense las capuchas ─ordenó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Ninguno de los tres obedeció al instante; no fue hasta que a Thranduil le pareció ver cómo las perlas de dos de los anillos que portaba uno de los elfos, pasaron de ser negras a blancas en un instante.

Los tres jinetes se quitaron la capa al mismo tiempo dejándola caer en el piso; la sorpresa de Thranduil fue aún mayor al ver a tan peculiar trio que se vio obligado a levantarse...

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Se que nunca los había dejado a medias, pero en este caso era necesario es una parte esencial de la historia y tiene que quedar muy en claro cada uno de los aspectos.

Tan bien les quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, por eso los compensare subiendo el siguiente capitulo a más tardar el viernes.

Si quieren ver imágenes y saber en cuanto se actualice el fic; favor de seguir la pagina en facebook **Thranduil Oropherlion y Legolas Thranduilion.**

Quejas, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias; todas ellas son bien recibidas

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a mi nueva lectora **Ran1982 **por seguir la historia y a mi amiga **Mell-chu** que siempre me ayuda en corregir los errores que pueda tener el fic; mejorando la lectura.

Saludos desde México.

* * *

_**Traducciones:**_

_Hîr nîn* - Mi señor_

_Aranya* - Mi rey_

_Ada* - Papá_

_Adar* - Padre_

**_Reeditado_**


	6. Audiencia con el Rey

Capítulo 5: Audiencia con el Rey

El elfo que había estado respondiendo las preguntas era un poco alto, de cabello rubio-ceniza perfectamente lacio y largo, ojos de un verde deslumbrante, piel blanca ligeramente broceada, nariz un poco chata, labios ligeramente gruesos, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de montar negros ajustados al cuerpo, botas de cuero negro, una camisa larga de un gris obscuro, de aproximadamente unos veintitrés años humanos.

El otro elfo que terminaba de quitarse la tela que cubría su rostro era aún más sorprendente: cabello lacio de un rubio muy poco común pues era tan intenso y brillaba como el reflejo del oro puro en plata, ojos de un verde penetrante con detalles de gris en las orillas y dentro de la pupila era como ver el bosque iluminado por la luz de la luna, piel blanca como la nieve, nariz un poco aguileña pero que se adaptaba a la perfección al resto de sus rasgos faciales, labios delgados de un rosa pálido, era ligeramente más delgado que el otro elfo, casi de la misma estatura, vestía exactamente igual que su compañero, aparentaba tener al igual que el otro los veintitrés años humanos.

Pero definitivamente la figura de en medio lo dejo sin palabras: una elfa excesivamente joven como para vagar sola con dos caballeros, aparentaba tener apenas los dieciséis años humanos, ojos azul con mezcla de plata era como ver la noche más estrellada en su mirada, nariz fina, pestañas quilométricas, cejas delgadas, mejillas ligeramente rosadas, la piel de la elfa era tan blanca que parecía porcelana fina Oropherion podría jurar que la piel de la niña brillaba como una estrella muy lejana, su cara era muy fina en toda la extensión de la palabra, su cabello maravillo al rey no era ondulado, ni lacio o chino como el de las demás elfas, no su cabello estaba hermosamente adornado en puros caireles de todos los tamaños le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura, su silueta se podía ver extremadamente delgada y delicada como una rosa, era un poco más baja que sus compañeros, vestía de la misma forma que ellos.

Thranduil quedó maravillado, no pudo evitar pensar que los tres poseían sangre real… esa palabras resonaron en su cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado por la forma en como habían sido tratados al ingresar al bosque.

Noto de inmediato que los últimos dos tenían un gran parecido en sus facciones. Le pareció que el elfo guía tenía un porte más agresivo incluso su forma de mirar; en cambio los otros dos tenían la mirada tierna, a pesar de que el otro elfo se veía más grande tenía la misma mirada inocente que la elfa.

\- _Aranya*_ yo soy Joshufel – el guía interrumpió de sus pensamientos al rey – soldado de la casa de los Noldor – Thranduil no podía dejar de sorprenderse, pero esta vez oculto su asombro – encargado de la protección de mis señores – hizo una reverencia asía los otros dos elfos.

\- ¿Tus señores?, creí que servías al linaje de los Noldor.

\- En efecto; ellos son… - el otro elfo hizo un ademan para que dejara de hablar.

\- Yo soy Annatar hijo de Ernetor… – el rey puso una mirada indicándoles que no era ningún ingenuo.

\- Ernetor murió en un huracán rumbo a Valinor; además si en verdad eres su hijo, por la edad debimos de haberte conocido o por lo menos saber de tu existencia por boca de él.

El rey del Bosque Negro tenía mucha razón en sus palabras, a Annatar se le notaba que tenía por lo menos dos mil quinientos años; y de la guerra de la última alianza habían pasado dos milenios.

\- Le suplico me deje terminar – fastidiado Thranduil asintió de mala gana – cierto es que a mi padre lo envolvió un huracán, pero no murió; él y todos los que embarcaron despertaron en una isla solitaria, con los navíos desecho casi por completo. Sin rumbo ni hogar fundaron un nuevo reino "Gildîn" gobernado por el príncipe noldor Ernetor, hijo de Anroel, hijo de Finarfin rey supremo de los Noldor en Valinor.

\- ¿Finarfin, padre de Galadriel? – las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que las razonara.

\- Así es – en la mirada de Oropherion se leía claramente que necesitaba más información – cuando todo el linaje de Finwë se marchó de la tierra bendecida; a excepción de Finarfin; años después nació un nuevo príncipe Anroel, hermano de Galadriel. Por supuesto que nada de estas nuevas llegó a Tierra Media – el rey indico que ya era suficiente.

Por la mente de Thranduil pasaban mil y un pensamientos diferentes; era mucha información por digerir en tan poco tiempo. Sabía de ante mano que el linaje de Ernetor era alto, pero jamás se imaginó que será tan puro y directo; mucho menos paso por su mente alguna vez que sería pariente cercano de la dama blanca, convirtiéndose incluso en familia política de Elrond.

\- ¿Quién es la elfa? – Oropherion cada vez sentía más curiosidad por la pequeña.

\- Ella es mi hermana gemela Lúthien…

\- ¿Gemela has dicho? – Exclamo irónico, pero su rostro seguía serio – le llevas al menos un milenio de diferencia.

\- _Hîr nîn*_ Thranduil, sé que aparento tener más edad de la que en verdad tengo – el rey exigía explicaciones con la mirada – desde antes de que naciéramos la maldición de Sauron calló en nosotros – suspiro entristecido – mientras ibas creciendo, mis padres rápidamente notaron que crecía más rápido de lo normal, más sin embargo tenia los conocimientos y la madures propios de la edad que aparento – Annatar bajo ligeramente la mira al piso.

A pesar de que el corazón de Thranduil se comenzó a acongojar por la suerte de ellos, ninguno de sus rasgos fáciles lo demostró ni siquiera su mirada. Comenzaba a notar que el tema le incomodaba al hijo de Ernetor

\- Ya está dicho quiénes son y de donde vienen – cambio hábilmente el tema Oropherion – ahora díganme ¿Cuáles son sus motivos para venir a mí reino?

\- Desde antes de mi nacimiento el pueblo calló en desgracia, constantes oleadas de trasgos atacaban Gildîn, sin embargo el rey los mantenía al margen. Durante años nos fuimos acoplando a las criaturas malvadas; pero desde hace un siglo las líneas enemigas aumentaron considerablemente – una sombra de dolor se vio en los ojos del príncipe de Gildîn – mi padre nos envió en un barco a nosotros tres y cinco guardias más; los otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y se quedaron en el camino… antes de partir, me dijo que él lugar más seguro en Tierra Media era el Bosque Verde – guardo silencio unos segundos – venimos a pedir asilo en su bosque.

\- Sin bien venidos en mí reino– Thranduil intuía que aún faltaba más información por dar sobre su pasado, más sin embargo lo omito por el momento - ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa, de los cargos que los acusan? – el rey seguía sereno y totalmente serio.

\- Todos o la mayoría de los cargos son ciertos – contesto Joshufel había permanecido en silencio todo la conversación – pero su capitán no conto toda la verdad…

\- Y ¿Cuál es toda la verdad?

Joshufel contó todo lo sucedido durante el camino desde que se encontraron a Lilien hasta que los comenzaron a rodear; Thranduil lo escucho con atención disimulando su sorpresa, pues muy pocas veces se había enterado de que elfos extranjeros lograran vencer tan fácilmente a esas alimañas.

\- Si el capitán no nos hubiera apuntado con flechas como si fueranos los más despreciables criminales después de matar lo que a ellos se les estaba escapando; le aseguro que ni una falta de respeto de mi parte hubieran recibido los capitanes.

\- Claro está que Falathar cometió un error en apuntarlos con armas, pero ¿a qué se debió que amenazaran de muerte al capitán?

\- Trató de registrar a la fuerza a mis señores… por supuesto que como el encargado de su seguridad no iba a permitir tal falta de respeto a su persona – suspiro un tanto molesto – además le aseguro que no se percataron de que mí princesa Lúthien era una dama, puesto que la trataron con la misma violencia que a nosotros – en sus ojos se veía con claridad un fuego interno – además desde el principio les dije de la mejor forma que solo ante su excelencia contestaríamos las preguntas, puesto que no son cosas que se tengan que andar divulgando por todo el lugar.

\- Este asunto lo arreglaremos mañana a primera hora en presencia de los implicados – sentencio.

\- Mi señor – dijo Annatar – me temo que lo que le hemos dicho es tan solo la mitad de lo que tenemos que decir y no lo podemos dejar para mañana – Thranduil asintió un poco cansado pero no lo demostró – hasta el momento solo le hemos proporcionado la información necesaria para responder a sus preguntas, pero es necesario que conozca toda la historia. Pero antes solicitamos su permiso para poder ir por algunas de nuestras pertenencias que ayudaran a la comprensión de tan extraños sucesos.

\- Tienen mi permiso; al salir pidan a uno de los soldados que custodian la puerta, que los lleven con Orel o alguno de los capitanes que aun este en servicio, para que recojan lo que sea necesario.

\- Se lo agradezco – Annatar hizo una reverencia – para no demorar en explicar lo acontecido, en lo que regresamos Lúthien comenzara a relatar los primeros sucesos – mientras decía esto él y Joshufel volvían a colocarse las capas negras; a Thranduil le pareció ver como de nueva cuenta las perlas de los anillos de Annatar cambiaban de color, esta vez de blancas a negras mientras más se acercaba al entrada.

Tanto Thranduil como Lúthien se sorprendieron de las últimas palabras del príncipe de Gildîn. El rey comenzaba a presentir que sería una noche muy larga; eran aproximadamente las once de la noche.

Cuando los elfos salieron por completo del salón del trono, Oropherion noto como comenzaba a temblar ligeramente la pequeña princesa sin saber cómo comenzar la tarea que le encomendó su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué volvieron a cubrirse la cara? – cuestiono para terminar el silencio incomodo; esta acción había desconcertado al gran elfo.

\- No pueden mostrar su identidad a nadie hasta que usted nos dé el permiso de caminar libremente por el reino – respondió rápidamente con timidez.

\- ¿Pero les he dado el permiso de ir por sus cosas?

\- En efecto, pero no ha dado la orden de que podemos salir sin tener que cubrirnos la cara… aunque para Annatar da lo mismo – esto último lo dijo en voz tan baja que apenas el rey la alcanzo a escuchar.

Thranduil noto con facilidad como titubeaba la pequeña cada vez que respondía y como le evadía la mirada; era más que obvio que él le causaba un poco de miedo: sentado orgullosamente en el trono con el rostro serio y la voz imponente; era mucho para la elfa. Así que comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, mientras la princesa seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Ven, acompáñame – dijo cuando estuvo más cera de ella, con una voz tan dulce y compresible que Lúthien se sorprendió de sobre manera; la elfa agarro su capa de suelo y comenzó a ponérsela – no es necesaria – la interrumpió poniendo una mano antes de que se colocara la capucha - tienes mi permiso para andar libremente por el palacio – ella obedeció rápidamente doblando por la mitad la capa llevándola en su regazo.

Lúthien iba siguiendo a Thranduil muy de cerca; no dejaba de admirar a tan impotente elfo. Desde que lo vio sentado por primera vez en el trono noto lo orgulloso que era: su cabello deslumbrante como el sol, ojos de un azul zafiro, piel blanca y fina, el cómo portaba en alto su corona de roble; pero cuando se levantó por la carta se asombró de lo alto que era, ahora que lo tenía unos pasos su asombro creció aún más, pues ella apenas lograba llegarle un poco más abajo de los hombros; definitivamente cuando lo escucho dar órdenes le dio un poco de miedo, pero ahora que lo había escuchado hablar tan amablemente cambio por completo el estereotipo que había creado de él cambio por completo.

\- En cuanto lleguen – el rey se dirigió a uno de los soldados de que custodiaba el salón - los envías a mi estudio… dile a Galion que apague las antorchas y que en una hora se dirija a mi estudio, si no lo he mandado llamar antes – se dirigió a otro de los soldados.

Los dos soldados no pudieron esconder su asombro al ver salir a la pequeña elfa detrás de su rey, pero no dijeron nada del tema.

El rey continuo caminando silenciosamente por un pasillo largo iluminado por unas pocas antorchas, no había ningún soldado, todo estaba en completo silencio. Thranduil se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera tallada finamente; él abrió la puerta e hizo un ademan con la mano invitando a la elfa a pasar primero; bajaron un par de escalones, la pequeña se detuvo en el centro del estudio esperando alguna indicación. Oropherion adelanto sus pasos, encendiendo un par de velas y una linterna para que quedara bien iluminado el amplio estudio; para sorpresa de la princesa, él se quitó la corona colocándola en una almohada de terciopelo rojo, posteriormente se dirigió a una mesita iluminada por la luz de las luna donde habían diferentes tipos de vinos.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – ofreció muy amablemente el rey.

\- Me encantaría – su voz apenas se oía – muchas gracias.

Thranduil sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal y vino en otro; se acercó a su escritorio colocando ambos vasos en la mesa para poder recorrer la silla más fácilmente; se sentó con una delicadeza impresionante, le indico con la mano a la elfa para que tomara asiento frente a él, Lúthien titubeo un poco y con paso indeciso se fue acercando hasta llegar al lugar señalado por el rey. Cuando se sentó Oropherion le extendió el vaso con agua; ella lo tomo rozando las tibias manos del elfo con las suyas frías; esto inquieto un poco al rey, era como si el frio de la noche le afectara, pero no dijo nada por el momento. La elfa tomo un pequeño sorbo de agua.

\- Curioso nombre que le dieron al reino de tu padre "Sombra de las estrellas" – comento Thranduil sabiendo que a la elfa le costaría trabajo iniciar una conversación.

\- Cuando llegaron a la isla – contesto casi de inmediato - lo primero que pensaron fue estar en Mandos; la isla tenía una hermosa vista. Pero rápidamente descartaron la idea al darse cuenta de que ninguna de sus heridas fue curada, además de sentir dolor, cansancio y en los caso más graves frio – suspiro – todos esperaban con ansias la noche, tenían la esperanza de que tal vez Elbereth comunicara algo por medio de las estrellas… pero en la isla no se ven las estrellas, ni el más mínimo destello – Thranduil comprendió de inmediato como se sentían aquellos elfos, pues desde hacía tiempo no veía la luz de las estrellas.

\- Y al ser nosotros el pueblo de las estrellas – continuo la princesa - decidieron que lo mejor era ponerle así; ya que la felicidad se redujo casi por completo… durante años esperaron alguna señal de los Valares, pero nada; el más se movía bruscamente después de doscientos metros de la costa, regresando a la orilla a todos los que intentaban partir. A pesar de todo el pueblo nunca se rindió, en lugar de entregarse a Mandos decidieron fundar un nuevo reino, con la esperanza de algún día llegar a Valinor – guardo silencio recordando a la hermosa gente que había dejado atrás.

\- ¿Cómo fue que llego Sauron a la isla? – cuestiono en tono amable y a las vez interesado; Lúthien noto su tono de voz quedando impresionada por como la trataba a ella con dulzura, mientras que a sus compañeros los trato con arrogancia y seriedad.

\- Durante algunos años todos rehicieron sus vidas, incluso comenzaban a ser felices – suspiro – pero después, poco a poco los guardias fueron encontrando a orcos que espiaban el reino; algunos eran llevados ante mi padre para ser interrogados pero no hacían otra cosa más que burlarse sin parar. Así pasaron unos años hasta que un pequeño ejército de trescientos orcos atacaron Gildîn; todos murieron en el intento, solo dejaron vivo al capitán para ser interrogado… ante el rey confeso entre bufidos que solo era el comienzo, todo estaba planeado desde antes de que llegaran a la isla, su señor nos aria pagar todo lo que nuestra raza le había dicho – en su mirada se vio una chispa de odio – mi padre lo degolló al instante… desde ese momento forzó a todos los soldados a perfeccionar sus tácticas de combate, incluso el mismo invento nuevas formas de combatir – el rey la observaba estupefacto, pero no demostró ninguna emoción como de costumbre.

\- ¿Ustedes ya habían nacido? – se llevó la copa de vino a la boca dándole un sorbo.

\- No, eso sucedió en los primeros ciento cincuenta años – por poco Thranduil escupe el vino.

Ciento cincuenta años era un tiempo muy corto para los elfos; y ellos habían logrado fundar un reino de la nada, vivir en tranquilidad, esperar respuestas de los valares, detener las fuerzas y vencer a un pequeño ejército. El simple hecho de confirmar que en un año élfico, un reino construido en medio de la nada, sin recursos o aliados, haya sido capaz de vivir sin preocupaciones es muy sorprendente. Eso quería decir que durante poco más de mil ochocientos años el pueblo enfrento al enemigo en su propia morada.

\- Durante noventa y dos años más – hablo Lúthien viendo en los ojos del rey que necesitaba más información – mi padre luchaba casi a diario con grupos de cincuenta orcos y guarros; sin más alternativa les enseño su táctica de lucha a todos los elfos – guardo silencio – una noche que el rey paseaba por las costas en busca de respuestas… _Irmo*_ se comunicó por primera vez con él, por medio de sus sueños; le dijo que durante todo ese tiempo trataron de localizarlos sin cansancio, pero ni _Manwë*_ o _Ulmo*_ fueron capaces de sentirlos; no fue hasta que uno de los elfos llego a Mandos que les informo que estaban en una isla, siendo atacados casi a diario. Esa noche el valar no le dijo otra cosa – tomo un poco de agua – al día siguiente en sus sueños se le presentaron siete de los valares: _Manwë*, Elbereth*, Ulmo*, Aulë*, Irmo*, Yavanna* y Tulkas*; _todos se veían como pequeñas sombras y columnas de humo. Le dijeron lo siguiente:

\- Sabemos que tu pueblo sufre – hablo _Manwë*_ con voz de trueno_ \- _nosotros no hemos podido localizarlos aun… una magia poderosa protege la isla.

\- No podemos hacer nada para sacarlos de ese lugar – sonó la voz de Ulmo*.

\- Más no desesperes – lo tranquilizo Elbereth* - tenemos una solución para ti, si la quieres tomar.

\- Cualquier cosa que ustedes me ofrezcan será bien venida – contesto mi padre.

\- En tu casa nacerá un niño – continuo Manwë* - que ayudara a vencer a la maldad de Gildîn… él tendrá nuestra bendición.

\- Yo le ofrezco la habilidad para crear artefactos en momentos de necedad – dijo Aulë*.

\- Tendrá un gran conexión con la naturaleza – hablo Yavanna* - escuchando los secretos que esta le pueda revelar.

\- El agua lo reconfortara – se escuchó la voz de Ulmo* - siempre que esté cerca de los riachuelos sentirá cuando el mal se acerque… su presencia será fresca, transmitiendo tranquilidad.

\- Su corazón le advertirá al tomar las decisiones – declaro Irmo* - analizando las consecuencias del futuro.

\- Las estrellas nunca se le negaran él – dijo Elbereth* - será tan amado como una estrella, su propia presencia iluminara las mentes de los soldados agobiados.

\- Será tan silencioso como el aire – informo Manwë* -, su vista será penetrante y tendrá la velocidad del viento.

\- A pesar de ser el último, no es el menos importante – sonó la voz juguetona de Tulkas* - tendrá astucia, fuerza, habilidad con las armas, temperamento sereno para hacer las mejores estrategias, reconfortara a sus soldados con su alegre forma de ser – en pocas palabras seria como él.

\- Se los agradezco de todo corazón – la voz se le quebraba – han brindado una luz de esperanza en este tiempo de crisis.

\- Sin decir algo más el sueño termino – continuo relatando Lúthien – el rey se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, donde se encontró con la sorpresa de que naneth* estaba embarazada…

\- Has dicho que los valares bendijeron a un niño, solo a uno – interrumpió Thranduil que escuchaba atento el relato – más tu hermano ha dicho que son gemelos, ¿Cómo es posible que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que eran dos y no uno?

\- Al principio solo era un elfo – los ojos del rey se abrieron tan grandes como unos platos – Sauron se enteró del regalo de los valar; trato de matar al niño desde el vientre de mi madre – la mirada se le entristeció – pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo… lo único que logro fue separar el ovulo en dos partes, esperando a que muriera – guardo silencio.

El rubio la veía con ternura, mientras ella bajaba la mirada reteniendo sus lágrimas; Thranduil vio de inmediato que su nacimiento fue un error, nadie la esperaba. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que se podía desahogar él la consolaría; más no se atrevió a hacerlo, solo espero a que ella estuviera lista para seguir hablando.

\- De la artimaña del señor obscuro no se enteraron mis padres – continuo Lúthien con la voz un poco ronca – no fue hasta… el día de nuestro nacimiento; mi hermano nació en una tarde de principios de diciembre – la profunda tristeza se demostró en sus ojos de cielo – de inmediato le pusieron _Annatar* _"Señor de dones", pues había sido dotado de dones por los valares – respiro profundamente – mi minutos después tuvo más contracciones… el rey se preocupó por ella y no fue hasta bien entrada la noche que nací – una diminuta lagrima broto de sus ojos - sin previo aviso, nada – esto confirmaba las sospechas de Thranduil, pero aun no lograba comprender por qué se entristecía tanto por ese hecho – según mi madre en cuanto di mi primer chillido el cielo nocturno mostro por primera vez las estrellas en la isla…

\- Por eso te pusieron Lúthien* "Reina de las estrellas" – ella asintió.

\- Después de nuestro nacimiento las cosas mejoraron notablemente – sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse – pero con el paso del tiempo todos se percataron de lo rápido que crecía Annatar y de… la perdida de algunos de sus dones – pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus hermosos ojos; Thranduil estaba conmovido pero no sabía qué hacer, no comprendía lo que le sucedía a la pequeña – por otra parte yo… soy… vulnerable a la temperatura, soy débil y por… por mi culpa mi hermano perdió sus dones para tenerlos yo – rompió en llanto – yo soy la culpable de la desgracia del reino, si no hubiera sido tan débil… si hubiera seguido luchando… si no hubiera nacido…

\- No ha sido tu culpa – consoló Thranduil completamente enternecido.

El rey se levantó de su silla rápidamente colocándose de rodillas al lado de la pequeña, acariciando con ternura sus hombros; ella se sobresaltó por tan dulce caricia queriendo zafarse, pero no la rechazó necesitaba tanto ese roce mientras desahogaba sus penas. Thranduil comprendió de inmediato que aquellos cargos no los dedujo ella sola, por supuesto que no, alguien la ha culpado sin piedad… haciéndola responsable del derrocamiento del reino.

Ahora más que nunca quería abrazarla, cantarle hasta que se durmiera; como lo hacía con Legolas cuando era un elfito y no podía dormir. Más no se atrevió a tomarla entre sus brazos, cobijándola con su calos… su calor; lo había olvidado la noche era fría a pesar de ser verano, ella sentía el frio, por eso sus manos estaban frías. Se levantó y con suma velocidad se dirigió a un pequeño mueble en donde tenía algunas capas que usaba cuando tenía juntas de consejo sin previo aviso; saco una que utilizaba en invierno y se la coloco en los hombros.

\- _Hannon le*_ \- pronuncio en voz baja.

A pesar de todo el rey no dejo de acariciar cariñosamente los hombros de la pequeña. Un mechón del dorado cabello de la elfa se salió de su lugar, Thranduil con delicadeza lo coloco detrás de su oreja, que también estaba fría. Continúo frotando sus hombros con dulzura hasta que su llanto se fue convirtiendo en pequeños sollozos; poso su mano en ambos hombros y con la otra la tomo con delicadeza de la barbilla obligándola a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos; Lúthien con la mirada tímida fue subiendo lentamente su rostro… cuando se encontró con los ojos del rey se sorprendió de ver confianza, calidez, comprensión y si algo de cariño, indicándole que todo estaba bien, que no dejaría que nada la dañara; le dieron una ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, nadie jamás a excepción de Annatar y Joshufel la habían visto de tal forma. Cuando Oropherion choco con la mirada de la pequeña lo inquieto, algo que no había visto, algo en ella era diferente, hermoso… algo conocido, pero no sabía que era.

\- Tranquila – su voz era sumamente reconfortante - ¿ya estas mejor? – ella asintió con la mirada.

\- Lamento… - trato de disculparse por sus lloriqueos.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte – su voz era tierna y comprensible; ella tomo mucho aire.

\- Después de que se dieron…

\- No es necesario que continúes la historia – el seguía de rodillas a un costado de la pequeña, mientras la veía a los ojos.

\- Tengo que hacerlo – él asintió, se levantó acercando una de las sillas para sentarse frente a ella - cuando se dieron cuenta de no todos los dones los tenia Annatar; mi _adar*_ forzó a entrenar aún más duro a todos los soldados… incluso comenzó a entrenar a todos los elfos y elfas capaces de levantar un puñal – Thranduil se sorprendió de las acciones de amigo – mi hermano a los pocos años comenzó a entrenar duro, entre él y mi padre crearon nuevas formas de atacar y estrategias. Yo también tuve que entrenar, el rey no me dejo que practicara de la misma forma que Annatar, ni siquiera igual que los demás soldados – nuevamente una nube de tristeza cruzo por su mirada – cuando tenía mil quinientos años, un ejército enorme ataco Gildîn… muchos elfos murieron tratando de defendernos, por mi culpa Annatar no lucho como debería en esa guerra.

Una lagrima corrió por sus las rosadas mejillas de la elfa, haciendo que bajara la mirada; el rey poso su mano en su hombro demostrando su apoyo.

\- Tenía la espada en mano – la voz de Lúthien era casi un susurro - y aun así no pude matar a ninguna criatura – sollozo en silencio; Thranduil trato de tranquilizarla con la mirada – presa del pánico un grupo de orcos me tomo como rehén… mi madre y hermano bajaron las armas para evitar que me hicieran daño; a los tres nos tomaron como prisioneros… durante dos años nos torturaron sin descanso…

\- Lúthien – Thranduil tomo el delicado rostro de la elfa en sus dos manos, mientras le hablaba con ternura; la princesa al sentir ese rose se sobresaltó, aún más por venir de tan imponente elfo - es suficiente, no requiero detalles; puedes saltarte esa parte.

\- Le agradezco el gesto; pero lamentablemente es una parte crucial de que yo esté aquí.

\- Puedes continuar – lo dijo de mala gana – pero antes – la interrumpió ante de que pudiera articular palabra alguna – ven, te estas congelando – le señalo un sofá que estaba cerca de un fuego casi extinto; el rey le extendió una mano para que se levantara, la pequeña la acepto de buen grado - ¿Cómo te gusta tú té?

\- ¿El té? – se había distraído viendo las pinturas que estaban sobre la chimenea – muy caliente y con miel; gracias.

Ella continuo observando los retratos: en una estaba Luinil sentada alado del rio, ella pensó que era su hermana; en otra Legolas estaba dormido en el troco de un árbol cuando aún era un elfito muy joven, la princesa pensó que era él, pues el parecido era extraordinario; en otra estaba sentado Oropher con orgullo en su trono, de inmediato supo que era el padre de Thranduil; pero el ultimo la sorprendió aún más era su padre y él cabalgando felices por el bosque, esto la sorprendió nunca en su vida había visto sonreír a Ernetor.

\- Tú adar* y yo fuimos grandes amigos – intervino el rey cuando vio como se le quedaba viendo a aquel cuadro – por eso no podía creer que Annatar fuera su hijo, él me lo hubiera contado… ahora sé por qué se ve mucho más grande – se hundió en sus recuerdos – se oyó que tocaron la puerta; la elfa esperaba con ansias a que fueran sus compañeros – pueden pasar – su voz fue potente, él también esperaba a los elfos.

\- Necesita algo hîr nîn* - entro Galion, con un aire de soñolencia.

\- ¿Ya ha pasado una hora? – cuestionó un tanto sorprendido.

\- No… se le ofrece algo.

\- Necesito que encendías el fuego – señalo la chimenea – y que traigas dos tés, uno muy caliente y con mil, y el otro ya sabes cómo me gusta – rápidamente el mayordomo encendió el fuego – puedes retirarte – invito a Lúthien a que tomaran asiento en el sofá.

\- ¿Puedo continuar? – Él asintió con la cabeza – durante dos años nos torturaron sin descansó; primero a mi madre obligándonos a ver como sufría – su voz era más seria, para evitar caer en llanto – luego a mi… Annatar vio como nos torturaban, yo solo escuche el me tapaba los ojos con sus manos; las torturas de Annatar eran aún más atroces. Todo fue igual durante largo tiempo – gurdo silencio y tomo mucho aire – un día llego un orco deferente a los demás, diciendo:

\- Que si son duros el linaje de los noldor ¿he? – se mofo – tranquilos su sufrimiento acabara pronto – se comenzó a reír a carcajadas – mi señor es un genio; puso la trampa para cuando ganara todos los elfos que fueran al mar llegarían a esta isla… pero miren después de todo no perdió – decía entre risas – si ustedes se hubieran esperado un mes, un mísero mes la trampa no les hubiera afectado – se nos quedó viendo a mi hermano y a mí, atados a la pared; me tomo de la cara - ¿Dónde eta el bendecido que libraría el mal de la isla de Morgoth?

\- Así fue como nos enteramos de él porque había esas criatura ahí – prosiguió la elfa – al parecer la isla fue rodeada por el poder del primer señor obscuro, pero después fue abandona para atacar la tierra media. Sauron la quería utilizar para torturar a todos los elfos; como la isla era muy grande tuvimos la suerte de caer en la parte donde no estaban situados un pequeño grupo de orcos; pues todos serían enviados al lugar después de la guerra… ahí había vivido en paz Sauron sin ser detectado todos estos años – tomo aire – continuo diciendo:

\- Si mi amo hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria los hubiera hecho trizas dentro de su madre; pero no solo consiguió partirlos a la mitad – termino de burlarse y agarro una espada larga – acabemos con esto de una vez – sin aviso, corto a mi madre desde el cuello hasta finalizar el estómago; la princesa escupió sus palabras con una mueca de odio.

\- Cuando mi madre murió desangrada casi al instante… mi padre consiguió entrar a su territorio y nos rescató. Su fuera fue inmensa al encontrar a mi madre en ese estado – su voz se entrecorto – abandono su cuerpo y nos fuimos a toda prisa al reino.

Thranduil no se podía ni imaginar el dolor que Ernetor debió de sentir al perder a su esposa de tal forma y ver los cuerpos masacrados de sus hijos; por un momento la imagen de Luinil casi partida en dos y la de Legolas masacrado ocupo su mente, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

\- Después de eso – continuo Lúthien – me dedique a entrenar sin descansó, perfeccionando habilidades; pero para el rey no era suficiente. Todo continuo igual, grupos de orcos atacaban a diario a Gildîn… no fue hasta hace cinco años que un nuevo ataque de gran numero dejo devastado a casi medio reino – su voz comenzó a oírse golpeada – con el único propósito de secuestrarnos a Annatar y a mí… en cuanto nos encontraron todas las fuerzas se retiraron.

\- No entres en detalle – el relato comenzaba a encogerle el corazón, no sabía si él sería capaz de aguantar ver las escenas en los ojos de la elfita, ahora la veía aún más pequeña – solo di que fue lo que paso lo más superficial posible – Lúthien se le quedo viendo un tanto incrédula – veo que todo esto te duele, no quiero hacerte revivir el pasado – añadió rápidamente ocultando el verdadero propósito.

\- Esta vez no nos torturaron; no lo que nos hicieron fue mucho peor – tomo mucho aire – Sauron comienza a recuperar fuerza y ustedes también lo notan en sus tierras – afirmo – pero el primer golpe lo dio en silencio en un lugar donde nadie se enterara.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – la pregunta lo carcomía pero le temía a la respuesta.

\- Nos quitó la libertad – los ojos del rey exigían respuestas – nos vetó de por vida, no podíamos: hablar, usar armas, mostrar nuestro rostro, aparecer en público durante mucho tiempo, cantar, bailar, salir de la habitación, mostrar emociones, ¡Nada nos estaba permitido hacer!

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?! – no culto su asombro.

\- Nos hechizó… si hacíamos algo de lo anterior solo nos torturábamos nosotros mismos; matándonos lentamente – suspiro profundamente – por eso esa vez nos dejó apenas termino el trabajo, dejándonos a nuestra suerte… Annatar logro llevarnos a ambos hasta el reino; que aparentemente no había vuelto a ser atacado desde nuestra desaparición. Rápidamente uno de los soldados reconoció los ojos de mi hermano y nos llevó ante la presencia del rey… a pesar de que él abrazo con desesperación a Annatar, él no le respondió permaneció inmóvil… por medio de nuestra única forma de comunicación; escribimos todo lo sucedido. Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que esta no era una tortura solo para nosotros, sino también una forma de que mi padre se entregara poco a poco a las tinieblas, enloqueciendo hasta el límite... durante dos años duramos los dos con ese veto, mientras mi padre encontraba una solución pidiendo ayuda a los valares. Hace tres años los valar se comunicaron por última vez con el rey dándole una solución que tardaría un año entero en estar lista… encontraron la forma de revertir el veto, pero solo a uno de los dos… para Annatar; cuando nos enteramos él no lo acepto:

\- No seré libre mientras ella está condenada a un calabozo – escribo Annatar.

\- Solo puedo liberar a uno de los dos; ese eres tú – respondió Ernetor un tanto molesto.

\- No lo acepto; al menos de que comparta la mitad de mi libertad con ella.

\- Eso es una locura – estaba muy furioso – suficiente te ha quitado ella como para darle este privilegio – ahora comprendía Thranduil quien la había inculpado sin piedad, aunque le costaba mucho creerlo, tarto de que su rostro siguiera pasivo.

\- Es mi última palabra, si no comparto con mi hermana la mitad de mi libertad, no aceptare nada.

\- Durante meses a diario era la misma discusión – continuo Lúthien – hasta que el rey acepto de mala gana – alguien toco la puerta.

\- Pueden entrar – contesto el rey esperando a los jinetes.

\- Lamento haberme tardado tanto – entro Galion con dos tazas calientes y galletas en una bandeja.

\- Déjalas en la mesa – ordeno Thranduil indicando una mesita que esta entre ellos y el fuego.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo más señor? – pregunto amablemente el mayordomo.

\- Por el momento no; regresa dentro de media hora… espera si necesito que busques a dos elfos totalmente encapuchados y los dirijas a mi presencia – el mayordomo se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Thranduil se estiro un poco hasta tomar las dos tazas en sus manos y extenderle una a la elfa.

\- Espero no equivocarme – sonrió levemente el rey - ¿Si gustas podemos esperar a tus compañeros para continuar?

\- ¡Oh! No; ya casi acabo – dijo mientras pasaba rápidamente un trago de té – en cuanto ellos lleguen; por lo que veo solo quedara explicar unas cuantas cosas.

\- Veo que tienes mucha determinación – esbozo una leve sonrisa, tratando de quitarle la densidad del aire – a pesar de todos mi esfuerzos por dejarle la historia a Annatar; los logras evadir y no me dejas otra opción – el rey logro lo que quería, pues Lúthien sonrió momentáneamente – si no hay remedio puedes continuar.

\- ¿En qué me quede? – Con solo esos breves instantes y esas sonrisas, lograron distraerla por completo, regresándola a su dulzura de siempre; el rey movió la cabeza negativamente sonriendo para sus adentros – ya recuerdo – exclamo triunfal – hace dos años mi hermano y yo; no sé ni como pero mediante varias pruebas, brebajes y hechizos, nos quitaron medio veto; de forma que entre los dos se quedara un veto completo. Así que Annatar por petición de rey se quedó con: no poder mostrar el rostro, no mostrar emociones a excepción de enojo, no hablar, no aparecer por mucho tiempo en público, nada de cantar, bailar y no salir de la habitación si yo estoy afuera. Yo no puedo: usar armas, defenderme, enojarme – el rey la vio con mucha confusión.

\- Por lo que veo te dio más libertad a ti que a él.

\- Si y no; Annatar tiene lo necesario para ser un fiero guerrero, es obediente a cualquier mandato, tiene la libertad de defenderse; yo en cambio aunque puedo hacer casi lo que quiera, si me atacan es mi fin, no podre hacer nada para defenderme; ni tirar rocas o agarrar una rama para que les golpee por inercia.

\- Por eso tiene una tela que oculta su cara – afirmó - ¿Pero cómo es que si pudo hablar con migo sin que fuera torturado?

\- Eso es lo complicado de explicar – tomo un poco del líquido caliente – en algunas ocasiones los dos podemos hablar y/o aparecer en público; pero jamás sabemos cuándo puede ser eso… al terminar la labor para quitarnos el veto; se crearon varias perlas que nos indicaran que es lo que podemos hacer y que no, "Las Perlas del Destino" mayoría o mejor dicho todas son de Annatar y algunas las comparte con migo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que fue a buscar?

\- Si – respondió rápidamente – pero estoy segura de que usted ya vio dos de las nueve.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – su voz era un tanto juguetona.

\- Porque cuando nos quitamos las capas vi cómo se le quedo viendo a los anillos de Annatar y de la misma forma tan discreta las volvió a ver cuándo se pusieron las capuchas.

\- Entonces tú tienes la vista penetrante – afirmo divertido.

\- No, ambos compartimos es don, aunque creo que Annatar un poco más que yo – sonrió de lado – pero yo puedo leer muy fácil la vista.

\- Por lo que entiendo – cambio el tema con agilidad – las parlas les indican que pueden hacer y qué no.

\- En efecto – comió un trozo de un panecillo – en lo que llega mi hermano, continuare el relato.

\- No servirá de nada si te digo que ya lo esperemos ¿Verdad?

\- No – contesto juguetona – después de que nos explicaron para que sirve cada perla, no mandaron en un barco: a mí, Annatar, Joshufel y cinco guardias más. No sé como pero por unos minutos se abrió una pequeña trecha para que saliéramos de la muralla invisible que nos regresara… pero nunca tomaron en cuanta de que los que salieran con nosotros también tendrían vetos; más leves, pero finalmente prohibiciones. Los otros cinco guardias murieron: uno no podía tocar agua salada, en una ola murió sin más; otro – el rey la miro indicando que esos detalles no eran necesarios; ella asintió – Joshufel no puede desobedecer ninguna orden y no puede enamorarse o demostrarlo.

\- ¿Entonces porque no fueron a Valinor?

\- ¡Que descuido! – Exclamo, el rey sonrió ante su expresión – los vetos se nos quitaran al menos de que Sauron sea vencido por completo y no quede nada de él… si teníamos la opción de ir a la tierra Bendecida, pero Annatar decidió que si él podía hacer algo para librarnos más rápido de esa maldición lo aria. Desde antes se lo dijimos al rey; él nos mandó al reino del Bosque Verde, dijo que aquí estaríamos más seguros que en otro de los países Elficos – eso si sorprendió a Thranduil; si antes fue un lugar seguro pero de los tres el más seguro siempre fue Lothlórien – ahora recuerdo; antes de irnos nos entregó varias cartas y la única que me dio a mí fue esta, va dirigida al rey Thranduil – saco un sobre de entre sus ropas y se la extendió – me dijo que se la entregara en cuanto llegáramos a esta parte de la historia.

\- Gracias – tomo el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió, leyendo lo siguiente:

_Thranduil mellon nîn* _

_Sé que talvez hasta hace unas horas me creías muerto y todo este te debe de ser complicado de entender. Créeme a mí también me es difícil el comprender los sucesos y eso que yo los vi y viví en carne propia. _– Thranduil sonrió recordando el siempre buen humor de su querido amigo – _No sabes cuánto lamento ahora el haber rechazado tu oferta y no quedarme a acompañarte en el momento que más me necesitabas; te pido una disculpa con todo el corazón; tantas cosas hubieran sido distintas… no, no te hablare de ese doloroso error._

_Como rey espero y comprendas algunas de mis decisiones; no sé si tengas esposa o hijos (aunque con esa carita de princesa no me cabe la menor duda de que tienes familia) _\- volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza… una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos, no sabía si por los recuerdos de Ernetor o por el ya no tener a su esposa; esto no paso desapercibido por Lúthien, pero no dijo nada – _desde que te conozco las elfas siempre han estado detrás de ti… pero tampoco tocare el tema de tu buena suerte con la mujeres; ya mucho me he desviado del tema principal._

_Como te iba diciendo; algunos de mis mandatos los veras un tanto excesivos o lunáticos, pero sé que tal vez me comprendas… no podía dejar que mi esposa muriera en ese lugar o el simpe hecho de no pelear por la vida y dejarnos arrastrar a mandos; me era una idea insoportable. Cuando me llegó la noticia de un hijo, estaba feliz pero a la vez lleno de temor porque le pasara algo… veo que no me equivoque en vez de uno fueron dos…_

_Annatar es el mejor guerrero; a pesar de su maldición de nacimiento, tenía los conocimientos y habilidades de la edad que aparenta; siempre ha sido tratado de esa forma; nunca le ha gustado ser tratado por los años que en verdad tiene, dice que de algo tiene que servir esa maldición… te aseguro que jamás tendrás un problema con mi hijo, obedecerá cualquier cosa y te dará sugerencias para mejorar; a veces son cosas tan sencillas pero el cambio se nota desde el primer momento._

_Lúthien… que te puedo decir de ella, es tan frágil y sentimental. Si tuviera un poco más de valor y fuerza, las cosa serian diferentes _– de inmediato sintió como si escritura cambio a ser despiadada con la pequeña – _como sabrás no puede ni defenderse ella sola, depende totalmente de los guardias y para mi mala suerte de Annatar… él no tiene debilidades físicas o mentales, pero ella… ella es su única debilidad, la protegerá a toda costa _– Thranduil no noto en que momento dejo de escribir sobre la elfa, para volver a hablar del príncipe – _créeme en su cabeza solo tiene metido el mantenerla a salvo y feliz sin importar las circunstancias; llegado el momento sé que incluso se sacrificaría por ella, no me cabe la menor duda._

_Tengo poco tiempo así que seré lo más breve posible; los he mandado a tu reino, no solo porque es seguramente más seguro que este; sino porque se dé sobre que no tienes en tu poder alguno de los anillos mágicos, un medio de Sauron para que hagan su voluntad si llega a encontrar el anillo único. Por eso me he tomado la libertad de mandarlos contigo para que les des asilo en tu país._

_Sé que es mucho lo que te pido conociendo su pasado; solo te imploro que los mantengas a salvo, en especial a Lúthien; cuídala como si fuera tu hija, a pesar de todo la quiero. No es necesario que los tengas en palacio; ellos saben cultivar, cocinar e incluso no me molestaría el que los pongas de sirvientes… lo único que me interesa es su bienestar. Te será bien recompensado Annatar es mi mejor guerrero y lo pongo a tu disposición, Joshufel es muy buen guerrero al igual que los otros cinco; te he mandado lo mejor de mi ejército._

_Me he encajado mucho contigo, considerando nuestra corta amistad; pero si no es mucho pedir a mis hijos no los presentes como hermanos, ni siquiera como primos… que ellos no tengan ningún lazó familiar, por Joshufel no hay problema; y una cosa más, sonde sea que los vayas a poner que sea lo más alejado posible y que los tres estén juntos; Lúthien tiene algunos problemas…_

_Lo siento me tengo que despedir; ellos no lo saben pero no nos volveremos a ver, la isla quedara devastada a su partida; luchare hasta el fin, pero aun así me temo que la única forma de reencontrarnos es hasta que nos libere mandos…_

_Dejo a tu criterio lo que decidas hacer._

_Hasta siempre_

_Ernetor._

Después de terminar de leer la carta se quedó en estado de shock. Como podía decir que fue muy corta su amistad, si por él estaba ahí en ese momento; durante la guerra Thranduil fue atacado por un dragón quemando la mitad de su rostro… de no ser por Ernetor el dragón se lo hubiera comido vivo.

Esa cicatriz lo acompañaba todos los días a pesar de estar oculta por un hechizo e ir sanado con lentitud… eso le recordaba todos los días lo mucho que le debía a su amigo, compañero de armas, consejero y más que nada era como un hermano. En este momento no sabía que era lo mejor, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron a mi reino? – fue lo único que consiguió articular en voz neutra.

\- Los mapas y formas de llegar, por supuesto que eran tan antiguas que en lugar de llegar directamente aquí, nos perdimos y llegamos a Rivendel, explicamos lo mismo; después de seis meses fuimos a Lothlórien donde permanecimos un año; le pedimos a la dama Galadriel que no dijera nada de nosotros, ni siquiera que enviara mensajeros informando nuestra llegada, pues sería un poco arriesgado y podría levantar sospechas.

\- Así que fue por eso que no me informo – afirmo divertido, ya había logrado reponerse.

\- Lamento mucho los mal entendidos con sus guardias; no fue mi intención…

\- No; yo lo te pido una disculpa, los trataron muy mal… como dijo Joshufel ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que eras un elfa – se oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta – espero que esta vez sean ellos, ya has terminado incluso el relato – sonrió – pasen – ordeno con voz potente.

\- Lamento la tardanza _hîr nîn*_ \- dijo Galion – pero me ha costado mucho encontrarlos; al parecer Falathar se negaba a entregarles sus cosas, no fue hasta que llegue yo – Thranduil hizo un ademan con la mano para que no diera explicaciones.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que abandonamos la sala del trono? – pregunto con su tono arrogante y orgullos; de inmediato Lúthien noto como cambia con la presencia de sus compañeros.

\- Casi dos horas aranya* - contesto el mayordomo – ¿le puedo servir en algo más?

\- Prepara tres de las habitaciones de la última planta; que estén juntas por favor… puedes retirarte – Galion obedeció.

Cuando el mayordomo se retiró por completo, por primera vez noto que no venían nadamas los tres sino que más elfos venían cargados con diversas cajas y cofres; ellos se retiraron con el mayordomo dejándolos a solas.

\- ¿Para qué necesitan todo esto? – cuestiono sin emoción alguna.

\- Es lo que necesitamos para que sea más entendible la narración – contesto Joshufel, pues las perlas de Annatar aún no se ponían blancas - ¿en qué parte van?

\- Ya la he terminado toda – su compañero se sorprendió ante la respuesta – incluso ya explique cómo fue que llegamos a su reino; solo faltan explicar las perlas del destino.

\- Mi señor solo me queda preguntar si tiene alguna duda – hablo Annatar.

\- Todo ha quedado claro – hablo con orgullo.

\- Entonces prosigo a explicar que hay dentro de cada cofre – el rey asintió – este es como pago por dejarnos usar el sendero – le entrego un pequeño cofre de madera lleno de monedas de plata y oro; por supuesto que eso era muy excesivo.

\- Por usar los caminos no se paga tanto.

\- No es solo por usarlos; con esto pagamos todos los mal entendidos y destrozo que hicimos – Thranduil asintió – estos son como ofrenda de paz – le dio dos cofres medianos con algunas gemas preciosas y plata; el rey iba a decir algo – le ruego no los rechacé; tómelo como si nuestro reino estuviera en Tierra Media y fueran aliados. Y estos son para pagar por nuestro traslado y el derecho a una vivienda – entre él y Joshufel colocaron ocho cofres: dos eran más grandes que todos los anteriores, estaba claro que era por el pago de los gemelos; otro era de un tamaño mediano, Thranduil supuso que era el pago de Joshufel y por ultimo cinco cofres más pequeños, deberían de ser el pago por los cinco guerreros. Todos estaban llenos con plata, oro, gemas preciosas y en los más grandes algunas diademas.

\- ¿Cómo han podido traer todo esto? – Thranduil no pudo ocultar su asombro.

\- Mi padre insistió en que trajéramos toda o por lo menos la mayoría de la riqueza del reino… no solo la que se trajo de Valinor y la que se llevó de aquí… en la isla al estar cerca del mar sacaron algunas perlas y en otra parte fueron encantando algunos metales preciosos.

\- Por eso no podía dejar que registraran nuestras pertenecías – repuso Joshufel – en más problemas nos hubiéramos metido con el capitán.

\- Este cofre contiene nuestra posesión más sagrada – Annatar traía un cafre mediano – aquí se guardan siete de las nueve perlas del destino – le extendió el cofre al rey que lo tomo y al abrirlo se percató de que eran de distintos colores y una era más grande que las demás.

\- Las dos que lleva Annatar son las que más cambian – comento Lúthien – una se transforma de negra a blanca; esa es para poder mostrar el rostro. Solo cambia si se encuentra a solas con la persona o personas indicadas para mostrarlo; hasta el momento solo ha sido ante los reyes y cuando estamos nosotros a solas.

\- Esta – el príncipe señalo a uno de los anillos – cambia de negra a gris, un poco platinado… fácilmente se confunde con blanco; cambia cuando puedo hablar. A veces puedo hablar en público pero de la nada cambia.

\- Estas tres son de Annatar – la princesa señalo a una fila de tres perlas– pero solo cambian cuando abrimos el cofre y es momento. Esta de la orilla cambia de negro a azul, indica cuando puede cantar… en realidad todas son negras y cabían de color.

\- La de en medio cambia a rosa; indica cuando puedo bailar.

\- Y esta cambia a amarillo, es cuando él puede demostrar emociones.

\- Estas dos son un poco más compleja – explico Annatar – la negra solo cambiara cuando haya guerra; se teñirá de naranja indicando que solo uno de los dos puede ir; pero si se cambia a roja los dos debemos de ir.

\- La verde nos dice que los dos podemos estar en público y fuera de la habitación; si cambia a un verde más fuerte solo uno de los dos puede estar en público; si uno está afuera el otro permanece dentro y así sucesivamente. Pero si se pone negra ninguno de los dos puede estar fuera.

\- Esta es de Lúthien; se tornara morada si es que ella puede usar armas… pero hasta el momento no ha cambiado.

\- Por último la más grande, es la más importante se pondrá blanca cuando todos los vetos desaparezcan; en ese momento todas se pondrán blancas y Annatar tendrá que destaparse el rostro enfrente de todos.

\- Cuando una de estas perlas se ponga blanca quiere decir que la libertad es permanente – indico el príncipe.

\- Con que se revise una vez al día es suficiente; estas no se tornan rápidamente sino que van cambiando lentamente advirtiéndonos cuanto tiempo nos queda de libertad… se las entregamos usted para que las custodie; mi padre nos dijo que cuando todas sean blancas, usted podría tomar posesión de ellas.

\- Sabemos que es mucha responsabilidad y nada tiene que ver con lo que nos sucedió; es por eso que los tres nos ponemos a su servicio – los tres hicieron una profunda reverencia - aremos lo que vos ordene – el rey se quedó pensativo, ahora más que nunca no sabía que hacer – no es necesario que nos responda en este momento, podemos esperar el tiempo que necesite.

\- Acepto la responsabilidad de las perlas y lo que conlleva… pero su lugar en la sociedad se los daré mañana después de aclarar los malos entendidos con los capitanes; por ahora pueden retirarse a descansar.

\- Le agradezco su hospitalidad.

\- No hay nada que agradecer

Pocos minutos después llego Galion, quien dirigió a los tres elfos a sus respectivas habitaciones en la parte más alta del palacio; justo la planta en la que también estaba la habitación de Thranduil, pero él se fue después de ellos.

Ya en su habitación se lavó la cara con agua fría, se puso su pijama, se dirigió a su balcón para apreciar la vista de su bosque, apreciar la tranquilidad que aquí tiene; subió la vista al cielo y observo las estrellas que parecían brillar con más intensidad… la luz que irradian las estrellas… ese brillo le recordó aquel momento en el que vio a Lúthien a los ojos prometiendo le un mejor futuro; ahora sabía que lo había inquietado, la forma en como lo miraba era idéntica a lo forma en como Luinil lo veía y le decía que lo amaba. Mil y un recuerdos llenaron su pensamiento, pero todos terminaban en una sola pregunta.

Acaso ¿Lúthien será la estrella que le mando para cuidarlo?

* * *

_Traducciones:_

_Aranya*- Mi Rey_

_Gildîn*- Sombra de las Estrellas (Gil-estrella(s) dîn- sombra)_

_Hîr nîn*- Mi Señor_

_Irmo*- Valar de los sueños y visiones_

_Manwë*- Valar de los vientos y nueves (es el más grande de todos)_

_Ulmo*- Valar de los mares, lagos (básicamente está presente en todas las aguas) _

_Elbereth* - Valar de las estrellas (la más amada por los elfos, esposa de Manwë)_

_Aulë*- Valar hábil con todos los metales_

_Yavanna*- Valar de la Tierra_

_Tulkas*- Valar de la guerra (el más valiente y fiero de todos)_

_Naneth*- Madre_

_Annatar* - Señor de Dones_

_Lúthien*- Reina de las Estrellas _

_Hannon le*- Muchas Gracias_

_Adar*- Padre_

_Mellon nîn*- Amigo mío_

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Se que ha sido un capitulo sumamente largo y debo de admitir complicado e informativo. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a **TaurielyLegolas** y ha **Manzana835** por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

**Si no recuerdan a Ernetor;** les recuerdo que fue el elfo que aparece en el prologo.

**¿Porque no murieron en la separación del ovulo?** Hay diferentes tipos de embarazos gemelares, uno es en el que se fecundan dos óvulos; y otro es en el que las primeras semanas de embarazo el ovulo se separa dando paso a dos babys... ademas en algo debe de contar la bendición de los valar.

**Si no se han leído el silmarillion;** se que este cap. en especial sera complicado. Al principio eran tres clanes de elfos: Vanyar, Noldor y Teleri... hasta ahí de información porque de estos grupos se dividen en más grupos. Los Noldor destacan por ser hábiles en todo lo que se propongan... PARA NO HACERLO MÁS LARGO la mayoría de los noldor se fue a tierra media y de todos los príncipes solo quedo el padre de Galadriel, Finarfin. Aquí yo metí mi cucharota y le añadí un hijo imaginario a Finarfin (por este fic les pido que no sea tan imaginario y que si exista) ya de ahi ya saben que paso.

**¿Porque es de preocuparce de que Lúthien tenga las manos frias?** pues porque los elfos no sienten el frio asi omo se oye... bueno si lo sienten pero no les importa o mejor dicho no les afecta bajando su temperatura corporal, o castañeando los dientes. Nopiti, nopiti, a los elfos no les hace nada al igual que el calor. Almenos que esten sumente heridos o enfermos; lo cual solo se puede dar por heridas de golpes, caidas, etc. o por una herida en el corazon cuando parte un ser querido a mandos.

Algo se me pasaba... así: **Prometo no convertir a Lúthien y Annatar en ****_Mary Sue o Gary Stu_**, sus papeles si serán importantes pero tratare de no desviarme del tema principal.

Tambien les pido no sean tan crueles por mi falta de imaginación con los nombres; por este fic olvidence que Annatar es el nombre que Sauron se auto dio y que Lúthien es la hija de Thingol y una mia. Se que he sido poco original y creativa.

Ya dejare de molestar; si me falto algo por aclarar diganme y yo lo explico.

Espero les aya gustado; espero sus criticas.

**Saluditos a todos desde Mexico**


	7. Desiciones

**Capítulo 6: Decisiones**

El sol entraba cálido por la gran ventana del rey del bosque; los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron acariciando el suave rostro de Thranduil que dormía plácidamente. El gran elfo se levantó con energías renovadas, estiro cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo; una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro… por primera vez en muchos años había logrado dormir plácidamente.

De inmediato recordó los extraños sucesos del día anterior; rápidamente ordeno a uno de los soldados que le hablara a Galion y a Elenna. Así lo hizo el guaria y en pocos minutos ambos elfos aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación del rey un tanto preocupados.

\- Pasen – ordeno el rey.

\- ¿En qué le podemos servir mi señor? – pregunto Galion mostrando una reverencia; para sorpresa de ambos Thranduil estaba vestido y al parecer de un humos excelente.

\- Galion quiero que les subas el desayuno a las habitaciones de los elfos – la elfa se mostró confundida – diles que pueden andar libremente por el palacio; Elenna quiero que tú te encargues personalmente de limpiar los cuartos. No quiero que nadie más se entere por el momento que ellos habitan en el palacio - se quedó pensativo.

\- Cuente con la discreción – confirmo la elfa

\- ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo más _aranya*?_

\- Sí; Elenna les dices que los quiero ver al medio día en el salón del trono. Galion lo mismo le dices a Orel y Falathar – ordeno – pueden retirarse.

Ambos sirvientes fueron lo más rápido posible a la cocina por tres bandejas de comida; Galion dirigió a la elfa a las tres habitaciones, que para sorpresa de ella eran las del último piso. Thranduil casi nunca mandaba hospedar a elfos a ese lugar, pues las guardaba para los de la nobleza.

Cuando entraron a la primera habitación que correspondía a Annatar; fue grande su asombro cuando entraron a la recamara y la encontraron perfectamente bien recogía y con el joven todo vestido de negro apreciando la vista.

\- El rey nos ha mandado a traerles el desayuno – entro primero el mayordomo.

\- Se lo agradezco – contesto el príncipe con amabilidad mientras se giraba para ponerles más atención; la elfa no dejaba de sorprenderse al verlo con el rostro cubierto casi por completo y ver unas cuantas hebras de cabello rubio resplandeciente.

\- Nos dijo que le informáramos que desea verlo en el salón del trono a medio día – consiguió articular Elenna.

\- Son muy amables _Hannon le*_ \- Galion coloco la charola en una pequeña mesita.

\- También nos dijo que era libre de vagar por el palacio.

\- ¿Enserio puedo hacerlo? – la pregunta sorprendió a los dos elfos; por supuesto que ellos nada sabían del veto, por eso Annatar está sorprendido de tanta libertad.

\- Así lo ha mandado el rey… si no necesita algo más nos pasamos a retirar.

\- Así estoy muy bien; pueden retirarse.

Ambos elfos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la que pertenecía a Joshufel. Al entrar se percataron que esta también estaba muy bien arreglada; pero el elfo al igual que Annatar estaba vestido de negro, pero escribiendo en un encuadernado recargándose en el escritorio. Dieron las mismas indicaciones y a todo el soldado respondía con amabilidad y alegría.

Al llegar a la recamara de Lúthien, al igual que sus compañeros estaba perfectamente bien arreglada. Lo que sorprendió a los elfos fue que ella no estaba vestida de negro, sino que traía puesto un vestido de gasa color rosa pastel con algunos bordados de un rosa un poco más fuerte. A pesar de que Galion ya la había visto la noche anterior no fue hasta ese momento que se percató de lo joven que era y de la extraña y hermosa cabellera que poseía. Estaba en el balcón sentada en una silla mientras leía con tranquilidad.

\- Le hemos traído el desayuno señorita – dijo Galion, tratando de cubrir su asombro.

\- Muchas Gracias; son ustedes muy amables – su vos estaba llena de alegría y pureza, mostro una sonrisa.

\- No tiene que agradecer nada – Elenna se sorprendió de su tono de voz, era ¿tierno? – Estamos a su servicio – ambos elfos comenzaron a poner la comida en una pequeña mesita.

\- El rey solicita su presencia en el salón del trono a medio día; también nos ha dicho que usted tiene el permiso para andar por el reino.

\- ¡¿Enserio puedo andar por el palacio a mi gusto?! – Ambos elfos asintieron mientras sonreían por la infantil y tierna exclamación de la pequeña - ¿Dónde puedo encontrar la biblioteca? – se apresuró a decir; claro que esto tomo desprevenidos a los sirvientes que no se esperaban que un elfita buscara la biblioteca.

\- Bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo principal; da vuelta a mono derecha caminando por uno de los jardines – Lúthien puso cara de no entender nada - ¿Si gustas yo te puedo llevar?

\- ¿Arias eso por mí? – La elfa asintió con una sonrisa de lado - ¿puedes venir en una hora o dos? Como preferías, para que me lleves.

\- Por supuesto estaré aquí en una hora... nos retiramos, con permiso.

\- Propio.

Los dos sirvientes salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a comentar sobre este grupito de elfos, pero guardaron silencio casi al ínstate ya que se acercaban a uno de los pasillos donde había guardias.

Como por arte de magia, cuando Galion y Elenna se alejaron lo suficiente; Annatar y Joshufel, tomaron sus bandejas dirigiéndose a la recamara de Lúthien, quien ya los esperaba.

\- Tardaron mucho – afirmo la elfa fingiendo estar molesta.

\- Lo siento querida – se disculpó Joshufel agachando la cabeza y poniendo una mano en el corazón - ¡Pero mira que hermosa estas hoy! – la princesa se sonrojo.

\- Lúthien ¿Por qué no tres tú capa puesta? – cuestiono Annatar en un tomo como de regaño.

\- El rey me ha dado permiso de andar por el reino sin cubrirme el rostro… – exclamo orgullosa.

\- Pero que suerte la tuya, a nosotros hoy solo nos dio permiso de andar por el palacio – exclamo Joshufel con envidia.

\- ¡Ah! Es que a mí me lo dio desde ayer…

\- Ves te dije que era buena idea dejar a la pequeña a solas con el rey – Joshufel golpeo el codo de su señor.

\- ¿Así que todo ya lo habían planeado? – la elfa miro a ambos penetrantemente.

\- No estaba planeado – contesto su hermano tranquilamente – pero sí que me sorprende tu habilidad para que todos te agarren cariño…

-Ni lo menciones; mientras tú y yo nos pelábamos con los guardias, ella – la señalo en afán de reclamar – estaba sentadita en un cómodo sofá frente a un fuego, una tasita de té y galletitas.

Los tres continuaron platicando el resto del desayuno, comentando lo sucedido mientras ella relataba la historia a Thranduil; pero no les menciono todas las veces que rompió en llanto y la carta.

Mientras tanto el rey había bajado al comedor para desayunar en compañía de su hijo; el buen humor de Thranduil se notaba al instante lo cual tomo por sorpresa al príncipe.

\- Buenos días _ada*_ \- saludo Legolas mientras el rey tomaba asiento - ¿Cómo has amanecido el día de hoy?

\- De maravilla – el príncipe abrió muy grandes los ojos – hacia mucho que no dormía tan bien.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la entrevistas? – Hoja verde paso una mano frente a la cara de su padre.

\- ¿Qué haces _ion*_? – cuestiono sin enojo; cosa que impacto aún más al príncipe.

\- Solo verifico que no te hayan hechizado los bandidos…

\- ¿Cómo se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas? – sonrió.

\- Bueno… hace mucho que no estás tan feliz; además supuse que no estarías muy contento por el interrogatorio que realizaste ayer – se excusó – por lo que veo solo fueron exageraciones de los guardias ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – su voz demostró su curiosidad.

\- En realidad no exagero Orel…

\- ¿Entonces porque estas de tan buen humor? O espera ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi padre? – amenazo el príncipe con un tenedor.

\- Baja eso – ordeno tratando de controlar sus carcajadas – si me dejas terminar, tal vez te puedas dejar de jueguitos tontos; – Legolas obedeció y le indico a Thranduil con la mirada que continuará – los elfos si cometieron algunas infracciones, pero al parecer Falathar no tenía ni un poco de paciencia, obligando a que ellos cometieran más imprudencias – Legolas comenzaba a aburrirse – ¿para qué me pides que te cuente si te aburre la política?

\- Porque creí que sería más interesante; algo debió de pasar para que te pusieran de esta forma – afirmo el joven.

\- Tienes razón; en resumen los elfos tienen la protección de Galadriel – Hoja Verde no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿La dama blanca…? – El joven inundo de preguntas sin concluir a su padre - ¿Y qué hesite? – consiguió decir.

\- Los libere, pero aún quedan cosas por arreglar con los generales…

\- ¿Y porque vinieron para el reino?

\- Eso es confidencial…

\- _Ada*_\- suplico.

\- Hoy no tienes entrenamiento – corto la conversación de golpe cambiando el tema por completo – así que después de desayunar, vas a la biblioteca a terminar tu encomienda – Legolas comenzó a jugar con un guisante; hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que la comida ya estaba en la mesa – si me muestras un avance considerable talvez deje que salgas a distraerte un rato en la tarde.

\- No te referirás a que te muestre medio libro ¿O sí?

\- Un avance considerable

El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, con alguno que otro comentario. Al terminar Legolas fue a la biblioteca como su padre le había ordenado; Thranduil fue a su despacho esperando encontrar nuevamente tumultos de papeles.

Para su sorpresa solo había unos cuantos pergaminos por firmar; cosa que termino en menos de media hora. Sin nada más que hacer volvió a leer la carta que le había escrito su amigo. A pesar de todas la palabras aun no sabía que hacer; estaba más que claro que ellos tres no pasarían desapercibidos, en especial Annatar y Lúthien.

Sin una idea clara volvió a releer la misiva, esperando encontrar respuestas.

\- ¿Qué es lo mejor? – hablo para sí mismo mientras veía atreves de su ventana con una copa de vino en mano – claro está que a ellos los puedo poner en la guardia… pero aún así no pasaran desapercibidos, en especial tu hijo – le hablo al cuadro donde ellos estaban juntos – con el rostro eternamente cubierto despertara curiosidad en todos los elfos.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, de la nada comenzó a pensar en Legolas; en como sufriría él si el reino callera en desgracias… ahora más que nunca le preocupaba su seguridad.

En la biblioteca estaba el príncipe del Bosque Negro rodeado de libros en una mesa bien iluminada por velas. Sumido en un mundo de palabras, buscando una y mil veces más la traducción de algunas palabras a Eldarin; su paciencia estaba a punto de flaquear cuando… oyó a unos tres corredores que sacaban y metían libros, movían las escaleras y desaprobaban los ejemplares; cosa que distrajo por completo al inquieto elfo.

En cuanto llego al lugar proveniente de los ruidos se encontró con una elfa encapuchada que trataba de sacar un libro del último estante, haciendo mucho esfuerzo pues estaba de puntitas sin conseguir su objetivo. Legolas solo se quedó observando los malabares que hacia la joven olvidando por completo sus modales para ayudarla a sacar aquel encuadernado.

Una risita se escapó de sus labios haciendo que la elfa se percatara de su presencia volteando bruscamente, la escalera comenzó a tambalearse y el joven príncipe se acercó corriendo para tratar de acomodar en vano las escaleras, provocando que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso; con movimientos rápidos Legolas dejo la escalera y trato de amortiguar la caída de la elfa.

\- ¡Por Eru! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Lúthien preocupada en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había caído encima del elfo, quedando prácticamente acostada sobre él.

\- Si – Legolas ahogo sus gemidos de dolor - ¿Y tú te encuentras bien? – trato de sentarse.

\- Gracias a ti si – ayudo a que se pusiera de pie - ¿Pero tú no te ves muy bien?

\- No te preocupes solo fue una pequeña caída – dijo cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie - ¡Tu cabello!... – exclamo el príncipe sorprendido cuando ella se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto sus deslumbrantes caireles.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo una araña?! – Comenzó a sacudirse el cabello - ¡Quítamela, quítamela! – chillo; Legolas solo comenzó a reír.

\- No tienes ninguna araña – consiguió decir entre risas; Lúthien lo vio penetrantemente – es que, tienes un cabello muy extraño – se excusó.

\- Pudiste haberlo dicho antes de que me despeinara.

\- Veo que también te castigaron mandándote a la biblioteca ¿he? – el príncipe cambio de tema de la nada.

\- ¿Castigarme?

\- Si; nadie tan joven viene a la biblioteca por iniciativa propia y menos buscando libros de venenos de orcos – señalo los tomos de hasta arriba.

\- Te equivocas yo vine por iniciativa propia ¿a ti si te reprendieron?

\- Si – contesto apesadumbrado - ¿Qué buscas?

\- Un libro donde vengan los venenos más antiguos y otro donde venga su antídoto… pero no he tenido mucha suerte, alguien los ha tomado.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

\- ¿Cómo? Si no están los libros genio – colocó amabas ambas en la cintura.

\- Yo los tengo… de eso se trata mi castigo.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

\- Poner todos los venenos, cura, dibujo y lo peor de todo escribirlo en Eldarin, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es traducir Sindarin a Noldorin y luego a Eldarin? – Se quejó Legolas; la elfa comenzó a reírse - ¿Te resulta gracioso mi sufrimiento? – fingió estar molesto y ofendido.

\- Algo – contesto divertida – no es tan difícil si lo traduces de Sindarin a Eldarin directamente…

\- Sería más fácil; pero no he encontrado un libro que me ayude a traducir.

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso – lo imito.

\- ¿Cómo? Si no está el libro genio – imito su voz.

\- Yo se Eldarin…

\- ¿Enserio estas dispuesta a ayudarme con mi laboriosa tarea? – cuestiono Legolas.

\- Si; tú lo haces por obligación y yo lo hago por gusto… si puedo ayudar a alguien mientras hago lo que me gusta, lo are.

\- _Hannon le*_.

Hoja Verde hizo un ademan para que la siguiera a su mesa llena de libros; le arrimo una silla y la ayudo a sentarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que llevas? – Lúthien comenzó a examinar los libros.

\- No mucho – le extendió un pedazo de pergamino a menos de la mitad – solo esto.

\- Si necesitas ayuda – dijo con sarcasmo – por lo que veo te dejaron también la creación de los orcos… para que este mejor ordenado debe de seguir las sustancias que más utilizan.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – se sentó al lado de ella hojeando un encuadernado con desdén – sabía que había visto algo de eso por aquí – exclamo con triunfo mientras señalaba un párrafo.

\- Perfecto – tomo el ejemplar entre sus manos - ¿te parece si yo te dicto y tu escribes y dibujas?

\- Por supuesto que sí, es una excelente idea.

Lúthien comenzó a dictarle algunas cosas en Eldarin; como Legolas no estaba acostumbrado al idioma le pidió con amabilidad que le dijera como se escribe, lo cual la elfa explico con paciencia. A veces se quedaba durante segundos sin decir nada buscando en su memoria la traducción; Legolas la veía detenidamente examinando los rasgos de su cara. Todo en ella le parecía hermoso y puro, como si acabara de nacer y la maldad no la hubiera tocado… fue entonces cuando se percató de que no sabía su nombre.

\- Legolas – dijo cuándo la elfa termino de dictar un párrafo.

\- ¿Qué? – estaba confundida.

\- Me llamo Legolas – mostro una sonrisa de lado ante su desconcierto.

\- Lindo nombre Hoja Verde.

El príncipe no menciono su puesto como el hijo del rey, ya que no le agradaba ser tratado así todo el tiempo y sabía perfectamente que la elfa era nueva por el bosque así que no sabría nada de él.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – cuestiono al darse cuenta de que ella no decía nada pues estaba metida en uno de los libros.

\- _Lithgurth*_ \- musito por lo bajo mientras leía sobre este veneno ignorando por completo la pregunta del joven; Por supuesto que Legolas pensó que era su nombre y pensó que lo decía por lo bajo porque no le gustaba y a quien le iba a gustar ser llamado como un veneno mortal de orco.

Durante aproximadamente una hora los dos estaban redactando el nuevo libro que el rey quería. De ratos Legolas la observaba como se entretenía y perdía en un mundo solo para ella y cuando esta se giraba fingía haber estado perfeccionando uno de los dibujos.

\- Querida te he estado buscando – recrimino Joshufel que acababa de entrar sobresaltando a los dos elfos – y por alguna extraña razón… pensé que talvez, talvez – puso énfasis en sus palabras – estarías en la biblioteca.

\- Que extraño ¿No lo crees? – contesto juguetona.

\- Ya casi son las doce, tenemos que irnos.

\- Dame un segundo ahorita te alcanzo – señalo la puerta; Joshufel obedeció su mandato, aunque sabía porque lo mandaba lejos, claro que se percató de la presencia de cierto rubio – Lo siento tengo que irme – se disculpó en cuanto su compañero se alejó lo suficiente.

\- Eso he oído. – De cierta forma le causaba tristeza el saber que se marcharía – Espero que te valla muy bien en tu viaje…

\- ¿Mi viaje? – Sonrió – yo no voy a ningún lado, tonto; solo tengo que acompañar al caballero – señalo a su amigo en la puerta; estas palabras alegraron al príncipe.

\- ¿Entonces no te vas del bosque? – Lúthien asintió con la cabeza – y ¿Crees que… no se… pensé que talvez…?

\- ¿Qué si te pudo seguir ayudando? – Movió su cabeza afirmativamente el príncipe – encantada… pero hasta mañana, nos vemos aquí a la misma hora ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido – sonrió de lado.

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a la entrada.

\- ¿Nos vamos preciosa? – Legolas escucho a lo lejos la voz del elfo.

\- Vámonos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso de "nos vemos mañana?

\- Solo trato de ser amable – dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz.

\- Como prefieras mi dulzura… yo solo digo que no le agradara a Ann…

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? – Lúthien tomo del brazo a su compañero jalándolo; este sonrió.

\- Vámonos mi vida – ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Joshufel?

\- Dime hermosa.

\- ¿Algún día me llamaras por mi nombre? – el elfo paro en seco, no avían avanzado ni un metro.

\- ¿Te molesta que te diga el cómo te veo y lo que siento por ti? Mi preciada.

\- No, pero…

\- ¿Entonces porque reclamas querida? – dijo con sarcasmo; ambos rieron y siguieron su camino.

Legolas pudo escuchar toda la conversación sin necesidad de concentrarse lo suficiente, ya que gozaba de un excelente oído. No pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al escuchar que aquel elfo le dijo a "Lithgurth" que la quería…

\- ¿Qué cosas piensas Legolas? – Pensó el príncipe – de seguro lo hace porque a él tampoco le gusta el nombre de la elfa y la quiere tanto que no se lo dice… ¿Quién le va a decir a su amigo Ceniza de la Muerte?... además es muy grande para ella – la pluma y tinta yacían en su mano con pereza – ya deja de estar pensando en babosadas y ponte a trabajar Legolas– se ordenó a sí mismo.

Al poco tiempo llego Tauriel, tan silenciosa y cautelosa, que ha Hoja Verde le costó un poco escuchar su llegada.

\- Sé que estas atrás de mí Tauriel – sintió la presencia de la elfa que se preparaba para darle un buen susto.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? Te has puesto a estudiar – se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de él.

\- No tuve elección – contesto apesadumbrado.

\- Lamento el castigo _mellon nîn* _\- coloco una mano en su hombro.

\- No fue tu culpa, en todo caso toda la culpa la tuve yo – continuo escribiendo.

\- Te ayudare – afirmó decidida – veamos, mira que interesante venenos – tomo un libro en su mano y lo hojeo fingiendo profundo interés; Legolas rodo los ojos y soltó una risita.

\- Gracias.

Ambos amigos continuaron la fatigosa tarea de redactar pergaminos; constantemente el príncipe le agradecía por hacerle compañía, pues ella siempre lo hacia reír mucho y todo se hacía menos pesado con su presencia.

Minutos antes del mediodía, estaban los tres jinetes en presencia del rey esperando por la llegada de los capitanes, que llegaron a las doce en punto.

\- ¿En que podemos servirle majestad? – se inclinaron al mismo tiempo Falathar y Orel.

\- Los he mandado llamar, con el único motivo de arreglar los altercados del día de ayer – pronuncio Thranduil con orgullo y serenidad.

\- Me parece estupendo – Falathar sonrío - ¿No le parece que deberíamos llamar a los elfos?

\- Están detrás de ti.

El capitán del oeste ario muy grandes sus ojos; a pesar de que desde el principio se percató de su presencia jamás se imaginó que fueran ellos, los bandidos encapuchados… menos supuso que uno de ellos sería una dama, por lo que se veía muy delicada.

\- El día de ayer por la noche – continuo el rey – relataron lo sucedido, desde diferentes perspectivas. A pesar de las diferencias ambos relataron la misma historia; pero solo hasta llegar a los motivos por el cual Joshufel te amenazó de muerte Falathar. Según los jinetes desde un primer momento fueron atacados con armas por ustedes – dirigió la vista al capitán - ¿es cierto?

\- Así es, pero…

\- ¿Anteriormente te habías percatado de la presencia de la elfa?

\- No _hîr nîn*,_ pero…

\- ¿La elfita estaba segura con ellos?

\- Cuando la encontramos se veía feliz…

\- Entonces ¿Por qué atacarlos con armas? – la mirada del rey era fría y penetrante; Falathar comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

\- Usted nos ha ordenado que interroguemos a cualquier extraño que pise vuestras tierras sin autorización – se excusó rápidamente – cuando los vimos matar a las arañas con facilidad, rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de lo peligrosos que eran; sí hablábamos con ellos y resultaba que si eran bandidos, quizá nos hubieran atacado y se hubieran escapado… solo lo hicimos como prevención.

\- Correcto – Falathar pensó que el rey estaría de su lado – pero supongo que sus sospechas debieron de terminar en cuanto Lilien abogo por ellos – el capitán trato de interrumpir – en lugar de eso, los ataron y condijeron al castillo como los más potenciales criminales.

\- Son criminales – esta vez hablo Orel – yo mismo fui testigo de sus fechorías; cuando los interrogamos se negaban a responder e incluso me golpearon y causaron daños físicos dentro del país y en el reino – Thranduil lo oía con atención.

\- _Aranya*_ Thranduil – se escuchó la voz de Joshufel – admito que si llegue a golpear al general; pero usted bien sabe que ninguno de los dos – señalo a Annatar – permitiríamos que siquiera le pusieran una mano encima a mi señora – estas palabras confundieron a los dos capitanes.

El lugar quedo en silencio durante unos momentos. Thranduil resonaba que era lo mejor; sabía que si no los reprendía podría levantar sospechas en el pueblo; pero sabía que la culpa no era toda suya y ya habían pagado por los daños, pero nada de eso lo sabían sus oficiales.

\- Claro está que los crímenes de los que los acusas son ciertos – dirigió la mirada a los tres elfos – no puedo enviarlos a las mazmorras puesto que ya han pagado por usar los caminos y para reparar los daños. Mas sin embargo por la falta de respeto sentencio: que ambos brindaran una labor social con los campesinos durante un mes, sin recibir recompensa por el trabajo.

\- Así lo aremos – contestaron Joshufel y Annatar; una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en los labios de Falathar.

\- Ustedes – se dirigió a sus capitanes – por ser incompetentes y dejar que tres extranjeros vagaran libremente por mi tierras sin ser detectados por la guardia, también realizaran labor social.

\- Como ordene su majestad – refunfuñaron ambos soldados.

\- Orel – la voz del rey era potente.

\- ¿si _aranya*?_

\- A partir de mañana; Joshufel y Annatar, formaran parte del ejército. Colócalos en donde haga falta seguridad.

\- Mi señor, no sabemos cuáles son sus habilidades o si han recibido el entrenamiento adecuado – replico Falathar sabiendo que ellos se irían en automático a su frontera.

\- Evalúa sus habilidades y decide cuál será su puesto. – Thranduil comenzaba a fastidiarse, sabía perfectamente que entre los guerreros de Gildîn y Falathar nunca se llevarían bien – En cuanto salgan, Falathar quiero que les enseñes el centro de entrenamiento, donde los veras mañana a primera hora.

\- Así lo are – dijo de mala gana el capitán.

\- Pueden retirarse. – Ordeno el rey – Annatar y Joshufel, cuando regresan del campo de entrenamiento quiero que vallan directamente a mi despacho. Lúthien acompáñame.

Del salón del trono salieron primero los dos capitanes y los futuros soldados del ejército del Bosque. Tan pronto estuvieron lejos, el rey bajo de su trono y con un ademan con su mano invito a la pequeña elfa a que lo siguiera.

En la cabeza de la princesa solo estaba un solo pensamiento "¿Por qué siempre que tenía que hablar con él tenía que ser a solas?". Estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya sabía que es lo que harían sus compañeros el resto de sus vidas en el Bosque negro, pero ¿Y ella, que es lo que este imponente elfo le aria? El miedo corrió por sus venas, nada era seguro con el rey, todo podía ser una enorme sorpresa e incluso talvez la mandara a las granjas a trabajar.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido el castillo? – hablo Thranduil volteando a su lado para ver a la elfa.

\- Es un lugar muy hermoso, su majestad – von ran asombro el rey escucho ese tono de voz tan formal en esa pequeña elfa.

\- Me imagino que has tenido mucho tiempo para recorrer los jardines

\- ¿Los jardines? – Levanto una ceja demostrando su desconcierto – no, no; he visitado la biblioteca; tengo que decir que me pareció magnifica la gran variedad de libros, volúmenes y temas, que posee.

\- ¿Enserio? – subió sus dos cejas mientras mostraba un sonrisa de lado.

No podía creer que Lúthien prefiriera ir a un lugar lleno de libros viejos a pasear por un jardín… se encontraba realmente sorprendido con la alegría que hablaba de los ejemplares, como si hablase de un hermoso vestido o un iluminado prado.

\- Por supuesto – continúo la princesa – tiene una magnífica colección y deje me decirle que: de los pocos ejemplares que tuve el gusto de hojear y leer, vienen muy completos y en casi todos los idiomas elfos – la sonrisa del rey creció aún más por el asombro; sí que era una extraña elfa.

Se detuvieron frente a la misma puerta de la noche anterior. Thranduil la invito a pasar primero, para después cerrar la puerta tras él. Con un ademan le indico que se sentara en una silla frente a su escritorio.

Thranduil se quitó su corona y la enorme capa que le arrastraba de la parte de atrás, dándole un enfoque de superioridad. Sirvió dos vasos de cristal: uno con agua y el otro con su amado vino. Se sentó en su enorme silla, mientras le extendía el vaso con agua.

\- ¿Qué piensas de mi reino? – el rey cruzo sus manos colocándolas en el borde de su escritorio; la pregunta tomo muy por sorpresa a Lúthien.

\- Es un lugar muy grande…

\- No, no… me refiero a ¿Qué es lo que opinas de él? No el cómo es – la elfa se sorprendió aún más.

\- Mm… púes – comenzó a titubear – me agrada mucho estar aquí. La tranquilidad con la que se despierta sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, mientras un aire tan puro te hace sentir en un sueño. Es un lugar muy hermoso.

\- ¿Te gusta vivir aquí? – la mirada del rey era penetrante pero no incomoda, era como si de la forma más tierna fueran descifrando cada uno de tus pensamientos.

\- Por supuesto – contesto sin dudarlo un momento.

Thranduil tomo un gran sorbo de vino, en cuanto termino un silencio gobernó el lugar. Poco a poco, ese silencio paso de ser como y tranquilo, a ser uno incómodo y lleno de tención. La mirada de Thranduil se comenzó a tornar fría y orgullosa, posándose en ninguna parte, su semblante se tornó serio y severo. Lúthien comenzó a sentir miedo y las manos le empezaron a sudar, obligándola a que jugueteara con ellas debajo de la mesa.

\- Sé que te estarás preguntando qué rol te proporcionare en la sociedad. - el rey hablaba como preso de un trance, puesto que hablaba a la nada; cosa que asusto aún más a Lúthien – Si te soy sincero, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo. No te enviare a trabajar al campo y me es impensable el ponerte como sirvienta. No puedo enviarte al ejército y no quiero hacerlo… tengo la necesidad y encomienda de protegerte – volteo su rostro rápidamente centrándose en la mirada de la pequeña – lo he pensado mucho y soló encuentro una solución.

\- Y ¿Cuál és? – pregunto llena de temor, cada segundo que pasaba con el rey era cada vez más incómodo y su mirada fría no ayudaba en mucho.

\- Quiero adoptarte como mi hija…

* * *

_Traducciones__:_

_Aranya*- Mi rey_

_Hannon le* - Muchas gracias_

_Ada*- Papá_

_Ion*-Hijo_

_Lithgurth* - Ceniza de la Muerte (lith- ceniza, Gurth- muerte)_

_Hîr nîn*- Mi señor_

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Lo se, lo se, he vuelto ha ser cruel dejandolos a media historia... esta vez no tengo pretextos; solo que me pareció mucho tiempo el que ha pasado sin que actualice. Así que decidí darles el privilegio de leer un adelanto o bueno un nuevo cap. Y digo privilegio porque ni en **Thranduil Oropherion y Legolas Thranduilio** y** Wattpat **he subido el nuevo capitulo.

Greynr: a tu duda; si todos los elfos van a Valinor cuando mueren. Pero como ellos no han muerto no pueden ir a Valinor. También te quiero agradecer por seguir la historia y que sea de tu agrado.

Espero lo disfruten. Mi queridos lectores/as de Fanfiction.

Saluditos desde Mexico.

Ya saben yo estoy aquí para leer sus palabras; ya sean buenas o malas todas son bien venidas. Y para aclarar su dudas.


	8. No hay marcha atrás

**Capítulo 7: No hay marcha atrás.**

El aire comenzaba a sofocar a Lúthien; todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Las palabras de Thranduil fueron tan frías y mecánicas, que estremecieron en lo profundo a la elfa.

Thranduil sabía perfectamente que no fue la manera más adecuada para decir lo que tenía pensado, pero no razonado. En su vida había tomado una decisión sin antes analizarla por completo… pero ahora ya estaba dicho y no podía retractarse.

─_Hîr nîn*,_ no comprendo. Debe haber otra opción… ─atinó a decir Lúthien mientras jugaba con la falda de su vestido debajo del escritorio bajando su mirada casi al mismo tiempo.

─Lúthien ─el rey trató de sonar un poco más relajado─, no te obligare a nada; tú eres libre de escoger lo que más te convenga… Entonces, dime: ¿qué hago contigo? ─Thranduil intentó buscar su mirada.

─Puedo trabajar en el campo ─por más que lo intentaba no podía subir la cabeza─, o servirle en el palacio…

─Si te mando al campo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasarás sola; Annatar y Joshufel estarán en constantes misiones. ─Recargó los codos en la mesa─. Y como dije antes: me es impensable verte todos los días como una sirvienta. No permitiré que ningún hijo de Ernetor limpien, barran, laven ropa…

─Pero… ─trató de defenderse.

─Comprende: como sirvienta levantarás muchas sospechas; tu solo aspecto físico demuestra tu sangre real. ─Ambos suspiraron.

La princesa de Gildîn entendía a la perfección todos y cada uno de los argumentos del Señor del Bosque; bien sabía que estuviese donde estuviese, siempre llamaba la atención aunque no quisiera.

Durante toda la noche la elfa no se preocupó ni un instante por el rol que fuera a desempeñar, pues la charla con el rey fue tan placentera que confiaba ciegamente en lo que él le encomendara. Ahora sabía que su majestad no sabía ni qué hacer con ella.

─Siendo su hija levantaré aún más habladurías ─soltó finalmente.

─Muy cierto; pero solamente así tendré el poder para controlar cualquier rumor que se propague por el reino. En cambio, si eres campesina no podré hacer nada, sería muy extraño que un rey se preocupe por una simple campesina, ¿no lo crees? ─ella asintió.

Las cosas no pasaban como se lo esperaba Thranduil. Nuevamente su mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante; tenía que encontrar una solución y tenía que ser en ese preciso momento.

─Pequeña ─era la primera vez que la llamaba de aquella forma y la nombró con tanta ternura que por un momento Lúthien pensó que alguien más había entrado en la habitación─. ¿Por qué bajas la mirada? ─No recibió respuesta─. Veme a los ojos, no podemos seguir conversando así. ─Ella obedeció, subiendo lentamente su mirada; en cuanto chocó con la del rey, esté se percató de la tristeza que reflejaban, aunque no entendía por qué─. ¿Qué te atemoriza? ¿Por qué temes tanto mi propuesta?

Un silencio sepulcral se presenció en el despacho del rey. Thranduil sólo la observaba detenidamente; a pesar de todo ella continuaba desviando su mirada a otros lugares como buscando la respuesta en el viento. El gran elfo no quiso ejercer presión sobre la princesa, de lo poco que la conocía había aprendido que ella estaba muy marcada por los recuerdos y todos o la mayoría dolorosos.

─Tengo miedo de que más personas salgan lastimadas ─dos lagrimas amenazaban con salir, su rostro y mirada se voltearon a otra parte evadiendo la mirada de Thranduil─. Todo lo que me rodea desaparece… no quiero ser la culpable de más desgracias; ya no quiero ver morir a más personas por mi causa…

─Tú no puedes estar segura de ser mi desgracia; nadie puede predecir el futuro o las catástrofes que desencadenemos ─trató de consolarla con sus palabras, pero todo fue en vano; ella solo comenzó a llorar.

Sin saber que más decir, Thranduil se decidió por levantarse, posó su antebrazo en sus hombros, se puso en cuclillas con el afán de buscar su mirada. Aquella elfa despertaba en él el deseo por protegerla, abrazarla estrujándola en sus brazos tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de temor o tristeza en Lúthien; verla de aquella forma sólo le traía a la mente la imagen de su Legolas cuando era más pequeño y lo buscaba por las noches al tener una pesadilla.

Ahora lo comprendía todo: la quería como su hija, no tanto por sugerencia de Ernetor; no. La quería como su hija, porque le recordaba a su Legolas, le recordaba lo que se sentía ser necesitado, pero sobre todo su mirada le suplicaba ser protegida.

─Lúthien ─él la tomo por la barbilla con su mano libre obligándola a verlo a los ojos─; créeme que he pensado muchos las cosas. ─Sus palabras eran susurros tiernos y llenos de comprensión─. Como te dije y te vuelvo a repetir: no sólo tengo la obligación de protegerte, tengo la necesidad de hacerlo. No me puedo ni imaginar lo mucho que has sufrido… las muertes presenciadas… el dolor, la tristeza, ni mucho menos la soledad que has vivido. ─La elfa trató de bajar la mirada, pero el rey no se lo permitió─. No me veas como un rey; veme como a un elfo que busca y está dispuesto a protegerte. No solo a ti, sino también a tu hermano. ─Los ojos de Lúthien reflejaron un brillo extraño al escuchar aquellas palabras─. No, no pienso adoptarlo ─una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios─, pero sé que mientras tú estés bien, él también lo estará, ¿o me equivoco?

La princesa negó con una sonrisa en los labios; aún no alcanzaba a comprender cómo aquél imponente elfo podía llegar a ser tan tierno, el cómo podía pasar de ser tan frío como la nieve a ser cálido como un sol de verano. No podía negar que por un momento se imaginó a ella siendo su hija, recibiendo sus abrazos y esa comprensión que siempre escasearon en el rey de Gildîn.

Quizá ahora se le estaba abriendo una puerta a la felicidad: el ejército del bosque era considerablemente más grande que el de su padre, en el palacio se respiraba la libertad, los sirvientes eran muy amables, pero sobre todo había notado que Annatar no estaba tan tenso como de costumbre. Sin importar las demás razones, lo más importante para los mellizos, era la felicidad del otro.

─Quiero adoptarte como mi hija ─eran las mismas palabras, pero ahora eran otras circunstancias─. Eres libre de elegir lo que más te convenga; solo recuerda: éste es el único momento en el cual podrás decidir, después de hoy, sea cual sea tu elección, no habrá marcha atrás. Ahora solo queda saber qué decisión tomará Lúthien Ernetoriel, princesa de las costas de Gildîn…

Éste era un momento de suma importancia, por tanto el rey pronunció todo aquello con seriedad pero sin resultar frío. Thranduil veía la lucha interna que tenía la elfa, pues sus ojos eran incapaces de mentir.

Se levantó dándole la privacidad para que ella razonara las cosas; se dirigió a la mesita para servirse un poco de vino. Dirigió su mirada al aire, reflexionando lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan pocas horas; ahora sólo le quedaba esperar la respuesta de una elfa para que se vida cambiara radicalmente.

¿Cómo fue que acabó así? ¿Acaso él, el gran rey elfo, había dejado en las manos de una "niña" su futuro? ¿Por qué sus lágrimas no le irritaban? Sin importar cuantas veces le daba vueltas al asunto, sus preguntas seguían sin respuesta. Para él todo eso era un misterio, lo único que tenía muy en claro era que: Lúthien poseía la bendición de Elbereth, era imposible no encariñarse con ella y no compararla con una estrella. Sí, eso debía de ser.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para razonar las cosas; pensaba Thranduil. Decidido a conocer la respuesta, se dirigió hacia la pequeña y se sentó frente a ella para formalizar más las cosas, a pesar de que sabía que todo aquello no debía de tomarse como un negocio.

─¿Ha tomado una decisión, _aranel*_? ─cuestionó el rey con solemnidad; de inmediato Lúthien comprendió que todo tenía que ser manejado con seriedad.

─Así es, _aranya* _─levantó la mirada con orgullo, sin rastro de tristeza o de pesar. A Thranduil no dejaba de sorprenderle lo madura que podía llegar a ser la pequeña que tenía enfrente, mas supo ocultar bien su asombro─. He decidido que aceptaré su oferta; acepto ser reconocida como su hija.

Jamás pensó que esas palabras fueran dichas con tanta formalidad; una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en sus labios. A pesar de que esperaba aquella respuesta, la voz y las palabras adquiridas por Lúthien le produjeron un escalofrío ante sus porte frío y calculador; alegría, pues desea que ella se convirtiera en parte de su familia y… ¿miedo? No sabría definir aquello, ahora tenía que cuidar no sólo de su hijo, sino también del bienestar de su nueva hija; ya no tenía únicamente un hijo al cual proteger, ahora eran dos y temía el fracaso; si fracasaba o algo salía mal, ellos se verían muy afectados.

─Perfecto ─dijo sin inmutarse─. Mañana por la noche te presentaré como mi hija…

─¿Pero… y…? ─la forma tan rápida en cómo resolvió las cosas el rey la dejó estupefacta.

─Descuida, no pienso separarte de Annatar ─comprendió de inmediato su pregunta gracias a sus ojos tan claros como el agua─, podrás estar con él todo el tiempo que desees, mientras él no esté en servicio.

─_Hannon le* _─mostró una sonrisa de lado mientras suspiraba de alivio─. Solo tengo una pregunta ─el rey le indicó con la mirada que continuara─: ¿Cuál es mi pasado? ¿Quién soy?

─Ya he resuelto eso. ─La rubia abrió muy grandes sus ojos ante el asombro de lo rápido que maquinaba la mente de Thranduil; él solamente se limitó a sonreír ─. Tu historia es la siguiente: vienes de un pueblo de elfos oscuros oculto a los demás; un numeroso grupo ubicado entre Rivendel y el reino de Lothlórien. Tu padre mantuvo un trato con la Dama Blanca y lord Elrond: ellos los dejarían vivir en paz y no mencionarían a nadie de su existencia a cambio de que cuidaran las fronteras que colindaban. En los últimos años, debido al constante crecimiento de los grupos de orcos, tu pueblo se vio obligado a abandonar sus tierras. Gracias al trato con lord Elrond, tú y dos de los mejores guardias pudieron trasladarse a Imladris y posteriormente, a los dominios de los Galadrim. En el tiempo que estuviste en Lórien, la reina descubrió que posees sangre real; tu línea de linaje está casi extinta, pues tu bisabuelo es un pariente lejano de Elwë. Celeborn te envió a mi reino debido al lejano parentesco que compartimos. El gobernante de Gildîn me pidió tu cuidado y que te recibiera como mi hija; a cambio de ello mandaba a sus mejores guerreros a formar parte del ejército del bosque, además de que los pocos sobrevivientes de Gildîn brindarían protección en mis fronteras.

Lúthien se quedó observándolo atónita. No comprendía cómo Thranduil podía crear historias de la nada y armarlas tan perfectamente bien que nadie se atrevería a contradecir los hechos; hasta ella misma creía que la historia era verdadera.

Por su parte, el rey elfo estaba muy satisfecho con su relato inventado. Con una sonrisa de lado veía a la elfita; sabía perfectamente que la pequeña que tenía enfrente estaba muy sorprendida y por el momento no podría romper el silencio.

─Esa es la historia que contarás a aquél que te la pregunte ─sorbió un poco de vino─ pero, cuando te presente solamente me limitaré a decir algunas cosas… Ahora como la princesa del bosque negro, no solo serás mi hija, sino que como tal tendrás algunos privilegios y obligaciones; no va más allá de notificarme tu entrada y salida de palacio; cada vez que salgas estarás acompañada de por lo menos tres guardias; siempre debes de informarme a mí en donde estás, o en su defecto a Galion, Elenna, Orel o alguno de los capitanes; además, debes aprender algún tipo de arte. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu tiempo libre.

Thranduil pronunció todo aquello como un mandato irrompible; él creyó que todo eso sería una exageración para ella. Se imaginó qué diría su Legolas si le impusiera todas aquellas reglas; seguramente sería capaz de elegir levantar el estiércol a vivir bajo tanta vigilancia. El rey sonrió para sus adentros con tan solo imaginar las caras de su muy inquieto hijo.

─¿Es todo? ─dijo Lúthien al ver que el rey no imponía más reglas.

La pregunta no era con temor como se lo esperaba Thranduil, sino que estaba llena de asombro; de inmediato se percató que quizá todo aquello sólo era algo insignificante al lado de todas las veces que se vio la pequeña en la obligación de permanecer encerrada durante años sin poder hablar con nadie. Era increíble como la elfa lo podía sorprender con tan solo hacer una pregunta; no cabía duda que toda ella era un misterio.

─Así es ─en su rostro no demostró ni el menor de los cambios; cosa en la que era todo un experto.

A los pocos instantes se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta; el rey les permitió la entrada a Annatar y Joshufel, casi al instante de su llegada les informó acerca de su decisión respecto a la princesa. Thranduil esperó alguna pregunta por parte de los elfos, pero en lugar de eso ellos asintieron como si se tratase de aceptar una misión.

No era necesario preguntar lo que era muy obvio: ninguno de los dos podía cuestionar una orden o imposición. Thranduil sabía que eso era una gran característica en un soldado, pues no contradeciría sus palabras, pero, ¿qué consecuencias negativas podría llegar a tener?

─El anuncio lo daré mañana en la cena con los generales y capitanes del reino ─habló con solemnidad─, ustedes deberán asistir puesto que los presentaré como soldados recomendados por la reina de Lórien ─los dos guerreros asintieron─. Bien, pueden retirarse, son libres de vagar por el reino sin necesidad de cubrirse ─repuso al recordar que ellos no tenían dicho permiso.

─_Aranya*, _requiero de una audiencia a solas con usted ─pidió Annatar enseguida de que el rey diera su permiso.

Thranduil realizó un ademán con su mano indicando que tomara asiento y que los demás se marcharan; estaba muy intrigado con la petición del hijo de Ernetor, sería la primera vez que hablaría con él a solas. Annatar se descubrió el rostro en cuanto todos se marcharon.

─Escucho ─pronunció con seriedad el gran rey elfo.

─Trataré de ser lo más breve posible ─el rey le indicó con la mirada que continuara─. Sé que mi padre le hizo llegar una carta por medio de mi hermana ─realmente Thranduil estaba sorprendido, en la misiva Ernetor mencionó que el príncipe nada sabía de dicho escrito─ puesto que él me comisionó a entregar una carta por gobernante y de usted no me dio ninguna ─explico rápidamente─. No sé el verdadero contenido, pero por sus decisiones deduzco que le informó y me atrevo a afirmar que exageró acerca de la debilidad de mi hermana; también casi estoy seguro de que le pidió que nos mantuviera lo más juntos posibles, puesto que no decidió cambiarnos de habitación a Joshufel y a mí. Ignoro las explicaciones que dio mi padre, pero yo le pido que por el bien de mi familia nos mantenga lo más separados posibles… No es nada coherente que dos elfos que nada tienen que ver con la realeza se hospeden en habitaciones tan lujosas. No malinterprete mis palabras, solo quiero que no me relacionen en lo más mínimo con mi hermana. Si usted fuera tan amable de proporcionarme alguna habitación que me lleve secretamente a la de Lúthien le estaré eternamente agradecido… no deseo separarme de ella, pero como ya le he dicho, si puedo evitar ser visto públicamente a su lado lo evitaré, yo prefiero poder estar con ella a solas.

Mientras el príncipe de Gildîn hablaba, el rey razonaba cada una de sus palabras. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo acertada que había sido la suposición del elfo, también comprendió lo lógica que era la petición del príncipe.

─Complaceré tu pedido ─en los ojos de Annatar se podía ver la alegría y asombro que su rostro se negaba a mostrar─. Hoy por la tarde Galion les mostrará a ti y Joshufel sus nuevas habitaciones; justamente la recámara de Lúthien lleva a una habitación de la servidumbre. Nadie a excepción de mi conoce el pasadizo. Podrás hacer uso de él cuando desees ─nada en el rey cambió, todo lo pronunció con su típico tono de superioridad.

─Le agradezco de corazón todos los cuidados que ha tenido con mi familia ─posó su mano derecha a la altura del corazón─. Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que Lúthien y yo pasáramos juntos lo que resta del día y hasta mañana por la tarde.

─No tengo mayor problema con ello. Ordenaré que les suban la comida y cena a sus habitaciones actuales; hasta mañana por la mañana deberán cambiarse de aposentos.

─_Hannon le, hîr nîn*;_ solo una cosa más ─Thranduil asintió con la mirada─: quiero que me trate como el soldado que soy y el puesto que ocupo en la guardia, de ser posible olvídese de quién es mi padre… no quiero que tenga ciertas consideraciones conmigo.

─Así se hará ─su voz resonó por el estudio─. Puedes retirarte.

Annatar acató rápidamente la orden del rey. Así de corta y concreta había sido la conversación con el hijo de Ernetor.

En cuanto se hubo machado Annatar, el rey mandó llamar a Borlach y Galion para termina de fijar los últimos preparativos para la cena del día siguiente; Thranduil acostumbraba a brindar una pequeña fiesta a sus generales y capitanes con sus respectivas familias; lo hacía como agradecimiento por mantener bien resguardado el reino. No importaba si había más celebraciones para ese mes, él siempre les preparaba una especial.

En ocasiones invitaba a su consejero y algunas familias destacadas; en esta ocasión también asistirían los representantes de Gildîn, así que tenía que mandar acomodar más mesas para sus nuevos invitados, pues no tenía contemplado invitar a familias destacadas.

Casi al instante llegó el consejero del rey y el mayordomo; sin dar explicaciones les informó los nuevos cambios y pidió a Galion que mandara las demás invitaciones; mas no mencionó nada de la asistencia de los elfos de Gildîn.

Borlach se percató de inmediato que el rey había mencionado a tres personas de más; ya que el número que dio no concordaba con los integrantes de la nobleza que mencionó; pero no dijo nada pues bien sabía que en ese tipo de cosas Thranduil jamás se equivocaba. Lo más seguro es que llegaran visitas el día siguiente, pensó el consejero.

Les tomó poco más de una hora terminar de arreglar los últimos de talles de la cena. En cuanto acabaron, Thranduil pidió a Galion que se retirara y que regresara en media hora, ya que tenía cosas que hablar con Borlach.

─¿Y bien? ─cuestionó el rey mientras dirigía el vino a su boca.

─No lo comprendo, majestad ─negó suavemente con la cabeza; Thranduil lo vio penetrantemente mientras terminaba de pasar el trago de su bebida.

─No creas que no me he dado cuenta ─Borlach abrió grandes los ojos ante las palabras sin sentido de su rey─, desde que entraste se te notó molesto ─el gran elfo esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de su sirviente, pero de éste no salió ni un soplido─. No es ningún secreto que tú y Falathar son muy buenos amigos; y bien ¿qué fue lo que te pido? ─su voz estaba en tono neutral, era imposible saber si estaba enojado o solamente tenía curiosidad.

─_Hîr nîn*,_ ignoro como supo usted eso ─Thranduil le dirigió una mirada indicándole que era algo obvio─. No lo puedo engañar: me contó todo lo referente con los elfos de Lórien y me pidió que…

─¿Que razonara mi decisión? ─más que una pregunta fue un enorme sarcasmo; Borlach no tuvo más opción que encogerse de hombros.

─Thranduil ─Borlach trató de suavizar un poco las cosas usando su tono de persuasión─, ponte en el lugar del capitán…

─Yo soy el rey y mis órdenes deben de ser acatadas ─alzó el cuello en alto con un aire de superioridad; haciendo que su sirviente se sintiera más pequeño que una hormiga.

─Así es, mi señor ─habló con timidez─, pero al menos escúcheme como el consejero que soy ─sin muchos ánimos Thranduil asintió con la mirada─. Falathar sólo exige una explicación ante su castigo y la recompensa que los extraños obtuvieron.

─El capitán bien sabe las razones ─su entrecejo se frunció un poco, detestaba dar explicaciones a sus vasallos─, no puedo dejar que mis fronteras sean cruzadas sin que mi gente sepa de los desconocidos; ése fue el error de Falathar ─la mirada de Thranduil casi desprendía fuego─. Sobre los elfos: no deseo ganarme la enemistad de los reyes de Lothlórien; además, ellos ya han pagado por los daños.

─Pero…

─Ya he tomado mi decisión. ─Cruzó sus manos poniéndolas encima del escritorio.

─Veo que no lograré nada ─dijo un Borlach muy enfadado

A pesar de que Borlach era el consejero del rey, Thranduil pocas veces le hacía caso o comentaba temas referentes al reino con él. Para ser el único consejero de la corte sabía muy poco acerca de cómo el rey tomaría alguna decisión. En muchas ocasiones se preguntó por qué tenía tal título si no lo desempeñaba; pues más que su consejero parecía el asistente. Siempre se encargaba de hacer y entregar invitaciones; dirigir a las cocineras sobre lo que deben de cocinar y tareas similares.

─¿Se ha corrido el rumor? ─A pesar de que internamente estaba preocupado, como de costumbre no demostró ninguna emoción.

─Los soldados nada saben, pero me temo que no tardarán en correr por todo el reino ─ese tipo de preguntas molestaban a un más a Borlach, pues su principal función era ser sus ojos y oídos en el pueblo.

─Se me olvidaba, quiero que cambies la logística: pondrás la mesa principal y asignarás una mesa para cada familia. ─El consejero asintió.

─¿En qué más puedo servirle?

─Es todo por hoy, mi estimado Borlach. Puedes retirarte, tienes el resto de la tarde libre.

El sirviente se levantó de la silla e hizo una reverencia. En cuanto salió, Galion se dirigía al encuentro del rey. Tocó la puerta y Thranduil le permitió la entrada, indicándole que cerrara la puerta tras él.

─ ¿En qué puedo servirle, _aranya_*? ─se inclinó un metro antes del escritorio.

─Toma asiento ─indicó con la mano─. ¿Le has hablado a alguien de los tres elfos de Lórien?

─No, mi señor ─sabía a la perfección que el rey solo preguntaba por formalidad.

─Excelente… Quiero que tú y Elenna les suban la comida y la cena; que nadie más se entere de su existencia en el palacio.

─Así se hará ─dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues agradecía la confianza que le tenía.

─Por la tarde, después de los alimentos, mostrarás a Annatar y Joshufel la habitación de servicio, les asignaras las dos del fondo. Annatar tendrá la última ─el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza─. Se mudarán por la mañana y hasta entonces les entregarás el uniforme de soldado.

─¿Solo la armadura de cuero?

─Precisamente es a la que me refiero ─se quedó pensativo unos instantes─. En la cena de mañana tú te encargaras de acomodar a cada familia y deseo que la mesa de Barahir esté en el fondo… Le comentas a Borlach que cada capitán y general tiene el derecho de invitar a nueve elfos…

─Entonces los elfos de más alto rango en el ejército tendrán una mesa pequeña para cada uno ─a pesar de haber interrumpido al rey, habló con elegancia.

─Efectivamente. ─Tomó un poco de vino─. Se lo comenté a Borlach pero me temo que no comprendió bien mi instrucción.

─Ha estado bajo mucha presión. ─Galion era hábil con las palabras y sabía cómo manejar a Thranduil─. La cena llegó en mal momento.

─Comprendo ─pronunció secamente─. En cuanto salgas busca a Barahir y dile que me encuentre en el jardín _eithel rilfëar* _─el mayordomo un tanto extrañado asintió─. Bien, puedes retirarte.

El vasallo se levantó con elegancia de la silla e hizo una suave reverencia; sin decir más se retiró, aunque su confusión por aquel jardín seguía ocupando su mente, bien sabía que era un lugar muy especial para el rey, pues lo construyó para regalárselo a Luinil… Cuando ella falleció, solo Orel y Barahir estuvieron con el rey a solas, en aquél lugar prohibido a cualquier elfo. Aun con aquel pensamiento se dispuso a obedecer a su señor.

Thranduil solo vio como partió su mayordomo con la cabeza llena de dudas; siguió los pasos de su sirviente, pero antes de irse guardó bien la carta de Ernetor. Esta vez no se puso la corona, ya había acabado con sus labores de rey, ahora solo quería estar un momento a solas con sus pensamientos y _eithel rilfëar*_ era el lugar ideal para estar a solas.

Caminó por los pasillos en silencio, los guardias solo hacían pequeñas reverencias ante su fugaz figura. Cuando llegó a las puertas del jardín, ordenó a los dos soldados que las custodiaban que en cuanto llegara el capitán Barahir le permitieran el paso.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una llave y abrió la puerta; así de resguardado era aquel lugar. Entró con cautela y después de cerrar la puerta tras él soltó un gran suspiro, no sabía si de tristeza, cansancio, frustración, enojo… no sabía el significado de aquel profundo suspiro.

_Eithel rilfëar*_ era un lugar realmente hermoso. En el centro estaba coronado con una hermosa fuente de roca tallada delicadamente de un color hueso, el agua que salía de ella era cristalina, dentro de la fuente existían pequeños lirios acuáticos que adornaban de manera hermosa la base de la fuente; era un lugar amurallado, las paredes todas ellas adornadas con enredaderas de un verde vivo, un riachuelo salía de una de las paredes recorriendo casi todo el alrededor, rodaba un gran roble; el pasto gobernaba todo el lugar, flores de distintos colores adornaban las esquinas, una banca de madera estaba en un rincón estratégico donde todo el tiempo daba la sombra.

Solo una persona más podía entrar a aquel lugar y era el jardinero responsable de la creación de ese lugar; era el único que podía darle mantenimiento y eso lo hacía cada dos semanas.

Thranduil se paseó con un aire de melancolía por aquel lugar; era muy grande en realidad, casi como un pequeño valle; pero él conocía cada palmo de ese jardín. Recorrió el sembradío de flores de colores, pasó su mano por la banca de madera tocándola con tanta delicadeza como temiendo se deshiciera con un simple roce.

Con mucho miramiento decidió al fin sentarse en el fino taburete. Lo hizo en uno de los extremos; con la mirada perdida giró su cabeza con delicadeza hacia la derecha. En sus ojos se podía ver con claridad cuánto anhelaba la compañía de aquella elfa que, a pesar de tantos siglos sin verla, su corazón aún se aferraba a lo poco de la esencia que quedaba de ella.

No pudo soportar mucho tiempo ver aquel lugar vacío; apretó un poco los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas apartando la vista de aquél lugar; en cuanto abrió sus ojos, éstos se centraron en algo nuevo. En ese momento deseó no haber volteado la vista, pues frente a él estaba el gran roble; ese árbol le traía tantos recuerdos…

Ahí la veía sentada bajo el frondoso follaje leyendo, tocando el agua cristalina o jugueteando con los pajarillos. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla.

Todo eso era mucho para él, deseaba poder compartirlo, pero ni él mismo sabía qué pasaba por su mente. Aun no comprendía cómo fue que le propuso eso a Lúthien… esa elfa le traía tantos recuerdos; la noche anterior se negaba a creer que lo veía igual que Luinil. Pero hoy ya no lo podía negar; esa pequeña tenía la misma mirada de su amada esposa.

Cada vez que Lúthien lo evadía, recordaba esa misma mirada de su amada cuando le decía cuánto la amaba; cada vez que la veía llorar, sin duda alguna llegaba a su memoria las pocas veces que su estrella derramó lágrimas de dolor; su sonrisa tan cantarina e inocente, tan parecida a la de Luinil; pero esos ojos tan profundos y claros, eran como… no, ella no era su estrella; quizá solo lo estaba imaginando.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; casi enseguida apareció frente a él Barahir mostrando una reverencia.

─¿Quería verme, majestad? ─el soldado estaba igual o más confundido que el mayordomo al haber sido citado en ese lugar.

─Así es. ─A pesar de querer ocultar su voz ronca por las lágrimas no derramadas, no lo logró.

─¿Se encuentra bien, _hîr nîn*_? ─el capitán conocía muy bien a su rey y cada vez que se entristecía era de los pocos que se percataba de ello y por tanto uno de los pocos que siempre se preocupaba por él.

─Sí, perfectamente ─dijo secamente regresando a su tono neutral─. Toma asiento por favor ─rápidamente el soldado obedeció─. Quiero hablarte, no como soldado, sino como un amigo.

─Thranduil, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ─posó una mano en uno de los hombros de su señor─, y como amigo te digo que me preocupa tu estado anímico. ¿Qué te sucede? ─Barahir habló con una muy clara preocupación; por su parte, Thranduil trató de negar lo que su amigo bien sabía─. No te atrevas a decir que nada; Thranduil, te conozco desde que éramos elfitos, puedes engañar a los demás pero a mí no ─el rey sonrió tristemente ante las palabras de su compañero.

─Me doy cuenta perfectamente que no te puedo engañar ─Barahir sonrió con expresión de triunfo e indicó a su amigo que continuara─. Me preocupa la seguridad del reino ─el capitán lo vio penetrantemente─; además el problema con Falathar…

─Ya veo por dónde va el asunto ─negó suavemente con la cabeza─. Ya medio reino sabe de la llegada de tres elfos galadrim y tu reprimenda sin sentido contra Orel y Falathar…

─¿Cómo se corrió tan rápido el rumor? ─un ligero asombro se dejó descubrir en la voz del rey.

─Bueno, pues el capitán se ha encargado de eso ─habló como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, bajó un poco la mirada y fingió examinar sus uñas─. Dime algo ¿es el capitán quien te preocupa o son los extranjeros? ─lo volteó a ver de reojo.

A pesar de que el rostro de Thranduil no demostró emoción alguna, sus ojos (que eran unas bóvedas para desconocidos, pero un espejo de su alma para Barahir), le hicieron notar a su amigo que dio en el clavo.

─¡Eureka! Ya decía yo que "el gran rey" ─engrosó un poco más la voz y enfatizó sus últimas palabras─ mostrara doblego ante uno de sus mandatos ─golpeó suavemente el hombro de su señor; éste sólo se le quedó viendo indicándole que ya no estaba acostumbrado a esa pruebas de amistad─. Ellos deben de ser sorprendentes…

─¿A qué te refieres? ─frunció un poco el entrecejo y lo vio penetrantemente.

─Thranduil, ningún elfo insignificante llama tu atención ─una gran sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro del capitán─. Yo no creo que los tres elfos sean tan malos como dice Falathar…

─¿Tres elfos? ─la pregunta no era para especificar el número, sino más bien el género.

─Sí tres elfos, tres guerreros ─claro que su compañero había entendido el sentido de su pregunta.

─Veo que el capitán del oeste solo contó lo que le convenía ─su tono era pensante, eso significaba que estaba planeando algo.

─¡¿Uno de ellos era una elfa?! ─Barahir gozaba de una lógica impresionante; Thranduil sólo asintió─. ¡Por todos los Valares! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a nuestro buen capitán tratar así a una dama?

─¿Ahora comprendes mis decisiones?

─Por supuesto. ─Ahora él también se puso pensativo─. Ella debe de ser magnifica ─el rey lo vio penetrantemente─. Por favor mi señor, estoy casi seguro que los otros dos también son interesantes, pero ella ─comenzó a hablar soñador─… ella debe de ser impresionante, apostaría a que ella llamó tu atención. Es más, juro por mi vida que ella te tiene de esta forma.

Aún no comprendía Thranduil cómo fue que el elfo que tenía a un lado había descifrado todo con unas cuantas palabras. Era impresionante lo bien que lo conocía, pues estaba casi seguro que su fisonomía no demostró mucho.

Por su parte, Barahir estaba satisfecho con su descubrimiento; le encantaban estos momentos en los que su rey volvía a ser su amigo, solo entonces era cuando podía decirle lo que pensaba y dejar de tratarlo con tanto respeto. Pero esto solo sucedía una vez cada cien años.

─Me encantaría poder conocer a la elfa ─hablaba con añoranza Barahir─, debe de ser muy hermosa…

─La conocerás ─aunque no lo notara, Thranduil se puso más tenso de lo normal; al capitán le brillaron los ojos de asombro─. Quiero pedirte un favor.

─Dime, soy todo oídos ─sonrió ampliamente.

─Como sabes, mañana será la cena; he ordenado que cada capitán tenga una mesa propia…

─Pero Thranduil, solo tengo a mi primo, no podré llenar toda una mesa ─su mirada se entristeció un poco.

─Déjame terminar ─sonó algo molesto─. Deseo que ella te acompañe en la cena…

─¡¿Hablas en serio?! ─El rey asintió con la mirada─. Sería un gran honor compartir mesa con una elfa tan especial.

─Bien ─sin razón alguna las palabras de su amigo lo ponían tenso─. Pasarás por ella en el jardín de Elbereth ─el soldado asentía con ilusión─, no quiero que nadie se le acerque. Los otros dos elfos también se sentarán contigo, puedes disponer de los demás lugares como te plazca.

─Así lo haré ─mostró una sonrisa de lado─. ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

─Se llama Lúthien…

─¡¿Lúthien?! ─su asombro creció de golpe.

─Sí, Lúthien ─dijo con soberbia─. La reconocerás en cuanto la veas, le hace justicia al nombre.

─Debe de ser muy hermosa ─su voz demostraba anhelo.

─No le faltarás al respeto, ¿entendido? ─su postura comenzó a erguirse más.

─Thranduil… ─trató de decirle que no era necesario que se preocupara por eso, pero se vio bruscamente interrumpido.

─Se sentarán en el fondo ─seguía hablando con neutralidad─ y cuando sea la hora del brindis la escoltarás a mi lado; no permitirás que la vean.

─Ya entendí: paso por ella, no dejo que nadie la vea y seré su escolta hasta el brindis.

─Perfecto ─no había una sola emoción en su rostro.

Después de unos diez minutos los dos se marcharon. La razón por la cual Barahir se mostraba tan entusiasmado al conocer a la elfa no era otro más que la pura curiosidad de averiguar qué fue lo que ella hizo para cambiar el humor del rey a pensativo. Él no pensaba de una forma romántica en cuanto a ellos; de sobra sabía que no era nada de eso… pero eso no le impedía fantasear con la silueta de la joven.

Cuando Thranduil salió del jardín, uno de los soldados le informó que el príncipe lo aguardaba en la mesa para comenzar a comer. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al comedor, donde efectivamente ya estaba Legolas esperándolo.

La comida transcurrió en silencio; ambos parecían inmersos en otro mundo. Cuando terminaron los alimentos el príncipe con gran felicidad le mostro los tres pergaminos que Lúthien le había ayudado a redactar, mas no le mencionó la ayuda de dicha elfa.

Thranduil, sorprendido del adelanto de su hijo le dio la tarde libre; pero algo inesperado para Legolas fue el enterarse que su padre quería salir a cabalgar con él por el bosque. El príncipe aceptó con felicidad, pocas veces podía pasar toda la tarde con su _ada_*.

Durante algunas horas antes de que el sol se metiera, los dos admiraban el panorama y platicaban un poco; Legolas en vano trataba de que su padre le contara lo sucedido con los elfos de Lórien.

Por su parte, Thranduil quería informarle de su decisión, pero al final se decidió por dejarlo hasta la cena del día siguiente.

─Legolas ─su voz fue un estruendo y con una mano le indicó que se acercara─. Legolas ─esta vez fue casi un susurro─. ¿Sabes?, no dejas de sorprenderme cada día… siento que el tiempo pasa muy rápido…

─_Ada_*…

─Eres muy preciado para mí, _olass*. _

El príncipe se quedó como estatua, contemplándolo únicamente mientras el Sol se metía tras ellos llevándose el calor de los momentos anteriores.

* * *

_**Endoriel: **_Primero que nada, quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por no poder actualizar más pronto. No daré pretextos puesto que no sirven de nada ahora.

Ya sé que con cada capitulo que pasa me voy alejando más y más de los lineamientos de Tolkien y a pesar de que prometí que trataría de no volver Mary sue y Gary Stue, no puedo quitarles importancia a mis mellizos.

También lamento si he hecho que se confundan con el comportamiento de Thranduil hacia Lúthien; una mega disculpota por todas mis faltas.

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a mi amiga Mell-chu por ayudarme con la corrección del texto.

Ya, ya los dejare en paz. Espero sus reviews, no importa si son para: felicitarme, odiarme, hacerme bullying virtual, amenazarme de muerte, etc. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

Saludos desde México :D

_Traducciones:_

_Hîr nîn*__Mi señor_

_Aranel*__Princesa_

_Aranya*__Mi Rey_

_Hannon le*__Muchas gracias_

_Eithel rilfëar*__ Fuente del espíritu destellante (eithel__fuente, ril__destellante y fëar__espíritu o alma)_

_Ada*__ Papá_

_Olass*__ Hojita_


	9. Cena de Capitanes

**Capítulo 8: Cena de Capitanes**

El gran rey elfo revisaba por última vez la logística de los invitados, alimentos, vajilla y mantelería; dándole el visto bueno para la celebración de esa noche. Esta vez no sería en uno de los jardines, si no en el gran comedor real; Thranduil no quería arriesgarse a un segundo a taque, había aprendido la lección de hace unos días en su cumpleaños.

Apenas pasaba del medio día y el rey ya había terminado con todas sus labores de gobernante. Pensó en pasar el resto del día con su hijo, pero recordó que él estaba muy ocupado en la biblioteca, así que descartó la idea rápidamente.

Sin más que hacer preguntó a Galion si los elfos de Lothlórien ya se habían cambiado de habitaciones; éste respondió afirmativamente. Durante algunos momentos se quedó pensativo y ordenó a su vasallo que buscara a Annatar, informándole que lo esperaba en su estudio. Así lo hizo el mayordomo.

Silencioso como siempre, Thranduil se encaminó a su despacho; ese día estaba siendo de lo más tedioso y su noche no fue la mejor; no pudo dormir muy bien, pues después del atardecer, Legolas se puso tenso. Normalmente su pequeño sonreía cada vez que él le dedicaba frases de aprecio; pero esta vez no, el príncipe dejó de hablar el resto del día, parecía que razonaba o dudaba de sus palabras… no, seguramente era parte de su crecimiento, ya no era un elfito y por tanto esos momentos le eran incómodos.

Cuando llegó a su estudio se quitó la corona, tomó asiento aguardando la llegada del hijo de Ernetor. Gracias a Eru su espera no fue larga y a los pocos minutos el elfo apareció por la puerta. Antes de que entrara por completo, Thranduil, con un mohín le indicó que no pasara; él se levantó dirigiéndose a Annatar.

—Buenas tardes, _aranya_* —saludó cortésmente el príncipe, comprendiendo que el asunto a tratar no sería en aquel lugar.

—Buenas tardes; acompáñame —pronunció con seriedad.

Ambos caminaron en silencio rumbo a las habitaciones donde antes estaban hospedados los elfos de Lórien.

—¿Ya has asistido a tu prueba de combate? —cuestionó el rey indicándole con la mirada que caminara a su costado.

—A primera hora me reuní con el capitán Falathar, él evaluó mis habilidades —contestó con firmeza en la voz—; aunque me temo no correctamente —Thranduil lo interrogó con la mirada—. Me puso en la última fila de arqueros; siendo que le di a todos los objetivos sin titubear.

—¿Cómo evaluaba tu padre a los soldados? —había notado un tono de insatisfacción en Annatar.

—Es un poco complicado. El rey de Gildîn era militar; por tanto era en extremo perfeccionista con sus soldados —respiró profundamente—. El elfo aspirante a un puesto en el ejército tenía que combatir con varios elfos; desde el de menor nivel, hasta el mejor en el área. Si aspirabas a capitán, retabas al elfo en cuestión; para ser capitán tenías que dominar estrategias, arco, lanza, espada y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y el mejor de los dos se quedaba con el puesto.

—Entonces todo el ejército estaba en continua competencia —de una extraña manera el método de Ernetor le llamo la atención.

—Exactamente —habló con un aire de altivez—. De esa manera se aseguraba que las mejores mentes estuvieran al frente de sus flancos. "Todos pueden ser remplazados" era el lema del rey.

—¿Qué cargo ocupabas? —Thranduil estaba intrigado con sus habilidades.

—Mi señor, no me aferro al pasado; si el capitán me puso en ese lugar sus razones tendrá. Aunque yo no las comprenda del todo —el rey por primera vez vio lo maduro que era Annatar.

—¿Cómo evaluaba estrategias? —definitivamente el método de Ernetor por militarizado que fuera le interesaba mucho.

—Ponía a ambos contrincantes a jugar ajedrez —por supuesto, ¿de qué otra manera se podía evaluar la inteligencia en el campo de batalla?; pensaba Thranduil—, para asegurarse de los resultados uno de los dos tenía que ganar por lo menos tres veces; si la situación era muy reñida, continuaban jugando hasta que uno ganara con varias partidas a su favor —explicó con seriedad.

El resto del recorrido, Thranduil se la pasó meditando acerca de la estrategia de guerra del rey de Gildîn. Definitivamente Ernetor tenía razón respecto a Annatar: podía dar buenas sugerencias de cambio.

El rey de los elfos se detuvo; para sorpresa de Annatar, frente al cuarto de su hermana. Thranduil pidió permiso para entrar y ésta, extrañada, aceptó.

Lúthien se encontraba sentada en el sofá cómodamente leyendo un libro; llevaba puesto un vestido verde oliva de manga larga, haciendo que sus ojos contrastaran preciosamente.

—Bien —habló Thranduil una vez dentro de la habitación—, Annatar me pidió lo cambiara de habitación —el mencionado asintió mientras se descubría el rostro—. Esto para evitar relacionarlos lo menos posible públicamente; por esa razón él se mudó a una alcoba por la cual llegará secretamente a la tuya —se dirigió a la elfa.

Mientras el rey hablaba, el príncipe caminó discretamente hasta su hermana, colocando su antebrazo en sus hombros.

—Ambos podrán hacer uso del pasadizo cuando quieran —los mellizos asintieron.

Sin decir más, el rey se dirigió hacia el closet; pidió permiso para entrar y la princesa asintió. Más que un armario era como otro pequeño cuarto con la única función de guardar la ropa, zapatos y joyas de la realeza. Abrió una de las puertas entrando en un pequeño compartimento destinado a guardar vestidos.

En ese momento se encontraba totalmente vacío y de extraña manera no había polvo o telarañas. Durante algunos minutos, Thranduil pasaba la yema de sus dedos por casi todos los bordes del armario hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una pequeña abertura de la madera en una de las esquinas.

Pidió a Annatar que le ayudara a empujarla con fuerza; pues detrás de la madera había roca sólida y debido a que ese pasadizo no se usaba desde hacía milenios, estaría aún más difícil de remover.

Ambos elfos empujaron con fuerza la aparente pared hasta que cedió y se recorrió unos centímetros adelante. Después, Thranduil indicó a Annatar que deslizara hacia la derecha la placa de madera y roca; éste obedeció al momento y comenzó a apalancarse para deslizar la entrada secreta. Con mucho esfuerzo separó un centímetro la placa del resto del armario y gracias a esa abertura continuó moviéndose dificultosamente la entrada.

Cuando por fin el muro cedió, se pudo oler con facilidad todo el aire encerrado, unas telarañas adornaban la entrada y la obscuridad más densa estaba frente a ellos. El rey ordenó a Annatar que fuera por una antorcha y la encendiera.

Antes de entrar, el rey les pidió que no se separaran tanto de él, ya que existían bajadas muy empinadas por las cuales se podían resbalar fácilmente. Los dos hermanos se tomaron de las manos y Annatar susurró unas palabras al oído de Lúthien, fue tan bajo su tono de voz que ni Thranduil con su agudo oído pudo escuchar.

El rey avanzó por delante quemando las telarañas que tenían en su camino. Durante el recorrido les indicó que siguieran la línea roja de las paredes; lamentablemente ésta estaba casi extinta. Era importante encontrar un punto de referencia pues para sorpresa de los mellizos había más de tres pasadizos diferentes.

Mientras caminaban con cautela, Thranduil explicó que el palacio tenía muchas entradas secretas y la mayoría de ellas era justamente en los cuartos reales; esto se hizo con la intención de que si había alguna invasión o catástrofe, el rey tuviera más de una salida al bosque o en este caso a otra habitación en la cual nadie se imaginara.

Un par de veces los tres elfos estuvieron a punto de derraparse por el piso. Cuando llegaron al final del túnel, se encontraron nuevamente con la difícil tarea de remover la placa de piedra y madera; estas llevaban al armario de la habitación de Annatar.

Aunque parecieron siglos en el túnel, el recorrido lo realizaron en menos de veinte minutos. Lo realmente tardado era deslizar las puertas; pero con el uso, éstas se harían más fáciles de mover.

—Con un poco de práctica el túnel lo recorrerán en diez o quince minutos —afirmó Thranduil—. Como saben, los presentaré en la cena de hoy —hizo presencia su altivez—. Ustedes se sentarán con el capitán Barahir; tú y Joshufel —se dirigió al príncipe— llegarán a la fiesta juntos y a la entrada darán el nombre del capitán, Galion les asignará su lugar. Lúthien —se giró hacia la princesa que estaba sentada en la cama de su hermano—, tú esperarás al capitán en el jardín de Elbereth; él te escoltará en toda la velada.

Los dos asintieron solemnemente; no dijeron una palabra más. Para regresar el rey les indicó que retornaran por el mismo lugar; pues las vestiduras de los tres estaban seriamente empolvadas y llenas de moho, despertando curiosidad en más de un elfo.

Para el camino de regreso solo Thranduil y la elfa lo recorrieron; Annatar se excusó diciendo que tenía que regresar a su entrenamiento con el capitán Falathar. De esta manera el príncipe cerró la puerta y acomodó todo de forma que no hubiera ni la menor señal del pasadizo.

En cuanto Annatar cerró la puerta, Thranduil notó cómo la elfa se comenzó a poner tensa y temblaba ligeramente; gracias a la luz de la antorcha pudo ver cierto miedo en los ojos de la princesa. Le tomó con delicadeza sus manos y pudo sentir lo frías que estaban; Lúthien, ante el roce del rey, se estremeció, pero no negó la mano que le brindaba para atravesar aquel obscuro túnel.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, esta vez el rey puso a la princesa frente a él, si ella resbalaba hacia atrás con facilidad él la podría detener. El ascenso era más difícil de lo que se esperaban; sin otra opción, Thranduil tomo a la pequeña por la cintura y prácticamente la llevó a empujones por las inclinadas pendientes.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos en aquel obscuro túnel, el rey y la princesa pudieron salir. En cuanto salieron del armario, Thranduil apagó la antorcha y la escondió dentro del compartimento; Lúthien lo esperaba en el gran closet.

—¿Sabes llegar al jardín de Elbereth? —cuestionó el rey con seriedad.

—No —respondió apenada; siempre se sentía avergonzada cuando Thranduil la trataba con frialdad, la hacía sentir como una insignificante araña.

—Del pasillo del salón del trono, te sigues del lado derecho; pasa cinco corredores, retornas a la izquierda; pasas un jardín y al terminar éste giras a la derecha. Sigues ese camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras; las subes hasta el siguiente nivel. Después caminas a mano izquierda y al fondo encontrarás un jardín de flores blancas. Es un jardín privado; les enseñas esto a los guardias —el rey le entregó una piedra blanca con unas runas a Lúthien; ella la tomó con timidez—. Con esto podrás acceder al lugar y ahí esperas al capitán a las siete y media —la pequeña asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo debo de vestir? —su voz era apenas un susurro que ni un lobo alcanzaría a escuchar, pero Thranduil poseía un oído muy agudo y lo escuchó a la perfección.

—Como más te plazca —pronunció con frialdad y casi se podría jurar que con algo de molestia—. Me retiro —la barrió rápidamente con la mirada—. Te aconsejo que te comiences a arreglar —sin decir más, el rey salió de la habitación.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron detrás de Thranduil, Lúthien se dejó caer en un sillón. Ese elfo sí que la confundía; era tan tierno y sensible, pero de repente se hacía insensible y frío como el hielo.

Comenzó a preguntarse si había tomado la decisión adecuada; quizá en lugar de quitarle un peso de los hombros al rey, le había agregado una carga enorme. Muy posiblemente, Thranduil sólo se lo había propuesto por pura cortesía y lo que en realidad quería era no tenerla en su reino.

Pero esos abrazos, las sonrisas, su carisias; no podían ser falsedad… sin embargo, el poco tiempo que pasó con él, se portó de lo más indiferente. Definitivamente el rey era un misterio andante, jamás lograría saber de qué humor se encuentra o lo que piensa.

Se levantó con renovadas fuerzas y comenzó a preparar la tina con agua. A los pocos minutos de tener su bañera lista, Elenna tocó la puerta con la misión de ayudarla a preparar su baño. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que la elfita ya tenía todo listo.

A pesar de no estar acostumbrada, Lúthien aceptó que Elenna le ayudara a bañarse; ya que muy probablemente el rechazarla sería una deshonra para la elfa. Había leído que en algunos países élficos así se utilizaba, así que prefería no arriesgare.

En cuanto Thranduil salió de la habitación de la elfa, se dirigió a la de su hijo; tocó la puerta y su pequeño abrió de inmediato, aunque en cuanto vio a su padre sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Thranduil ante la expresión de su hijo.

—Tu ropa…

—¿Qué tiene mi ropa? —comenzaba a irritarse.

—Pues… está muy sucia —Legolas se encogió de hombros; Thranduil checó rápidamente cómo iba vestido y recordó al instante que no se había quitado la capa llena de moho, telarañas y tierra.

—¿Ya has preparado tu ropa para la fiesta? —de alguna extraña manera, el príncipe ya se esperaba que su padre le cambiara de tema.

—No. Acabo de llegar de la biblioteca —contestó escéptico.

— ¿Y qué esperas? Todavía tienes que bañarte y arreglar tu cabello —sin perder tiempo, Legolas se dirigió a su closet a sacar un traje; Thranduil lo esperó sentado en su cama.

— ¿Qué te parece este? —Thranduil suspiró profundamente al ver que su hijo había escogido uno de sus trajes de caza.

— ¿Acaso debo de decirte aún cómo vestirte? —Se levantó con pesadez y de mala gana sacó un traje blanco con bordados de plata—. Ponte este —casi se lo avienta en la cara—. Te quiero listo a las ocho en punto.

—Entendido, a esa hora saldré de mi habitación —sonrío ampliamente; Thranduil lo vio penetrantemente—. Bueno estaré a las ocho en el gran comedor.

El príncipe llamó a su ayudante de cámara y Thranduil salió de la habitación para que él también comenzara a arreglarse.

Ya en su habitación, le ordenó a las elfas que entibiaran su agua y prepararan su corona. Más de alguna se quedó pasmada al ver la capa sucia de su rey, pero ninguna se atrevió a mencionar palabra alguna.

Thranduil se metió lentamente en su tina que más bien era como un yacusi; estiró sus miembros cansados y se hundió en el agua dejando en la superficie todo su cansancio. En cuanto terminó de asearse, salió de su pequeña piscina, colocándose una bata de seda que cubría su desnudez. Se dirigió al biombo y una de las elfas comenzó a pasarle la ropa; las otras desaguaban la bañera del rey del bosque.

Cuando hubo terminado Thranduil de cambiarse, salió con su cascada de oro mojado sobre sus hombros. Se sentó frente a su tocador; las elfas le pusieron sus calcetines y las botas, mientras otra se dedicaban a secar y desenredar el sedoso cabello de su señor.

Por lo regular, Thranduil no requería más ayuda que para preparar la bañera y desaguarla; pero en ocasiones en la cual se sentía cansado solicitaba el servicio completo, aunque no le agradara que alguien más estuviera con él en ese estado. Más de una vez había sorprendido a una de las elfas admirando su cabello o sus rasgos faciales; cosa que lo enfurecía de sobre manera y terminaba echando a toda la servidumbre.

Después de una hora por fin el gran rey elfo estaba listo para la cena. Llevaba puesto un hermoso traje blanco con bordados de plata; parecido al de Legolas. Pero a diferencia de su hijo, él llevaba puesta una capa con un caudal muy grande y por supuesto que no podía faltar su diadema de oro blanco con un zafiro en el centro. Sin dejar que sus mucamas lo contemplaran más de diez segundos, salió sin dar una sola orden.

Cuarenta minutos antes de que Thranduil terminara de prepararse, Lúthien ya se encontraba en el jardín de Elbereth, diez minutos antes de lo acordado. Como había dicho el rey, los guardias no la dejaron pasar hasta que mostró la piedra con las runas.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de madera blanca; no era la única en el lugar, había más elfas admirando la belleza del jardín. El lugar se llamaba así por una razón y era que en él, por las noches, se podía ver cómo las flores irradiaban brillo propio. No había flor de otro color que no fiera banco: lilis, rosas, alcatraces, nardos y demás. Todo estaba muy hermoso y la luna se reflejaba en el riachuelo cristalino.

Al principio se quedó inmóvil en la banca, pero después de dos minutos que le parecieron eternos comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Claro que las miradas y murmullos no se quedaron atrás apenas fue notada su presencia. Con su mano acariciaba con una delicadeza impresionante.

—Tú debes de ser Lúthien —a las espaldas de la princesa se escuchó la voz de Barahir. La joven elfa se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¡Por Eru que el rey no exageró tu belleza! —tomó su mano y la besó; la elfa sólo se ruborizó un poco—. ¡Por todos los valares! ¿Cómo haré que pases desapercibida?

—Usted debe de ser el capitán Barahir —dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así es, _vanimelda gil*. _Me encuentro a su servicio. —De inclinó en una profunda reverencia—. Pero por favor, tutéeme, dígame Barahir.

Lúthien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, Barahir, solo dime Lúthien.

—Lúthien _Wenuial_*, ¿me concederías el honor de pasar esta velada en tu compañía? —el capitán le ofreció su brazo; la elfa lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa, para ella que la trataran con tantos halagos era algo totalmente nuevo.

Las elfas del lugar sólo observaban la escena, atónitas; en el reino era bien sabido que Barahir era el capitán más joven y un galante caballero. La elfa que pasara un día con él era muy afortunada, pero el capitán jamás deba tantos elogios y por supuesto que la cena de ese día no era un secreto.

En pocas palabras, el capitán era un elfo cotizado que trataba bien a las elfas, pero jamás daba a entender que quería algo más que una amistad.

Sin prestar la menor atención a las miradas de las elfas, los dos se encaminaron al gran comedor. Cada pasillo parecía ser el mismo y con cada vuelta que daban, la princesa se perdía cada vez más; el diseño del castillo era en verdad laberíntico.

—Ahora comprendo por qué dejaste sorprendido al rey —rompió el hilo el capitán.

—¿Qué? —preguntó distraída; Barahir sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Que, ahora que te conozco, comprendo por qué el rey se sorprendió tanto contigo —Lúthien le indicó con la mirada que no comprendía nada—. Cuando el rey me hablo de ti…

—¡¿El rey te habló de mí?! —hasta ahora comprendía la situación.

—Sí, así fue —sonrió ampliamente—. Debo admitir que me esperaba encontrar a una elfa un poco más grande. Me has sorprendido mucho… no todos los días llegan elfos de Lothlórien y arman tremendo escándalo; aunado a lo anterior, una elfa en extremo joven viaja con dos experimentados guerreros y el gran rey los deja libres así como así.

—Creí que el rey lo mantenía en secreto.

—Así era; hasta que Falathar dijo que ustedes eran un nos bandidos hijos de Morgoth —ambos se vieron y comenzaron a reír a carajadas—. Ahora dime, ¿cómo voy a hacer que nadie note tu presencia en la fiesta? Si incluso con esa capa negra resaltas.

—No tengo la menor idea —soltó al aire.

Ambos continuaron caminando mientras charlaban y en muchas ocasiones estallaban en risas. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, Barahir le ayudó a Lúthien a quitarse la capa y la capucha.

—Es más fácil que entre el mismo Sauron en la fiesta y pase desapercibido a que tú lo hagas —pronunció con gran sarcasmo; Lúthien sólo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con polvo de estrella que se entallaba en la cintura; las mangas de desprendían en hermosos holanes de su brazo blanco; llevaba unas sandalias de cuero gris; el cabello lo llevaba en media coleta con dos trenzas de adorno; una delgada diadema de plata adornaba su cabeza; sus caireles caían sobre su espalda en perfectos espirales de oro reflejado en plata.

Durante unos segundos, Barahir se cuestionó con quién estaría saliendo y si estaba a su altura, aunque éste no se quedaba tan atrás con sus vestiduras. Una túnica azul fuerte con bordados negros que le llegaba a media pierna, pantalón del mismo tono, botas negras, una capa de un azul más intenso que se arrastraba por el piso; su cabello en media coleta adornada con dos delegas trenzas en las orillas y una diadema de plata en su frente.

Sin más, Barahir dejó la capa de la elfa en uno de los percheros, le tendió el brazo y al entrar, Galion les indicó su lugar. Fue muy hábil por parte del capitán caminar con la elfa por las mesas sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. La llevó prácticamente pegada a la pared y la cubría lo más que podía con su capa y su hombro; ya que él era uno de los elfos más altos de todo el bosque.

Al llegar a la mesa, Joshufel, Annatar y Glored —primo del capitán—, ya estaban aguardándolos. El capitán y la elfa se sentaron juntos dándole la espalda al resto de los invitados, quedando frente a los demás elfos.

—Reto superado —exclamó el capitán con gran alegría; la princesa respondió con una sonrisa. Sobra decir que Annatar casi se come con la mirada al elfo que escoltaba a su hermanita—. Me presento, yo soy Barahir capitán de las áreas del sur.

—Un placer; Annatar —contestó éste con frialdad.

A los pocos minutos llegó Thranduil y la comida se comenzó a servir. En la mesa principal estaba a la derecha del rey su hijo; a su izquierda un asiento vacío y después Orel con su esposa y del lado del príncipe, Borlach con su mujer.

La comida era estupenda al igual que la música; en cuestión de una hora la pista se comenzó a llenar y los elfos acompañaban a los instrumentos con sus voces. Como de costumbre, Thranduil se limitó a observar y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, buscaba a Lúthien, que estaba bien cubierta por el capitán del sur. Legolas, por otra parte, pidió permiso para retirarse e ir a buscar a Tauriel.

—Te ves muy bien —Hoja Verde le llegó por la espalda a Tauriel; ésta lo invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

—Lo mismo digo, Legolas.

—Gracias por tu ayuda de hoy…

—No lo menciones, es un gusto para mí —los dos sonrieron, la elfa tomó un poco de agua—. ¿Ya te enteraste?

—¿De qué? —su curiosidad se notó de inmediato en su voz.

—Se rumora que Barahir ya tiene una "querida" —se acercó a su amigo en tono confidencial; el príncipe arqueó una ceja.

—¿Barahir? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí; yo misma vi cómo trasladaba a una elfa con mucho recelo. Además, ¿no crees que ya es algo tarde como para que no esté en la pista de baile?

—Es muy sospechoso. Hay que acercarnos a saludarlo y de paso conocemos a la afortunada —se levantó y le extendió su mano a su amiga.

—Vamos.

Los dos se pusieron en camino; pero Thranduil hizo sonar su copa indicando que era hora del brindis, por tanto el príncipe tenía que estar a su lado. Rápidamente, Legolas se trasladó al lado de su padre, no sin antes dejar a Tauriel en su mesa.

En cuanto el príncipe estuvo en su lugar, el rey volvió a chocar su cubierto con su copa. Todos los convidados se levantaron haciendo que Lúthien solo viera de lejos al rey; Barahir, con delicadeza, le pidió que lo acompañara. Ya era hora y para el capitán era un misterio por qué quería Thranduil a la elfa cerca de él en el brindis. Nadie le prestó la menor atención a la pareja que caminaba por las sombras.

—No tengo una mejor manera de agradecer lo bien que sirven en el reino —comenzó a hablar con solemnidad el rey—, arriesgando día a día sus vidas, siendo leales a su pueblo —todos aplaudieron al unísono—. El bosque es un gran reino no por su líder, sino por su gente que trabaja sin descanso, luchando por la paz y prosperidad —Thranduil levantó su copa, los demás imitaron su movimiento—. ¡Por más meses de paz!

—¡Por más meses de paz! —exclamaron los demás bebiendo junto con su rey; él les indicó que se sentaran para escuchar los demás avisos de costumbre.

Antes de comenzar, Thranduil buscó rápidamente con la mirada al capitán del sur indicándole que aguardara un momento más en las sombras. Con gran velocidad le dio a entender al heraldo que se acercara y tomara nota; al mismo tiempo que le decía a su hijo que no tomara asiento.

—Soy consciente de su gran trabajo… pero mucho me temo que las filas de orcos han ido en aumento. —Se escuchan murmullos—. Por eso me veo en la obligación de cambiar de estrategia —en algunos rostros se notó la preocupación—; ahora serán evaluados de diferente manera; todos tienen que demostrar ser dignos de su puesto. Se enfrentarán con los demás elfos y los más capaces serán los que lideren mis tropas. —La multitud se comenzó a alborotar, Thranduil con una mirada fría congeló todos los murmullos—. Deberán mostrar todas sus habilidades: estrategia, arco, lanza, esgrima, equitación y combate cuerpo a cuerpo; en el caso de los capitanes y generales.

Fueron pocos en verdad los capitanes y tenientes que se molestaron; los demás entendían las razones de su señor. Thranduil le indicó a Barahir que se acercara; aun así éste siguió ocultando a la pequeña con esmero. La figura del rey cubría por completo la del príncipe.

La elfa se acercó por la parte de atrás de la mesa, Thranduil le agradeció a Barahir por sus servicios; tomó a la elfa por los hombros colocándola a su lado en la silla vacía. Nuevamente los murmullos renacieron al ver a la extraña elfa que escoltaba Barahir y que posteriormente se situó del lado izquierdo del rey.

Legolas tenía la mira al frente como buen príncipe, sabía los movimientos y aunque se moría de curiosidad de ver quiénes eran, no movió ni un solo músculo.

—No todas las noticias son malas —habló con fuerza—: un grupo de elfos obscuros ahora vigila nuestra frontera —algunas sonrisas se deslumbraron en los rostros de los elfos—. Como algunos sabrán, hace unos días un extraño grupo de elfos irrumpió en el reino —la cara de Legolas no pudo ocultar la emoción al saber que su padre al fin hablaría de lo ocurrido—, provocó algunos destrozos y quebrantó algunas leyes; pero también mostraron lo letales que son: salvaron la vida de una pequeña elfa y eliminaron a casi una docena de arañas —su mirada se posó en el capitán del oeste.

—Dos de los elfos —prosiguió; de mediato Annatar y Joshufel se levantaron comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar— son recomendados por Lady Galadriel —las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, Thranduil señaló a los recomendados de la reina de los galadrim—. Son tan cautelosos que no fueron descubiertos por la guardia del oeste —las miradas se sentaron en el capitán de ese flanco—. Junto con ellos venía la señorita —tomó por los hombros a Lúthien—; princesa de Gildîn… y mi hija.

Si el rey hubiera dicho que se alió a Sauron, seguro causaba menos alboroto que esas últimas palabras. La cara del príncipe se encontraba completamente desencajada pero permanecía con su postra rígida.

Claro que más de alguno dijo por lo bajo que era la hija bastarda del rey; aunque suene imposible o impresionante, esto llegó a sus oídos.

—¡No permitiré que nadie cuestione mi autoridad! —parecía que Thranduil había crecido unos centímetros, su voz retumbó por todo el comedor y de inmediato las voces se apagaron. No había nada más peligroso en todo el reino que el mismo rey enojado.

—He decidido adoptar a la princesa —de alguna extraordinaria manera esta sola frase calmó todas las conjeturas adelantadas de sus súbditos—. A cambio de ello, la riqueza del pueblo aumentó considerablemente, además de ganar guerreros que cuidan las fronteras. —Guardó silencio calmando un poco sus alterados nervios—. Lúthien será tratada como mi hija y la princesa del bosque negro. No se tolerarán rumores acerca de mi decisión.

Sin decir más, Thranduil permitió que los músicos continuaran; Barahir, que había permanecido unos metros alejado de la mesa, tenía su boca más que abierta. Con la cabeza llena de dudas se marchó a su lugar.

Ahora los murmullos eran de lo desconsiderado del rey para con el príncipe. Todo mundo vio la cara de desconcierto de Hoja Verde y no se acercaba para nada a una expresión alegre. En cambio, el semblante de la nueva princesa permaneció en extremo serio; como si la obligaran a estar en aquel lugar y le aterrorizara.

Gracias a la gran altura que poseía Thranduil, ni Lúthien ni Legolas se podían ver en absoluto; la princesa ignoraba por completo la existencia del joven elfo.

—Lúthien —habló con suavidad Thranduil que aún seguía de pie; ésta se sobresaltó—, quiero presentarte a mi hijo —la expresión de la elfa era todo un poema sin duda; mientras decía lo anterior el rey se fue sentando lentamente.

Legolas seguía en un estado de shock, como si estuviera clavado al piso. El rey tomó por la mano a Legolas y a Lúthien; obligándolos a quedar de frente. El príncipe mostraba cierta resistencia.

—¡Demuestra tus modales, jovencito! —lo reprendió el rey; éste obedeció no queriendo.

Los dos hijos del rey giraron su rostro con lentitud, quedando de frente al mismo tiempo. Si la expresión anterior de sorpresa de la princesa era grande, esta sin duda la superaba dando hasta risa; lo mismo sucedió con el príncipe.

—¡Creí que tu nombre era Lithgurth! —exclamó con rapidez el príncipe mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—¿Lithgurth? ¿De dónde has sacado semejante conjetura? —Respondió con una sonrisa muy grande—. Espera, me llamaste como un veneno de orco ¡oye! —fingió estar ofendida.

—¿Ustedes ya se conocían? —se metió en la conversación el rey, pues los dos elfos platicaban prácticamente encima de él.

—Sí —respondió un muy sonriente Legolas—. La conocí en la biblioteca…

—Y él me tiro de las escaleras —acusó con una sonrisa.

—¡Legolas! —la cara de espanto de Thranduil hizo que los dos elfos estallaran en risas.

Las cantarinas risas de los príncipes no pasaron desapercibidas para el resto de los convidados que, al escucharlos, sin duda enfocaron su vista en la mesa del rey.

Ahora el que no comprendía lo que sucedía era Thranduil; no se esperaba que su pequeño tomara todo eso a grandes carcajadas.

El resto de la cena pasó muy rápido; Legolas y Lúthien conversaban animosamente haciendo constantes bromas de su nuevo vínculo familiar, fue tanto su entusiasmo que el príncipe se tuvo que sentar en el lugar vacío de Orel. Algunos de los elfos se animaron a presentarse ante la nueva princesa, que para sorpresa de muchos, Hoja Verde reaccionó con sobreprotección hacia la elfa.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, el príncipe se ofreció a escoltar a su nueva hermana hasta sus aposentos. Thranduil guardó un poco la distancia.

—Hîr nîn* —escuchó la voz de Barahir a sus espaldas.

—¿Dime?

—Estuve escoltando toda la noche a tu hija y ¿no me dijiste nada? —no había reclamo en su voz, sino más bien sorpresa.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —cuestionó con una media sonrisa de lado.

—Es una joven singular en verdad; muy sorprendente su forma de ser, imposible no reírse estando con ella…

—Mañana comenzarán las evaluaciones por la mañana—cortó de la nada Thranduil con seriedad, quedando de nuevo únicamente como rey ante el capitán y no como el amigo que era.

* * *

Traducciones:

_Aranya*— Mi rey_

_Vanimelda gil*— Hermosa estrella_

_Wenuial*— Doncella del Crepúsculo_

Hîr nîn*— Mi señor

**Notas de Autor:** Espero y les siga gustando la historia.

¿Que opinan de la forma en la que reacciono Legolas? o ¿Como Thranduil comunico al pueblo de su nueva hijita? ¿Se lo esperaban?

Quiero saber que es lo que opinan: hasta la siguiente actuaizacion

Antes quiero agradece a Mell-chu por editar mis textos y hacer que esta historia tenga más sentido.


	10. El nacimiento de las Justas

Capítulo 9: El nacimiento de las Justas

─Legolas ─Thranduil llamó a la puerta de su hijo.

─Adelante, _adar_* ─abrió rápidamente la puerta el príncipe.

─Lamento si te importuné; debes de estar muy cansado por la fiesta –entró Thranduil en la habitación y se sentó en el sillón más próximo.

─No es ninguna molestia que vengas a hablar conmigo –respondió el príncipe con un sonrisa de lado mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.

─Me alegra saberlo –guardó silencio─. ¿Sabes qué más me alegra?

─Mh, no.

─Que te hayas llevado bien con Lúthien –apenas hubo mencionado esto el rey, Legolas rodó los ojos y la cabeza; Thranduil a pesar de sorprenderse no demostró nada─. Creí que te agradaba.

─No me malentiendas, ella me agra mucho, pero… me hubiera gustado que me informaras tu decisión –el gran elfo estuvo a punto de intervenir─; ya sé "eres el rey y no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie". Pero, pienso que al menos yo como el príncipe, tu hijo y a alguien a quien repercute esta decisión en su vida; merezco una explicación.

─Tú ganas –suspiró con pesadez─. Conocí a su padre durante la guerra de la última alianza; fuimos buenos amigos, sin embargo jamás supe de dónde venía o cuál era su linaje. Después de la batalla no supe nada de él hasta hace poco. Me pidió que cuidara de su hija y a cambio de ello sus súbditos me brindarían protección en mis fronteras. Solo es parte de una estrategia política y militar.

─_Ada,_* no es solo una estrategia política y militar ─agachó la cabeza─, de ser así, no la hubieras adoptado como tu hija. Somos elfos y nosotros no tomamos esas cosas a la ligera; no damos amor a cualquiera y mucho menos convertimos en miembro de la familia a cualquier persona. Ella movió algo en ti ─afirmó con pesadez el joven elfo─; escuché cómo le hablaste, tu voz se tornó tierna ─se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos─. ¡Por Eru, _adar_*! ¡Jamás te había escuchado usar ese tono en público!... No me vengas a decir que solo es una estrategia política y militar ─cerró los ojos con fuerza y recargó su cabeza en la repisa de la chimenea.

Hasta ese momento Thranduil no se había percatado del tono involuntario que usaba con la elfa. Sin decir una sola palabra más se quedó plantado en el sillón observando a su hijo que pedía explicaciones que no podía dar. Lo primero que pensó fue que su pequeño tenía celos, aunque era algo absurdo en el príncipe.

Mientras Thranduil seguía inmóvil, Legolas solo forzaba sus ojos a no soltar ni una sola lagrima. Quizá el rey pensara que solo eran celos, pero los celos estaban muy alejados de la realidad. Para el príncipe, que su padre usara ese tono con la princesa era una daga en el corazón, pues Hoja Verde no recordaba que Thranduil le hablara así en público. Sin mencionar que las palabras que había escuchado aquella tarde en el estudio de su padre retumbaban en las paredes de su corazón.

Legolas no podía comprender cómo una elfa que apenas conocía había logrado semejante reacción en su rey; una persona que era tan fría y dura como la roca. Lo que el príncipe sentía en ese momento no eran celos, lo que sentía era soledad y rechazo por parte de la persona que hasta hace pocos días amó sin reserva, sin titubeos; la única persona a la cual ha amado.

─Legolas –el príncipe no cambio su postura─. Comprendo lo…

─No; tú no entiendes nada –dijo volteándose a su padre─. No sabes lo que se siente que tu padre prefiera a una desconocida que a ti, que jamás te dedique una sonrisa o una palabra de afecto; mientras que a ella en la primera oportunidad la tratas con cariño… No sabes lo que se siente: cumplir con todas tus labores y tareas a la perfección para que al final del día no recibas ni una palmadita en el hombro –la vista se le comenzó a nublar por las lágrimas, pero no dejó que estas corrieran limpiándoselas de inmediato─. ¿Tan mal hijo soy que necesitas a otro que compense mis errores?

─¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso? –Se acercó hasta donde estaba posando su mano en uno de sus hombros; el príncipe trato de sacudirse pero fue en vano, ante esto sólo bajó la mirada─. Eres lo más importante para mí –comenzó a hablar con dulzura─. Todas las noches agradezco a Eru por darme a tan magnifico espíritu como hijo; tú eres lo único que sostiene lo que tengo por vida –tomó el rostro de Legolas obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos─. Mi _olass_*, mi mayor orgullo y tesoro; no puedo ni imaginar mi vida si tú no estás en ella ─sin previo aviso Legolas comenzó a soltar pequeños diamantes cristalinos de sus hermosos ojos.

Cada palabra que decía su padre era una confusión más; sus palabras le decían que era querido pero sus acciones demostraban otras cosas. Antes con esas palabras él hubiera corrido a abrazar a su _ada_*, pero ahora siempre se preguntaba constantemente si eran verdad las frases de su rey.

Es difícil que un corazón se recupere cuando se ha quebrado en pedazos; quizá pueda sanar, pero no volverá a ser el mismo. La cicatriz siempre estará presente; la mente puede olvidar, pero los sentimientos son eternos. Y el amor que le tenía Legolas a su padre, era tan inmenso y puro, que no existía medida que lo alcanzara, ni los elfos con todos sus eternos años en Valinor igualarían el amor que él tenía por Thranduil.

Poseía un enorme corazón que solo había entregado a la persona que le dio la vida y que a pesar de todo salió adelante. Pero hasta la luz más pura de Elbereth puede ser opacada por la obscuridad; penumbra que fue introducida por su más grande héroe: su padre.

─Mi pequeño –le habló al oído mientras lo abrazaba─, no vuelvas a pensar que te cambiaría por alguien más… me llena de orgullo el solo decir que eres mi hijo –hasta ese momento Legolas de devolvió el abrazo.

─_Ada, nîn hodo─ninya thalion ar in* _─la única razón por la cual dijo aquello era porque añoraba sentir un abrazo.

─No solo me fortaleces, eres mi vida.

Aquel afectuoso momento solo duro unos segundos más; ambos se separaron. Legolas sonrió; a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentir cariño por su padre, desde ese momento se juró a sí mismo aprovechar esos momentos que parecían sinceros.

Thranduil tomó asiento en el sillón y Legolas en el borde de la cama, quedando prácticamente frente a frente.

─_Ada,_* ¿qué fue lo que te impulsó a adoptarla? ─Thranduil no se esperaba que su hijo retomara su tema de discusión.

─No lo sé ─respondió un poco pensativo; Hoja Verde lo interrogó enarcando una ceja─; cuando hablé con ella, al ser tan pequeña tuve el instinto de protegerla, conocerla y saber que necesitaba amor, compañía; no dudé ni un momento, sabía perfectamente que solo existe una persona en toda Arda con un corazón tan grande que no le costaría aceptar a una persona más. Legolas, yo sabía que no negarías tu amistad a la princesa… ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? ¿Y qué fue eso de que la tiraste de las escaleras? –involuntariamente Legolas comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

─No la tiré; solo provoqué que se callera –Thranduil abrió grandes sus ojos por el asombro─. Me reí y ella se resbaló cayendo encima de mí. ─Esta vez el que comenzó a reír fue Thranduil.

─Al menos recibiste tu merecido –el príncipe lo vio penetrantemente─. Continúa.

─Después platicamos durante unas horas. Es muy inteligente, alegre, tierna, sensible y divertida –el rey podía jurar que su pequeño tenía un brillo en los ojos; sólo se le quedó viendo con confidencialidad al príncipe y éste captó de inmediato─ ¡Oh! No es lo que piensas…

─Yo no pienso nada –sonrió despreocupadamente─; solo me alegra que se lleven bien –se levantó del sillón─. Me tengo que ir; tú también necesitas descansar, mañana será un día muy largo.

─Descansa, _ada_*

─Legolas, mañana pasa por Lúthien para el desayuno –el joven elfo asintió

Sin decir más el rey se retiró de la habitación del príncipe. Con paso ligero se dirigió a su habitación, razonando cada uno de los reclamos de su hijo. Por supuesto que tenía la razón y a pesar de que ya lo sabía, le costaba mucho trabajo hacerle saber que lo amaba.

Indirectamente y aunque le doliera reconocer, no se acercaba mucho a Legolas por miedo a terminar herido cuando formara su propia familia. Prefería levantar un muro invisible entre los dos evitando tener cercanía para no extrañarlo cuando creciera. Pero con sus acciones solamente logra alejar día a día a su único tesoro.

Al llegar a su recámara se quitó todas las galas sustituyéndolas por un pantalón de seda color avellana. Destendió las sabanas metiéndose en medio de ellas. Tenía que descansar, la mañana era prometedora y más problemas se veían venir.

Antes de que _Anar_* iluminara el bosque; Thranduil ya se encontraba despierto. Había dormido pero desde hacía siglos no descansaba; pasó a su estudio para analizar los pergaminos que hubiera, para su gran sorpresa no encontró más que un informe de la frontera oeste, no encontró nada fuera de lo esperado.

Después de la celebración por su cumpleaños, todos los capitanes habían doblado esfuerzos para mantener a raya a las arañas; los últimos informes que le daban expresaban que las alimañas se habían alejado de los lindes del palacio. Por el momento estaban aseguradas cuarenta leguas a la redonda del reino.

Sin más que hacer dirigió sus pasos al comedor; el sol tenía escasos minutos de haber salido por completo. Tomó asiento en la mesa y rápidamente Fairil salió a atenderlo; de inmediato el rey reconoció a la cocinera que había comenzado las habladurías de hace algunos días.

─Comienza a preparar el desayuno para tres personas –la elfa solo temblaba─; no sirvas los platos hasta que hayan llegado mis hijos –Fairil abrió un poco los ojos por el asombro─, pretendo esperarlos. Dile a Nienna que avise a Legolas que lo estoy esperando. Puedes retirarte –la elfa solo asintió─. Y cuida tus palabras –añadió con una frialdad que solo él podía utilizar.

Pocos segundos después entro uno de los mensajeros; informándole que todos los sectores estaban enterados de la nueva evaluación, pues la tarde anterior antes de la celebración ya había mandado a los mensajeros a todas las fronteras, para que todos los elfos aspirantes a capitanes asistieran.

─Buenos días _ada_* ─saludó Legolas de su lado izquierdo; apenas habían pasado unos minutos de que se marchara el mensajero.

El príncipe arrimó la silla a Lúthien para después ponerse del lado derecho del rey.

─Buenos días –saludó por lo bajo la princesa; no sabía cómo dirigirse al elfo que tenía al lado.

─Buen día –respondió el rey sin ninguna emoción─. Hoy será un día muy ocupado, se revaluarán a todos los capitanes, tenientes, subtenientes y generales. Ustedes tendrán que estar presentes.

─¡Tan pronto! –exclamó Legolas muy sorprendido─. Creí que sería dentro de unas semanas.

─Cuando se trata de la seguridad del reino no hay tiempo que perder.

Los alimentos comenzaron a llegar; las cocineras no evitaron inspeccionar rápidamente a su nueva princesa, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el rey sin embargo no dijo nada, solo observaba.

Los tres elfos comenzaron a comer en silencio; se podía sentir en el aire la incomodidad. Para Lúthien, era algo nuevo comer con alguien que no fuera su hermano; su padre nunca se sentó a la mesa a acompañarla en los alimentos, además de que estaba sentada con una familia desconocida, una que pronto sería la suya. El rey no podía encontrar un tema de conversación; era fácil hablar con la princesa, pero siempre estaban solos y con su hijo de lo único que hablaban era de los entrenamientos; no había tema que compartieran los tres. Legolas tan solo al sentir la incomodidad entre los otros dos elfos, sin saber por qué él también comenzaba a creer que las cosas serían muy difíciles estando los tres juntos.

─¿Durmieron bien? –rompió el silencio Thranduil; los dos elfos levantaron su mirada de los guisantes.

─Estupendamente –contestó el príncipe acompañado de una sonrisa─, me quitó mucho el estrés la fiesta de ayer.

─Tienes razón, hacía tiempo que una celebración no salía tan bien –comentó el rey─. Esta vez Galion y Borlach acomodaron muy bien los arreglos.

─Ya lo creo; suelen exageran mucho con estas cosas –Legolas tomó un poco de agua─. Como en tu cumpleaños; en plena llanura pusieron flores blancas por todo el camino y en las orillas.

─¿Qué te pareció a ti la fiesta, Lúthien? –cuestionó Thranduil metiéndose unos guisantes a la boca.

─Magnífica –habló en voz baja─, tenía tiempo que no disfrutaba de la alegría de los elfos.

─Hablas como si hubiera sucedido hace siglos –dijo en tono medio burlón el príncipe; Thranduil sabía perfectamente que era así pero no podía dejar que el secreto de la princesa saliera a la luz.

─¿Ya has escogido que arte estudiar? –cambió de tema el rey para evitar la incomodidad de la princesa.

─Puedes estudiar conmigo el arte de la arquería –dijo con gran amabilidad Legolas─, yo te enseñaré lo que llevamos hasta el momento para que no estés atrasada.

─Muchas gracias ─habló la princesa antes que el rey─; pero no me gustan las armas. Sé tocar el violín, pero ayer me di cuenta que las canciones son diferentes y dudo mucho que les agrade el estilo de rey de Gildîn. Sin embargo me interesa mucho la medicina. _Hîr_ _nîn_* me gustaría aprender el arte de sanar.

─Inesperado en realidad, pero como gustes ─tomó un poco de vino─. Aun así tendrás que versarte en la música Sindarin.

─_Hannon le_* ─mostró por primera vez en todo el desayuno una sonrisa.

Minutos después los tres elfos se levantaron de la mesa; Thranduil iba al frente y le seguían muy de cerca Legolas y Lúthien. Los más jóvenes solo se limitaron a compartir unas cuantas miradas. Mientras el rey pensaba en la sonrisa de la princesa; siempre que hablaba con ella sonreía constantemente, pero ahora parecía que todo eso era una tortura para la princesa. Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos Thranduil no se dejaba de cuestionar la manera de hacer que la relación entre los tres fuera más fluida.

En silencio llegó la familia real al campo de entrenamiento; todo estaba dispuesto para la nueva evaluación. El pequeño claro estaba rodeado de gradas; en el centro había diversas dianas y en las orillas se podía ver los materiales que utilizarían posteriormente. Los tres elfos tomaron asiento en sus respectivas sillas: Thranduil en la más grande, Legolas a su derecha y Lúthien a su izquierda.

Apenas fue notada su presencia el heraldo llamó la atención del público y Thranduil pasó al frente.

─No es un secreto que el reino ha sufrido muchos ataques –su voz era potente y altiva─; por ello he decidido evaluar al ejercito de diferente manera. En este momento ninguno de los presentes tiene asegurado su puesto; solo los mejores estarán al frente de mis tropas. Todos tendrán que participar en las diversas modalidades. Comenzaremos con arquería, seguido de uso de lanza, posteriormente combate con espada, combate con dagas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y finalmente ajedrez. Se irán eliminando conforme avance la evaluación.

A unos metros del entarimado estaban escuchando todos los aspirantes a un puesto; había cincuenta elfos de los cuales solo trece terminarían con un cargo.

Se formaron de diez en diez; a cada elfo le dieron: arco, carcaj y cinco flechas. A la orden de un elfo los primeros diez acomodaron la flecha y a su orden dispararon; así sucesivamente hasta acabar con las cinco flechas. Entre los primeros a tirar estaban Orel, Barahir y Falathar.

El rey repasó rápidamente a todos los candidatos buscando en vano entre ellos a Annatar y Joshufel. Sin perder tiempo mandó a uno de sus sirvientes a buscarlos.

─El capitán Barahir posee buena puntería –comentó Lúthien que estaba muy atenta a todos los movimientos del mencionado─. Lanza las flechas de manera limpia, no titubea y además se nota la rigidez de su postura –tanto el rey como su hijo quedaron atónitos.

─Creí que no te gustaban las armas ─el príncipe se estiró un poco hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos; nuevamente el rey se quedó en medio de su conversación.

─Así es –se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo la vista a su hermano─, pero el rey de Gildîn evaluaba de la misma manera a los soldados y siempre tenía que estar presente cuando emitía su crítica a cada uno de los elfos; supongo que me acostumbré a observar con detalle la ejecución del arma.

─¿Solo Barahir tiene buena puntería? ─Thranduil giró su cabeza para ponerle más atención; a pesar de que su voz era fría se alcanzaba a notar un poco de… ¿celos?

─No; pero es al único que conozco…

─¿Solicitó nuestra presencia? –interrumpió Annatar mostrando una reverencia, no sin antes clavar la mira en su hermana.

─En efecto –llamó la atención del joven─. Yo evaluaré sus habilidades y les asignaré un puesto.

─Como desee –respondió Joshufel interrumpiendo la oposición de Annatar.

Ambos elfos se marcharon al momento y bajaron a prepararse para tirar. Al príncipe de Gildîn, al ver a su hermana platicando con el rey, el corazón le dio un vuelco; la amaba más que a su propia vida y verla feliz lo alegraba de sobremanera, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al saber que ya no compartiría más momentos con su mejor amiga, confidente, consejera, hermana y compañera.

Todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella; y aunque le encantaba dirigir, sabía que con un cargo mayor estaría más tiempo fuera del palacio. Si por el fuera, lavaría los baños con tal de tenerla unos segundo a su lado; quizá todos pensaran que las perlas se adaptaban a los intereses de cada uno, pero solo ellos sabían que Annatar cantaba en todo momento, baila bajo la luz de _ithil_* y abrazaba todo el tiempo a su más grande joya.

─¿Qué cargo tenía Annatar? –cuestionó el rey mientras veía cómo la última fila de diez disparaba flechas.

─_Hîr_ _nîn,_* es un elfo sumamente hábil y comprometido –trató de quitarle importancia a la pregunta─; para él es lo mismo estar en la última fila que ser general, lo único que le interesa es el bienestar del reino.

─Pareces conocerlo bien –Legolas interrogó con indiferencia.

─Desde siempre me ha cuidado –no pudo evitar referirse a él con cariño─; prácticamente él me crió, es como mi hermano; sabe todo sobre mí y gracias a él sigo aquí. Le debo más que mi vida –los ojos se le cristalizaron.

Una gran nostalgia recorrió por completo al rey; imperceptiblemente tomó la mano de la joven entre la suya y la acarició dándole su apoyo. La princesa solo le mostró una sonrisa de lado.

Por su parte Legolas no comprendió mucho de la respuesta de la princesa y mucho menos entendió el porqué de su sonrisa.

Los últimos en tirar fueron Annatar y Joshufel; que al ser cincuenta y dos aspirantes les tocó hacer su demostración solos. Con gran asombro, Thranduil y Legolas observaron la maestría con la tiraban; solo Orel y Barahir era capaces de lanzar de esa manera. Sus flechas se clavaban en las dianas casi sin tocar el aire. Lúthien solo sonreía; se sentía orgullosa del gran potencial de su hermano.

En cuanto estos terminaron; rápidamente los elfos encargados de anotar los puntos realizados por cada participante, se encargaron de mandarle la lista al rey para que éste acomodara a los competidores a su criterio.

A pesar de que todos los elfos tenían una excelente puntería, a Thranduil no le tomó mucho tiempo acomodar a cada competidor según sus habilidades. En voz alta dio a conocer a los primeros cinco lugares: Orel, Barahir, Annatar, Falathar y Joshufel. Prosiguió con los nombres de los doce elfos eliminados para esta sesión.

El Señor del Bosque pidió que acomodaran el lugar para la siguiente prueba; en ese tiempo, tanto los aspirantes como los espectadores, podían hacer lo que quisieran. Algunos se quedaron entrenando, otros fueron con sus familiares a celebrar el paso a la siguiente prueba.

Uno de los sirvientes le comunicó a la princesa que la buscaban; pidiendo permiso con la mirada se retiró del lugar y a los pocos instantes se le vio cerca del campo de entrenamiento; el viento agitaba su vestido verde olivo y sus cabellos de oro. Bajo un árbol estaban dos figuras que se podían reconocer como Annatar y Joshufel.

─Es muy extraño –comentó el príncipe en voz alta.

─¿Quién? –Thranduil sólo se limitó a observar cómo su hijo clavaba la mirada en la princesa.

─El tal Annatar –el rey fijó su vista en los elfos que entrenaban quitándole importancia al comentario de su hijo─; nunca lo he visto sin la cara descubierta. ¿A ti no se te hace extraño?

─Le juró a Eru que no se mostraría a la sociedad hasta haber destruido a Sauron ─no todo era mentira, pero si no daba una explicación rápida su hijo continuaría haciendo preguntas cada vez más difíciles de responder.

Para la prueba de lanza se tenían que evaluar tres cosas: fuerza, puntería y velocidad. La fuerza y puntería se evaluarían en un mismo tiro; Thranduil ordenó que a diez metros de la línea de lanzamiento colocaran tablas de madera con aproximadamente dos centímetros de grueso y en el centro estaba pintado un tiro al blanco. La prueba de velocidad consintió básicamente en lo que hoy en día conocemos como lanzamiento de jabalina.

Nuevamente se acomodaron de diez en diez, pero esta vez conforme a los puntos acumulados: de mayor a menor puntaje. Lo primero en evaluar sería fuerza y puntería. A la señal de un elfo todos lanzaron.

Cuando todos terminaron de tirar, enseguida volvieron a su formación para realizar la prueba de velocidad. Muchos de los lanzamientos realmente fueron asombroso y otros no tanto. Elfos que no habían destacado grandemente en pruebas anteriores esta vez se hicieron notar.

Rápidamente le llevaron los nuevos resultados al rey; fue su asombro al ver que tanto Annatar como Joshufel bajaron varias posiciones. De ser de los primeros cinco, pasaron a estar por encima del vigésimo quinto lugar. Estudio rápidamente el semblante de la princesa y no había asombro alguno en su rostro.

En cuanto el rey hubo emitido los resultados eliminando a diez de los participantes; toda el área se despejó para dar paso a los combates iniciando por espada. Cada elfo tendría tres contrincantes diferentes; el lugar se dividiría en cuatro partes para agilizar las evaluaciones.

Ahora si ganaban solo recibirían diez puntos ─por combate─ y el perdedor no se llevaría nada. Anteriormente se sumaban los puntos logrados según las dianas y los metros recorridos.

Thranduil recorría la mirada en los cuatro diferentes sectores, encontrándose con una batalla muy interesante: Annatar vs Falathar. Un lucha que lejos de la rivalidad había motivos personales para que los dos desenvainaran espada.

Con una sonrisa confiada, Falathar presumió su habilidad con el arma dando algunos giros en el aire. Las estocadas comenzaron antes de que el antiguo capitán previera; con una habilidad sobrehumana el rubio comenzó a dar rápidos golpes, ante esto el elfo de cabello negro solo usaba el arma como escudo.

Uno, dos, tres golpes y con cada uno el moreno retrocedía un par de pasos; el rubio se movía con elegancia, sin dar a entender que el combate lo cansaba, muy por el contrario, parecía que solo caminaba abanicando el acero sin ser detenido.

Con toda la intención de humillar a Falathar, Annatar se alejó unos pasos para dejarlo respirar; abrió los brazos retando al capitán. La ira corría por las venas del moreno, sentía cómo todas las miradas se clavaban en la batalla; incluso los demás cuadrantes dejaron de luchar al escuchar es estruendo del metal.

Sin meditarlo un segundo más se abalanzó contra el rubio; dio varias embestidas llenas de fuerza, pero Annatar solo se limitó a levantar su espada sin mover nada más que su mano; un movimiento claramente burlón.

El joven de Gildîn, con un mohín de aburrimiento, avanzó dos pasos haciendo que Falathar retrocediera. Golpeó tres veces sin ser detenido en la armadura de cuero, giró sobre sus talones y en un pestañeo tiró al elfo no sin antes quitarle la espada que atrapó en el aire. Annatar se acercó peligrosamente al antiguo capitán apuntándole con ambas espadas.

─Vuelve a faltarle al respeto a la princesa y la próxima vez no me detendré ─amenazó con la voz inyectada de veneno; soltó las armas con fuerza en los costados del elfo.

Sin decir más, Annatar dio la espalda a la escena y caminó con altivez hacia su lugar; haciendo caso omiso de todas las miradas que seguían cada uno de sus pasos. Todo había quedado en completo silencio; como si el tiempo se congelara. Todos habían escuchado a la perfección la amenaza del joven rubio.

Los únicos que no tenían la boca abierta eran el rey y su hija; Thranduil trataba de procesar lo inexplicable, no había forma de aclarar lo que acababa de acontecer. Lo que pasó a continuación nadie lo previó; en cuanto la figura de Annatar se ocultó bajo la sombra de un árbol; todas las miras se dirigieron a la nueva princesa.

─¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Falathar? ─la voz del príncipe representó la pregunta que todos los presentes tenían.

Sin embargo lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un rotundo silencio. Si anteriormente a los elfos silvanos poco les agradaba la noticia de una nueva princesa que se hizo mencionar por causar desastre, ahora la amenaza de uno de sus acompañantes a uno de los suyos los dejó helados.

Sin conocerla o darse el tiempo de tratarla ya la tachaban de débil, una persona intocable, engreída, presumida, altiva, doble cara, serpiente, manipuladora, descarada, sin sentimientos, alguien que se quejaba por el simple rasguño de una hoja, egocéntrica, falsa, mentirosa, embustera, burlona…

Las miradas del pueblo no ocultaron todo lo que pensaban. De inmediato los ojos de Lúthien se cristalizaron; era sumamente perceptiva y sentía como si cada palabra se la escupieran en la cara. Frunció los labios con fuerza tratando de no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima.

Thranduil no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo cómo su hija era humillada con un gran silencio. Se levantó de su asiento y con un ademán indicó que todo se retomara de inmediato. De mala gana todos obedecieron, los combates continuaron pero ahora ya no se escuchaba el bullicio del pueblo apoyando a sus favoritos.

En cuanto el rey se sentó tomó la mano de Lúthien acariciándola con su pulgar. Normalmente ella no negaría la caricia de Thranduil, pero esta vez la apartó de inmediato. El gran elfo extrañado buscó su mirada, pero ella la tenía clavada en algún punto; el rey podía ver con claridad cómo cada vez mordía con más fuerza sus labios y sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse.

─Legolas ─le susurró al oído─, sácala de aquí.

De inmediato el príncipe obedeció. Rodeó la silla de su padre, se situó a un costado de ella, le tocó el hombro y la princesa volteó en el acto. Legolas no se esperaba ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por no salir.

Una sonrisa forzada se figuró en el rostro de la princesa, pero en lugar de tranquilizar a su hermano, una lágrima cayó. Sin perder tiempo Hoja Verde la tomó por los hombros obligándola a salir del lugar. Trató de pasar su brazo por los hombros de Lúthien pero ella se sacudió evitándolo.

En la parte de atrás del entarimado, ocultos de los ojos curiosos, Legolas obligó con ternura a la elfa a quedar frente a él, pero la princesa puso resistencia no dejando otra opción al príncipe más que ponerse él mismo frente a ella. Lúthien volteó la cara a otra parte en el momento.

─No hagas eso ─con suavidad tomó el rostro de su hermana que se oponía a girarse─ ¿Por qué me evades? ─Legolas buscó su mirada encontrándose con su rostro húmedo por silenciosas lágrimas─. Ven –sin pedir permiso la abrazó en contra de su voluntad.

Al principio se resistió, pero poco a poco fue sediento al abrazo soltando sus sollozos. Legolas sólo se limitó a acariciar su cabello y masajear suavemente su espalda; sabía perfectamente que necesitaba desahogarse y él no la molestaría con preguntas.

A pesar de no comprender nada, no la juzgó débil como seguramente su padre haría al verla llorar. Al contrario, su instinto protector se hizo presente; la abrazó con más fuerza como temiendo que el aire la lastimara.

Se despegó un poco sólo para limpiar con sus pulgares las gotas de agua que salían; una sonrisa triste se vislumbró en el rostro de la elfa y sus sollozos pararon casi al instante. Ambos sintieron la presencia de una tercera persona que se acercaba lentamente.

─¿Estás bien? ─se escuchó a un lado de ellos la voz del rey; que ciertamente dejaba mostrar un poco de preocupación; la elfa sólo asintió encogiéndose de hombros─. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –esta vez sonó autoritario frunciendo un poco el ceño.

─No es nada –bajó la mirada.

─¿Qué paso? –demandó un respuesta; Lúthien sabía perfectamente que no se refería al porqué de su llanto, sino lo que ocasionó tal comportamiento en Annatar.

─Padre… ─Legolas trató de que Thranduil dejara el tema, pero éste lo silenció y frunció una ceja.

─Cuando fuimos arrestados ─tomó aire; sabía que el rey no la dejaría en paz hasta que respondiera a su pregunta─; el capitán me empujó para que me apurara; como nos había atado también de pies, resbale con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra. Caí, Annatar intentó ayudarme pero no se lo permitió; me enredé un poco con la capa impidiéndome levantarme.

─¡Levántate! ─me ordeno Falathar─ ¿Qué no has escuchado? ¡He dicho que te levantaras estúpido! ─con fuerza tomo mi antebrazo y me obligo a colocarme de pie con brusquedad.

─Continúe caminando ─Lúthien bajo la mirada─; pero constantemente me golpeaba en la cabeza para acelerar el paso. En más de una ocasión resbale y él repetía sus agresiones… me comparo con un troll: por ser lenta y testaruda; me acuso de no ser un elfo por el escándalo que hacia al caminar.

Thranduil tenía apretada la mandíbula con mucha fuerza; en su larga vida se había enterado que un arresto fuera tan violento. Si alguien hubiera tomado a su hijo de esa forma; muy seguramente esa persona no seguiría con vida.

─¿Te hizo daño? –Legolas no comprendió nada, poco sabía del arresto, pero eso no le impidió preocuparse por su hermana.

─Estoy bien –trató de quitarle importancia al tema.

─¿Segura? ─levanto una ceja─. Enséñame las muñecas.

Sin otra opción la princesa levanto un poco las mangas de su vestido; aún se podía observar con claridad la piel enrojecida por el tacto con tan duras cuerdas. El rey se llenó de ira al ver las marcas en tan hermosas manos; se sintió mal al no darse cuenta antes.

Antes de que Thranduil y Legolas continuarán pidiendo que les mostrara más cicatrices les aseguro que eran las únicas; no había dicho nada porque en Gildîn hacían lo mismo con los presos más letales.

No muy convencidos, los dos elfos creyeron en las palabras de Lúthien; los tres entraron de nuevo juntos al entarimado. Thranduil había dejado que los combates continuaran, confiando por completo en los resultados de los entrenadores.

Las miradas de desaprobación no se hicieron esperar pero esta vez la elfa no les hizo caso, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la odiaran por cosas que no pretendía hacer.

Los elfos le entregaron al rey las nuevas listas con los últimos resultados, dejando de nueva cuenta en primer lugar a Orel y en segundo a Barahir; tanto Annatar como Joshufel habían ascendido algunos lugares.

El combate con dagas y cuerpo a cuerpo fue muy similar al de espada. Pero muchas de las tácticas de combate usadas por Annatar y Joshufel eran realmente extrañas. Durante un cuerpo a cuerpo el hijo de Ernetor dio un mortal hacia atrás golpeando al contrincante con los pies; Joshufel disloco a un elfo tomándolo con fuerza del brazo.

Ahora solo quedaban dieciséis aspirantes. El gran rey Elfo mandó colocar ocho tableros de ajedrez; cada uno jugaría contras tres contrincantes diferentes. Por cada partida ganada recibirían diez puntos; si había empate, cinco; y el perdedor no recibiría nada.

Fueron partidas realmente extensas, llenas de ataque y contra ataques. Los resultados realmente lo asombraron, el hijo de Ernetor había empatado dos y ganado una.

Asimiló cada uno de los resultados y todas las listas. Para su agrado Orel demostró ser el mejor en todo, quizá no en todas las pruebas se mantuvo en primer lugar pero había acumulado puntos que lo situaban al principio de la lista.

Pidió la atención de todos los presentes para poder dar los resultados

─Es grato saber que muchos de los líderes defendieron su puesto –su semblante era frío─; felicitaciones a los nuevos dirigentes que han demostrado ser dignos de tal honor. Es un gusto anunciarles que Orel continúa siendo el general –se escuchan los aplausos de aprobación de la multitud─. Barahir, Arodel, Mirloht y Glorein: son los nuevos capitanes. Annatar, Lior, Belier y Falathar: son los nuevos tenientes. Joshufel, Orther, Clerion y Gilner: son los nuevos subtenientes. El mejor de los capitanes será enviado al lado norte; Barahir, escoge a tu teniente y subteniente. En el orden que los mencioné fue su desempeño.

─Annatar y Joshufel ─no se detuvo a razonar ni un momento; los aplausos otorgados por el público fueron de total desacuerdo.

─Excelente; mañana a primera hora ocuparán su nuevo cargo.

Continuaron nombrando las fronteras y a los líderes; la táctica de Thranduil consistía en mandar al mejor al lado más destrozado y así sucesivamente. Quería saber si eran los líderes o los soldados quienes no podían con las criaturas obscuras.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo esperado; el rey volvió a cenar con sus hijos y esta vez todo transcurrió con menos tensión pero el silencio continuó reinando. Sin decir más que las buenas noches, los tres se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Thranduil acompañó a Lúthien a su alcoba ─pues estaban separadas por unos metros─; antes de irse le susurró al oído que no tomara en cuenta la opinión de los demás, pronto aprenderían a aceptarla. Con esas palabras la princesa se retiró a dormir.

* * *

Traducciones

_Adar*─Padre_

_Olass*─ hojita_

_Ada*─Papá_

_Ada, nîn hodo─ninya thalion ar in*: Papá, mi corazón se fortalece cuando estás cerca de mí _

_Anar*─ Sol_

_Hîr_ _nîn*─ Mi Señor_

_Hannon le*─ Muchas Gracias _

_Ithil*─ Luna_

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, es pero les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer antes que nada a mi querida **Mell-chu **por editar de manera maravillosa mis escritos. También quiero informarles que de ahora en adelante solo actualizare una vez al mes; lamentablemente me encuentro bajo mucha presión y cada vez encuentro menos tiempo para escribir.

Si les gusto favor de votar y dejar un comentario; siempre es muy grato saber qué es lo que opinan y que es lo que esperan.

A continuación dejo información de años y en qué tiempo se encuentran. Si quieren saber de dónde lo saque es muy sencillo: línea del tiempo que viene al final del libro de "El retorno del rey"

135 C.E – En otoño nace Legolas y muerte de Luinil (esta si me la invente no hay registro alguno de cuando nació)

243 C.E – En diciembre nace Annatar y Lúthien (también me la invente)

1050 C.E – La enfermedad cae en el Gran Bosque Verde, los leñadores comienzan a llamarlo "Bosque Negro" (esta es real; no lo comenzaron a llamar así en el Hobbit; aunque me duela decir, los escritores se equivocaron)

1999 C.E – Los enanos llegan a la montaña solitaria (real)

2002 C.E – Fiesta del rey; llegan los mellizos de Gildîn (inventada por supuesto)


	11. Rastros de Rencor

**Capítulo 10: Rastros de Rencor**

Un cálido sol de verano da los buenos días a los elfos silvanos. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde la llegada de la princesa y todavía nadie la reconocía como tal; la amenaza de Annatar seguía presente en el pueblo como su hubiera ocurrido hace unos minutos.

Pocas personas en realidad se habían dignado en cruzar palabra con la extranjera; si no fuera por Legolas y el rey la elfa estaría completamente sola, desde la noche de la evaluación no había visto a ninguno de los dos elfos que la acompañaban; habían partido a la mañana siguiente de aquel día y aun no regresaban.

Se sentó ante el alfeizar de la ventana y recargó la cabeza sobre sus brazos. No tenía ánimos de salir del castillo; en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar junto a su hermano, aquel al que tanto amaba, aquel al que no había visto en tanto tiempo…

Suspiró.

¿Cómo sería su vida si los demás elfos la aceptaran? ¿Si la recibieran con los brazos abiertos? Sabía que no dependía de las opiniones de los demás, pues con el apoyo del rey y de su hijo tenía suficiente, pero no podía evitar sentirse así después de haber recibido las miradas tan hostiles y críticas de los elfos.

Una lágrima silenciosa surcó su mejilla; si de tristeza o de impotencia, no sabía. Tristeza ante la soledad e impotencia por no poder salir del palacio. Sí, se sentía cohibida y cada vez que se encontraba con algún Silvano, siempre le clavaban la mirada; solo eso bastaba para que sus ansias por conocer el pueblo se apagaran por completo.

Añoraba aprender medicina élfica, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a todos esos elfos. Al igual que en Gildîn: solo se dedicaba a leer.

Levantó su rostro e inhaló profundamente y con su exhalación dejo que todos sus pensamientos fluyeran; no podía dejar que alguien se enterara de su sufrimiento. Como siempre, solo lo compartiría con su soledad.

Tenía que ir al gran comedor, seguramente su hermano y… el rey la estarían esperando; no era muy tarde en realidad pero últimamente ellos acostumbraban a bajar un poco más temprano; quizá para conversar entre ellos sin que ella estuviera presente.

Alineó un poco sus caireles de oro y bajó poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa que poco dejaba mostrar su nostalgia. Se adentró al comedor lista para abrazar a Legolas por la espalda dándole los buenos días.

Se paró en seco al darse cuenta que únicamente estaba el rey en la mesa; continuó caminando a paso lento y silencioso.

—Buenos días —saludó Thranduil levantando un poco la cabeza antes de que ella estuviera por lo menos a tres metros de él.

—Buenos días —respondió acercándose a su lugar habitual con un poco más de confianza.

De inmediato las bandejas con la comida comenzaron a llegar y ambos elfos comenzaron a degustar los platillos. Lúthien comenzaba a extrañarse por la ausencia del príncipe… ¡por supuesto! Legolas tendría evaluación como arquero.

¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar? Si toda la semana pasada Hoja Verde solo hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba por competir por primera vez en "Tres Flechas". Era una competencia realmente importante, muchos de los elfos estarían a poyando a sus favoritos. Las edades variaban, algunos eran en extremo jóvenes y otros eran guerreros experimentados.

—_Hîr nîn*_ —habló la princesa interrumpiendo un bocado del gran elfo—, me preguntaba si me dejaría salir del castillo —por poco y el rey se atragantaba, realmente le sorprendía lo que la pequeña le pedía—. Legolas participará hoy en "Tres Flechas" —repuso de inmediato— y me pidió lo acompañara.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Thranduil con seriedad dejando a un lado la comida; la pequeña solo asintió—. Te acompañarán tres de los guardias reales y no te dejarán en ningún momento —sentenció con frialdad.

—_Hannon le*_ —dijo sin mayor expresión en su rostro.

El resto del desayuno continuó en silencio; al finalizarlo la princesa le comunicó al rey que antes de partir se iría a poner ropajes más cómodos; Thranduil no protestó, solo le indicó que los tres elfos la estarían esperando fuera de su habitación.

Lúthien se dirigió a su habitación a paso rápido; se quitó el vestido amarillo, cambiándolo por unos pantalones verdes y una camisa larga de un verde más obscuro; se puso botas y amarró por completo su cabello, tomó una de sus capas negras. Sin mucho miramiento salió de su alcoba.

—¡Por Eru! No los había visto —exclamó la princesa algo exaltada y con una sonrisa al toparse con tres elfos; que como dijo el rey estaba justo frente a su puerta esperándola.

Ninguno de los tres dijo una sola palabra; en lugar de ello, de inmediato la escanearon con la mirada. Poco felices se les veía al ser elegidos como sus guardias personales.

Sin ninguna otra opción, Lúthien se colocó su capa y comenzó a caminar; los soldados solo se limitaron a seguirla muy de cerca. En silencio llegaron a una de las entradas que permitía el acceso al pueblo.

—El rey ha ordenado que la dejen salir —pronunció uno de los guardias reales de cabello negro. De inmediato las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

—¿A dónde desea ir, mi lady? —preguntó otro de sus guardias arrastrando con hipocresía el "_mi lady_".

—A la competencia de "Tres Flechas".

—¡Preparen los caba…! —la frase del guardia moreno quedó en el aire.

—¡No se molesten! —Interrumpió la princesa—. Aún falta poco más de una hora para que inicie; y desearía poder caminar por los senderos.

De mala gana sus guardias asintieron, no sin antes rodar los ojos y soltar una maldición inaudible. Ahora su trabajo de protegerla se duplicaba; cuidar que la princesita no saliera rasguñada y que por su imprudencia no terminaran doliéndole los pies por tanto caminar. Pues aseguraban que una elfa de su estatus no osaba de caminar largas veredas y seguramente se verían obligados a cargarla en menos de media hora.

Sin muchos ánimos se pusieron en marcha; dos a los costados de Lúthien y uno por detrás de ella. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la pequeña comenzaba a aburrirse.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa al moreno de su derecha, que suponía era el líder.

—Lenwë —respondió con frialdad.

—Igual que el conductor de los elfos —mostró una sonrisa llena de asombro— del grupo de los Teleri que se rehusó a cruzar las Montañas Nubladas en el viaje hacia el oeste desde Cuiviénen; y padre de Denethor —sin darse cuenta el moreno sonrió ampliamente—. Ya veo, por eso eres el guía de este grupo.

—¿Cómo es que sabe tanto? —cuestionó Lenwë con una sonrisa de lado.

—Supongo que leo mucho —alzó un poco sus hombros y sonrió de lado; una acción que causo ternura el los elfos—. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? —se dirigió esta vez al elfo de su izquierda de cabello castaño.

—Tathar —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Sauce en Eldarin —se rascó un poco la mandíbula—; su traducción al Quenya sería tesarë —el mencionado abrió muy grande los ojos y se alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña risita.

—Me asombra su gran intelecto —realizó una pequeña reverencia.

—Usted, maese elfo; le ruego no se quede atrás —se giró hacia el soldado mientras caminaba de espaldas—. ¿Cómo se llama?

De los tres era el que aún mantenía su postura totalmente seria y rígida; pues era muy allegado a Falathar.

—¿No me lo dirá? —bajó la comisura de los labios con fingida tristeza, cosa que hizo que tanto Lenwë como Tathar rieran por lo bajo; Lúthien continuaba caminando de espaldas.

El elfo sólo se mantenía serio como si nada sucediese a su alrededor, los otros sólo cuidaban que no hubiera una piedra en el camino de la princesa.

—Bien; si no me lo dirás, adivinaré —se tapó la boca en señal de estar pensando—. ¿Es una planta? —el rostro del elfo de cabellera avellana seguía completamente serio—. No; entonces ¿las rocas? ... ¿algún animal? ... ¿Qué me dices de las estrellas? —en los ojos del soldado se veía la risa que reprimía— ¡Bien! Tienen que ver con las estrellas —el soldado negó—; o con el cielo… sí, eso es; es el cielo.

Los otros guardias solo reían cada vez más fuerte por los tiernos intentos de Lúthien por saber el nombre de un guardia.

—Protector del cielo —formuló la princesa—. No. Guardián, guía, amigo, hijo, enviado, soldado —una comisura de los labios del elfo se elevó un poco— ¡Perfecto! Tiene que ver con soldado, ¡ya casi lo tengo! Mh… luchador, arquero, lanzador de cuchillos, espadachín —esta vez el elfo no puedo reprimir la curva de su boca—. ¡Ya lo tengo! Menelmacar —Lúthien sonrió ampliamente por el triunfo.

—En efecto —respondió Menelmacar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Posee una gran habilidad, mi lady —dijo entre risas Lenwë.

—Muchas gracias —se ruborizó un poco—. Qué grandes protectores tengo: Lenwë, el guía; Tathar, fuerte como el sauce y Menelmacar el gran espadachín —no fue hasta ese momento que se giró para caminar de frente, pues el elfo que iba detrás de ella se colocó a un lado de Lenwë.

—Solo somos simples guardias —habló Tathar.

—Nadie es un simple guardia; todos y cada uno tienen su importancia, es por ustedes que el reino está seguro —pronunció con seriedad pero no era cortante—. El rey los mandó especialmente para que me cuidaran; confía en ustedes.

—No es para tanto, _aranel*_ —Tathar se sentía en verdad halagado; Lúthien abrió muy grandes los ojos y sonrió aún más ampliamente.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me llama _aranel* _desde que llegué —la pequeña aún no se lo podía creer y continuaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada; no les extrañaba que fuera de esa manera, nadie en el pueblo había mostrado tener simpatía por ella. Pero ahora que habían conversado con la tierna elfa realmente estaban avergonzados por cómo la habían tratado; no podían explicarse cómo con una simple pregunta comenzó una de las más amenas pláticas.

Estaban realmente asombrados, ni cuenta se dieron y ya estaban riendo con la princesa; ya no les costaba reconocerla por lo que era: su princesa, hija del rey Thranduil.

El silencio no duró mucho, pronto los cuatro estaban conversando nuevamente. La pequeña reía a carcajadas cada vez que Tathar contaba una de sus muchas aventuras como elfito. Incluso Menelmacar participaba con las historias y hacía que Lúthien riera de cuando en cuando.

Poco a poco se acercaban al bullicio de la competencia que anunciaba con empezar; esta vez Thranduil no asistirá, tenía una junta con el consejo que no podía aplazar para otro día.

Por los senderos ya no se encontraba ningún elfo, todos ya estaban en las gradas. Estando a escasos diez metros del lugar, Lúthien se paró en seco colocándose la capucha hasta quedar completamente cubierta.

—No quiero que me sigan tan de cerca —los tres la interrogaron con la mirada—. No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí; dudo que mi presencia les resulte… cómoda.

—Como ordene —respondieron los tres al unísono.

—Trataré de estar cerca del área de descanso; ustedes sólo no se me acerquen mucho —los guardias asintieron con una sonrisa y se alejaron a una distancia considerable.

Con mucho temor, Lúthien ingresó al lugar; tal como ella quería, nadie la reconoció, ante los ojos de los demás solo era un elfo común y corriente. Se deslizó entre las la muchedumbre; escuchó cómo el heraldo llamaba la atención de todos y comenzaba a leer las reglas y los códigos.

Se detuvo a causa de ya no poder avanzar; había muchas personas tanto en las gradas como en la parte de abajo, guardando con cuidado el perímetro de lanzamiento.

—No llegó el rey —escuchó decir a una elfa.

—Era de suponer que descuidaría a su hijo por esa… elfa —respondió un elfo con algo de repudio en su voz.

La princesa continuó avanzando, no quería seguir escuchando lo que tanto temía. Ahora por su culpa también juzgaban a su propio rey. Consiguió llegar a un árbol que estaba cerca del área de descanso, no era un buen sitio para observar pero al menos estaría cerca de Legolas cuando terminara su turno.

Comenzaron los tiros básicos y a pesar de su pésima posición ubicó rápidamente a su hermanito de cabellera rubia; observaba atónita cómo lanzaba, estaba consciente de que aún le faltaba para perfeccionar, pero vaya que destacaba entre los demás. Tomaba las flechas como si de porcelana se tratase y con esa misma delicadeza tiraba para clavar la flecha en el centro.

Pronto terminó su turno y el príncipe se dirigió a las bancas para ver lanzar a los demás. Hoja Verde no se percató de la presencia de su hermana y claramente se vio cierta tristeza en la mirada al sentirse olvidado.

Lúthien sin perder tiempo avanzó a la zona de descanso; antes de estar a menos de cinco metros Legolas la reconoció y corrió a su encuentro, dejando a un lado su arco y carcaj; la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a dar vueltas.

Acción que no pasó desapercibida por los elfos silvanos, que creían que su príncipe levantaba por los aires a otro "elfo".

—Sí llegaste, Lithgurth —dijo el príncipe mientras la bajaba al suelo.

—Te dije que vendría —sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Oye! ¿Acaso nunca lo olvidarás? —preguntó divertida.

—Poseo buena memoria —se mofó el príncipe; la tomó de la mano y la guió a las bancas.

Claro, gran asombro desató este pequeño agarre entre los espectadores.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué te vestiste de elfo? —cuestionó Hoja Verde.

—No quería que nadie me reconociera —agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Ahora ya no importa —en realidad quería decirle que su belleza no tenía por qué ser ocultada, pero eso sólo la hubiera sonrojado y hubiera puesto cualquier otra excusa que seguramente ella terminaría por ganar—. Toma asiento aquí, se ve mucho mejor y así ya no tendrás que estar en el sol.

—Muchas gracias —lo tomó de la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

—No tienes que agradecer —le sonrió de lado—. Me extraña que mi padre no mandara a una cuadrilla para colocar un entarimado y además que te dejara venir sin guardias…

—No hables tan rápido; por allá están Tathar, Lenwë y Menelmacar; sobre el entarimado… digamos que no le dio tiempo de mandar ponerlo —dirigió su vista a los concursantes.

Poco tiempo después convocaron a los concursantes para dar a conocer los resultados. Lúthien vio cómo Legolas abrazaba a una elfa pelirroja que no había visto antes y no recordaba que el príncipe la mencionara; en realidad jamás mencionó a ninguna elfa.

Sin mucho qué hacer se levantó de la banca para estirar un poco las piernas; vio a lo lejos cómo Lenwë le hacía señas para que se reunieran en un árbol cercano. No demoró mucho y rápidamente se encontró con sus guardias.

—Lady Lúthien —habló el guía en cuanto estuvieron cerca— ¿Desea ver todo el torneo?

—Para eso he venido —sonrió sarcástica.

—En ese caso, avisaremos al rey que llegara junto con el príncipe…

—¿Se marcharán? —abrió sus hermosos ojos azules por la sorpresa.

—No —respondió amablemente Menelmacar—; el rey envió a un vasallo para verificar que esté en buen estado.

—Debería regresar a su asiento —dijo Tathar que en todo momento se la pasó vigilando la zona en donde antiguamente estaba la princesa—, está por iniciar la segunda prueba.

Lúthien regreso en seguida a la banca; los tres elfos se organizaron para poder cuidar de la elfa de mejor manera y que nadie sospechara su presencia.

La segunda prueba de arquería consistía en tirar a varias dianas mientras se cabalgaba; algunas estaban colgando de algún soporte, otra en la tierra en diversas posiciones y varias serían lanzadas por elfos.

El príncipe se fue acercando a su hermana que tenía la vista clavada en el competidor de inicio. Se sentó a un costado de la elfa, pero esta no reparó en él —o eso dio a entender—. Como el primer día en que se conocieron; Hoja Verde observó cada uno de los rasgos de la pequeña.

Era increíble cómo alguien tan puro y tierno fuera tachado de maquiavélico. Sí, su hermana le parecía un ser que jamás fue tocado por maldad alguna y sin embargo día a día lo sorprendía; como en ese momento. Parecía muy concentrada y examinaba a los competidores con gran maestría, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, arrugaba ligeramente la comisura de sus labios antes de que un elfo fallara; y por el momento su premonición era acertada.

—¿Nervioso? —Lúthien concentró su mirada en el príncipe.

—Para nada —mostró seguridad fingida; la elfa enarcó una ceja—. Quizá un poco.

—Descuida, te irá bien —sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Legolas para mostrarle su apoyo—. Ya quiero verte usar el arco; escuché que eres muy bueno.

—Sólo sé cómo tirar —a Legolas nunca le gustó presumir de sus habilidades.

—En ese caso. _Astaldo män ril rant cú olas leg* _—besó tiernamente la mejilla del príncipe—. Creo que es tu turno —Legolas se levantó tomando su carcaj y arco—. Mucha suerte her… Legolas —pronunció en voz alta.

El príncipe tomó su caballo y comenzó a galopar con él, poco a poco fue subiendo la velocidad y muy pronto se encontró con una diana que colgaba de un soporte. A velocidad inhumana, colocó dos flechas y ambas dieron en el blanco. Pocos metros después tres dianas lo esperaban ligeramente en diagonal; una por una fue clavando flechas en el centro de éstas.

No tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando otra fue lanzada al aire y sin pensarlo lanzó dos flechas que dieron el blanco, justo cuando la diana estaba en la altura máxima. Dos dianas más surcaron los aires; Legolas con gran manejo del caballo, soltó las riendas y lanzó una flecha a cada blanco.

El recorrido está a punto de terminar; el último de sus obstáculos: síes dianas colocadas en el suelo con un centímetro de separación y enseguida tres que lo esperaban en un soporte.

Velocidad, precisión y astucia, eran un requerimiento para esta parte; muchos habían fallado justamente en la recta final. Mientras el corcel pasaba por cada punto, el príncipe iba apuntando a cada objetivo, uno por uno. Las tres últimas dianas las cruzó de la misma manera. Con gran agilidad saltó del caballo y lanzó su última flecha a la diana más alta.

El recorrido pareció durar horas, aunque la realidad fue que el hijo de Thranduil lo realizó en menos de un minuto. Inexplicable para los humanos e incluso para algunos elfos. No fue hasta ese momento que Legolas, dio a conocer su habilidad con el arma.

Pocos poseían su habilidad, ni los más experimentados habían realizado tal recorrido con tanta perfección. Lúthien estaba sorprendía en verdad; jamás había visto que alguien igualara o superara la habilidad de Annatar.

Gritos victoriosos y halagos no se hicieron esperar, el pueblo entero festejaba a su amado príncipe. Muchos de los elfos que estaban en la parte de descanso se levantaron con el único propósito de dar un apretón de manos al talentoso elfo.

Los competidores continuaron pasando; no dejaron que Legolas regresara al lado de su "acompañante". Lúthien se vio obligada a levantarse, pues el sol comenzaba a lastimar sus ojos; dirigió sus pasos al árbol en el que se había reunido con sus guardias, encontrándose con pequeños elfos y elfas que jugaban alegremente.

Pronto los pequeños depararon en su presencia y comenzaron a alejarse; les daba un poco de miedo la extraña figura cubierta de negro.

—Descuiden —alzó un poco los brazos en señal de no ser peligrosa—; pensaba marcharme de inmediato…

—Yo te conozco —entre los elfos se encontraba Lilien, la elfita que se había extraviado en el bosque—. ¿Quieres jugar? —a pesar de ser pequeña comprendía que nadie la quería y si decía quién era seguramente sus padres la alejarían de la princesa.

—Me encantaría —respondió con euforia; su infancia no fue muy feliz, pocas veces su padre le había permitido jugar—. Solo si todos quieren —los demás elfos al ver la cercanía que tenía Lilien (una elfa tímida) los alentó a aceptar a la joven.

No tardaron mucho cuando todos comenzaron a correr y huían de Lúthien; la princesa los atrapaba tomándolos de la cintura y columpiándolos un poco. Su deber era tener a todos los elfitos capturados.

Risas y carcajadas se escuchaban a varios metros de distancia; alrededor de ellos están los guardias de la princesa y algunas madres que reían encantadas por el "elfo" que distraía y hacía reír a sus pequeños.

La mayoría ya están capturados y en la zona de detención; la princesa contó a todos, solo le faltaba uno. De manera extraordinaria, ni todos los saltos y carreras hicieron que su capucha la descubriera.

Comenzó a buscar al elfito que le falta; le encantaba revivir la inocencia de un infante: cuando nada te preocupa, todo es juego y diversión. Se movía con sigilo, temiendo ser descubierta; removía cuidadosamente los arbustos más cercanos.

Sin mayor opción dirigió su vista al gran árbol, donde encontró oculto entre el follaje al último elfo de no más de cinco años —en apariencia—. Sin hablar le hizo señas para que se bajara. Como todo niño, la retó a que subiera por él. Con gran decisión Lúthien comenzó a tomarse del tronco; el pequeño comenzó a estallar en risas porque a la elfa se le atoraba la capa.

Las carcajadas continuaban por parte del pequeño elfo; Lúthien solo buscaba la manera de subir sin revelar su rostro. El elfito comenzó a reír cada vez más fuerte a causa de que la elfa encapuchada había caído de sentón en su último intento… el pequeño comenzó a tambaleare, pero solo lo podía ver la princesa para los demás estaba completamente oculto.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando corrió al encuentro de la segura caída del pequeño; tal como lo predijo, décimas de segundo después el pequeño perdió todo el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

La princesa alcanzó a apaciguar un poco la caída; el pequeño había caído en sus brazos pero su peso hizo que ambos cayeran y uno de los tobillos del elfito se dobló en la caída.

Llantos comenzaron a llenar el lugar, alarmados comenzaron a buscar a la madre, algunos salieron en busca del sanador más próximo; pero la mayoría se quedaron boquiabiertos, la capucha de Lúthien dejó de cubrirla.

—¡Tú provocaste que se cayera! —señaló una elfa a la princesa.

—Me levantaré con cuidado, no muevas tu pie —le susurró Lúthien al pequeño en el oído, haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de la elfa—. ¿Listo? —el pequeño asintió entre sollozos.

—¡Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste! —gritó otra elfa.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿A arruinar nuestro festejo? —reclamó un elfo.

—¡Solo provocas desastres!— un daga atravesó el corazón de la princesa; sí, sólo era un desastre, bajó su mirada forzando a sus ojos a no soltar ni una sola lágrima.

—Por orden del rey: está prohibido faltarle al respeto a la princesa —intervino Lenwë.

Los guardias se vieron obligados a formar una fila enfrente de la princesa para evitar que se acercaran más personas molestas. Una revuelta comenzó, los elfos soltaban diversas palabras hirientes contra Lúthien y sus guardias; los soldados formaron una línea evitando cualquier paso y hablando en nombre del rey.

Pronto más elfos llegaron al lugar y se comenzó a pasar la voz llegando incluso hasta el príncipe que aún se encontraba rodeado de elfos que lo vitoreaban.

Durante unos segundos, Lúthien se quedó de rodillas presa de un estado de shock; el pequeño seguía llorando. Sin perder tiempo la princesa se fue acercando poco a poco al elfito, le susurró palabras dulces al oído en Eldarin, poco entendió el pequeño, pero la hermosa lengua en boca de la princesa tranquilizaba mucho.

Tomó con mucho cuidado el tobillo y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente; ignorando por completo la discusión a su alrededor. Fue subiendo sus manos hasta la rodillas y se detuvo en esta unos instantes; con mayor lentitud comenzó a bajar las manos, el pequeño solo fruncía un poco el ceño pues el dolor era aguantable.

Con delicadeza, fue acomodando el hueso y el músculo dañado; giró con fuerza hacia la derecha su pie y luego hacia la izquierda, haciendo que tronara. Comenzó a mover el tobillo en círculos. Nadie parecía prestar atención a los implicados.

Legolas, con mucho trabajo, logró llegar junto con los guardias e hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

—¿Qué sucedió? —demandó respuesta con un poco de fiereza.

—Esa elfa —la que al parecer era la madre señaló con asco a la princesa— provocó que mi hijo…

—¡Muchas gracias! —se escuchó la cantarina voz de un niño a espaldas de los guardias.

Todos guardaron silencio centrando su atención en Lúthien y el pequeño. El elfito abrazaba a la princesa que estaba sentada en el piso; se veía con claridad como el pequeño se levantó sobre sus pies sin mayor esfuerzo.

—No tienes por qué —Lúthien alejó un poco al pequeño; para ellos dos era como si los demás no existieran.

—¡Claro que sí! —Se abalanzó sobre la elfa haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y fuera de espalda a la tierra—. Salvaste mi vida y curaste mi pie ¡ya no me duele! Ni un poquito…

—Vamos pequeño —Legolas tomó al elfo por los hombros con una gran sonrisa—, no me ensucies a mi hermana —lo tomó en sus brazos—; si no, ¿qué le voy a decir a mi padre? —extendió una mano para ayudar a Lúthien.

—Es muy bonita su hermana —susurró con inocencia el niño en el oído del príncipe.

—Lo mismo le digo —susurró Legolas en tono confidencial, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella los escuchara—; pero no me quiere creer, dice que nadie la considera linda…

—¡Por Eru! Si es como una princesa —continuó hablando en susurros; los dos hijos de Thranduil soltaron una cantarina risa.

—Es que —le hizo un seña para que se acercara más— es un princesa —le reveló en el tono más confidencial y en voz tan baja que apenas el pequeño alcanzó a escuchar.

De inmediato el niño saltó de los brazos del príncipe y se dirigió a Lúthien.

—Lamento haberla metido en problemas —el pequeño pasó rápidamente los ojos por toda la muchedumbre que los rodeaba, hasta ese momento tanto él como Lúthien se percataron de su presencia—; no fue mi intención… burlarme de usted y mucho menos hacer que se cayera. Para compensar mis faltas haré todo lo que usted ordene, princesa —hizo una pronunciada reverencia quedándose en esa posición; todos los presentes sonrieron inconscientemente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —tocó su barbilla fingiendo estar pensando una tarea muy importante; lo ojos se le iluminaron al elfito—; necesito que cuides muy bien de tu madre —dirigió su vista a la elfa—, se ve que te quiere mucho y le preocupas; en un futuro trata de no causarle tantas preocupaciones. ¿Entendido? —centró su vista en el pequeño mostrándose seria.

—Entendido —colocó su mano en la frente como sabía hacían los soldados.

—Muy bien, ahora ve con ella —el pequeño hizo una reverencia y corrió hasta donde estaba su madre.

Legolas le mostró su brazo para indicarle que la llevaría del guante hasta su lugar; la princesa aceptó con una sonrisa, dejando atrás a todos los curiosos. Los tres guardias siguieron a los príncipes por la espalda.

—¡Aranel*! —Gritó a lo lejos la madre del elfito; la pequeña comitiva se detuvo girándose hacia la elfa—. Muchas gracias —Lúthien solo asintió con una sonrisa y continuó su camino.

Todos los elfos silvanos habían quedado completamente sorprendidos por lo acontecido. Varios de ellos fueron testigos como la princesa jugaba con los niños; pocos a esa edad se mostraban tan afables con los ruidosos elfitos. Algunos más la reconocieron como el acompañante de Legolas y muy pocos se percataron de como curaba la luxación al pequeño.

Definitivamente: tenían una impresión diferente de la extranjera. Quizá pocos fueron los testigos; pero acciones como esta correrían como agua por los ríos, además de que ahora Lúthien ya no portaba su capucha y su presencia se aria sumamente notoria.

En cuanto a los príncipes, sin demora se dirigieron a las bancas. Legolas tenía que regresar al campo de tiro, dejando nuevamente sola a su hermana; no sin antes ordenarles a los guardias que no se separaran de ella, haciendo que Lenwë, Tathar y Menelmacar se pegaran por completo a la princesa. Una broma personal entre los cuatro ─que hacía alusión a lo cerca que estaban de la puerta de la alcoba de la princesa─ logró sacar una risita del príncipe.

La tercer evaluación era la más complicada: el concursante se pararía en el centro de lanzamiento mientras a su alrededor lanzaban, colocaban o pasaban corriendo los objetivos. Solo una vez en toda la historia del Bosque Negro se había logrado tirar a todas las dianas justo en el centro, tratándose de nadie más ni menos que Thranduil, que en su juventud fue un gran arquero.

Ya habían pasado diez de los concursantes que no tuvieron mucha suerte en esta etapa; llegando así el turno de Hoja Verde.

Con su porte de príncipe se paró en medio del campo de tiro, inhaló profundamente aire mientras con una de sus manos tocaba cada una de sus flechas.

Silencio.

Un caballo con galope ligero pasa por el borde de la zona con una diana en la costilla; sin perder tiempo, el elfo tomó la flecha y la lanzó dando en el blanco. Dos dianas fueron lanzadas simultáneamente a escasos metros de su posición; tomó una flecha, apuntó y dio en el blanco de la primera, repitió lo mismo con la segunda. Por el momento todo era fácil.

Dos caballos entraron por diferentes flancos al mismo tiempo galopando con rapidez; disparó al de la derecha, vio a sus espaldas y le tiró a la diana que había sido lanzada y antes de que esta flecha llegara a su destino, apuntó al otro caballo. Se giró nuevamente y comenzó a tirar a las dianas previamente dispuestas.

Lo complicado no era que estuvieran sujetas a la tierra, el verdadero problema era lo cerca que estaban una de otra dejando poco espacio para tirar. Si decidía lanzar de una por una sus flechas se acabarían con rapidez… dos dianas fueron lanzadas prácticamente frente a él; notó que las dos se llegarían a juntar y justo en ese punto lanzó su flecha atravesando ambos objetivos al mismo tiempo.

Tardó un segundo en comprender que para superar la prueba de las dianas predispuestas tendría que lanzar con suficiente fuerza como para atravesar dos dianas y hacer que la punta de la flecha quedara en la tercera.

Dos caballos salieron a todo galope sin rumbo fijo; concentró su vista en el más cercano dando en el blanco, pero lamentablemente el segundo escapó.

Analizando el tiempo que tenía y las flechas que restaban, dedujo rápidamente que solo le sobraría una flecha si hacía los tiros certeros con la flecha correspondiente al equino que huyó.

Tomó la primera flecha, tensó su arco, ancló la mano con su boca; irguió su postura. El tiempo pareció haberse congelado, apenas y notó que la flecha estaba surcando los aires; chocó contra el blanco de la primera diana con tanta fuerza que la atravesó exitosamente hasta alcanzar la tercera. El pueblo entero saltó de alegría, pero para Legolas parecía que nada ocurría.

Concentró su atención en el siguiente objetivo; como el anterior cuatro más. Repitió el mismo procedimiento pero esta vez con su agilidad característica. Solo notó cómo en el tiro de la última fila falló del centro por un centímetro.

Tal como Hoja Verde había presentido, solo una flecha quedaba en su carcaj. Todos los presentes aplaudían y gritaban de gozo; el príncipe les era tan amado que no podían evitar alegrarse por él.

El joven elfo, apenas consiente de lo que sucedía; alzó la mirada a las gradas y mostró una sonrisa de medio lado. De esas que lo caracterizaban, no por engreído sino por ser agradecido. Alzó su arco en señal de victoria y más aplausos se escucharon.

Dirigió sus pasos a la banca donde su hermana lo aguardaba, tal como había dado instrucciones, los tres guardias estaban justo detrás de la princesa, pero había un elfo sentado justo al lado de ella.

Apresuró su paso reconociendo a Belthronding; aquel elfo que poco le agradaba. Para su sorpresa, Lúthien conversaba muy afablemente con él, mostrando una sonrisa y cantarinas risas que se escuchaban a unos metros.

─¡Legolas! –Corrió la princesa al encuentro del rubio elfo saltando para que éste la tomara por la cintura─. Estuviste asombroso –le dijo con exhaustiva alegría cerca del oído.

─Muchas gracias –la fue alejando poco a poco de él, para acercarse al elfo pelinegro─. Belthronding, ¿qué tal tu suerte, el día de hoy? –trató de sonar lo más amigable posible, aunque ambos sabían que sólo era cortesía.

─No se me escapó ningún objetivo, _hîr nîn*_ ─sonrió malicioso cruzándose de brazos sabiendo perfectamente que a Legolas le irritaría.

─Me alegro –pronunció cortante, tratando de disimilar su ira.

─Dedico mi victoria –Belthronding relajó su postura y con alegría y orgullo siguió diciendo─: a la dama dueña de mi libertad y gobernante de mis acciones: Lúthien, tan hermosa como la luz de Elbereth; bella sin duda, cual estrella en el firmamento –se arrodilló frente a la mencionada tomando y besando con delicadeza su mano.

La joven elfa sólo se ruborizó ante las palabras del galante elfo; pero, para Legolas no fue así, la acción no era para halagar a la princesa, tenía un doble motivo: hacer que Legolas perdiera la cordura preso de la ira.

─La próxima vez –el moreno se levantó dirigiéndose al príncipe─ tendrá más suerte, su alteza. Me retiro; los hijos del rey deben tener mucho de qué hablar. Supongo que ahora, Legolas, tendrás algo para que tu padre se sienta orgulloso –se mofó con toda la intención de disparar veneno con las más falsa sonrisa.

Sin decir más, Belthronding se retiró del lugar dejando a Legolas plantado en el piso; como príncipe tenía que guardar compostura en todo momento, no se podía permitir armar un escándalo que no tardaría en esparcirse por todo el reino.

Pocos minutos después se dieron a conocer los resultados; en primer lugar había quedado Belthronding, aunque Lúthien sabía que su prueba había estado más fácil; Legolas quedó orgullosamente en segundo ─pero por supuesto que fue más honorado al ser tan joven y destacar de manera tan magnifica en su primera prueba─; y para finalizar, Erlo, hijo de uno de los nuevos capitanes, obtuvo el tercer lugar.

No pasaban de las dos de la tarde, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Antes de iniciar la competencia Legolas había quedado con Tauriel para salir a cabalgar por los senderos del bosque.

Hoja Verde no quería cancelar con su amiga, pero tampoco planeaba dejar a su hermana. Al pobre príncipe no le quedó otra opción más que invitar a las dos a cabalgar. Se fue a donde estaba Tauriel y la llevó caminando hasta la banca donde Lúthien esperaba alguna indicación por parte de su hermano.

─Lúthien –la llamó a un metro de ella; Tauriel iba distraída despidiéndose fugazmente de los demás elfos─. Ella es Tauriel –dijo cuando esta se volteó y quedó cara a cara con la princesa─, mi mejor amiga y gran compañera de entrenamiento.

─Un placer –le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa; la pelirroja solo la miraba con frialdad.

En un movimiento rápido, Tauriel tomó a Legolas por los hombros y lo obligó a retroceder, jalándolo prácticamente.

─No pienso hablar con ella –sentenció la elfa sin más.

─¡Oh, Vamos Tauriel! Tú tampoco empieces –trató de tomarla de la mano decidido a llevarla de regreso, pero paró en seco al notar que ésta no avanzaba.

─Legolas, ella hizo que mi padre quedara humillado ante todo el reino –dijo en un susurro.

─Lúthien es diferente al soldado que luchó contra tu padre –la elfa no parecía querer cambiar de opinión─. Hazlo por mí –la vio a los ojos poniendo cara de elfito regañado─ ¿Quieres? –suplicó con las pupilas más grandes.

─No sé porque aún dejo que me convenzas con esa cara –sonrió apesadumbrada y asintió.

Los dos corrieron a donde estaba Lúthien; la princesa hablaba con Lenwë sobre las festividades próximas. Ya estando cerca, Tauriel comenzó a sentir que no sería tan fácil tratar con la elfa como había pensado, tan solo tenerla cerca la ponía tensa.

Rápidamente Legolas le pidió a su hermana que los acompañara; esta aceptó gustosa pero algo que el príncipe no había contemplado era que los tres soldados los acompañarían en cualquier momento. Sin mucho que decir, como pudieron los guardias consiguieron cuatro caballos, para ellos y la princesa, pues tanto Legolas como Tauriel ya tenían su corcel dispuesto.

Poco más de media hora después, los seis elfos ya estaban en las orillas del palacio; Lenwë no había dejado que avanzaran más argumentando la seguridad de los príncipes. De mala gana Legolas y Tauriel acataron la orden.

Los tres guardias se distanciaron un poco brindando privacidad a los más jóvenes; antes de salir por completo de las murallas del palacio, Tathar solicitó que otros tres elfos los alcanzaran para así proteger mejor a la familia real.

─Es muy hermoso –dijo Lúthien con la vista al cielo─, los rayos penetran entre las hojas y el viento apenas sopla…

─No es nada comparado con el lago─ soltó la Silvana de golpe y sin emoción.

─¿Lago? –paró de observar su alrededor y fijo la vista en el príncipe.

─A menos de una milla hay un pequeño lago oculto por los arbustos –explicó con calma Hoja Verde.

─No creo que esté permitido ir a ese lugar –comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa─… al menos no solos; supongo que el rey aceptaría con la condición…

─De enviarnos al ejército entero ─interrumpió irónica Tauriel.

─Es un lugar tranquilo –habló con calma Legolas─, ya hemos ido varias veces y no pasa nada; con Lenwë, Tathar y Menelmacar, es más que suficiente –trató de animar a Lúthien con una sonrisa.

─Supongo que tienes razón –asintió no muy segura─; iré a avisare a Tathar.

La princesa se dirigió a la zona donde estaban los soldados, dejando a su espalda a Legolas y Tauriel.

─Legolas, ¿estás seguro que es buena idea? –trató de ocultar su inconformidad con la presencia de Lúthien.

─Por supuesto –se acercó a su amiga─; no conoce más lugar que las cuatro paredes de su habitación y algunos jardines; tú mejor que nadie sabes que los elfos no podemos estar tan encerrados…

─Pero… ─trató de objetar pero le fue imposible.

─Tauriel, ya vienen los guardias, no podemos hacer nada –mostró una sonrisa de lado.

Pocos minutos después llegó Lúthien con los ahora seis guardias. Tanto el príncipe como la pelirroja se incomodaron por semejante protección; con menos ánimo, Legolas comenzó a mostrar el sendero rumbo al lago.

Por su parte, Tauriel no estaba nada conforme con la situación. Jamás habían compartido aquel lugar con nadie y ahora siete elfos conocerían su ubicación, aunado a lo anterior poco le agradaba la princesa y los guardias eran algo nuevo. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Legolas, jamás fueron acompañados por tantos soldados; a decir verdad, ningún guardia los acompañaba y de ser así guardaban mucha distancia para no ser observados.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al lago; el príncipe les pidió que solo rodearan el perímetro, puesto que necesitaban privacidad y no se sentirían muy cómodos si eran observados tan de cerca. No muy de acuerdo los seis soldados comenzaron a registrar la zona verificando que todo estuviera en orden.

Por órdenes de Lenwë los elfos no estarían a más de treinta y cinco metros a la redonda del lago; estarían entre los arbustos y en las copas de los árboles, acomodados de forma que no fueran visibles para los jóvenes elfos.

Casi en seguida de que los príncipes y la Silvana se quedaran a orillas del pequeño estanque, los guardias desaparecieron entre la vegetación.

No era muy grande el lago, aproximadamente diez metros cuadrados y metro y medio de profundidad; los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas, algunas rocas servían como asientos, todo estaba completamente rodeado por árboles y espesos arbustos que impedían por completo la visibilidad de este.

─No es un lugar muy hermoso, pero se puede estar en completa tranquilidad –Legolas tomó a Lúthien por los hombros─; cuando estoy cansado de los muros del castillo, vengo con Tauriel durante unas horas.

La princesa no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a observar con detenimiento cada palmo del lugar, le gustaba ver cómo los rayos de luz iluminaban en el agua provocando un extraño reflejo, el movimiento imperceptible de las hojas con las pequeñas ráfagas de viento; de momentos cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente.

No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, el lugar estaba completamente exento del aleteo de los pájaros, o el correr de los ciervos, ni una ardilla, nada en absoluto se escuchaba por aquel lugar.

Inundada con aquella paz, Lúthien abrió sus ojos vislumbrando una sonrisa de lado dedicada a Legolas.

─No toda la belleza es externa, Legolas –la princesa apretó suavemente una de las manos que el elfo aún tenía en sus hombros.

─Mi padre me dijo que tu mirada era penetrante; ahora sé a qué se refiere –centró su atención en los ojos de su hermana correspondiéndole a su tímida sonrisa.

─El rey suele alagar de más mis dotes élficos –desvió la mirada del príncipe dirigiéndose a una roca que estaba cerca de Tauriel─. Lo realmente magnífico aquí es cómo derrotaste a todos esos elfos "experimentados". Es magnífico ¿no lo crees? ─cuestionó a la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente.

─Sí, muy sorprendente –Tauriel no pudo ocultar su incomodidad.

─¿Siempre eres tan callada? –la curiosidad de la princesa era grande y su sonrisa lo demostraba por completo.

Eso era más de lo que Tauriel podía soportar; ¿cómo podía esa elfa tratar de entablar una conversación? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era su padre?, no podía olvidar tan fácil cómo toda su familia se vio humillada por una simple reprimenda de su padre a Lúthien. Hasta su nombre le fastidiaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar el nombre de tan célebre elfa?

Aunque la princesa no le hubiera hecho nada a Falathar, sería imposible que Tauriel se llevara bien con Lúthien. Para la pelirroja, la princesa era una elfa que solo se preocupaba por su propia felicidad, no sufre dolor y por supuesto no conoce la humillación; por ello, ella no podía entender cómo se había sentido toda su familia. Lúthien nunca podría comprender que no todos tienen la vida eternamente soluciona; por eso las dos elfas eran muy diferentes entre sí.

─Creo que sí eres callada –la sonrisa de la princesa se desvaneció por completo─. Legolas mencionó que eras su compañera de entrenamiento. ¿Qué arma te gusta usar? –el príncipe solo observaba de lejos cómo Tauriel fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana y cómo ésta ignoraba por completo la hostilidad de la pelirroja─; no es necesario que respondas. Tienes un cabello muy hermoso, es tan rojo como el de… Maedhros, el noldor hijo de Fëanor…

─¡Ya es suficiente! –Se puso de pie apartando con brusquedad de su cabello la mano de Lúthien─. Tolero tu actitud eternamente alegre y el que seas indiferente a mi sufrimiento, pero que me insultes no lo permito…

─Pero, no he hecho nada… ─los azules ojos de Lúthien se abrieron grandemente mientras se protegía con su manos.

─¡Y lo niegas! –Tauriel estaba completamente colérica y cada palabra de la "princesa" la enfurecía cada vez más─; ¿en qué parte de Arda el comparar a un Silvano con un Noldor no es un insulto?

─También son elfos –susurró por lo bajo.

Lúthien era una Noldor de la más pura sangre; pero como Thranduil lo dispuso nadie se enteró de eso, para todos los Silvanos ella era una sindar, una descendencia pura de los Teleri.

Poco sabía la princesa del odio que se tenían entre esos dos clanes; era consciente de la matanza que hubo entre Noldor y Teleri, donde la familia de Maedhros salió victoriosa. No podía creer que ese rencor se guardara a pesar de que ya habían pasado varias edades.

─Exacto, también son elfos; elfos que asesinaron a sus hermanos –su enojo y frustración aumentaban con rapidez─, me comparas con un asesino… ¿no te bastó con avergonzar y humillar a toda mi familia?

─Lo siento –se disculpó con los ojos nublados la princesa─; pero no comprendo por qué dices que te he humillado.

─Mi padre es Falathar –soltó dándole la espalda; ante estas palabras Lúthien se quedó petrificada.

─No discutan –Legolas alejó a Tauriel de donde estaba su hermana─, podemos olvidar lo que acaba de suceder y continuar con nuestro paseo…

─No, no puedo seguir cerca de esa elfa –empujó a Legolas dispuesta a montar su caballo.

Tauriel se limpió sus ojos nublados por la ira; se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para defender a su padre. A punto de montar escuchó cómo alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba.

─Te pido una disculpa –Lúthien tomó el cuello de la yegua de Tauriel para evitar que esta se marchara─, nunca fue mi intención humillar a tu familia. Sé que no era momento ni lugar para que Annatar arreglara ese problema; pero no puedes culparlo por vencer limpiamente a tu padre…

─En primera, no había ningún problema que arreglar –saltó de su caballo encarando a la princesa─; segundo, ese elfo es un tramposo; no sabe usar una espada y se engalana con los golpes bajos que da…

─¡¿Golpes bajos?! –era la primea vez que Legolas veía que su hermana se exaltaba; la princesa se tomó de un costado frunciendo el ceño─ ¿Goles bajos? Golpes bajos los de tu padre; Annatar es mucho mejor guerrero, más de lo que tu padre puede aspirar algún día –se mofó enojada.

Lúthien comenzó a sentir como cada vez sus cotillas se comprimían más y más; ella sabía perfectamente que las perlas no le permitían enojarse… pero jamás permitiría que insultaran a su hermano; por él sería capaz de soportar cualquier tortura.

─Mi padre era un gran capitán –respiró profundamente tratando de controlar su ira, pues si no se tomaba un respiro posiblemente la princesa terminaría con algún golpe─; hasta que tú y tus malditos guardias llegaron –una lágrima de frustración se escapó de sus ojos verdes─ ¿Qué le contaste al rey?... puras mentiras…

─Tauriel, tranquilízate por favor –trató de intervenir el príncipe.

─¿Qué fue lo que le contaste al rey? –insistió con la mirada clavada en Lúthien que estaba inmóvil con la vista clavada en el piso.

─Eso ya no importa –Legolas luchaba por quitar la hostilidad al lugar; tomó a Tauriel por los hombros pero ésta se resistía a moverse del lugar.

─Claro que importa, Legolas –quitó bruscamente las manos del príncipe de sus hombros─. No sé qué le contó al rey; pero por su culpa ahora mi padre no puede aspirar a ningún cargo elevado en el ejército, solo será un soldado más; perdió la confianza del rey.

─Ella no tuvo la culpa –trató de calmar a su amiga pero le fue imposible.

Rendido sin poder tranquilizar a la pelirroja dirigió sus pasos a su hermana que parecía muy afectada y ahora guardaba silencio. A un metro de ella notó cómo una diminuta lágrima corría por sus mejillas, su semblante pálido demostraba sus heridas internas; sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ella, tomó su cara tratando de enderezar su postura pero ésta se resistía a moverse.

─Lúthien estás… fría –de inmediato la preocupación embargó a Legolas; pues un elfo, sin importar las condiciones, pocas veces bajaba su temperatura corporal, a menos que estuviera muy enfermo o gravemente herido.

─¡Exacto! –Exclamó Tauriel con ira─; mi padre lo descubrió y Annatar lo atacó sin más. Tan sólo por decir que estaba fría…

─Él sólo me defendió de las agresiones del capitán –dijo Lúthien con mucho esfuerzo, aún seguía enojada.

Sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza cayendo de rodillas al suelo; Legolas la tomó entre sus brazos sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a gritar a los guardias. Trató de ayudarla a levantarse pero su hermana sólo fruncía el ceño con cada movimiento.

Por su parte la Silvana solo observaba la escena convencida que sólo fingía para poder ganar aquella conversación. No había otra explicación, nadie se pone tan mal sin recibir un solo rasguño, así de fácil.

Pero a pesar de que esa idea también estaba en la cabeza del príncipe, le era imposible no preocuparse, de hecho esa idea lo perturbaba mucho. Rápidamente llegaron los guardias con las espadas en alto, listos para atacar; pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la princesa casi inconsciente en los brazos del príncipe.

Sin perder tiempo llamaron a los caballos que acudieron presurosos ante el silbido de sus amos. A gran velocidad montaron su caballo, Lenwë le había dicho al príncipe que él se llevaría a la princesa, pero cuando llegó la hora de moverla, con la poca energía que tenía, se aferró a la casaca de su hermano.

Preocupados y con los nervios al máximo, ayudaron a acomodar a la princesa en el equino de Legolas. Todos comenzaron a trotar a gran velocidad; Tauriel que aún seguía atónita sin comprender nada siguió a los demás.

Mientras cabalgaban, Legolas sentía cómo Lúthien soltaba aire adolorida con cada salto del caballo. Le hablaba al oído pero cada vez su conciencia la abandonaba, hasta que quedó totalmente inconsciente, sostenida únicamente por los brazos de su hermano.

Uno de los guardias apretó el paso para avisar a un sanador. A gran velocidad llegó el pequeño séquito de soldados, las puertas las encontraron abiertas. Casi al instante, Tathar –que de los tres fue el que más se encariñó con la princesa─ saltó de su caballo y tomó a Lúthien en sus brazos. Corrió a gran velocidad por todo el castillo hasta llegar a su habitación donde tres sanadores la esperaban, la recostó con delicadeza en la cama y salió con una gran pena de la alcoba.

Legolas llegó detrás de Tathar y desde la puerta observó cómo los tres curanderos la examinaban buscando el daño. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta sin fuerzas y con la preocupación marcada en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Con temor, observó cómo al quitarle la camisa a su hermanita, en todo su costado estaba morado y sus costillas parecían quebradas.

Todo eso era demasiado para él; una lágrima de desesperación cayó por su mejilla y enseguida otras más lo acompañaron. No estaba acostumbrado a ver heridas y mucho menos unas tan graves. Cerró la puerta, no soportaría seguir observando aquella escena.

Recargó todo su peso en la pared; sentía que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas le fallarían y lentamente su espalda se fue resbalando por el muro, ocultó su cara entre sus rodillas.

Escuchó a lo lejos pasos que se acercaban y unos muy conocidos; a los pocos segundos la figura de su padre apareció por el pasillo, con el rostro serio y caminando a velocidad. Thranduil observó momentáneamente a su hijo y después ingresó a la habitación.

Definitivamente el rey no se esperaba ver a Lúthien de aquella forma, a simple vista tenía tres costillas fracturadas, un gran hematoma en la caja torácica, todo su costado derecho completamente morado y en el estómago se podían ver diversos moretones como si la hubieran pateado constantemente.

Incertidumbre, preocupación y miedo se reflejaron en su hermoso rostro; temía por la vida de su… hija. Quienes la atacaron seguramente no fue solo a ella... Legolas; estaba a un lado de la entrada con la mirada entristecida. Él también tenía que estar mal.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo controló sus emociones y salió al encuentro de su hijo.

─Legolas –llamó en voz baja a su hijo, el joven centró la mira en su padre─, ¿te encuentras bien? –el príncipe sólo asintió.

Thranduil lo escudriñó con la mirada pero de inmediato adivinó que su dolor no era físico sino emocional. Extendió su mano para ayudar a que su hijo se pusiera en pie. Con gran pesar, Legolas tomó la mano de su padre. Sus ojos le interrogaban si su hermana estaría bien.

─Dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso? –cuestionó con serenidad, tenía que demostrar tranquilidad o si no su hijo se preocuparía aún más.

─No… no lo sé –su voz se le entrecortaba y bajó su mirada apenado; Thranduil sólo lo veía penetrantemente sin comprender sus palabras─. Estábamos platicando –continuó─, después ella y Tauriel comenzaron a discutir… ambas estaban muy enojadas… ─cada palabra se atoraba en su garganta.

De inmediato el rey comprendió por qué estaba así: tenía vetado enojarse y de hacerlo sería torturada internamente. Abrazó a su hijo tratando de consolarlo; él sabía por qué Lúthien estaba tan lastimada pero de ninguna manera podía contarle la verdadera razón a su pequeño.

─Ella estará bien –lo consoló mientras acariciaba su cabello─. Tranquilo, no le pasará nada…

Su frase quedó en el aire, pues se escuchó con claridad cómo un elfo corría velozmente por las escaleras. Apenas llegó al pasillo, centró su atención en la familia real y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ellos seguido de otro elfo.

─¿Dónde está la princesa? –cuestionó sin aliento; el rey con un movimiento de cabeza señalo la puerta.

El elfo se disponía a entrar, pero se quedó clavado en la entra sin atreverse a mover el picaporte. Con gran duda colocó su mano sobre la puerta, con sus ojos clavados en el suelo. Apenas una grieta se dejó ver y…

* * *

_Hîr nîn*— Mi señor _

_Hannon le*— Muchas gracias_

_Tesarë*— Sauce _

_Menelmacar*— «Espadachín del Cielo», la constelación de Orión_

_Aranel*— Princesa_

_Astaldo män ril rant cú olas leg*— Astaldo bendiga e ilumine el curso del arco de Hoja Verde._

_Astaldo— también conocido como Tulkas, valar de la guerra_

_Notas de autor: Ya se es muy cruel de mi parte dejarlos así, pero el capitulo se extendió más de lo que esperaba..._

_Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias; si quieren también amenazas de muerte que bien merecidas las tengo..._


	12. Susurros de Media Noche

**Capítulo 11: Susurros de Media Noche**

El elfo se disponía a entrar, pero se quedó clavado en la entrada sin atreverse a mover el picaporte. Con gran duda, colocó su mano sobre la puerta, con sus ojos clavados en el suelo. Apenas una grieta se dejó ver, inhaló profundamente y lleno de temor lentamente se fue introduciendo en la habitación sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

Sus ojos verdes cual bosque en una noche estrellada se nublaron al contemplar a su dulce hermana postrada en una cama. Sintió cómo sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire y su cuerpo cada vez pesaba más obligándolo a recargarse en la puerta.

Una sola lágrima brotó de sus ojos, absorbida por el paño que estaba condenado a usar. Annatar era un gran guerrero, temerario y calculador, pocas veces se contaba que lo habían desarmado o que caía preso del temor; sus acciones demostraban valor y veía la luz en los lugares más obscuros…

Pero su hermana, su hermanita siempre ha sido su debilidad; con una sonrisa podía desarmarlo, sólo hacía falta que sus ojos se clavaran en él para que estuviera hechizado y sus movimientos fueron los deseados por ella. No temía al enemigo; pero ver que los luceros de su querida Lúthien derramaran lágrimas lo corrompían, podían volverlo loco… en ese momento sentía miedo de perderla, de ya no poder decirle cuánto la amaba.

Cómo extrañaba cantarle por las noches hasta que cayera rendida por el sueño, o abrazarla a las orillas de la costa mientras la brisa de las olas empapaba sus rostros… la vida no es como se quiere, esas perlas lo estaban matando lentamente porque lo alejaban de ella.

Posó su mirada en Lúthien buscando en vano sus ojos, en lugar de ello vio cómo uno de los sanadores acomodaba una costilla y la metía con fuerza en su lugar, cerró los ojos pues todo lo que le hacían él lo sentía, podría jurar que alguien movía sus huesos y los acomodaba a su antojo; su carne machacada y la sangre coagulada bajo su piel, el gran trabajo que hacían sus pulmones para recibir aire.

Pensó que esa sería su tortura por demostrar sentimientos —lo cual tenía vetado—, pero ese dolor no era propio; siempre fueron muy perceptivos los dos y sentían el sufrimiento de su gemelo, lo que el sentía era el sufrimiento de su hermana; algo psicológico.

Salió del lugar con su porte de guerrero inquebrantable, tenía que encontrar al culpable y éste se lo pagaría con creces, fue muy claro en la evaluación de capitanes y por nada del mundo fallaría a su promesa.

—Annatar —le llamó el rey cuando pasó a su lado—, a mi estudio —ordenó con seriedad; al príncipe aún se le veía muy consternado.

El hijo de Ernetor asintió no de buena gana y con una leve reverencia esperó a que el rey caminara por delante. Esos pasillos ya eran muy conocidos y el recorrido demasiado familiar.

El recorrido fue silencioso pero lleno de tensión; en pocos minutos ya estaban en el despacho de Thranduil. Annatar cerró la puerta tras de él, bajó algunos escalones y de inmediato se puso en posición de descanso esperando alguna orden de su señor.

—No la atacaron —dijo adivinando los pensamiento de Annatar—; hubo un confortamiento verbal que provocó su ira —explicó, conservando la seriedad; el príncipe de Gildîn solo asentía con la respiración—. Siéntate —llenó su copa de vino.

—_Hîr nîn*, _la frontera norte está libre de arañas —explicó con formalidad ignorando por un momento su sufrimiento cumpliendo con su deber—; había más de un nido, me temo que los demás están en los lindes del reino. Por el momento no presentan mayor amenaza; pero nada impide que esas criaturas se expandan al bosque. Algunas huyeron al noroeste y otras se fueron más al norte. No hubo muertes, solo dos heridos pero nada grave; estarán en pie a lo sumo en dos días.

Thranduil no daba crédito a cómo aquel soldado era capaz de ver por los demás sin demostrar su sufrimiento por un ser querido; además de dar informes tan precisos, siendo el trabajo de Barahir; como teniente sólo debía dar notificación de los daños a la cuadrilla.

Notó que a pesar de que ambas perlas estaban blancas no se había descubierto el rostro; aun llevaba el uniforme del ejército lleno de telarañas y sucio por el trabajo duro.

—Mañana a primera hora manda a una cuadrilla a investigar; no más de tres soldados —tomó un poco de vino y en ese momento el hijo de Ernetor descubrió su rostro dando entender a Thranduil que ahora tenían que hablar de temas más personales.

—_Aranya_*, ¿cuántas perlas cambiaron en mi ausencia? —su semblante continuaba apacible pero sus ojos demostraban abatimiento y cansancio.

—Tres: azul, rosa y amarillo —cruzó sus manos en la orilla de la mesa—; todas hoy a medio día. Por eso no sufriste consecuencias en cuanto viste a… Lúthien.

—Por supuesto —susurró por lo bajo—. ¿Hay alguna festividad cercana? —por primera vez Thranduil vio una tenue sonrisa en Annatar, tan pequeña que parecía no saber cómo mostrarse.

—En dos días es la cena de capitanes —más que afirmación el rey cuestionaba al elfo por su pregunta.

—Mi señor; las perlas solo reaccionan cuando es necesario —explicó con un poco de alegría en la voz—; en esta ocasión puedo demostrar mis sentimientos, cantar, bailar… puedo ser un elfo otra vez —el príncipe no lo podía creer y su felicidad se demostraba en el semblante que el rey solo conocía por serio.

En ese momento se percató que el elfo que tenía enfrente era tan alegre como su hermana. Durante algunos días se había preguntado el por qué no desobedecían el veto, pero hoy se dio cuenta que hasta la más mínima falta a las reglas los dejaría en una cama.

—Annatar, vete a descansar —el joven asintió—; tu hermana es tratada adecuadamente, mañana podrás verla —pronunció sabiendo cuáles serían los deseos del príncipe.

El joven hizo una reverencia y se retiró; el rey alcanzó a escuchar como Annatar estrujaba con fuerza a un soldado que los esperaba cerca del estudio, adivinando que se trataba de Joshufel.

Apenas comenzaba a ocultarse el sol; el rey no sabía por qué el hablar con Annatar le había hecho olvidar lo conmocionado que estaba cuando salió de la habitación de Lúthien… ahora que lo recordaba, no sabía cuál era el veredicto de los sanadores. Con un poco de preocupación se dirigió a la habitación de la princesa donde estaba seguro encontraría a Legolas.

Antes de llegar al aposento de Lúthien entró al suyo; se lavó a cara y dejó su corona y capa en su lugar. Había tenido un día pesado, la reunión de consejo sólo lo preocupaba más; se rumoraba del mal creciente en el oeste y de las repercusiones que tendría; además de la afirmación de la construcción de una fortaleza al norte de sus tierras, que de manera increíble no se habían percatado hasta ahora que ya estaba prácticamente terminada.

Con su mente despejada salió de su habitación para ir directo a la de la princesa. Abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo sentado en el sofá vigilando con detalle todo lo que los sanadores hacían. Apenas y depararon en su presencia; tomó asiento junto a su hijo que ya se le notaba más calmado.

—_Hîr nîn* _—habló uno de los sanadores—; afortunadamente las costillas no perforaron los pulmones, fue un golpe demasiado fuerte. Dormirá toda la noche, le hemos suministrado un analgésico para neutralizar el dolor, ahora solo necesita reposo absoluto y en unas semanas estará completamente curada.

El rey solo asintió y casi al instante los tres salieron del lugar. Todo el cuarto olía a menta y a hierbas molidas y machacadas; un aire demasiado fresco y tranquilizador.

Legolas miró a su padre que parecía no estar afectado en absoluto por lo sucedido; sabía que sería difícil impresionarlo pero no imaginaba que fuera tan insensible.

—¿_Ada_*? —cuestionó el príncipe en voz baja.

—¿Sí? —Thranduil vio directamente a los ojos de su hijo.

—Tauriel dijo que Falathar había descubierto que Lúthien se ponía fría con facilidad —aunque su cara no lo demostró, los ojos azules del rey enseñaron su asombro y lo desprevenido que lo tenía aquella afirmación—. Por eso el padre de Tauriel la ofendió…

—Legolas, son cosas que no podemos afirmar —interrumpió con seguridad en la voz pero no en sus pensamientos—; solo los implicados saben la verdad de lo sucedido; tú y yo sabemos que las marcas que tenía en las muñecas no eran tan recientes.

No muy convencido el príncipe asintió. Dos horas después, Thranduil ordenó al príncipe que se machara a descansar, no podían hacer nada por el momento y lo mejor era dejarla tranquila. Legolas insistió en velar su sueño, pero su cuerpo no soportaría la larga noche, su prueba fue complicada y sus fuerzas estaban menguadas. En un intento por convencer a su hijo, el rey le prometió velar el sueño de Lúthien por unas horas más.

—Dulces sueños, Lithgurth —susurró Legolas en el oído de su hermana antes de salir del lugar, dejándola a solas con su padre.

Durante unos minutos, Thranduil clavó su vista en algún punto de la pared; se levantó y apagó algunas velas para bajar la iluminación del lugar. Sin darse cuenta, evitaba ver la cama donde la princesa estaba postrada; salió al balcón para observar el cielo nocturno.

Una suave brisa chocó contra su rostro anticipando la llegada de la lluvia; subió su mirada al firmamento y con gran devoción observó la estrella que Luinil le había dejado.

Cuántos siglos habían pasado desde su muerte y aún se resignaba a su partida; una gota chocó contra su frente, decidió meterse pues la lluvia le traía tantos recuerdos tristes y otros tantos con su amada esposa.

Cerró la puerta del balcón y al girarse se topó con la cama de la princesa; sin darse cuenta una lágrima silenciosa cayó por sus mejillas. Con lentitud y paso desidioso se fue acercando al lecho. Pasó su mirada por la figura de la delgada elfa sin perder detalle de nada, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en su rostro. Era tan hermosa, con sus delgados labios y las mejillas apenas sonrojadas; aquellas pestañas kilométricas y sus finas facciones; la pequeña nariz que tenía y sus pómulos definidos; el cabello dorado adornaba su cabeza con gracia. La habían dejado en perfecta posición y nada parecía desencajar.

Thranduil no sabía por qué aún no dejaba de observarla y más lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; verla ahí acostada sin moverse como si estuviera… muerta, le traía tan dolorosos recuerdos y su figura pasó de ser angelical a ser una amarga visión.

Ante sus ojos aquel cuerpo ya no tenía vida; su piel completamente pálida, sus labios sin su sonrisa tan característica y aquellos ojos cerrados evitando ver el brillo de las estrellas.

Apretó con fuerza sus ojos. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello?, en cuanto los abrió se encontró con su Luinil sin vida… era ella, sus labios que tanta felicidad le dieron, su cabello castaño tan lacio y con el olor a flores de primavera. Su mente le jugaba un mal momento; pero todo era tan real que no podía ser una alucinación.

Tomó entre sus manos la delgada mano de Luinil y comenzó a besarla tratando de despertarla inútilmente. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas que rápidamente empaparon la mano de su esposa…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un trueno; se incorporó en el sillón sintiendo sus mejillas humedecidas, todo había sido un sueño. Se levantó del sofá rumbo a la puerta, paró en seco frente a esta y se volvió a la joven que dormía en aquella cama, pero de inmediato regresó a su antigua posición y salió por completo del lugar susurrando por lo bajo: "buenas noches".

En su habitación sólo se limitó a quitarse la ropa y ponerse su pijama; pero aquel sueño lo inquietaba; él había visto a aquella niña hermosa, pero sus ojos no la vieron con cariño paternal… no, solo se estaba encariñando con ella, porque lo que en verdad le dolía fue ver de nuevo a su esposa postrada sin vida en una cama; su mente recreó aquella dolorosa escena.

Eliminó todo aquello de su cabeza y se dispuso a descansar; se metió entre las sábanas y con la mirada clavada en el techo dejó que Irmo lo llevara a sus dominios.

Sintió cómo su corazón se oprimía y latía a mayor velocidad; mandó las sabanas a un lado y se sentó en la cama; no tenía mucho tiempo que se había dormido, a lo mucho dos horas, pues la luna estaba en su punto más alto. Respiró profundamente, pero aquel malestar no se iba.

No era dolor físico, sentía una extraña presencia; algo se movía perturbando la paz, el aire era pesado y una extraña sensación se sentía en el ambiente. Todo estaba sumergido en un profundo silencio, pero no era uno de los que traen tranquilidad; al contrario, se sentía inseguro e indefenso.

Poco a poco esa sensación fue aumentando y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Conocía aquella sensación; era la misma que sufrió en la batalla de la última alianza y cuando su esposa dio a luz: tenía miedo.

¿Pero a qué?, no podía explicar cómo su sangre se paralizaba y sentía una presencia gélida en su habitación; la frialdad penetraba en sus huesos, su corazón latía cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Algo en su interior, algo lo obligaba a salir de sus aposentos; siguió su presentimiento, en el pasillo no se explicó cómo pero sus pies lo condujeron a las habitaciones contiguas, deteniéndose en la de Lúthien.

Con el corazón oprimido abrió la puerta; sus ojos se abrieron grandemente. Annatar estaba de rodillas a un lado de la cama de su hermana y la movía por los hombros. Se acercó con lentitud a la escena.

—Despierta, por favor —rogó Annatar a punto de que las lágrimas cayeran—; Lúthien, ¡despierta! —la movió con mayor fuerza mientras besaba su mano.

Estaba más pálida de lo normal y su cuerpo caía sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia ante los movimientos de su hermano.

—_Aurë fëar nîn_ —el príncipe de Gildîn comenzó a sollozar en silencio—_; cuivië in mir __nim. Elen ril dú; in __tindómë _—más lagrimas caían como ríos por sus mejillas—. _¡__Cuivië! estel gwaith dîn… Lúthien, gi melin; __ar kel…*_

Con gran pesar, Thranduil llegó junto a Annatar sin saber qué hacer; sin darse cuenta el gran rey elfo comenzó a derramar pequeñas gotas de agua por sus ojos zafiros. ¿Qué sucedió…?

—Vuelve a la luz —rogaba entre jadeos el hijo de Ernetor—, no caigas en las sombras…

Ante los ojos del rey, Lúthien comenzó a sangrar de su brazo; vio cómo se iba formando un rasguño, como si la estuvieran cortando con una espada, pero no había arma, solo aparecía. Annatar también lo observó, movió con mayor brusquedad a su hermana mientras la herida crecía.

Poco a poco el semblante de la princesa comenzó a fruncirse demostrando dolor y cada vez su piel palidecía más. Completamente petrificado, Thranduil observaba la escena, atónito sin saber qué hacer y con miedo corriendo por sus venas.

—¡Lúthien! —gritó el príncipe cerca de su rostro.

La princesa abrió los ojos con brusquedad y completamente perturbada, su respiración era agitada, casi al instante comenzó a llorar y Annatar la apoyó en su pecho acariciado su cabello.

Thranduil había notado que su opresión desapareció en cuanto Lúthien despertó, pero los ojos de la elfa no eran los mismos; parecían cubiertos por un velo gris.

—Annatar —lo llamaba la princesa como no creyendo que estuviera ahí, apretaba con fuerza la bata de su hermano.

El príncipe de Gildîn continuaba sollozando en silencio.

—¿_Ada_*? —Preguntó la princesa aun sumida en el pecho de su hermano— ¿Dónde está mi _ada_*?, quiero a mi _ada_*…

—Tranquila, ya todo ha pasado —la consolaba Annatar.

—¿_Ada_*? —continuaba preguntando embargada de tristeza.

—Llamaré a Nienna —fue lo único que atinó a decir el rey ante la mirada inquisidora del príncipe.

—No… —las palabras del príncipe quedaron en el aire.

—¡¿_Adar_*?! —Lúthien se despegó de su hermano y centró su atención en Thranduil que acababa de dar media vuelta—. No te vayas —rogó entre lágrimas; el rey totalmente desconcertado se giró lentamente—; ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Los ojos de Lúthien continuaban con aquel velo gris, hizo un mohín para levantarse de la cama pero el dolor en las cotillas se lo impidió; Thranduil sin perder tiempo se acercó a su ayuda, pues Annatar se había quedado plantado en el suelo sin mover un solo musculo.

—Él está… aquí —lloraba en el hombro de Thranduil—; el bosque… —no pudo continuar porque sus lágrimas no se lo permitieron.

El rey sin decir nada con los ojos muy abiertos y con movimientos mecánicos la acomodó en la cama. La pequeña elfa no dejaba de llorar y él no se atrevió a despegarla de su regazo.

Sintiendo su piel fría y cómo su cuerpo temblaba, si por el frio o el miedo no lo pudo descifrar; por instinto la apretó más en sus brazos brindándole su calor, acomodó las sábanas de forma que los cubrieran a ambos. Con una mano comenzó a frotar sus brazos y con la otra se atrevió a acariciar su cabello; la elfa se sobresaltó pero lo aceptó acercándose más al cuerpo del rey.

Annatar observó atónito cómo en la mirada del rey se podía leer cierta ternura con su hermana; jamás imaginó que ese elfo fuera capaz de demostrar ese sentimiento. Poco a poco, el llanto de Lúthien se transformó en sollozos y esos a su vez fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar completamente dormida.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos de que la princesa navegara con Irmo y aun Thranduil no se atrevía a soltarla, continuaba acariciando su rostro y brindando calor a su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos elfos mencionaban palabra; sus miradas estaban perdidas en algún punto, como presos de un trance. De la nada Thranduil se levantó dejando con cuidado la cabeza de Lúthien en las almohadas; Annatar se acercó a su hermana, e hincado en el piso comenzó a peinar sus caireles de oro.

—No es la primera vez que sucede —explicó Annatar sin despegar la vista de su hermana, adivinando la pregunta que Thranduil hacía corporalmente parado a unos metros de la cama—. Tenía la esperanza de que no volviera a pasar…

Besó la mejilla de su hermana dejando caer sobre su rostro su última lágrima. Con la cabeza le indicó al rey que tomara asiento.

—Ambos tenemos una maldición de nacimiento —continuó mientras seguía de rodillas—; mi crecimiento es más rápido de lo normal; pero ella… es torturada por sus sueños —los ojos de Thranduil se abrieron muy grandes sin comprender nada—; desde pequeña tiene pesadillas, donde Sauron manipula su mente a su antojo. Nadie sabe exactamente lo que le muestra, pero si no es despertada a tiempo su cuerpo empieza a recibir cortes.

«Sé que mi padre le mencionó en la carta que ella tenía problemas; esto es a lo que se refería. No hay un tiempo delimitado, solo suceden; a veces pasan las décadas sin que sea molestada; pero hubo un tiempo que todas las noches era torturada —acarició la mejilla de Lúthien.

«La primera vez que sucedió apenas tenía la apariencia de una niña de cinco años ─continuó explicando─. Todo sucede en silencio, pero en el aire se siente un poder maligno que te oprime el corazón y te hiela la sangre. No todos lo perciben, en Gildîn solo mi madre y yo… para los demás todo es silencio.

Nos pasó lo mismo que a usted: la encontramos sin moverse y con la piel pálida, prácticamente muerta; pero después comenzaron a parecer las cortadas y poco a poco comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Comenzamos a moverla hasta lograr despertarla; por los gritos llegaron varios guardias y mi padre —suspiró apesadumbrado—; Lúthien lloraba sin consuelo, pero sus ojos estaban nublados. Temblaba completamente y no podía decir palabra alguna… las curanderas comenzaron a atenderla, pero se negaba a separarse de mi madre y de mí. Paso la mirada por todos los presentes, reconociéndolos y haciendo la misma pregunta: "¿dónde está mi ada*?"…

Siempre ha hecho esa pregunta y fue quizá a partir de ese momento que mi padre dejó de demostrar el poco cariño que le tenía… Cuando los ojos llorosos de mi hermana llegaron hasta donde estaba él, preguntó por su padre.

Apear que mi padre la abrazó y le dijo que estaría con ella; Lúthien lo llamó por su nombre y pidió que trajera a su padre… ella reconoce a todos; pero siempre que está en ese estado, nunca ha reconocido al rey como su padre.

Ella no sabe eso; jamás recuerda lo que sucede después de la pesadilla y nosotros no quisimos decirle que negó que mi padre era el suyo…

Durante años vivimos con la incertidumbre y cuando le preguntamos cómo era… ahora comprendo que lo describía a usted. No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta hace unos momentos… por eso llegó aquí.»

—_Hîr_ _nîn_*, desde la primera noche que estuvimos aquí —Annatar se reincorporó y caminó al sillón donde estaba el rey—, yo supe que sólo aquí Lúthien encontraría la felicidad —su semblante cambió a ser un poco sombrío—. Llegará el día en el cual yo no pueda socorrerla; ya sea por las perlas o por alguna misión, no estaré para despertarla. Por eso le suplico que usted venga en su auxilio. Hoy se calmó más rápido, pero solo hasta que la abrazó.

—No es necesario que lo pidas —contestó con gravedad— le prometí que la cuidaría y eso haré.

* * *

_Hîr nîn*— Mi señor_

_Aranya*— Mi rey_

_Ada*— Papá_

_Aurë fëar nîn; cuivië in mir __nim. __Elen ril dú; in __tindómë. ¡__Cuivië! estel gwaith dîn. Lúthien gi melin, __ar kel…__— __Luz de mi alma; despierta mi joya blanca. Estrella que ilumina mis noches; mi crepúsculo estrellado. ¡Despierta! Esperanza del pueblo silencioso… Lúthien, te amo; quédate conmigo._


	13. Peregrino Gris

**Capítulo 12: Peregrino Gris**

Un mes; en un mes dos elfos llegaron a su vida cambiándola radicalmente; ¿en qué momento sucedió? Ni cuenta se dio y ya los tenía en su palacio.

Uno un gran guerrero: fiero, aguerrido, suspicaz, valiente, honorable, ágil, veloz cual viento y silencioso como hojas que caen al suelo. Mejor soldado no se podía pedir… Sin embargo poseía su espíritu que era como un río adornando hermosos prados; alegre y protector con sus seres queridos, dulce con la luz de sus ojos y terco al defender a su princesa.

Y la elfa…; esa elfa lo comenzaba a enloquecer; cuántos secretos tenía guardados y estaba seguro que aun existían enigmas por resolver. Tan hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera, alegre, frágil, delicada, soñadora, inteligente y sin mencionar que poseía dones que simplemente te obligaban a amarla… pero ¿de qué forma?, desde su llegada el recuerdo de su esposa estaba presente en cada rincón del castillo.

Dos mellizos que vinieron a cambiar su vida, imponiendo condiciones que aceptó sin más. Pero a pesar de todo, Thranduil ya no puede imaginar su vida sin los príncipes de Gildîn.

Apartó su vista del crepúsculo matutino quitando sus manos de la barandilla; se introdujo en su habitación y de inmediato partió a la de… su hija. Aún le costaba tratarla como tal; la pasada noche por primera vez, aquella pequeña de mirada de cielo lo llamó padre, pero estaba sumergida bajo un encanto… ¿Qué tanto recordaría ahora?

Tomó el picaporte implantándose en los aposentos de Lúthien; con los pocos rayos de sol se veía cómo cada cosa estaba en su lugar; algunos libros en el escritorio que presumían de ya haber sido leídos, los sofás perfectamente acomodados y su cama apenas arrugada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con paso silencioso lleno de aquella elegancia que lo caracterizaba, se fue acercando al lecho de la joven elfa que dormía tan apaciblemente. Con su mano fue recorriendo la orilla de la cama recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior; apenas y se oía la tranquila respiración de Lúthien. Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de cama, la cual seguramente había colocado Annatar para velar su sueño después de que él se marchara.

Observó durante unos minutos el dulce rostro de la princesa sin atreverse a tocarla; un rayo iluminó su cara resaltando cada uno de sus rasgos. En ese momento deseaba que aquella elfa lo llamara padre como la vigilia pasada; con ese cariño, combinado con tristeza y desesperación… quería volver a abrazarla y consolarla en su hombro mientras con sus manos dibujaba cada uno de sus cabellos y calentaba el frío cuerpo de la joven.

Deseaba sentirse necesitado y que sólo él tuviera el poder de alejar la penumbra que la aquejaba. Embargado por aquel sentimiento que sólo un padre puede experimentar al ver el sueño de sus hijos, acarició su tibio rostro quitando unos cabellos que estaban fuera de lugar.

Con la gracia de los elfos Lúthien estiró apenas perceptiblemente sus músculos mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer.

─Buenos días, _hîr_ _nîn_* ─su sonrisa desapareció dando paso a una mueca de dolor; Thranduil ante su saludo no pudo evitar desilusionarse al ser tratado con aquel respeto.

─Buenos días –susurró mientras la sujetaba con delicadeza por los hombros para obligarla a acostarse─; necesitas reposo –Lúthien percibió cierta ternura en sus palabras.

Tenía tiempo que no veía a ese rey tierno por el cual aceptó ser la princesa del Bosque Negro. No llevaba corona, ni capa con largo caudal o anillos en los dedos; solo una túnica avellana hasta las rodillas, pantalón café obscuro y botas de cuero café; su cabello completamente suelto. Y en sus ojos pudo ver tristeza, preocupación, ¿temor?, incertidumbre, decepción y calidez.

Le parecía increíble cómo un ser era capaz de sentir tantas cosas a la vez, pero no demostrar nada… solo sus ojos lo delataban.

─Me diste un gran susto en la tarde ─la elfa trató de decir algo pero la sonrisa ladeada del rey la detuvo─; ya Legolas me ha contado lo sucedido.

─No era mi intención enojarme –se acomodó sobre la cabecera─ y mucho menos decir esas cosas de su padre...

─No tienes por qué pedir disculpas por eso –le extendió el vaso con agua a la princesa, pues notó que sus labios estaban ligeramente secos─; pero tenemos que idear alguna excusa que no levante sospechas.

─Será un poco complicado –regresó el vaso a Thranduil para que lo colocara en la mesita de noche─; tanto Tauriel como Legolas fueron testigos que ocurrió de la nada…

─Ya había pensado en eso –una pizca de alegría se vio en sus ojos─; dirás que te lastimaste cuando el elfito te cayó encima…

─¡¿Ya se ha enterado de eso?! –sus ojos se abrieron grandes.

─Por supuesto –acomodó su postura─ soy el rey, me entero de todo lo que pasa en mi reino.

Lúthien mostró una gran sonrisa, le encantaba ver cómo juguetonamente Thranduil se enaltecía y ver su rostro con una sonrisa también la alegraba a ella.

─Pero pensaste que el dolor que sentías solo era momentáneo –continuó con su elaborado pretexto─, por eso no te habías quejado, hasta que después de cabalgar y caminar un poco sentías cómo te faltaba la respiración –término con un aire de que no era nada complicado.

─_Aranya_*, me sorprende –sus ojos estaban grandes y redondos─; jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo igual.

─Te prometí que te cuidaría –tomó una de sus manos─; yo solo cumplo con mi palabra.

─Muchas gracias… mi señor –dudó por unos momentos, aun no sabía cómo dirigirse a él.

─Annatar –soltó la mano de la princesa y se acomodó en la silla─ no debe de tardar en venir…

─¡¿Llegó ayer?! –El rey asintió con la cabeza─; entonces fue real –susurró─… él…

─Estuvo contigo en la noche –término la frase de Lúthien afirmando lo que ella presentía.

La pequeña elfa bajó la mirada con el temor marcado en los ojos; había recordado por completo aquel sueño y tenía muy vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido después. Pero estaba segura que no solo estuvo Annatar… ¡El rey! Y se lo había confirmado con esa última frase, ¿de qué otra forma podría saber de la presencia de su hermano?

Solo a él podía pertenecerle aquella fragancia que estaba impregnada en su ropa. Se había percatado de aquel agradable aroma, pero pensó que eran los ungüentos utilizados por los sanadores.

Se había esforzado en ocultar aquella faceta de ella; sabía perfectamente que en aquel estado decía cosas incoherentes, incluso podía llegar a insultar a las personas o lastimarlas emocionalmente… ¿Qué le había dicho, como para que ahora se presentara un elfo sensible? Seguramente nada bueno; siempre era así. Cada vez que lastimaba a alguien, al día siguiente eran mucho más atentos.

─¿Usted –levantó su vista con dificultad─… usted estuvo…?

─Sí –suspiró con pesadez─, yo también estaba aquí.

─¡Oh, por favor –sus ojos demostraban preocupación─, perdóneme!, retiro mis palabras… y─yo… ─Thranduil abrió muy grandes su ojos, eso era increíble ¿en serio le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

─No tienes por qué disculparte –la tomó por los hombros y con su mano la obligó a verlo a los ojos─; ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? –Lúthien negó con la cabeza y comenzó a derramar lágrimas pensando que lo había ofendido grandemente.

─¿Qué fue lo que le dije? –cuestionó temiéndose lo peor al ver que el rey no dijo nada con su negativa.

El silencio de Thranduil solo la afectaba más; debió de haber cometido una gran falta como para dejarlo atónito con su comportamiento.

─¿Qué fue lo que dije? –insistió con las mejillas empapadas.

─Me llamaste… _ada_* ─no sabía si era buena idea pero al verla así no se podía negar; Lúthien calmó sus sollozos completamente sorprendida, se había imaginado de todo pero menos eso.

─No… yo –no sabía qué decir─; no sé por qué lo dije…

─Yo sí –tomó sus manos entre las suyas─. Soñaste conmigo… y yo soñé contigo; hace algunos siglos. Quizá no tengamos lazos de sangre, pero te he escogido para que seas parte de mi familia… para que seas mi hija.

El gran rey elfo respiró profundamente, pues sabía que la pequeña elfa no lograba comprender ninguna de sus palabras, podía leerlo en esos hermosos ojos grises azulados.

─Hace siglos, cuando aún era príncipe –comenzó a hablar Thranduil─ tuve un sueño en el cual dos elfos me abrazaban y me llamaban _ada_*; varias veces se repitió aquello pero jamás pude ver los rostro o diferenciar bien las voces… cuando me casé se volvió más repetitivo, pero esta vez podía distinguir la voz de un varón y unos profundos ojos azules, pero la otra figura continuaba borrosa.

«Poco después me enteré que sería padre; creí que la otra figura se aclararía un poco después de que naciera Legolas… pero esa esperanza murió con –se le entrecortó la voz─… Supuse que los sueños acabarían ahí, pero dos siglos después soñé a una pequeña elfa sentada en el piso dándome la espalda. Tiempo después volví a soñar con esa linda figura, pero ahora era más grande.

«Hasta que una noche, esa misma elfa lloraba sin consuelo en la cama gritando por ayuda y llamando a su padre… yo trataba de ayudarla pero un muro invisible me impedía acercarme…

«Los sueños cada vez eran más lejanos; nunca logré verla bien, solo era un espíritu que irradiaba luz y dejaba ver algunas hebras de cabello rubio y brillante. Cada vez que me volvía a encontrar esa figura en mis sueños, era más grande; algunas veces corría entre los prados, se detenía en algún punto y observaba a su alrededor, incluso vi cuando blandía una espada… pero casi siempre la encontraba en una cama llorando…

«Jamás los había relacionado entre sí, es más, tenía años que no recordaba ninguno de ellos… Hasta ayer que Annatar me contó todo me di cuenta que ese destello siempre fuiste tú, nunca supe cómo era pero sus ojos eran idénticos a los tuyos.

«Y la voz con la que me gritaba, fue la misma con la que me llamaste esta noche…

─Mi niña –la elfa abrió muy grandes se ojos al escucharlo hablar de aquella forma tan suave y dulce─, desde el momento en el que te vi, me dejaste atónito y un sentimiento nació en mí… en cuestión de horas ya quería protegerte y que tú te sentirías segura a mi lado.

Lúthien no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo podía sentir cómo varias emociones se ahogaban en su ser: confusión, ilusión, añoranza… y sorpresa. Una nueva lágrima surcó su mejilla. No podía negar que sentir la calidez de las manos del rey la hacían sentir bien; siempre le habían gustado sus ojos tan azules y fríos que ahora lucían tan distintos; embargados en una profunda tristeza.

─Ayer sentí que te perdía –con el dorso de su mano secó las lágrimas de la pequeña─; pero descuida, ahora no tienes por qué llorar. ─Aunque fuera por un instante, Lúthien aseguró que había visto una tímida sonrisa asomarse tras los labios del rey.

Thranduil suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada meditando muy bien sus palabras. Era increíble lo fácil que la tenía la princesa para dejar al desnudo sus sentimientos.

─Lúthien –centró su mirada en ella, apretando las pequeñas manos de la elfa con fervor─, te haré la misma pregunta que te hice hace un mes: ¿quieres ser mi hija, la eterna luz que durante siglos ha iluminado mis noches de desvelo?

La calidez con la que pronunció aquellas palabras dejaron a la princesa sin habla; para la elfa ver a ese gran rey con vestimenta tan sencilla pero sin dejar de enaltecerlo y el aprecio que le profesaba… recordó cómo añoró sus brazos en su primer encuentro.

─¡Oh, _ada_*! –se lanzó a los brazos del elfo acunando su rostro en el cuello de aquel hermoso ser─. Cuánto has tardado…

Thranduil tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero de inmediato le devolvió aquel primer abrazo acariciando el cabello de su hija.

─No volverá a suceder –susurró en su oído─, te lo prometo, mi preciada joya blanca.

Ambos sonrieron y en cuanto el rey recordó las heridas de la princesa se separó recostando a la elfa en la cama.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver al príncipe seguido de una sirvienta con una bandeja de comida.

─¡Buenos días, Lithgurth! –Prácticamente gritó sacando una sonrisa de la princesa y un movimiento desaprobatorio del rey─ ¡Oh _adar_*! No te había visto –se ruborizó al instante; la elfa hizo una breve reverencia y se marchó.

─¿Legolas, cuándo aprenderás a comportarte? –el joven solo se encogió de hombros, pues no notó ni un poco de enojo en la voz de su padre.

─Buenos días, ada* ─saludó ignorando lo anterior─. Veo que ya estas mejor hermanita.

─Eso es gracias a ti, hermanito –sonrió─, siempre me cuidas mucho.

─No es para tanto, solo te ayudé a cabalgar…

─Y no me lastimé –como de costumbre pronto dejaban a Thranduil fuera de la conversación─; además, yo no fui quien quedó en segundo lugar.

─Pero yo no curé a un elfo –se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que había ganado la conversación.

─Sí, pero yo no recibí los aplausos de todo el reino, ¿o sí, majestad? –imitó a su hermano.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a retarse con la mirada demostrando que no se dejarían ganar; pronto Legolas comenzó a reír seguido de Lúthien.

─¿Ves?, tengo razón: mi hermanito "Hoja verde" es el mejor de todos –dijo con gran orgullo y alegría.

─Pero, yo tengo a la más hermosa elfa como hermana… ─no pudo terminar su frase pues se vio interrumpido por la elfa.

─Legolas, si hablamos de belleza tú…

─¡Ambos son hermosos! –Soltó el rey totalmente exasperado─, y muy talentosos –dijo recobrando la calma─. Me siento muy orgulloso de mis dos hijos –sonrió al par de elfos.

Por primera vez un ambiente de alegría se respiraba con semejante trío de rubios. Thranduil tenía un brillo en su mirar que Legolas no había visto jamás; el príncipe notó la cercanía que había estado inexistente entre su padre y su hermana; la princesa por fin se sentía más que aceptada en la familia, era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar.

─Bien, bajemos a desayunar –se dirigió a Legolas levantándose con gracia de su silla.

─Los acompaño –casi saltó de la cama la joven; los dos la vieron con gravedad─. Ya me siento mucho mejor –se apresuró a decir con un gran sonrisa.

─Perfecto –dijo Thranduil no muy convencido─, Legolas te esperará en la puerta –antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente a la princesa y sacó a un sorprendido elfo por los hombros, para dejar que la pequeña se vistiera.

Rápidamente la elfa se colocó un vestido verde oliva muy sencillo, cepilló sus cabellos y como pudo acomodó las sabanas de su cama. Aun le dolían las costillas y algunos de sus músculos, pero gracias a la eficacia de la medicina élfica se sentía mucho mejor.

La princesa se entristeció un poco, pues esperaba que en cuanto los elfos se marcharan, su querido Annatar saliera del closet y la abrazara, pero no fue así.

Tal como había dicho el rey, el joven príncipe la esperaba fielmente en la entrada; ambos se sonrieron y Legolas le tendió un brazo como todo un caballero –además que este le servía de soporte a la lastimada elfa─, entre risas, abrazos y palabras llenas de galanura, los dos príncipes bajaron a desayunar.

Antes de que Lúthien y Legolas, doblaran en el siguiente pasillo, una figura de finos cabellos dorados y ojos verdes vio cómo el príncipe colocaba una mano en la cintura de su hermana juntando más sus cuerpos y ésta le correspondía restregando su rostro en su hombro con mucho cariño.

Con las manos echas puños y los ojos llorosos, metió su cabeza a la habitación de la joven cerrando con cuidado la pequeña brecha que había hecho. Las uñas comenzaban a marcarse en su piel, aflojó un poco el agarre y observó las palmas de sus manos; las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo, ya no era el mismo de antes; sus ojos que siempre fueron alegres ahora tenían estragos de la guerra y el dolor, su sonrisa tapada eternamente. Mientras veía cómo su cara se iba empapando con su silencioso llanto, recordó toda la conversación que había tenido Lúthien con el rey.

Había estado todo ese tiempo oculto en la oscuridad del pasadizo, escuchando a la perfección cada palabra; cuánto le había dolido saber que su querida princesa jamás había sido feliz, y sintió una daga en su corazón al comprender que solo con el rey se sentía en familia, solo Thranduil podía hacerla sentirse querida.

No le había quedado de otra más que recargarse en la fría roca y seguir escuchando las risas de la pequeña, que ya no eran propiciadas por él. Cuando pensó que todos se marcharían había llegado el príncipe y con esa sencilla conversación lo habían lastimado más.

Se alegraba por su hermana, pero los celos lo carcomían al saber que el ya no era el dueño de esa felicidad, ni de sus abrazos… ni siquiera de sus sentimientos; ella misma lo había dicho "Hoja Verde era el mejor hermano de todos".

Siempre había sido muy protector con su hermanita, incluso él mismo se consideraba que era un elfo celoso; pero el ser testigo de cómo el "príncipe" posaba la mano en la cintura de su hermana, hacía que la sangre le hirviera e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no salir por completo de la habitación y hacer entender a Legolas que a la princesa se le respetaba.

El simple hecho de recordar la escena lo enfurecía de sobre manera… tenía que salir de ese lugar o terminaría por cobrar venganza contra las ropas del joven Legolas; limpió sus lágrimas con gran desprecio y colocó el pañuelo negro cubriendo su cara encendida en ira.

Thranduil había ordenado preparar el almuerzo y un poco de té para su hija. Poco tiempo después de que él terminara de ordenar algunos papeles y leer el reporte de subteniente de la guardia del norte.

Escuchó con gran ternura cómo Legolas le prohibía a Lúthien que caminara rápido; sonrió por dentro al ver que su pequeño con una mano sostenía la cintura de la princesa y con la otra acomodaba la silla, para después con una delicadeza impresionante ayudarla a tomar asiento.

─Ahora veo por qué tardaron tanto en bajar –dijo mientras cruzaba sus dedos poniéndolos bajo su barbilla.

─Era necesario, pudo haber caído por las escaleras en cualquier momento o resbalar por los pasillos –Thranduil solo negó con la cabeza al saber que lo exagerado jamás se le quitaría a su hijo.

A los pocos momentos comenzaron a llegar las bandejas de comida; los tres comenzaron a comer en silencio, pero ya no resultaba incomodo; aunque Legolas aún no podía comprender el que su padre besara en la frente a su hermana.

Pero su calma se vio interrumpida por la entrada de un guardia.

─_Aranya_* ─hizo una pequeña reverencia, el rey sólo lo miró con frialdad─ lamento interrumpirlo; exigen una audiencia urgente con usted…

─Infórmale que las audiencias son hasta medio día; eso ya lo saben –sentenció con gran altivez y una mirada afilada que sólo ocasionó que el silvano se encogiera un poco de hombros.

─Ha insistido desde que salió el sol –contestó nervioso el guardia.

─Si es urgente, no le molestará esperar más tiempo –ignoró al soldado tomando un sorbo de agua.

─Pero…

─¿De quién se trata? –aquel soldado comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia.

─El ma… ─sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando las puertas del comedor privado del rey se abrieron de par en par.

─¿Quien más iba a ser, si no soy yo? –la voz de Gandalf resonó a espaldas del rey─ ¿Así es como recibes a un viejo amigo?

─¡Mithrandir! –el rey se levantó con su elegancia habitual acercándose al mago.

─"¿Pero qué ha pasado con la cortesía de los elfos?"–los grises ojos del istar mostraban la cordura que había perdido.

─Nadie me informó de tu llegada –giró su mirada al soldado, fulminándolo al momento─. Por favor, me sentiré honrado si te sientas con nosotros en la mesa –lo condujo al asiento a lado de Legolas.

Rápidamente el rey ordenó que trajeran comida y vino para el mago; Mithrandir saludó con gran alegría a Legolas y halagaba lo mucho que había crecido. Thranduil tomó asiento en su lugar y con su rostro sereno posó su atención en el recién llegado.

─Ha pasado casi un siglo de tu última visita –inquirió el rey.

─Ciertamente –cambió su mirada del príncipe al rey, pero en su recorrido se percató de la joven sentada casi frente a él; la observó penetrantemente como queriendo meterse en sus ideas.

─Ella es la princesa Lúthien –dijo Thranduil en cuanto notó la fría mirada del mago─, mi hija –los ojos del peregrino gris se abrieron grandes, levantando sus espesas cejas.

La mencionada sólo realizo una tímida reverencia con la cabeza y mantenía su vista fija en el mago, mas no lo retaba. Por su parte, Mithrandir seguía tratando de escudriñar dentro de ella.

─Le hace honor al nombre –pronunció el mago sin despagar la vista e elfa─; pero no a la portadora –sentenció desviando su vista.

Lúthien metió unos guisantes a su boca tratando de que esa frase no la ofendiera; Thranduil sólo vio a Mithrandir con cierto desdén.

─Me refiero a que el parecido es muy poco –repuso ante la mira gélida del rey─; la hija de Thingol tenía la cabellera negra.

─En realidad, me nombraron así por una promesa que realizó mi familia a la princesa de Doriath –la típica sonrisa de Lúthien hizo que el mago por fin dejara de observarla como anteriormente lo hacía.

El almuerzo continuó en tranquilidad; el rey y el mago, hablaban temas referentes a la política, aunque Gandalf no dejaba de ver de reojo a la pequeña. Algo en ella no lo dejaba tranquilo; sabía que era buena, ningún elfo desprendía tal brillo si su espíritu no era puro… pero no podía quitarse esa sensación.

Los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa; Mithrandir quedó atónito al ver la rapidez con la que Legolas abandonó su asiento para ayudar a la joven, pero su asombro creció al ver el lento caminar de la princesa y la sobreprotección del príncipe.

Mientras los príncipes iban a uno de los jardines; Thranduil y Gandalf fueron al despacho para hablar en privado. El recorrido fue en silencio y al entrar al estudio el rey ordenó que nadie los molestara hasta la comida.

Como de costumbre el elfo sirvió una copa con vino y le ofreció un poco al mago; ambos tomaron asiento, Thranduil con un poco de fastidio indicó a Gandalf que comenzara a hablar.

─El mal se vuelve a agitar en el este… ─habló con gravedad pero fue interrumpido.

─Son asuntos de humanos –hizo un mohín despreocupado, provocando la ira del mago.

─Thranduil, repercute a toda Tierra Media –su desesperación era evidente─; el anillo único no fue destruido…

─Sí… tienes razón –la fría voz del monarca inundó la sala en silencio─; por la debilidad de un humano, condenó a toda su raza –sorbió un poco de vino.

─No solo los humanos; todas la razas también lo padecerán, elfos y enanos –el rey frunció el ceño─; todos tarde o temprano se verán afectados.

─Quizá –pronunció con frialdad─, pero en mi reino los elfos perdurarán.

─El Bosque Verde, hace tiempo que ha dejado de serlo –bien sabía el mago que esa simple frase dejaría sin reserva al rey.

Thranduil sólo tomó vino con la ira reflejada en sus ojos; siempre era lo mismo con Mithrandir, trataba de unificar a todas las razas sin ver los conflictos de antaño.

─Minas Ithil cayó en manos del enemigo –continuó el peregrino gris─; no se sabe cuál fue el plan del enemigo, pero ya tienen en su poder las palantir; un medio para que los servidores de Sauron se comuniquen entre ellos a pesar de la distancia y observar nuestros movimientos.

─Sé perfectamente que Sauron sigue existiendo, alimentándose del sufrimiento de otros –sin que el mago supiera el rey hacía alusión a su hija─; pero dudo que vuelva a recuperar toda su fuerza; mientras el anillo siga perdido, solo son vagas premoniciones.

─No solo lo humanos; también los enanos de Moria –el gran elfo rodó los ojos─, de eso eres testigo.

Thranduil agudizó su mira, aquel istar comenzaba a hostigarlo haciéndolo recordar los problemas que tuvo hacía tres años con todos los enanos que atravesaron su Bosque para instalarse en Erebor.

─Son problemas menores –con esa simple frase daba por culminada la conversación haciéndole entender a Mithrandir que no escucharía alguna otra palabra.

Gandalf sólo se tragó la ira que sentía; conocía muy bien al hijo de Oropher, sabía que muy difícilmente podía persuadirlo para ayudar a otras personas ajenas a su reino.

Pero Thranduil se equivocaba si creía que ahí culminaba su conversación; aún tenía que explicarle la llegada de esa elfa que tenía belleza de los más altos Noldor con algo de Vanyar; no comprendía al rey, él era uno de los elfos que más odiaba la estirpe de los Noldor y había otorgado el título de princesa a esa elfa, incluido el título de hija.

Mithrandir se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar para aclarar un poco todas las ideas descabelladas que comenzaban a llegarle a la cabeza respecto a la joven. Comenzó a observar los retratos sintiendo la mirada de Thranduil siguiendo sus pasos.

─Interesante elfa –pronunció en cuanto se detuvo frente al retrato de la fallecida reina.

─¿A qué te refieres, Mithrandir? –inquirió con el rostro serio y su copa en mano.

─La… princesa, Lúthien –plantó frente al rey─; irradia luz como solo pocos elfos lo hacen; Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn y Glorfindel. En menor medida, por su puesto…

Rápidamente Thranduil abandonó su cómoda silla y mientras caminaba hacia el mago iba explicando con arrogancia el pasado de Lúthien que él mismo había inventado y que todos los elfos conocían –a excepción de los gobernantes de Rivendel y Lórien─.

─Thingol no tenía tantos parientes de alta estirpe y tu padre no era muy afecto a ellos –rápidamente Gandalf había encontrado la pequeña grieta del refinado plan del rey─. Thranduil; esa pequeña no tiene bellaza Sindar, silvana, ni ninguna otra raza de los Teleri. Lúthien tiene la belleza y arrogancia propia de un alto Noldor oculta tras el disfraz de elfa sindar.

Internamente Thranduil quedó atónito, pero no dejaría que Gandalf supiera la verdad, entre menos personas conocieran el pasado de la elfa, su hija estaría más segura.

─Mithrandir –se detuvo unos centímetros antes del mago imponiendo su palabra con su elevada estatura─, mejor que nadie conoces el odio que los sindar guardamos a los Noldor; incluso algunos todavía no aceptan a la reina de los Galadrim. Además de ser cierto que Lúthien es una Noldor, ¿por qué supones Galadriel la dejaría a mi cargo? Estaría mejor con ella, ¿no lo crees?

─No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho –su enojo se acumuló en sus espesas cejas─; jamás asumí nada, pero me es muy sospechosa la llegada de la elfa justo en estos momentos en el que el mal se vuelve a levantar.

─Lúthien, posee una de las almas más puras que haya conocido –defendió a la pequeña mientras se separaba un poco─; con su espíritu no solo se ha ganado el título de princesa, sino que también ganó el cariño de Legolas y… mi confianza.

Con aquellas frías palabras la conversación por fin se dio por concluida; el mago salió hecho un torbellino de ideas y frustraciones, no solo no había logrado convencer que llegado el momento Thranduil apoyara con su ejército, sino que también a pesar de todo esa elfa no terminaba por dejar sus pensamientos tranquilos.

Siguió caminado sin rumbo; ya sea por el azar o cosas del destino, llegó hasta la biblioteca donde vio por la puerta cómo Legolas y Lúthien tenían la mesa llena de libros, por otra de las puertas entró una elfa pelirroja de la edad del príncipe y aunque su vista no era muy buena, pudo percatarse de como la princesa fruncía el ceño y mantenía la mirada clavada en el libro sin su sonrisa habitual.

Por su parte el príncipe parecía muy feliz, pero a la otra elfa se le veía incómoda y notó que no había saludado o reverenciado a la hija del rey. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, Legolas como intermediario; al final Lúthien con una sonrisa falsa dejó que su hermano se marchase.

Ambos elfos salieron por donde había entrado la pelirroja, dejando a la joven rubia sola en la biblioteca. Gandalf sabía que Thranduil ya no respondería más preguntas referentes a la chica; bendijo a los Valar por darle la oportunidad de poder hablar a solas con la elfa.

Era la mejor forma de conocerla y saber qué era lo que ocultaba; estaba dispuesto a meterse en su mente de ser posible. Tenía que quitarse ese presentimiento que oprimía su corazón con más fuerza ahora que la tenía a unos metros de él.

Con paso seguro y una sonrisa se acercó a la mesa con aires de ser un encuentro casual.

* * *

_Hîr_ _nîn_*─ Mi señor

_Aranya*─ Mi rey_

_Ada*─ papá_

_Gandalf ha llegado al Bosque Negro a poner todo de cabeza; ¿de que hablaran él y la princesa?_

_Sin duda alguna, las cosas en el reino se complican y los celos andan por los pasillos del palacio._

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan a continuar escribiendo; antes quiero agradecer a Mell-chu que siempre me ayuda a la redaccion de los capítulos.


	14. La marca de los Noldor

**Capítulo 13: La marca de los Noldor**

Exhausto mentalmente, dejó caer su esbelta figura en la silla de madera sobando su sien con fastidio; suspiró un par de veces y trató de alejar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, pero le resultaba imposible; todavía no era medio día y aquel mago ya lo había atosigado lo suficiente como para no querer escuchar algo más en todo el día.

Tomó un poco de vino, ¿qué más podía hacer? Y no queriendo comenzó a analizar las palabras de Mithrandir. En el corazón de Thranduil existía una sombra y por las noches siempre su vista se dirigía a las lejanías del Monte del Destino; sin importar el paso de todos aquellos siglos, él jamás olvidaría la penumbra y soledad que sintió en esas tierras malditas…

Claro que los únicos culpables eran los hombres y ahora tenían que pagar por su error, un error tan garrafal en el cual condenaba a toda Arda. Su sentencia se firmó desde que Isildur no arrojó al único a los fuegos de la montaña; después de todo lo sufrido y las bajas, su coraje se vino abajo al sostener el anillo.

Thranduil rey de los elfos del Bosque Negro no arriesgaría la vida de los suyos en favor de los humanos, ya no más. Había sufrido en su propia carne el fuego del norte, pero nada se comparaba con la pérdida de su padre…

Las nubes tan densas como la misma noche, oscurecían todo el campo de batalla bañado en ceniza; la tierra retumbaba ante los potentes pasos del enemigo y las armaduras de hombres y elfos brillaban mostrando la esperanza que albergaban en sus corazones.

El fuerte rugir de la montaña resonaba por todo el lugar y poco antes de que se tomara conciencia de la situación, las certeras flechas de los elfos comenzaban a cobrar la vida de los orcos, pronto la infantería hizo presencia y el choque de metales era estridente.

Ciertamente que los números no ganan batallas, pero hombres y elfos eran superados grandemente; y esa gran ventaja comenzaba a demostrarse. Thranduil con el ardor en el rostro, sangrando de un brazo y con la malla rota, veía con gran pesar los cadáveres mutilados de sus hermanos caídos.

Jamás había sentido vacío en su corazón; su alma quería escapar de su cuerpo, pues sus ojos eran incapaces de seguir contemplando la tierra bañada de rojo carmesí, ojos de estrellas sin brillo, rostros perfectos deformados y con cortes profundos; escuchar los últimos soplidos de la existencia de los suyos.

Observó su alrededor y con gran pesar fue testigo de las decenas de cuadrillas enemigas que se reagrupaban sin dificultad alguna. Sin fuerza dejó que su cuerpo cayera de rodillas preso de la nostalgia y de la impotencia por no hacer nada para que esas eternas vidas no se perdieran.

A poco más de cincuenta metros vio a su grande compañero de armas, pero no era el alegre elfo; sino que la penumbra se divisaba en todo su ser y como su esperanza dejó que su yelmo cayera al suelo rodeado de cadáveres.

Sí él se rendía, los elfos ya no tenían a esperanza de un mañana. El príncipe del Bosque Verde comenzó a inhalar y exhalar sonoramente, como sí su alama cargara el peso de sus súbitos.

Contra todo pronóstico, príncipe de Valinor tomo fuerzas de lo más profundo de sus ser, exclamando en alto:

—¡Alzarse contra el señor obscuro !, ¡Luchemos por los nuestros!, ¡Luchemos por el mañana!, ¡Pues si aún queda aire en nuestros pulmones y fuerza en nuestros corazones no hay nada que nos detenga!, ¡Atacad al enemigo y no tener compasión!, ¡Por la Tierra Media!

Las palabras de Ernetor surtieron efecto en él y como alma que lleva el diablo, comenzó a degollar a cuanta criatura inmunda se le acercara; con renovado ánimo corrió tratando de encontrar al rey, su padre.

En cuanto logró ver la platinada cabellera del rey del Bosque Verde, sin perder tiempo reanudó con mayor fuerza su carrera… un grupo de orcos y un troll se acercaron con la misma velocidad que él.

El sequito de guardias que procuraban la vida de Oropher, actuaron de inmediato; pero para Thranduil parecía que cada paso lo alejaba más y sólo era testigo ocular. Uno de los elfos fue aplastado sin más por el gran troll, se pudo escuchar cómo sus huesos tronaban como si de hojas secas se trataran, la sangre que salió como el jugo de una uva oprimida y un grito silencioso cual silbido del viento.

No cabía duda alguna; pronto los escasos cuatro guardias que protegían a su padre serían vencidos. Pronto sus pensamientos se volvieron realidad, Noreth gran amigo del rey, fue decapitado, pero el príncipe hubiera deseado que la espada del orco fuera más filosa; Noreth luchó hasta su último aliento, siendo atacado por cuatro a la vez, mientras uno cortó su pierna, otro encajó su daga en su costado, la tercer inmundicia clavó una espada corta en su espalda y el cuarto onduló su espada con dirección a su cuello, mas ésta no lo cortó todo y ante los atónitos ojos del príncipe dio tres golpes para poder cortar el hueso que unía su cabeza con el resto de su cuerpo.

Como si fuera poco, los orcos patearon la cabeza del elfo rumbo a Thranduil que con una mueca en el rostro corría amenazadoramente ya antes de que las escorias se dieran cuenta, ya lo tenían sobre ellos. Con su espada degolló a los cuatro a la vez sin parpadear.

Dio media vuelta y la sonrisa de su padre lo reconfortó; padre e hijo comenzaron a luchar hombro a hombro derribando a sus adversarios; el troll que tantos estragos ocasionó fue liquidado por la furia de la familia real.

El descanso no duró mucho; pronto un grupo de trasgos y orcos se dirigieron a ellos con el único propósito de darles muerte. Las espadas chocaron y Thranduil con giros dignos de una bella danza y tan ligeros como la pluma, comenzó a aniquilar a los más cercanos. Sus enemigos perecieron en el suelo combinando su negra sangre con la roja de sus hermanos caídos.

Se había separado un poco de su padre, lo volteó a ver de inmediato solo para observar cómo un orco, aprovechando la distracción del rey, clavó su espada en la espalda del gran elfo haciendo que saliera por su estómago.

Pero las fuerzas del mal no conocen limites, lo anterior no les era suficiente; querían destruir por dentro al príncipe, ver cómo era carcomido por el dolor y la desesperación.

Entre dos sirvientes tomaron al padre de Thranduil obligándolo a arrodillarse, mientras otro sacaba el filo de la espada lentamente, cortando las hebras de piel que tenía más cercana. Estiraron sus brazos, mientras el gran Señor elfo trataba de soltarse con sus últimos alientos de esperanza, esperanza de ver a su único hijo libre del dolor de la guerra y la tragedia de ver sangre derramada.

Las dos inmundicias que lo humillaban, alzaron su espada en alto y con fuerza comenzaron a arremeter contra las extremidades del rey, tratando de cortar sus brazos; la armadura resistente de Oropher solo prolongaba su dolor, haciendo que lentamente por la fuerza sus brazos se fueran desprendiendo de los hombros, pero sin cortar la carne; gemidos de dolor y pequeños cristales salían de los ojos del soberano del Bosque.

Thranduil con el rostro petrificado, sin respirar y con los ojos fijos en una sola escena; sus preciosos orbes azules, comenzaban a nublarse por las contantes lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas como un rio; su corazón comenzaba a detenerse y sus latidos se escuchaban en su cabeza. Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos y las venas se marcaban en su cuello.

Invadido con una rabia que jamás había conocido, tomo su espada amenazadoramente y comenzó a correr con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Mientras más terreno avanzaba, más constantes eran los cortes de los orcos en la armadura del rey, matándolo lenta y dolorosamente. El que parecía ser el capitán, desenfundó su espada lista para degollar al padre de Thranduil; aquel metal rozó con la piel del rey dejando a su paso ese líquido carmesí; cortó la vena del cuello y poco a poco fue avanzando hasta que el hueso lo detuvo.

Thranduil, como el más peligroso huracán se lanzó contra el capitán y lo mató de un solo tajo… una onda los empujó a todos; Sauron había sido derrotado. Los orcos comenzaron a correr presos del terror y los sobrevivientes de la "Última Alianza" los perseguían para darles caza.

En otro momento el príncipe del Bosque Verde hubiera sido el primero en correr tras ellos… pero ahora, el cuerpo de su padre yacía entre sangre y cadáveres; arrastrando su alma se colocó junto a él, sabía que no podía salvarlo; los grises ojos de Oropher en su último esfuerzo se centraron en los nublados azules de su hijo despidiéndose en silencio de su más querido tesoro.

Sin una palabra, solo el sonido de la sangre gorgoreando en la garganta de Oropher, fue como el señor elfo abandonó Arda. Con su mano, Thranduil trató de tapar la herida inútilmente y dejó que su cuerpo soltara un grito desgarrador que perturbó a todos aquellos que lo oyeron; un lamento que lo acompañaría el resto de su eterna vida…

Una lágrima silenciosa surcó su blanca mejilla, el recuerdo de la batalla lo hirió en el alma.

No; él no ayudaría a los hombres una vez más, no volvería a entrar en guerra arriesgando la vida de su gente por seres que no sabían valorar el sacrificio de su raza.

Como un espíritu, más que un elfo; salió de su despacho dispuesto a distraer su mente. No tenía idea de a dónde ir, mas dejó que sus pasos los condujeran a donde fuera preciso.

El peregrino de grises ropajes, apoyando su peso en su báculo acercó su caminar a la elfa que tanto conflicto mental le ocasionaba; refunfuñó por lo bajo algunas palabras para dar un toque aún más casual.

Lúthien levantó su mirada al istar que segundos antes pasó junto a ella; podía notar la furia interna y la ansiedad del mago, dedujo rápidamente que la reunión con el rey no fue del todo exitosa.

─Perdone mi imprudencia –se atrevió a hablar aunque con una voz demasiado tímida─; ¿se encuentra usted bien? ─Gandalf agradeció a los valar que la niña preguntara; se giró y la fulminó con la mirada para que la trampa siguiera el curso deseado─. Lo siento, no debí preguntar...

─No me has molestado –la interrumpió con cierto enojo que no era fingido─; el rey es orgulloso como solo Thranduil sabe serlo, tan egocéntrico que no le importa el sufrir de los demás...

─¡Mi _ada_* no es así! ─le defendió sin pensar─. Él sólo vela la seguridad de su pueblo y de quienes ama ─poco es decir que el mago quedó congelado sin saber qué decir, no esperaba aquella reacción en la princesa─; pocos seres como él.

Esas últimas palabras lo dejaron con los ojos como platos; su sabiduría no llegó a descifrar, ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar que Lúthien le tuviera ese cariño al rey elfo más inexorable de toda Arda.

─Me temo que Thranduil suele exagerar con lo suyo; le conozco de siglos y su carácter es indomable. No comprendo cómo un ser tan frío acogió a una dama –sus pensamientos fueron pronunciados en voz alta antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta.

─Él no es frío ─aseguró regresando su atención a los papiros ocultando su tristeza.

Mithrandir no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y sin dudar tomó el lugar que anteriormente perteneció a Legolas; pasó rápidamente su mirada por todos los escritos, poniendo mayor atención en el documento que traía en sus manos. Su sorpresa fue inevitable, nada normal era que alguien tan joven estudiara venenos en dilectos élficos muy antiguos y que casi nadie dominaba… a excepción de los Eldar.

Posó sus ojos grises en la joven analizando su expresión, pero no encontró nada salvo una tristeza embarcada en sus ojos de mar; trató de descifrar más allá de las ventanas de su alma, pero su corazón era una bóveda y su mente un laberinto lleno de puertas que sólo dirigían a otro laberinto.

─Puedo preguntar. ¿Por qué un Istar no para de observarme? –dejó el papel en el escritorio al tiempo que encaraba al mago con frialdad reflejada en su rostro y en su voz.

─No quería incomodarla –soltó con sorpresa pero con dureza en sus palabras; pero Lúthien continuaba interrogándole con la mirada─. Su presencia me es incomprensible; veo ante mí a una dama elfa de belleza y pureza incontable… pero sus ojos aunque puros, tienen la mirada de alguien milenario.

─No hay misterio que resolver –contestó sin emoción alguna; Gandalf comenzaba a pensar que tantos años con Thranduil la estaban influenciando grandemente.

La biblioteca quedó en silencio; Mithrandir leía los pergaminos y la princesa continuaba escribiendo pasiblemente. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como el mago lo pensó, jamás imaginó que aquel ser de apariencia tierna pudiera comportarse tan fríamente; si por el carácter se juzgara sería la copia exacta de Thranduil, pues ni una sola palabra amable había salido de su boca.

Sin pretenderlo Gandalf vio lo que redactaba la joven; tenía una hermosa letra, pero si sus ojos no le fallaban escribía en Eldarin tan fluidamente como si fuera Sindarin o Quenya.

─El rey le ha brindado de la mejor educación todos estos años –Lúthien lo vio con asombro─; la escritura en Eldarin no es muy común –explicó el gris peregrino.

─Ha mal interpretado mi expresión o yo sus palabras –dejó la pluma en el tintero y soltó el pergamino que tenía en mano, girándose hacia su acompañante─ ¿Cuánto tiempo supone que he estado aquí?

─Al menos una década –más que respuesta parecía otra pregunta; la princesa esbozó una leve sonrisa, para gran sorpresa del mago; era la primera que le veía.

─Mi señor, nada más equivocado –mostró los dientes en una sonrisa─; llegué hace un mes…

─¡¿Un mes?! –era inconcebible ese tiempo, por lo que había escuchado el rey y la elfa se estimaban, y conociendo a los elfos un mes no era suficiente para establecer si quiera un lazo de amistad.

Lúthien sólo asintió con la mirada y una sonrisa de esas que eran tan comunes en ella, pero que por alguna razón antes no tenía la confianza de mostrar al mago.

─Ayudo a Legolas con su castigo –dijo al notar que Mithrandir no dejaba de pasar su mirada de ella, al escrito, a los libros.

─¿Cómo aprendió Eldarin? –cuestionó con curiosidad levantando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

─Por favor, solo Lúthien –sonrió, Gandalf asintió con la mirada─; ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tantos años encerrada en cuatro paredes tenían que aprovecharse de alguna manera.

─No imagino a un elfo encerrado.

─Y nadie quiere estarlo –bajó la mirada─; pero no tenía otra opción… era una orden del rey; tenía que acatarla.

─El rey de Gildîn era tu padre –comentó recordando la historia de Thranduil─; ¿Por qué no mencionas siquiera su nombre? –la princesa suspiró apesadumbrada.

─Sí, el rey era mi padre; pero jamás merecí llamarlo _adar*_… él sólo era mi rey y yo la princesa…

─No comprendo; después de sufrir siempre el rechazo de tu padre, ¿por qué aceptar a un ser inexpresivo por padre?

─Mi _ada* _no es ningún insensible –esto sí que confundió al mago ¿a quién de los dos se refería?─; frío y cruel el rey de Gildîn… un gran soberano, pero severo con sus sentimientos –bajó la mirada y jugó con la falda de su vestido─ ¿Qué padre encierra a su hija por considerarla débil? ¿Qué padre oculta a su descendiente por vergüenza? ¿Qué ser es capaz de herir con palabras y hechos a una niña?

Las lágrimas la traicionaron bajando como ríos por sus blancas mejillas.

─¿Quién preferiría a cualquier soldado antes que a su…? –No pudo concluir la pregunta─. No, mi señor; nadie es tan insensible como el rey de Gildîn –Gandalf vio cómo su mente le indicaba el sendero para descubrir todos sus secretos, pero ahora ya no quería indagar dentro de ella.

─Un ser corrompido es el alama más difícil de sanar. Su corazón deja de latir de la misma forma y su amor se demuestra de maneras tan implícitas que incluso parecería que no existe dentro de él –trató de reconfortarla con palabras, pero parecían inútiles.

─Lo sé, pero me hubiera encantado tener en mi memoria grabado algún abrazo o una palabra de cariño…

─Te quiso mucho –Lúthien lo vio penetrantemente sin comprender lo que decía─; contigo tu familia saldó la promesa que hicieron; prefirió mandarte a ti y siete de los mejores soldados solo para salvar tu vida.

La princesa durante toda la conversación pensó que el rey había dicho su verdadero origen; pero no, si él no había revelado nada sus razones tendría y ella no diría algo más. Pues de sobra sabía Thranduil que únicamente Ernetor quería salvar a Annatar.

Sonrió para hacerle creer que sus palabras la alegraban y pedía se acabara pronto la conversación para dejar a un lado su pasado; Gandalf se percató de cómo nuevamente la mente de ella era un misterio cerrándole paso a todos sus pensamientos.

Ambos continuaron en silencio; Mithrandir ahora sabía que era buena, pero su corazón le decía que había más de lo que saltaba a la vista; esa elfa no era nada común, desde la forma de sus cabellos hasta la delicada piel de sus pies.

Por más conversación que había tenido con el rey y la princesa y aunque ambos aseguraban que la elfa era Sindar, nadie lograría sacarle de la cabeza que ella tenía un gran parecido a los noldor.

Aquella sed insaciable de conocimiento, las miradas desconfiadas que al inicio le propició y aquellos movimientos que parecían premeditados con elegancia y altivez; por supuesto que era una princesa de alta cuna, esa era su aura.

La observó con detenimiento, deteniéndose en cada una de sus facciones, desde sus pestañas quilométricas, su nariz fina y ligeramente respingada, piel tan clara y brillante que podía pasar por platinada y sus ojos… sus ojos, ¡Por Eru! Que ya los había visto antes y se asustó de lo que su mente comenzó a maquinar.

─He visto esa mirada antes –comentó tratando de ser casual; la elfa le prestó atención con el cejo ligeramente arrugado─; son las mismas expresiones de Fingolfin –Lúthien trató de ocultar su asombro, pero sus ojos se abrieron delatándola─. Mi lady, su piel es tan blanca y pálida que irradia luz como la dama Blanca; usted me recuerda a ella cuando era más joven. Las orejas pequeñas y los pómulos definidos de Anroel; y la sonrisa de Ernetor cuando andaba por las costas e incluso el brillo de sus grises ojos.

Pero en los ojos de Lúthien no sólo veía las expresiones de los azules de Fingolfin combinado con la plata de Ernetor; sino el brillo y calidez de la esposa del rey… y esto lo asustaba más, de alguna extraña manera la combinación de los noldor, daba sin duda alguna un extraordinario parecido a los verdes de Luinil; no sabía cómo interpretar aquel parecido, era evidente que también Thranduil lo había notado. Hasta no tener la verdadera versión diría algo, por el momento lo guardaría solo en sus pensamientos.

La princesa quedó congelada sin poder mover un solo músculo; ese mago le había dicho todo su linaje con solo observarla. Thranduil había omitido por completo que Gandalf no siempre perteneció a Tierra Media y por tanto conocía a todos los elfos que habitaban en Valinor; su llegada fue poco tiempo después de la Batalla de la Última Alianza, tiempo suficiente como para saber que el ejército de Valinor jamás retornó a su hogar.

─Me siento sorprendida y halagada –fingió una sonrisa─; compararme con la dama Galadriel cuya belleza solo se puede equiparar con las estrellas… ─agradeció a Ilúvatar la interrupción del soldado.

─Lamento molestarla,_ aranel_* ─Tathar hizo una profunda reverencia─; el príncipe Legolas me ha ordenado la tenga bajo mi cuidado, además de llevarla inmediatamente a su habitación para que repose.

─Por supuesto, solo deja que termine de acomodar los ejemplares en los estantes…

─¡Oh! No mi señora –se alarmó el soldado deteniéndola con delicadeza antes de que se pusiera en pie─; no permitiré que realice esfuerzo alguno, en seguida llamo al bibliotecario.

─Tathar, puedo hacerlo yo perfectamente –aclaró con una media sonrisa.

─De ninguna manera; si la dejo, el rey seguro que esta vez sí me mata, por no cuidarla como se debe –Lúthien lo vio un momento para después asentir con la mirada.

La elfa apoyó las manos en el escritorio para tomar fuerza y levantarse; apretó un poco los labios reprimiendo un gemido de dolor, aunque ya estaba visiblemente mejorada sus costillas aun no sanaban no completo.

El guardia –que en tan poco tiempo le había tomado un gran cariño─ la ayudó a ponerse de pie, cuidando de no tocar sus costados; el mago sólo vio la escena ajeno a todo lo ocurrido, ver a un elfo herido era de lo más extraño en el mundo.

─¿Se encuentra bien? –Cuestionó Mithrandir con preocupación y curiosidad; la elfa sólo asintió con la cabeza─. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

─Un elfito resbaló de la rama de un gran árbol –comenzó a explicar componiendo su postura─, nadie más vio su desasosiego; traté de alcanzarlo en el aire, pero calculé mal y terminó cayendo encima de mis costillas, fracturando varias de ellas.

Tathar que fue un testigo ocular, dudó un poco de la versión de la princesa; sin embargo, comprendió que era la única explicación a su extraño padecimiento. Mithrandir vio la duda en los ojos del elfo y por ello volvió a dudar de la palabra de la joven.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto los tres se retiraron de la biblioteca; Mithrandir sirviendo de apoyo a Lúthien para poder caminar y Tathar los seguía por detrás. Pero no se dirigieron a los aposentos de la elfa, pues ella había implorado descansar en alguno de los jardines y el soldado no se pudo negar.

En uno de los muchos pasillos laberínticos del reino, caminaban el rey acompañado del general y el capitán del norte; discutían sobre el creciente y alarmante número de arañas.

Thranduil con semblante frío escuchaba a sus dos amigos que no dejaban de dar malas noticias; por su puesto el norte era el más afectado y sin importar todas las expediciones parecía que no cambiaban nada.

─No solo el norte –sentenció Orel─; Glorein lucha en la frontera oeste con pequeños grupos de esas alimañas; y por el este Arodel asegura que se está formando un nuevo nido en las fronteras del reino. En el sur, Barahir, tengo que admitir que dejaste un excelente trabajo, Mirloht no tiene mayor problema con aquellas tierras.

─_Hîr nîn* _se rumora de… ─Thranduil lo silenció.

─No es tema apropiado para tratar en los pasillos –clavó sus zafiros en el capitán─. No podemos basarnos en suposiciones, debemos de tener la certeza de que es lo que sucede. Annatar ya ha mandado una comitiva de tres elfos a explorar el lugar.

─Ese muchacho tiene gran potencial –afirmó Orel─. De los días que estuve con la guardia del norte, pude ver con claridad su forma de luchar… es sorprendente, usa tácticas que nosotros no conocemos y se sincroniza con perfección con...

─Joshufel –aclaró Barahir─; sí, sin duda son soldados bien preparados; que si me lo permite, al menos Annatar tiene más talento como para quedar de teniente.

Eso sin duda ya lo había planteado el rey, pero que lo afirmaran los capitanes era prueba que el príncipe había alterado los resultados. Los tres continuaron comentado temas triviales sobre la protección de reino y de cómo la naturaleza del lugar comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente a los alrededores.

Los tres elfos dirigieron sus pasos al pequeño patio de entrenamiento que era de uso exclusivo del rey y de los elfos con mayor rango militar. Thranduil gustaba de entrenar de cuando en cuando con la espada para no perder su habilidad, además que de alguna extraña manera le relajaba el blandir un arma.

Usualmente usaban algunos maniquíes de prueba, pero en esta ocasión sus acompañantes prácticamente lo habían retado, sabiendo de sobra que serían fácilmente vencidos por su rey; pero no les importaba aquello, los tres de jóvenes fueron muy unidos y con el paso de los siglos se alejaron. Aquello era una forma de recordar el pasado.

Tal como si fueran simples elfos, entraron al cuarto de armamento y sustituyeron sus prendas por el uniforme ligero de la guardia. Mientras Barahir y Orel portaban las típicas ropas verde olivo con unas botas de cuero, el rey aun usando aquellas prendas no dejaba de verse majestuoso con el uniforme y ciertamente se le veía más joven.

Los tres tomaron su par de dagas, una espada larga y un arco con carcaj lleno. Disponiéndose a iniciar con el entrenamiento… pero el estridente ruido del choque de metales llamó su atención casi al instante que abandonaron la habitación de armamento. Apresuraron un poco el paso con la curiosidad de saber quién podría causar tal algarabía.

En cuanto el pasillo dio al jardín la figura de un elfo que lanzaba puñales los sorprendió. Se acercaron a la escena reconociendo de inmediato a Annatar y Joshufel que mantenían un entrenamiento "riguroso".

Más que entrenamiento, parecía una verdadera lucha. El teniente no dejaba de arremeter golpes contra el subteniente; Joshufel sólo se escudaba con su espada, pues los rápidos estoques de Annatar no le daban tiempo siquiera de pensar cómo usarla.

Con gran agilidad incluso extraña en un elfo, el teniente parecía que en cada golpe se impulsaba por los aires usando una espada corta para dañar al oponente. Tan brutales eran las embestidas del príncipe que Joshufel se vio en la obligación de usar escudo.

─Es solo un ejercicio de entrenamiento –contestó como pudo el subteniente, cuando deparó en la presencia del rey.

Para Annatar no existía nadie a su alrededor y con fuerza descomunal comenzaba a propiciarle de arremetidas a su "enemigo" que no hacía algo más que defenderse como podía.

De improvisto en la lucha entró Barahir en ayuda del subteniente; pero en cuanto entró recibió los lascivos y feroces estoques de Annatar, con tal fuerza que casi le zafa la espada de la mano, Joshufel tomó un respiro y continúo con su ataque.

Entre el capitán y el subteniente trataban de someter a un irreconocible Annatar, que con suma facilidad podía con ambos a la vez. Joshufel se puso en cuclillas y en un rápido movimiento tiró a su señor al suelo tratando de poner fin al entrenamiento; pero con la misma velocidad como cayó el príncipe se impulsó con su espalda para colocarse de pie y continuar con sus embestidas.

El teniente, sin que los otros lo previeran, golpeó en el hombro a su compañero de viaje y éste como impulso soltó la espada; casi de inmediato el general de cabellos negros suplantó al rubio subteniente.

Joshufel llevó su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho masajeándolo lentamente; durante el combate, Lúthien, Mithrandir y Tathar llegaron al lugar por petición de la princesa, pues aunque el lugar era de uso exclusivo, los que caminaran por ahí e incluso los que se encontraban en niveles superiores tenían una perfecta visibilidad del bien equipado campo de entrenamiento.

El subteniente se dirigió a donde el rey, aun sobando su hombro, con gotas de sudor surcando su frente y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo; a su espalda se escuchaba a la perfección el incesante choque de metales.

─_Aiya_*, querida –saludó con energía a la princesa─; buen día majestad –inclinó su cabeza a manera de respeto.

─Déjame arreglarte eso –con movimiento de mano Lúthien le indicó que se acercara a ella; Thranduil la vio penetrantemente para que comprendiera que no debía hacer esfuerzo, pero fue ignorado.

─Supuse que se tomarían sus días libres paseando por el reino –comentó el rey con la mirada fija en los elfos en contienda.

─Sí –alargó un poco la última letra mientras se arrodillaba de espaldas a la princesa─; pero a Annatar no le gusta perder tiempo –la elfa tomó su brazo herido y lo estiro lentamente en diagonal hacia ella─; así que no me queda más que obedecer.

De manera extraña la joven masajeaba el hombro de Joshufel mientras aun lo tenía estirado, moviendo su mano hasta el inicio del cuello y apretando ahí con leve fuerza.

─¡Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer! –Exclamó el subteniente saltando de su lugar para sobar su hombro; el rey lo fulminó con la mirada esperando una disculpa por parte del soldado─. Preciosa, me he dado cuenta de que te encanta verme rabiar… así que: muchas gracias hermosa –sonrió con sarcasmo.

El subteniente roló los ojos aun con su sonrisa y besó la frente de la princesa; él era uno de los elfos más desvergonzados que pudiese existir, por tanto poco le importaba si el rey le juraba muerte instantánea por sus actos, él era como era y nadie lo cambiaría.

Barahir y Orel se enfrentaban a un gran problema, desde hacía un rato en los ojos de Annatar habían vislumbrado algo más que muchas ansias de entrenar, su ojos reflejaban un odio descomunal y podían jurar que su boca era una mueca, por la forma en como se le arrugaba el entrecejo.

Una espada cortó la tela que cubría la mitad del rostro del príncipe haciendo que incluso una gota de sangre cayera por su mejilla; el hijo de Ernetor rodó los ojos a su herida, cerró sus parpados y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos; en cuanto sus ojos verdes se posaron en sus jefes un odio aun mayor se vio en su mirada, haciéndolo completamente letal.

Giró su rostro por primera vez a donde estaba Thranduil, pero no se concentró en éste, sino en el príncipe que comenzaba a llegar por el pasillo con una pelirroja. De ser posible de verde platinado, sus orbes cambiaron a un rojo intenso.

De un parpadeo desató su furia contra los elfos que tenía frente a él; giró sobre sus talones para tomar mayor impulso y así desarmar al capitán del Norte; aprovechando el estado atónito de Orel, tal como hizo con Joshufel también lo golpeó en el hombro haciendo que soltara su espada. Ya con ambos desarmados, tiró a Barahir de una patada haciendo que cayera de espaldas; Orel trató de golpearlo, pero en un mal movimiento el rubio lo golpeó con el codo en el centro de la caja torácica sofocándolo un poco, para después…

─¡Annatar, _dartho_*! –ordenó el rey con sorpresa, pero el autoritarismo fue el que gobernó la frase; de inmediato el elfo obedeció y dejó a la mitad su ataque colocando sus manos a los costado e inclinando la cabeza con sumisión.

Thranduil cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho; claro que estaba sorprendido por las acciones de aquel joven, le habían mentido y descaradamente, ahora más que nunca se percataba de que evidentemente había fallado en las pruebas a propósito.

Pero el odio con el que veía a Orel y Barahir era descomunal, por un momento creyó que en verdad los lastimaría. Con la mirada fría le indicó que se acercara; el general ayudó a que el capitán se reincorporara, pero el brazo no le permitía al pelinegro hacer gran esfuerzo, pues no tenía movilidad alguna en su brazo derecho.

─Es evidente que arruinaste tu prueba –dijo con suma frialdad en cuanto estuvo en la sombra que propiciaba el pasillo; el joven no vio ni de reojo a su hermana pero un brillo de fuego se vio en su mirada con solo notar al príncipe junto a su padre─. A partir de este momento dejas de ser el teniente del flanco Norte…

Todos los presentes –incluidos el general y el capitán que recién llegaban─ quedaron estupefactos por la sentencia del rey. Annatar solo inclinó la cabeza a manera de asentimiento esperando únicamente a que Thranduil le permitiera retirarse.

─Mañana comenzarás a fungir como comandante –una nueva bomba que dejó pasmados a todos. El puesto de comandante tenía más de un milenio que no existía en el ejército del bosque─. Joshufel, quien también ha alterado sus resultados será tu subordinado. Ambos no solo supervisarán las fronteras, sino que también se encargarán del entrenamiento final de todos los reclutas.

─Sus deseo son órdenes, _aranya_* ─se inclinó Joshufel profundamente, secundado por Annatar.

En cuanto terminaron su reverencia, con la mirada el príncipe de Gildîn pidió retirarse –pues ambas perlas en sus dedos estaban negras─, Thranduil asintió y de inmediato partió el nuevo comandante sin voltear a ver a su hermana; sin embargo cuando pasó a lado de Legolas le fulminó rápidamente con la mira, que solo fue vista por el príncipe.

─¡Ahora recuerdo de dónde te he visto! –Exclamo Mithrandir que se la había pasado todo el tiempo callado observando únicamente a Joshufel─; eras el guardia que negaba el acceso en la mañana –Thranduil enarcó una ceja fulminando al mencionado.

─Y aun me sorprende el verlo por aquí –respondió con cierta seriedad; Gandalf subió sus espesas cejas por el descaro del elfo─. Mi señor, en mi defensa yo no le conozco ni he escuchado mención alguna de usted… pero por lo que veo es muy conocido por la realeza. Mi buen hombre, acepte las disculpas de su humilde servidor.

La princesa soltó una risita que fue oculta por la mirada imponente del rey; el mago solo decía cosas por lo bajo. Mientras Joshufel, Mithrandir, Lúthien y Tathar mantenía una entretenida platica sobre "el por qué jamás se le debe de negar el acceso a un mago"; Thranduil, Barahir y Orel discutían sobre los nuevos puestos que se acaban de formar y de quién suplantaría lo lugares vacíos de la frontera norte. Legolas y Tauriel practicaban un poco de arquería.

Durante toda la conversación Orel no dejaba de tomar su brazo que lo único que podía sentir era un agudo dolor en el hombro, Thranduil le ordenó ir con el sanador para que lo checara, pues aun no le regresaba del todo la movilidad en el brazo.

─El curandero te dirá que reposes un par de días –comentó Joshufel llamando la atención no solo del capitán sino también de todos los demás que se encontraban por el lugar─. No es ninguna herida o fractura, simplemente inmovilizaron tu brazo.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó Orel con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

─Simple: mi comandante lo atacó igual que a mí…

─Y veo que ya puedes mover tu brazo –rascó su mentón ligeramente─; ¿puedes acomodar mi brazo?

─No, no puedo –negó de lo más despreocupado─, no me vea así general; aunque quisiera me es imposible, no poseo la habilidad para realizar semejante cosa… pero no se alarme, ni me frunza el ceño de esa forma –Barahir rio por lo bajo al igual que Tathar y Lúthien─; para su suerte, mi señora puede quitarle su malestar.

El subordinado del comandante condujo al general con la princesa y lo arrodilló de espaldas a ella; repitió los mismos pasos que con Joshufel, todos lo habían notado, pero el combate tenía toda su atención y no se habían atrevido a preguntar lo que hacía.

Lúthien les explicó que en Gildîn se utilizaba mucho la inmovilización de los miembros del enemigo, cosa que no duraba más de unas horas y el malestar algunos días. Los curanderos del lugar fueron quienes desarrollaron esa técnica y por tanto los únicos que sabían cómo revertir el efecto. Lo que el general tenía sólo era un músculo tensado ocasionando que perdiera un poco la movilidad de su brazo.

Durante la explicación de la princesa, Mithrandir no dejaba descansar a su mente; sabía que tanto el elfo "Annatar" como Joshufel venían con la princesa, pero estos también tenían un parecido a los noldor… no solo era su imaginación que le jugaba malas tretas, incluso le pareció que el comandante se parecía a la princesa, que tontería más grande.

Al poco tiempo Tauriel y Tathar se retiraron; no sin antes escuchar las promesas de venganza de Joshufel, en cuanto notó el estado de su amada princesa. Gandalf comenzó a caminar sin decir nada por los pasillos sacando su pipa, necesitaba razonar lo ocurrido y mientras más vueltas le daban al asunto, más marcas de los noldor veía en los tres elfos de Gildîn.

Barahir, Legolas y Thranduil se adentraron al campo de entrenamiento. El príncipe por mucho tiempo rogó a su padre una lección de esgrima y por fin ese día la recibiría; dejaron que el capitán fuera por algunos materiales.

─_Ada_* ─llamó la atención de su padre─; ¿confías en Annatar?

─¿Qué clase de pregunta, Legolas?, claro que confió en él, de lo contrario no le hubiera ascendido a tal puesto –pero Thranduil comprendía que había más tras esa pregunta, así que interrogó a su hijo con la mirada.

─No lo sé _ada_*… vi la furia con la que atacó a Orel y Barahir…

─Mi señor –habló Barahir interrumpiendo al príncipe─; le aseguro que el comandante solo hace lo mejor para mantener a la familia real segura; el paño en su rostro lo hace ver duro, pero nada de eso… créame, es de fiar.

─No fío de ellos –susurró por lo bajo mientras dirigía su mirada a Lúthien y Joshufel que platicaban sentados en una banca bajo la sombra del pasillo.

─No sea absurdo, Legolas –le reprendió Thranduil─. ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día estático?

El joven príncipe sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar todos los pensamientos de su mente, retirando su atención de los elfos que conversaban entre risas en la butaca del pasillo. Sin importar lo que dijeran, él no confiaría tan fácil en los forasteros que tanto cariño se traían con su hermanita, ni mucho menos bajaría la guardia, no se arriesgaría a que un buen día una catástrofe ocurriera en el palacio… cerró su ojos decidido a sacar todas aquellas ideas de su cabeza.

La risa de la princesa se escuchaba por los pasillos, mientras escuchaba muy atenta cómo Joshufel le narraba sus aventuras de ese mes, exagerando como de costumbre un pequeño traspié de Annatar…

─¿Joshufel? –calmó su risa.

─¿Sí, hermosa? –centró sus ojos azules en la joven.

─¿Qué pasó? –su compañero bien sabía a lo que se refería la princesa.

─Estábamos entrenando –contestó como si se tratara de lo más obvio─; ahora como te decía…

─Sé bien que no estaban entrenando –reprochó con la mirada.

─Bien –suspiró el soldado─, tú ganas, preciosa. Necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

─No comprendo –en sus facciones se demostró tristeza y preocupación.

─Cariño –tomó su barbilla─; a ti no te han quitado al motivo de tu adoración –posó su dedo índice en sus labios─. No digas nada; no es lo mismo para ti que para él. Dulzura, lo destrozas; los dos sabemos muy bien que tú estas de las mil maravillas con el rey y el principito… mi niña, comprende: él te adora con el alma y sufre como no te imaginas; todas la noches subía al árbol más alto para bañarse con el brillo de las estrellas, pensando que tú quizá también en ese momento las estarías viendo.

Una lágrima surcó la cara de la joven, el soldado la limpió con su pulgar; él sabía que sus actos eran vistos con lupa por la familia real, pero siendo él no le importaba en lo más mínimo si se trataba de consolar a la niña de sus ojos.

─¡Ay, hermosa! No llores, mi vida –la acorrucó contra su pecho acariciando sus cabellos dorados─, sé que tú también sufres, mi cielo… pero ya tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti y eso Annatar no lo puede soportar; es muy egoísta y sólo él quiere tener todas tus atenciones. ¿Qué ya has olvidado que tienes a los celos por hermano, luciérnaga? –Ella sonrió al recordar el apodo que Joshufel le dio cuando apenas tenía diez años─. ¿Ves, querida? Mientras tú caminas con el _señor rey perfecto_; él sólo se tiene que conformar con verte pasar.

Depositó un beso en su coronilla, sacándole una sonrisa a su luciérnaga.

* * *

_Adar*─ Padre_

_Ada*─Papá_

_Aranel*─ Princesa _

_Hîr nîn*─ Mi señor_

_Aiya*- Hola_

_Dartho*─ detente/alto _

_Aranya*─ mi rey_

* * *

_Endoriel: _espero y el capítulo fuera de su agrado; quiero agradecer a mi querida Mell-chu por ayudarme a corregir el texto y sugerirme cambios para mejorar la lectura.

Para los que tengan dudas, así es como Thranduil (según yo) maneja su ejército según su rango y un ejemplo:

*Soldados: Falathar (arqueros, espadachines, ambos, caballería, infantería)

*Subteniente: (antes) Joshufel

*Teniente: (antes) Annatar

*Capitán: Barahir

**Comandante: Annatar (Joshufel es como su ayudante, Thranduil sabe Annatar no siempre puede hablar; pobre lo usan de vocero. Pero si tiene un peso para mandar)

**General: Orel

**Capitán General: Thranduil

¿Y qué es Tathar? Bueno esa es otra división, él forma parte de la guardia real (guardaespaldas del rey), no puede ordenar (dirigir) a nadie.

Saludos desde México; no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, que sin duda alguna me impulsan a continuar escribiendo.


	15. Pesadillas del Pasado

Capítulo 14: Pesadillas del Pasado

Hay cosas que simplemente suceden y nada se puede hacer para detenerlas; no importa cuál sea el esfuerzo por detener las desgracias, simplemente llegan solas y se vuelven imparables, lo único que se puede hacer es soportar la tormenta lo mejor posible tratando de que los estragos no sean mayores.

Suena fácil decirlo, pero las tormentas no vienen solas y con una desgracia la acompañan un sin fin de pesadillas hechas realidad. Sí, todo comenzó con una pesadilla, un mal sueño, una tortura a un ser frágil.

Aquella noche de verano entre susurros y gélidas palabras, una niña por obra del Señor Obscuro vio con sus ojos al bosque en llamas; los ciervos corriendo en busca de un refugio, las aves surcando los vientos huyendo del humo, los ríos negros por la ceniza y la putrefacción, árboles cayendo a la tierra con ardillas aun en su tronco.

Las cuevas de Thranduil sitiadas por seres de apariencia fétida y corazón ulcerado; el crujir de la madera ante los arietes de los orcos, el pueblo élfico oculto en los salones del rey, soldados con el rostro negruzco por el humo; y un príncipe postrado en una camilla improvisada.

Con los ojos cerrados, el costado sangrando y el arco roto; era como el gran señor del bosque observaba a su primogénito que con sus últimos alientos se aferraba a la vida…

La dama blanca de rodillas acunando en sus brazos la cabeza de su amado esposo, ni la magia que poseía lo pudo salvar de la muerte producida por las múltiples heridas en el abdomen, piernas, brazos y pecho… poco quedaba del gran Señor de Lothlórien.

Con temor los soldados corrían a resguardar lo poco que quedaba del talan real… sin ánimo siquiera para seguir luchando ¿Cuál sería su razón?, el pueblo entero fue masacrado; la sangre de los elfos alimentaba el Nimrodel, los cuerpos desmembrados de los caídos servían de tapiz para las bestias de Sauron.

Pocos eran los sobrevivientes del Bosque de Oro, que lo único que ahora buscaban era morir en nombre de los que algún día fueron los grandes reyes que llevaron a los elfos a la gloria de Arda…

Lamentos de dolor y voces desgarradas en cantos de tristeza; un bosque cubierto por la densa neblina de un amanecer igual de gris que la noche. Imladris, la gran ciudad de los elfos, desolada y con sus habitantes penando por los pasillos; aguardando la hora en la que llegara el siguiente ataque que no demoro en llegar.

La estrella de la tarde, apagada por la pena y el martirio de ver cómo sus hermanos usaban sus propios cuerpos como escudo para defenderla a ella; cerró sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, colocó sus pequeñas manos en sus orejas para evitar escuchar algo más… un líquido tibio roció su tez blanca, seguido de un chorro directo a su cara de porcelana, un grito desgarrador sacó a Arwen de su letargo, siendo testigo de la muerte de Elladan…

En las sombras ajeno a todas la escenas, una voz se alzó en lo profundo repitiendo una y mil veces: «no importa dónde se oculten, los encontraré; masacraré a todos aquellos pueblos de su maldita raza», el eco poco a poco se alejaba para dar paso al desastre de todos aquellos mágicos lugares; tres escenarios combinados y visto desde la lejanía.

Aquella niña, esa princesita que había llegado solamente con dos de su raza, ahora estaba completamente sola entre las sombras y viendo cómo de los tres reinos élficos salían los reyes –o lo que quedaba de ellos-, todos marcados por la pérdida de lo más preciado que tenían. Se acercaban con espada en mano y poco a poco comenzaron a cortar la blanca piel de la joven.

Por fortuna Annatar había logrado despertarla en aquella ocasión y la pesadilla había llegado a su fin; Thranduil al escuchar semejante relato la estrechó entre sus brazos, diciéndole que solo era un método de tortura y nada más; aunque esas palabras eran más para tratar de calmarse él.

Thranduil ahora no estaba tan seguro que fueran simples pesadillas o torturas que tan constantes se habían vuelto. Habían pasado sesenta años desde la llegada de los príncipes de Gildîn; en tan solo un año Lúthien era amada por el pueblo e incluso los elfos silvanos aseguraban que siempre estuvo ella presente.

Pero Annatar… Quizá fue a causa de tener su rostro eternamente cubierto o el que en poco tiempo ascendiera a puestos tan altos. Como había dicho Thranduil: entre él y Joshufel se habían encargado del entrenamiento final de los cadetes; por su fuerte entrenamiento y mano dura, su poca flexibilidad y la nula comunicación que tenían con sus cadetes, se ganó el odio de más de alguno.

Inclusive durante más de diez años, constantemente fue retado por algunos soldados que intentaban conseguir su puesto, pero él los vencía rápidamente. Ya era más de medio siglo que día a día era torturado lenta y dolorosamente, sin poder demostrar quién era en verdad, mostrarle a todos los elfos silvanos que podían confiar en él, en verdad que quería mantener una relación estrecha con sus soldados, pero la perla en su mano constantemente se oscurecía y su compañero de aventuras se veía obligado a ser su interprete; dándole a Annatar un toque de superioridad, a tal grado que incluso creían que el joven no quería ni dirigir la palabra a los que eran "inferiores" a él. Qué gran error; y el príncipe se vio obligado a aceptar eso en silencio.

Sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado en el reino; Thranduil sentado frente a su escritorio con la mirada perdida y una copa de vino que posaba en su mano; vestido de naranja y gris, botas cafés y dos anillos en sus manos. Razonaba todo lo ocurrido los últimos días; desde hacía una década el bosque había decaído grandemente, una oscuridad se apoderaba de los árboles como la noche se apodera de la tierra.

Dejo su copa en el escritorio a medio terminar; en silencio se levantó de su silla finamente tallada en roble rodeando la mesa. Anduvo un par de pasos, como si razonara cada uno de ellos hasta llegar a una ventana con vista a uno de los jardines.

Examinó a todos lo que paseaban por el lugar, esforzando su oído a captar el sonido de las arpas y los violines, las dulces voces que entonaban cánticos alegres, como ajenos a lo que sucedía fuera de palacio.

Ciertamente no era un lugar inhóspito, pero después de unas cincuenta leguas las cosas cambiaban drásticamente, todo el norte y parte de este y oeste estaba completamente ennegrecido y putrefacto; los animales se habían adaptado al lugar tomando colores grises en sus pelajes y algunas volviéndose crueles. El sur continuaba prácticamente intacto.

Thranduil no sabía cómo contrarrestar el mal, sabía tratar con arañas y orcos; pero la magia era un terreno que no manejaba por completo y Mithrandir se la pasaba de aquí para allá. Pidió ayuda a _Curunír*_ en una ocasión, pero como éste no dejaba de ver a su hija con mayor desdén que Mithrandir ─jamás le dijo palabras semejantes pero era lo que incluso Legolas leía en la mirada del mago Blanco─ desistió de la idea.

Comenzó a caminar por el estudio hasta llegar al retrato de su amada esposa. Suspiró.

-_Elen nîn, milme ar-fëar… poldore vorima, hilya-mahta lie* -_acarició el óleo que eran las manos de Luinil.

Escuchó que la puerta del despacho se abría y cerraba casi instantáneamente.

-Legolas –habló en voz fuerte antes de que la pesada madera cerrara por completo-, pasa.

-Lo siento _ada_* -se disculpó en cuanto bajó el primer escalón-, no quería interrumpirte…

-Ya lo has hecho –dijo con frialdad en la voz-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada en realidad –su padre lo vio con un poco de fastidio-… me preocupé cuando no te vimos en el desayuno ni en el almuerzo.

-Los labores con el reino son mi prioridad –tomó asiento en su silla dispuesto a leer uno de los pergaminos-. Galion ha mando a un sirvienta a que subiera mis alimentos.

Continuó leyendo el papel que tenía en sus manos; el príncipe sólo lo observaba estático en el centro del estudio sin mover un solo músculo.

-Legolas –el rey centró su vista en su hijo-, mañana al salir el sol Annatar te esperará en el campo de entrenamiento privado –subió una de sus perfectas cejas callando cualquier réplica del elfo-; me has pedio los últimos meses que apruebe un adiestramiento más complejo, ¿y ahora lo rechazas?; no hay mejor instructor en todo el reino, además es su obligación.

-No es eso –mordió ligeramente sus labios-; me preocupa que últimamente ya no sales de este lugar, hay días en los cuales ni siquiera te veo… sé que el reino está en decadencia; comprendo que es la obligación de un rey, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte.

-Haces suficiente acatando mis órdenes –dejó el papel en el escritorio cruzando sus manos encima de éste.

-Desearía poder ayudarte –caminó un par de metros-, me encantaría que volvieras a sonreír, me conformaría con verte pasear por los jardines observando el rocío matutino… pero la corona ha absorbido por completo tu atención.

Legolas mantuvo la mirada de su padre demostrándole que no se marcharía de ese lugar si él no le acompañaba; Thranduil veía la decisión en su hijo y se sorprendía de lo mucho que había madurado, su rostro en esos sesenta años apenas cambió un poco, pero su mirada era diferente, ahora era responsable y se preocupaba por sus labores de príncipe.

No supo cuándo su pequeño obtuvo ese brillo en su mirada, apenas y había notado que ya no desobedecía tanto sus órdenes, acatando rápidamente sus castigos, si es que llegaba a tener. No dejaba de ser inquieto, curioso y sumamente exagerado; aún tenía la pureza de la infancia en el brillo de su cara.

-Solo esta vez –aclaró levantándose de su cómoda silla recibiendo una sonrisa de su hijo que apenas aparentaba los dieciocho años humanos.

En cuanto salieron Thranduil ordenó a uno de sus guardias que informara a Borlach y Galion que no quería ser molestado en todo el día y si había asuntos urgentes que resolver respecto a la seguridad del reino lo notificaran con Orel y Annatar.

Padre e hijo cambiaron sus ropas para ponerse la vestimenta adecuada para cabalgar; los vasallos ya tenían su caballos preparados y un escuadran mandado por el general los esperaba a fuera de las caballerizas.

El rey negó rotundamente la compañía de los elfos diciendo que no pensaba salir fuera de palacio, sino que pasearía por las arboleas dentro de sus murallas; sin poder oponerse a una orden directa de su soberano asintieron dejándolos partir con la única protección de sus armas.

El señor del bosque se aferraba a las crines de su caballo sintiendo como el viento chocaba contra su rostro, sus cabellos dorados danzando con el viento, sus músculos se relajaban mientras el equino galopaba con velocidad. ¡Cuánto extrañaba sentirse libre y en contacto con la naturaleza…!, pero temía a los peligros del exterior y prefería guardarse en una cueva antes que arriesgar la vida de sus más queridos tesoros.

Desde hacía unos años, había encontrado adoración y verdadera devoción por las gemas bancas, veía las estrellas queriendo arrancarlas del firmamento y tenerlas en sus manos. Desde hace un tiempo había tomado la manía de observar sus joyas en la oscuridad de su estudio, con el mínimo ruido cerraba el cofre y ocultaba cualquier cosas que lo delatara.

No notó en qué momento ordenó a su caballo detenerse; tanta fue su concentración en pensar en sus joyas que obligó inconscientemente a su corcel a parar la marcha; Legolas bajó de su caballo creyendo que su padre se había perdido en la belleza de los árboles y las flores silvestres del lugar.

El príncipe le indicó a Thranduil con la mirada que caminaría entre los árboles, el mayor solo asintió siguiendo sus pasos; Legolas quería entablar una conversación con su padre, pero parecía que él no quería separarse de su corona.

-¿Cuándo va a llegar Lord Elrond? –cuestionó el príncipe unos pasos adelante del elfo más alto.

-Mañana, Legolas, mañana –su voz neutral confundió al príncipe.

-¿Podré conocer Imladris? –sus ojos brillaban como los de un pequeño elfito.

-Todo a su tiempo –fue su sencilla respuesta, el príncipe esperó a que su padre y él estuvieran a la par-. Aun no eres lo suficientemente mayor como para salir del reino.

-¿Y Lothlórien? –Aún conservaba un poco de esperanza.

-¿Cuál es tu desespero por abandonar tu hogar? –clavó sus zafiros en la cabeza rubia de su pequeño.

-No quiero abandonarlo –bajo un poco la mirada-, solo quiero saber qué hay más allá de nuestras fronteras… ni siquiera conozco gran parte del reino…

-Un príncipe no puede pasear en las calles o el mercado –su arrogancia y altanería hicieron presencia.

-Tampoco puedo correr por los bosques, ni comer sin cubiertos, o tomar una plato con mis manos –exclamó un poco irritado.

-No eres igual que los demás, eres…

-"Eres un príncipe, tu deber es tener un comportamiento intachable ante la nobleza y perfecto con el pueblo" –repitió el discurso que tan acostumbrado estaba a escuchar-. Sé que soy diferente, pero cualquier herrero o jardinero conoce mejor cualquier parte del reino que yo.

-Tu seguridad es prioridad –comenzaba a molestarse-; no puedo arriesgarme a que te suceda algo…

-Quizá no quiero ser príncipe –susurró tan bajito que ningún hombre ni a un centímetro de sus labios lo hubiera oído, pero Thranduil escuchó a la perfección cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho? –los zafiros del rey denotaban destellos rojos y amenazan con encender fuego en cualquier momento.

-_Ada*_, quiero tener una vida normal –exclamó exasperado pero sin faltar al respeto.

-¡Legolas!, estamos al frente de un pueblo –trataba de no perder la cordura-, es nuestra obligación velar por la seguridad del reino.

-Y por eso ¿tenemos que ser reverenciados y tratados como un Valar? –lo confrontó con la mirada.

Era la primera vez que el príncipe trataba tal tema con su padre; nunca antes el rey había sospechado que a su hijo poco grato le resultaba ser un príncipe. Ciertamente Legolas siempre se mostró reacio a tener tanta servidumbre a su servicio, pero no que llegara a renegar de tal forma de su procedencia, porque eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Thranduil no supo cómo reaccionar; recordaba que cuando era niño siempre se ponía su corona y ropajes a hurtadillas para sentirse rey y ahora ¿no quería serlo?, era totalmente inconcebible el creer que ese príncipe quisiera ser un elfo más.

-No somos tratados como un Valar –suspiró apesadumbrado y posó sus dagas azulinas imponiendo su palabra al joven elfo-. No estoy dispuesto a continuar con esta conversación sin sentido; tú eres Legolas Thranduilion, príncipe del Bosque Negro, y nada en la Tierra Media podrá cambiar eso.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, sin importarle que su primogénito quedara clavado en la tierra con las manos echas puños y los ojos nublados por la impotencia.

-No quiero escuchar una palabra más sobre el asunto –declaró apenas subió a su caballo, mientras Legolas aún le faltaba poco para montar su equino.

El trote de regreso al palacio fue en silencio, con una tensión palpable en el aire; para el joven elfo aunque anhelara poder ser libre en su corazón siempre estaba lo que su padre ordenara y con gran pesar no volvería a insistir con aquello.

Alzó su cara con altivez –tal como su padre le había enseñado- ocultando por completo cualquier rastro de una discusión o de su pesar, pero su enojo se podía leer en sus ojos.

Ambos desmontaron sin decir una palabra; el vasallo sorprendido sólo se limitó a hacer su labor. Padre e hijo comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los pasillos principales; el rey unos pasos delante del príncipe; los dos con las manos en la espalda, el mismo atuendo, los cabellos trenzados de manera idéntica y por si fuera poco el mimo rostro serio. Aquellas ropas rejuvenecían a Thranduil haciendo que incluso pasara por hermano mayor del príncipe en lugar de su padre.

Una figura en vuelta en telas blancas se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, con carcajadas tan sonoras que se escuchaban en todo los pasillos contiguos.

-¡_Ada_*! –Se lanzó contra el rey con gran euforia abrazándolo por la cintura-. ¡Joshufel no me deja en paz!... ¡Al fin has salido de tu estudio! –subió su mirada como si apenas se percatara de aquello.

-Es evidente que no estoy cumpliendo con mis labores –no correspondió al abrazo y su voz era tan neutral que Lúthien se separó solo un poco.

-Te extrañaba –volvió a abrazarlo aspirando su aroma-; prometiste no dejarme sola ¿recuerdas? –se removió en su pecho capturando su calor.

-Continúo fiel a mi palabra –acarició sus cabellos aceptando la muestra de cariño de la elfa que poco había cambiado en esos sesenta años.

-Lúthien, una princesa no puede correr por los pasillos –Legolas comenzó a caminar dejando a su espalda a su padre y hermana.

El rey de inmediato captó el porqué de sus palabras; tomó a su pequeña colgándola del brazo y comenzaron a caminar, ese día se lo dedicaría a sus hijos, tarde o temprano a Legolas se le bajaría su rabia.

-¿Qué me decías de Joshufel? –inquirió el soberano dirigiendo una mirada "casual" a la princesa.

-¿Qué?... ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo –sonrió-, se burlaba del tapiz que bordé…

-¿Acataste la orden de Nitral? –la pequeña sonrió por lo bajo- ya veo; jamás lograrán estar las dos en la misma habitación.

-Traté de ser paciente y soportar lo mejor que pude las indicaciones –bufó-, pero la madre de Tauriel me detesta y no logro progresar… ¿ya me dejarás estudiar sanación? –cambió de tema, cosa que había aprendido de Legolas.

-¿Por qué tanta persistencia? –se detuvieron en el jardín de Elbereth tomando asiento en una de las bancas.

-Quiero ayudar al pueblo –comenzó a jugar con la falda de su vestido-; Legolas y Annatar pueden protegerlo con sus armas y yo… no soy ni capaz de defenderme; quiero sentirme útil, saber que puedo salvar la vida de los nuestros o ayudar a que sus pesares sean menores.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en el reino, constantemente pedía al rey poder estudiar la medicina élfica. Lo primero que le pidió fue saber los venenos –cosa fácil, pues ella y Legolas habían hecho el libro donde se recopilaban los venenos existentes-, después le pidió que estudiara la estructura corporal de los elfos, seguido de las enfermedades que podían aquejarlos y cuáles eran sus causas, siempre que terminaba le exigía estudiar nuevas teorías hasta dominarlas por completo.

Thranduil pensaba que con ponerle tanta teoría quizá desistiría, pero se le olvidaba que los Noldor se caracterizaban justamente por la sed insaciable de conocimiento y todo aquello solo había aumentado sus ganas de ser sanadora.

-Para ser sanador se debe de poseer el don –explicó como último recurso.

No tenía nada en contra de los sanadores, de hecho los consideraba de suma importancia en tiempos de guerra e incluso para mantener la paz con los pueblos vecinos. Pero la vida de un sanador era llena de dolor ajeno, él no quería que su hija viera los estragos de la guerra o de las misiones, no deseaba que Lúthien viera de nuevo heridas profundas y recordara lo que sufrió cuando la torturaron a ella, a Annatar y a su madre. No quería verla sufrir por el pasado.

-No es necesario el don –se acorrucó en su pecho-, el don es para las heridas mortales y si no lo poseo puedo aprender a sanar las heridas más superficiales.

-Te ofrezco un trato –Lúthien posó sus ojos curiosos en el rey-; sí además de todos tus dones, posees el de la sanación, dejaré que pongas en práctica toda la teoría que sabes –lo ojos grises azulados de la princesa brillaron con gran alegría-; pero si no lo tienes, dejarás de insistir en el tema y terminarás a la perfección el tapiz con Nitral.

-¡_Ada_*! –Exclamó inconforme- no es justo…

-Es completamente justo –mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

-Te quiero, _adar_* -lo abrazó aceptando el trato que el rey le ofrecía.

Con paso lento y rostro sereno, pero con una furia en lo profundo de sus ojos; el príncipe se dirigía a practicar con su arco. Tenía que bajar de alguna manera la frustración que sentía por no poder ser como su espíritu dictaba.

¿Por qué no podía ser libre?, de entre tantos elfos justamente tenía que ser hijo del más orgulloso rey en toda Arda. No es que renegara de su procedencia, pero ahora le parecía que todo el trato que recibía era excesivo; solo era un príncipe, no había participado en grandes batallas o salvado un pueblo entero de la destrucción, ni siquiera había dicho un discurso trascendental como para que todos los demás se inclinaran ante su presencia.

Simplemente no se sentía digno de esa "superioridad" que su padre marcaba grandemente, le parecía gracioso y frustrante cuando en su amabilidad quería recoger el plato donde había comido o ayudar a cargar algún barril a un sirviente; siempre lo veían con extrañeza y le imploraban que no era necesaria su ayuda.

¿Tan débil lo consideraban, como para no dejarlo levantar un simple vaso?, sí quizá era eso, todos pensaban que el príncipe no podría con las arduas labores…

Una flecha silbó con gran velocidad partiendo justo por la mitad a otra que estaba justo en el blanco. Con aquella flecha Legolas dejó sus últimos pensamientos que no hacían más que atormentarlo.

-¡Hoja Verde! –Gritó Tauriel a sus espaldas mientras pasaba casualmente por el centro de entrenamiento-. Gran tiro, Legolas –palmeó su hombro mientras se acercaba- ¿Qué te sucede? –cuestionó al notar que no le había dedicado la sonrisa habitual.

-No es nada –se sacudió de su tacto; la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Comprendo, ya no soy digna de tu confianza –bajó la mirada un poco dolida.

-¿De qué hablas, Tauriel? Por el dulce Eru, ¡eres mi mejor amiga! –la tomó por sus costados buscando sus ojos verdes; pero ésta no respondió-. Lo siento no era mi intención... yo… perdóname –su voz fue baja y llena de arrepentimiento.

-No es tu culpa –forzó un sonrisa-; ya no somos parte del mismo mundo, ya no asisto a las fiestas de… capitanes y bueno, tu "hermana" está contigo en todo momento.

-¡Oh! Vamos Tauriel, después de seis décadas aun no puedes tratarla bien –la joven lo fulminó con la mirada-. Bien, como prefieras; sólo no la juzgues si no estás dispuesta a conocerla.

-Veo que has mejorado con el arco –cambió de tema, incómoda.

-Y tú, cuando entrenamos casi no fallas ningún objetivo.

-No poseo tu habilidad –dijo sincera.

Ambos chocaron sus miradas y comenzaron a observarse, descifrando todos sus secretos y contándose lo que había sucedido en sus vidas. Desde hacía unas décadas el príncipe entrenaba en un grupo diferente al de Tauriel, lo que al principio parecía una elfa con un gran potencial, poco a poco desaparecía; su energía iba en decadencia, pero no por ello dejaba de ser de las más letales en el grupo.

Por insignificante que parezca, ese solo cambio había hecho que ellos se distanciaran; pues ahora Legolas comenzaba a estudiar temas de política y sus tiempos libres eran con su elfa rubia favorita, la que había llegado a amar como a una verdadera hermana. Pero por Tauriel era un cariño distinto, la quería mucho y sin duda la defendería… todo era muy confuso.

Tauriel por su parte; cuando su padre se vio rebajado a un simple soldado se vio obligada a dejar los pasillos del palacio, su presencia en ese lugar ya no era del todo bienvenida. Años después su madre, Nitral; consiguió entrar al castillo en servicio del rey, se encargaba de enseñar a las elfas de la corte a bordar, lugar donde se había encontrado con la princesa. Toda su familia la odiaba, pues fue por ella que su familia pasó de ser prestigiosa a no tener importancia alguna.

Aun no comprendía cómo su amigo de la infancia le podía tener cariño a esa elfa. No tenían nada en común; Legolas era sencillo, caritativo, sensible, humilde, atento y un sin fin de cualidades que lo hacían perfecto, todo lo contrario a ella que se la paseaba por todo el reino con media docena de guardia.

Fijó sus ojos verde bosque en los mares de su compañero de travesuras; ¡cuánto le echaba de menos!; extrañaba poder salir a diario al bosque o entrenar hasta el atardecer. Sin percatarse ahora lo quería más, todo ese tiempo sin estar juntos había florecido en ella un sentimiento de aprecio aún mayor con solo verlo de lejos; no comprendía como había podido vivir sin escuchar la risa del príncipe… ¿cómo vivir sin sus ojos?

-Eres muy especial para mí, jamás lo olvides –susurró Legolas mientras tocaba su rostro, para después besar su frente con ternura.

-Legolas –se ruborizó un poco-, tú eres…

-_Hîr nîn, Legolas* _-interrumpió Joshufel-; lamento ser inapropiado en este momento –los dos se separaron; el príncipe indicó al rubio que continuara hablando-. La princesa Lúthien, lo espera en el jardín de _Ithil_*.

-No vemos luego, Tauriel –se despidió depositando un beso en su mano.

Mientras el príncipe se alejaba, la pelirroja lo seguía con su mirar agudo y una lágrima cayó por su blanca mejilla al saber que ya no era lo mismo y difícilmente su amistad volvería a ser igual. Se trató de convencer a sí misma ─algo que desde siempre había sabido─ de que "un príncipe no puede hacer amistad con una plebeya". Forzó su mente a repetírselo mil veces, para tratar de bajar el dolor que sentía con la partida de su amigo.

-_Seler_* -saludó apenas distinguió un rizo de oro detrás de un árbol- _¿Sí Joshufel esse hilya-aksan*? –_la princesa mostró una sonrisa de medio lado-; hace unas horas corrías gritando su nombre.

-Siempre ha sido fiel a mis mandatos –le indicó que se sentara junto a ella en la raíz del árbol-; pero también es muy sincero en su opinión.

Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Legolas, inhalando su aroma a bosque verde.

-No me gusta que _ada_* discuta contigo –comentó formando círculos en las suaves manos del elfo; Legolas no supo cómo reaccionar, posiblemente su padre se lo había mencionado-. _Adar_* no me ha dicho nada; los dos siempre son muy obvios en sus ojos, quizá en su rostro tengan una sonrisa, pero sus ojos jamás me mienten.

-No te preocupes, sólo… no fue nada –suspiró.

-No espero que me lo cuentes –el elfo sorprendido abrió sus ojos azules grandemente-; te conozco Hoja Verde, si _ada_* te dijo que no quería volver a saber del tema, tú eres demasiado noble como para siquiera mencionarlo con otra persona –fijó sus ojos grises azulados en el perfecto rostro de su hermano.

-¿Sabes quién vendrá mañana? –como de costumbre cambió el tema; abrazó a Lúthien por los hombros.

-Sí… -se separó un poco de Legolas enseñando una sonrisa ansiosa-. Me ha prometido poder practicar la sanación –el príncipe alzó una ceja-, solo si tengo el don…

-De lo contrario estará bajo las enseñanzas de Nitral –concluyó el rey que recién llegaba a los jardines.

-Quisiera ver eso –exclamó el Legolas en tono burlón.

-Es magnífico el siervo que usarás de montura –Lúthien dirigió su atención a su padre; Hoja Verde solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La familia real continuó con tema triviales; estaban tan cómodos en el jardín que incluso el rey ordenó que dispusieran lo necesario para comer en el jardín. Por primera vez en muchos años se notaba a Thranduil relajado, aunque por su mente no dejaban de circular las diversas amenazas que aquejaban a su reino.

Ver a sus dos pequeños reunidos y con sonrisas lo alegraban de sobremanera; desde la llegada de Lúthien ella se convirtió en su alegría y la luz en la obscuridad, pero Legolas, Legolas era todo su soporte, su vida, su alma, su propio ser; quizá podía vivir sin la risa de Lúthien, pero si le quitaban o dañaban a su Legolas, el morirá con él.

Sin percatarse dejó de prestar atención a lo que decían y los veía con devoción y cierta adoración; ya estaba más que acostumbrado a estar casi siempre fuera de la conversación de los príncipes, así que sólo se deleitaba con ser partícipe de su felicidad. Tomó un sorbo de vino y en sus labios se formó una tímida sonrisa.

Annatar y Joshufel observaban la tranquilidad del bosque en la entrada principal; como comandante su deber era encargarse de que la caravana de Rivendel llegara a salvo a la entrada del reino.

Un sonido apenas perceptible interrumpía el silencio del lugar… dos elfos salieron de entre las copas de los árboles bajando con agilidad propia de su raza, sin embargo no sorprendió a ninguno de los vigías.

-Mi señor –reverenciaron al unísono al comandante.

Se les notaba ajetreados y con falta de aire en sus pulmones; lo que más preocupaba a Annatar era que los dos se veían seriamente contorsionados y asustados.

-¡Abran las puertas! –ordenó el comandante viendo con inseguridad el bosque, sentía como si algo lo observara y una fuerza maligna avanzara hasta su posición.

Los cuatro entraron de inmediato y tras de ellos las magníficas puertas se cerraron. Comenzaron a caminar sin decir una sola palabra, pero tanto el comandante con su subordinado, comprendían que el informe de esos dos elfos tenía que ser en total confidencialidad.

A pesar de que los pasillos estaban desiertos y el reino entero era seguro, Annatar no dejaba de observar a sus alrededores como si temiera que lo atacaran. Entraron al salón de estrategia y planificación, ordenando a los guardias que nadie los molestara y prohibieran el paso cerca de esa zona.

-_Káno_* -habló uno de los elfos apenas estuvieron los cuatro solos; Annatar estaba de espaldas a ellos-; Dol Guldur –su voz se consumió por la fría estancia- ha sido restaurada…

-El enemigo se reagrupa –continuó su compañero, sabiendo que el otro no sería capaz de terminar la frase-; las tropas de Sauron se preparan para atacar.

-¿Cuántos? –cuestionó con frialdad.

-El número es incierto… cientos, podrían ser miles…

-Joshufel –giró sobre sus talones, el otro se irguió por completo listo para acatar la orden de su comandante-; ordena que dupliquen la guardia en todas las fronteras del castillo. Ni una palabra de lo mencionado –amenazó con fiereza-, al amanecer se lo reportaremos al rey.

Los tres elfos salieron a cumplir las órdenes de Annatar, mientras éste se sentaba en una silla sumido en sus pensamientos, con la única luz de una antorcha.

-¿Este es el destino que me tiene preparado? –Susurró a la obscuridad-. No permitiré que toques un solo cabello de mi hermana, antes muerto que verla sufrir… Juro que daré mi vida por ella, por el rey e incluso su hijo; jamás lograrás tenerlos en tu poder… -lanzó su amenaza al viento, con palabras tan frías tal como si el mismo Sauron estuviera frente a él.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Traducciones:

_Curunír*- Saruman_

_Elen nîn, milme ar-fëar… poldore vorima, hilya-mahta lie - _Estrella mía, deseo tu espíritu junto al mío… me darías la fuerza para continuar, seguir luchando por nuestro pueblo.

_Ada_*- papá

_Hîr nîn, Legolas*- Mi señor, Legolas_

_Ithil*- Luna_

_Seler*- hermana_

_¿Sí Joshufel esse hilya-aksan*?- ¿Ahora Joshufel comienza a cumplir tus preceptos?_

_Adar*- padre_

_Káno*- comandante_

_Primero que nada agradezco a Mell-chu que siempre me ofrece su gran ayuda para editar mis textos._

_Bien supongo que muchos se han llegado a preguntar ¿y esto cuando sucedió? tienen toda la razón en estar confundidos; a continuación lo explico._

_*Annatar y Lúthien llegan en el año 2002 de T.E (939 años antes del Hobbit)_

_*Actualmente la historia se desarrolla en el año 2063 T.E (878 años antes de que Thorin fuera a casa de Bilbo)_

¿Porque lo explico? sencillamente porque quiero ayudarlos a comprender que sucede y en los siguientes (últimos capítulos) diré porque en esa fecha...

Otro motivo, es para que no se esperen la aparición de los enanos que bien conocemos y en general de los personajes más conocidos...

Saludos y hasta pronto

P.D: no se cuando volveré a subir pero seguro y es antes del mes... ya los dejare descansar de mi jaja


	16. Entrenando el Espíritu

**Capítulo 15: Entrenando el Espíritu**

─No logro comprender la causa de su nerviosismo –espetó el rey mientras caminaba tranquilamente a su despacho, seguido de Orel y Annatar─; la caravana de Rivendel (según los últimos informes) llegará sin problema alguno a mi reino.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, no era un tema que se pudiera tratar en los pasillos. La noche anterior Annatar fue de inmediato con Orel para informarle sobre las noticas que traían los dos espías.

El general no quiso molestar a Thranduil, pues en la tarde había dado la explícita orden de que todo lo referente a la seguridad se tratara con el general y comandante del bosque. Entre ambos elfos se la habían visto muy duras para saber cómo tratar el problema momentáneamente sin que nadie sospechara nada, su excusa para el redoble de vigilancia fue la pronta llegada del medio─elfo Elrond.

Esa mañana antes de que el sol apareciera, Orel y Annatar mandaron a Galion a despertar al señor, usando la misma escusa de la vigilia pasada; no habían dormido nada en absoluto los líderes del ejército y la mañana sería aún más pesada, ni pensar si el rey se había levantado de mal humor.

Para la magnífica fortuna de los elfos, Thranduil estaba prácticamente extasiado en felicidad; tratándose del rey, verlo con un caminar ligero, palabras suaves pero sin dejar de ser imponente, no dar órdenes cada diez segundos, rostro serio pero no frio, dejaba más que expuesto su maravilloso estado de ánimo; de ser otro elfo estarían temiendo su furia.

La capa avellana del soberano rozaba con delicadeza la piedra labrada de los pasillos, sus botas tan ligeras como la pluma parecían no hacer contacto con el piso, sus manos en la espalda con apenas dos anillos y la diadema de plata eran toda la indumentaria del gran elfo.

De alguna extraña forma los pasillos de las cavernas estaban perfectamente bien iluminados, dejando ver con exquisitez las dos figuras erguidas que seguían al rey como sombras. Uno con cabello negro como las alas de los cuervos amarrado en una coleta, ojos grises penetrantes, de elevada estatura pero ni por poco se acercaba a la de su señor; vistiendo la armadura de cuero del bosque, dos espadas en su cinturón y las flechas menguadas en el carcaj que colgaba de su espalda. Orel había aprendido muy bien de Thranduil el arte de ocultar lo que le aquejaba, dando a la servidumbre el panorama de ser solo una entrega casual de informes.

Flanqueando al general, un rubio platinado adornado con dos trenzas que formaban media coleta, de ojos verdes gríseos tan penetrantes como los de las águilas, tez tan pálida como la nieve con una tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro –haciendo que muchas elfas sintieran gran curiosidad por conocer a tan extraño elfo─, de estatura media; portando la armadura de cuero, una espada larga acompañada de varios puñales en su cinturón, el arco y carcaj prácticamente intactos. Annatar era uno de los más grandes misterios del bosque, por tanto el ocultar semejantes noticias solo era parte de su rutina.

El sol apenas comenzaba a bañar con su luz las hojas de los árboles, cuando los tres entraron en el despacho del rey. Thranduil, creyendo que solo hablarían temas de la caravana, tomó asiento en su silla finamente tallada, ofreciendo asiento a sus guerreros frente a él con un simpe gesto de mano.

─Se estima que la llegada de Lord Elrond sea antes del atardecer –explicó con tranquilidad─. Annatar, esperarás la caravana junto con una docena de los mejores guardias de la frontera –cambió su mirada al general─. Sólo recoge los informes del lado norte, regresa y tendrás el resto de la semana libre.

Ambos elfos asintieron; Thranduil vio gratitud en la mirada del general, por supuesto que el suceso de ese día no pasaría desapercibido para el monarca del bosque, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su mejor amigo, que siempre le había mostrado gran fidelidad.

El gran rey Elfo comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo, normalmente con solo dar sus instrucciones ellos se marcharían; pero en esa ocasión los dos permanecían inmóviles como estatuas. Parecía que en silencio Orel se debatía con Annatar para decidir quién debía comunicarle aquello a rey.

Annatar súbitamente subió sus dos manos en el escritorio tomando una postura de seriedad; Thranduil se reincorporó en su asiento, pero aquel movimiento del joven no fue para marcar el tipo de situación, sino para informarle en silencio al rey que él no podía hablar, ambas perlas en sus dedos estaban completamente negras.

─No se me ha informado sobre las notificaciones de ayer –espetó con frialdad, dirigiendo su azulina mira al general; no había forma de que el general adivinara las intenciones de Annatar.

─Mi señor –dudó un momento; por supuesto al ser de mayor rango a él le correspondía habar─, los espías llegaron al atardecer –Thranduil subió una ceja interrogándolo; como pudo Orel sacó valor de su interior para no demostrar temor ante su rey─. Se ha confirmado que el enemigo se prepara para atacar, los orcos forman un ejército en Dol Guldur, el número… aun es indefinido…

─Manda a cuatro de los mejores rastreadores y ¡Definan ese número! –Sus ojos parecían que se saldrían de sus cuencas─. Tienes cinco lunas –el general se levantó como un rayo haciendo una rápida reverencia para marcharse─. Aun mantengo mi palabra –dijo antes de que Orel saliera por completo del lugar, el pelinegro solo asintió con la mirada.

Apenas hubo salido el general, las perlas comenzaron a cambiar de tonalidad, primero la gris y de inmediato Annatar descubrió su rostro, seguida de la blanca, para poder hablar.

En cuanto el comandante dejó su rostro al descubierto –por primera vez en presencia del rey en seis décadas─, Thranduil abrió ligeramente sus ojos de la impresión. El rostro del joven había cambiado exageradamente desde la última vez que lo vio.

Sus facciones aun demostraban los veintitrés años humanos; pero estaban más marcadas; como si la pena y desgracia se posaran en sus labios, su barbilla afilada, aquellos ojos verdes parecían ya no tener brillo, como si en la noche las estrellas de sus ojos fueron absorbidas por la obscuridad; el rey negó internamente, lo que vio en el comandante, era –más que el temor─ la certeza de que su vida llegaba a su fin.

Todos aquellos cambios para un humano en sesenta años hubieran pasado desapercibidos, pero para los elfos era un envejecimiento muy notable. Con mayor atención Thranduil interrogó silenciosamente Annatar, después de lo que su rostro le reveló tenía mayor interés en saber qué había ocasionado seméjate cambio en el elfo que muy difícilmente demostraba algo.

─Se cuentan por cientos –comenzó a hablar con aquel tono pasivo que tanto lo caracterizaba─; pero los espías no se atrevieron a acercarse a la fortaleza por temor a ser vistos –meditó un momento─. Barahir ha confirmado del creciente número de orcos en el norte y comienza a expandirse al este y oeste –inclinó un poco más su postura marcando la gravedad del asunto─. _Aranya*, _algo más se oculta en la fortaleza… se vuelven más constantes y atroces.

Mejor que nadie el rey comprendía el significado de esas palabras; en todo el reino solo ellos dos sabían que la princesa era manipulada en sueños casi a diario y cada vez el despertar de Lúthien era más cargado en llanto y un miedo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. La princesa no podía relatar lo que veía, al día siguiente solo eran vagos recuerdos y lo único que quedaba intacto eran los reinos élficos destrozados… no había más que fuera claro para la princesa.

Incluso, Thranduil el día anterior cabalgando con Legolas sintió una extraña presencia en el aire y la información de los espías solo aumentaban su miedo.

─Fue redoblada la guardia del reino –era la máxima orden que podía dar como comandante sin previo aviso al rey─. Pero no es suficiente…

─¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto de la pared.

─No solo son simples orcos –afirmó con gravedad─; hay una fuerza mayor en ese lugar… solo una vez he sentido algo similar –Thranduil permanecía intranquilo en su silla─… cuando nos secuestraron por última vez a Lúthien y a mí; cuando Sauron nos vetó de por vida. Es la misma fuerza.

─¿Cuántos más lo saben? –centró su azulina mirada en el comandante.

─Solo nosotros y posiblemente Lúthien… Orel sospecha pero no se atreve a creerlo; ni siquiera los rastreadores son conscientes de lo que en realidad acontece.

─Mantenlo en secreto –ordenó con voz potente─, nadie debe de saber la verdad; nadie entra o sale del reino sin mi consentimiento –se levantó de su silla dispuesto a salir del lugar; Annatar lo imitó y realizó una rápida reverencia siguiéndolo de cerca mientras colocaba de nuevo el paño en su rostro─. Si el enemigo se reagrupa, debemos estar preparados.

─¿Su hijo? –pronunció poco antes de abrir la puerta; Thranduil se giró completamente hacia el príncipe de Gildîn.

─Legolas –susurró─… confío en que su entrenamiento será mejor que el de los demás; su seguridad es primordial.

─Mi señor, mi prioridad es el bienestar de la familia real.

Con esa frase al aire Annatar se marchó dispuesto a cumplir con todas las órdenes del soberano. Thranduil quedó plantado en el suelo por un segundo; bien sabido era que Annatar pondría antes la vida de Lúthien que la suya, pero saber que incluso daría la vida por él y su hijo, lo dejó sorprendido.

Estaba seguro que lo hacía sólo por amor a su hermana; pero jamás imaginó que la amara tanto como para dar la vida por los seres que ella apreciaba. Annatar era un elfo de gran valor, poco conocía de él pero jamás lo había escuchado renegar o quejarse de algo… era de los pocos seres que harían hasta lo imposible por salvar lo que es suyo, su amor era celoso como el de un dragón con su oro y para Annatar Lúthien era más valiosa que una montaña repleta de metales preciosos.

Comenzó a caminar en silencio hasta su comedor privado, donde seguramente lo estarían esperando sus dos hijos.

Sus hijos… Quería mantenerlos a salvo de todo mal y el mismo Sauron ahora los esperaba en la frontera de su reino.

Se cuestionó si en verdad en algún momento logró tenerlos a salvo; la respuesta lastimó su corazón… justo cuando creía que ya no podía sufrir más, las circunstancias lo aterrizan y lo regresan a la realidad.

A pesar del dolor, él tenía que seguir adelante, por su pueblo, por el reino, pero más que nada por sus hijos. En ellos podía encontrar la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Siguió caminando con el semblante imperturbable.

─Comenzaba a creer que te volverías a encerrar en la oficina –comentó Lúthien apenas lo vio entrar en el jardín privado que servía de comedor.

─La princesa hoy no hace mérito a sus buenos modales –tomó asiento en su silla, tan serio y frío como si odiara estar en ese lugar.

─Lo siento. Buenos días –acomoda la servilleta en sus piernas mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, bajando su mirada.

─Legolas –el rubio giró su cabeza para poner más atención─; al terminar el desayuno, Annatar te espera en el centro de entrenamiento –el joven sólo se limitó a asentir un poco fastidiado.

El desayuno fue en total silencio, apenas y se escuchaba el chocar de los cubiertos y los pasos de las cocineras moviendo los utensilios y trayendo el resto de los platillos.

Sin decir una palabra, Thranduil se levantó de su lugar; ambos jóvenes quedaron atónitos pues aun no acababan con su postre. Casi de inmediato entro Nienna y comenzó a recitar las órdenes de su señor para sus hijos.

─Joven Legolas, en cuanto el comandante determine que su entrenamiento ha concluido, deberá alistarse para la llegada de lord Elrond, se encargará de escoger la cena incluyendo la logística y el lugar –nada podía hacer ya, las ordenes estaban dadas; limpió con gracia su boca.

─Así lo haré –fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar el lugar de la misma manera que su padre.

─Niña Lúthien –la mencionada mostró una sonrisa triste─; puede disponer como guste de su tiempo; antes del atardecer debe de estar lista para recibir al señor de Imladris.

─Gracias, Nienna –terminó sus alimentos para salir del lugar.

Le disgustaba que Thranduil se comportara tan distante en ocasiones, ni mencionar cuando no dejaba a su cargo alguna labor del reino. Detestaba que la tratara como a una flor tan delicada que con el simple tacto podía marchitarse… odiaba ser tratada como "la muñequita de porcelana".

Respiró un par de veces para calmarse, de lo contrario las cosas si se pondría muy mal y con mayor razón el rey desconfiaría de ella para cualquier labor. Con calma comenzó a caminar rumbo al campo de entrenamiento; quería ser testigo del primer enfrentamiento armado entre sus hermanos.

Apenas pisaba el pasillo para ir directo al campo de entrenamiento privado, cuando se encontró con un sonriente Barahir.

─¡Por Eru! No esperaba encontrarme con tan bella dama –exclamó con una sonrisa mayor mientras tomaba con galantería una mano de la joven para besarla─; es un honor poder admirar su sonrisa matutina, Aranel*.

─¡Basta! –Contestó juguetona─, harás que me sonroje; además, capitán, ya le he dicho que deje a un lado las cortesías.

─_Aranel_*, si la tuteo, su padre sería muy capaz de mandarme de expedición a _Amon Amarth_*.

─Solo son exageraciones suyas –sonrió─, dudo que el rey cometa el error de mandar a su mejor capitán lejos del reino.

─ Conque su mejor capitán, ¿eh? –su voz fue un poco coqueta.

─Así es…

─¿Es lo que piensa? –una mirada pícara y juguetona demostraron los ojos del amigo del rey.

Lúthien se sonrojó involuntariamente y entre risitas indicó a Barahir que la acompañara a su destino. El joven capitán aceptó encantado, poniendo sus manos en su espalda flanqueando a Lúthien pero sin acercarse demasiado a ella.

─No ha respondido a mi pregunta –informó juguetón el elfo de cabellos cobrizos.

─Qué persistencia –bajó su mirada apenada.

─Y, ¿entonces…? –esperaba que ella le respondiera, buscó su mirada porque sabía que eso la pondría aún más roja y entonces podría escuchar esa risita tan cantarina que tenía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

─Es el mejor –susurró muy bajito.

─No suena muy convencida –Lúthien detuvo sus pasos y vio fijamente a Barahir─; tus ojos jamás mienten, _Wenuial* _y con eso me basta para creer en sus palabras –justo lo que quería lograr: ver esas blancas mejillas rojitas y esos ojos azules con ese brillo especial.

Barahir después de aquella primera cena de capitanes en la que escoltó a la joven; había insistido en pasar tiempo con ella, algo de la joven llamaba en especial su atención y ciertamente desde su llegada ya no salía a bailar con tantas elfas; ahora sus tiempos libres se la pasaba lo más que podía con la joven de cabello exótico. Era afortunado, pues aunque muchos querían conocerla Thranduil no dejaba que se acercaran a ella, pero él al ser amigo cercano del rey lograba tener permiso de su parte.

No sabía que era lo que sentía por ella; la diferencia de edad era abismal, mínimo tres milenios de diferencia y aun así le importaba un orco eso con tal de estar unos minutos en su compañía. Sabía que Lúthien se sentía cómoda a su lado, pero aun no tenían la cercanía que la joven demostraba con Joshufel; nunca había podido abrazarla, simplemente no se atrevía a tomar semejante confianza con la hija del rey.

Mientras caminaban a veces de soslayo veía los ojos que hipnotizado lo tenían; esos labios rosados que formaban la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto y ese perfil tan hermoso que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

─Aunque una sonrisa me muestre –habló llamando la atención de la joven─, sus ojos me dicen que una tristeza se alberga en su espíritu.

─Barahir, por favor, deja de hablarme de esa forma… ─usualmente lo vería a los ojos, pero esta vez continuó caminando y tomó asiento en una banquita para poder observar cómodamente el entrenamiento que aún no iniciaba.

─Disculpe, yo… –interrumpió su frase; se mantuvo de pie a un lado de ella─, me retiro; no quiero incomodarla con mi presencia.

─¡Oh, no Barahir!, no mal interpretes mis palabras –en un gesto atrevido tomó su mano; de inmediato los ojos del capitán se fijaron en esa unión tan inocente─; jamás me resultaría incómoda tu presencia. Sólo –comenzó a titubear─… me gustaría que dejaras de tratarme como a mi padre.

Esa frase bien podía traducirse en "piérdeme el respeto" y aunque el capitán del norte lo sabía, se negó en tomar tan literal aquella proposición tan ¿atrevida? Por parte de la joven.

Suspiró…

─_Vanimelda gil*_, te trato con el respeto que mereces –comenzó a tutearla un poco─ y verdaderamente no cualquiera puede tener el honor de hablarte por tu nombre…

─Yo te lo he dado –susurró.

─¿El capitán se unirá a la formación del príncipe?

Aun no separaban sus manos cuando frente a ellos pasó Annatar y seguido de él Legolas; ambos príncipes fulminaron con la mirada al capitán, Barahir separó rápidamente su mano de la unión que tenía con la joven.

─Solo escoltaba a la princesa… ─su voz sonó completamente segura y sin titubeos, como si el momento vergonzoso anterior no hubiera ocurrido; pero se vio interrumpido rápidamente.

─Y veo que hacía un gran trabajo –pronunció Annatar con total frialdad.

Sin decir más los dos rubios se marcharon al centro del campo de entrenamiento.

Por primera vez Legolas estaba en total acuerdo con el comandante; pero le parecía sumamente extraño el que se pusiera de esa manera, como si tuviera celos… vaya pensamientos que tenía el príncipe, incuso llegó a creer que Annatar trataba de marcar que ella era de él. Sí que tenía una gran imaginación.

─Para poder entrenarte, necesito saber cuál es tu nivel –dijo Annatar tratando de ignorar a la pareja sentada en la banca del pasillo─. Las referencias que dan de ti son aceptables; pero a partir de hoy lo aceptable se debe de convertir en perfección.

El joven Legolas sólo asentía con la cabeza, no quería empezar pequeñas disputas con su "entrenador", además de que nunca le había gustado verse metido en peleas verbales, mucho menos físicas.

Annatar continuó dándole una pequeña introducción de cómo sería su entrenamiento a partir de aquel día. Pronto el comandante indicó que evaluaría su destreza con la espada.

El choque de metales se comenzó a escuchar; Legolas daba pequeñas arremetidas pero todos sus intentos eran bloqueados con facilidad. Annatar después de unos minutos negó con la cabeza y de mala gana le indicó que tomara pequeños puñales.

Con decisión el príncipe tomó cinco dagas pequeñas y comenzó a lanzar de una en una a las dianas. Fueron tiros muy buenos, cuatro de ellas habían dado en el banco y solo una se había desviado un poco.

Legolas esperaba alguna felicitación o por lo menos un movimiento de aprobación; pero del comandante no recibió más que una mirada fría con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y un mohín con la cabeza que lo invitaba a tomar una lanza.

Después de un leve silbido se escuchó un golpe sordo y después el silencio gobernó; solo una mirada de Annatar indicando a Legolas que tomara el arco. Verdaderamente que el príncipe no sabía qué era lo que cruzaba por la mente de su entrenador, era como si una estatua estuviera en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Con desesperación que supo disimular bien, agarró su carcaj, el arco y cinco flechas.

Como si fueran atraídas por el punto medio de las dianas, las flechas se clavaban justo en el centro y a una gran velocidad… y después ese gesto de Annatar tan indiscernible que Legolas comenzaba a odiar, no soportaba que no le dijera nada sobre su forma de ejecutar las cosas. Acató la orden del comandante y se paró justo frente a él.

¿Siempre era tan silencioso?, era la pregunta que rondaba la mente del joven príncipe. Sabía lo que se venía, pues era lo único que faltaba por "evaluar"; inconscientemente sus manos temblaban un poco, él siempre había sido testigo de cómo el comandante dejaba rápidamente a su adversario derrotado y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar sentía un poco de pánico al saber que se enfrentaría cuerpo a cuerpo con el gran comandante del Bosque Negro.

En cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de la figura de cabellos rubios platinados, su miedo disminuyo un poco; apenas Annatar lo pasaba por insignificantes centímetros y su cuerpo no era tan vigoroso. Por un momento sintió cómo toda su confianza se elevaba… pero aquella mirada de un bosque verde congelado heló sus ánimos y con un simple gesto el comandante indicó que la pelea comenzaría.

Legolas trató de dar algunos golpes en el abdomen de Annatar, pero todo era hábilmente bloqueado; tiró un par de patadas pero fueron esquivadas con un simple saltito; no importaba dónde o de qué forma el príncipe tratara de golpear a su instructor, éste siempre se libraba fácilmente de sus ataques.

El hijo del rey continuaba en su lucha de tratar de dar un golpe de suerte en el comandante… sin que nadie se percatara, Annatar comenzó a atacar moderando en extremo su fuerza, con una patada logró tirar con gran facilidad a su oponente.

─Eres confiado –comenzó a hablar mientras el príncipe seguía tirado de espaldas en el pasto─, lento –continuó con su tono frio y ciertamente combinado con algo de desprecio─, obstinado, frágil, dudas al atacar, tu fuerza el deplorable y tus tiros de puntería escasean de una buena técnica.

Legolas continuaba bajo la sombra del comandante escuchando con rabia el veredicto.

─Tu mayor error es el creer que puedes ganar sin antes observar a tu adversario; aunque tus tiros con arco fueron "limpios", carecen de total fuerza y realmente llegué a creer que fueron de pura suerte; no hay que hablar de tu –titubeó un poco─… patético (sí, esa es la palabra), de tu patético lanzamiento de lanza.

Tanto Lúthien como Barahir todo ese tiempo solo se limitaban a ser espectadores y no habían pronunciado palabra alguna; pero el capitán no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sabía que Annatar era en extremo franco con sus comentarios respecto al entrenamiento, pero lo que estaba haciendo era un nivel diferente… casi parecía crueldad y odio puro; casi.

Aquellas palabras solo preocuparon a la princesa; mejor que nadie conocía el porqué de las acciones de su gemelo y para llegar a ser tan brutal con Legolas tenían que existir motivos detrás y sospechaba que eso tenía que ver algo con su padre; si Thranduil le había pedido que fuera exigente, Annatar no se tentaría el corazón ni un solo instante en comparecencia del príncipe y esto solo era el principio de muchas frases parecidas o más cargadas en desprecio.

─Las dagas –siguió hablando el comandante─, falta una mejor dirección y mayor fuerza; si se lo lanzaras a un orco apenas lo rasguñarías –suspiró con pesadez sobando sus sienes─. Toma tu espada –señaló el metal que estaba unos metros más allá─, comenzaremos con esgrima… estás verdaderamente perdido si te enfrentas al enemigo –susurró para sí mismo con cierta tristeza, fue tan bajo que ni el fino oído de Legolas alcanzó a escuchar aquellas palabras.

El choque de metales se hizo presente, pero con cada golpe en seguida lo acompañaban alguna indicación o un movimiento de demostración por parte del comandante; a Legolas no le quedaba más que aceptar a regañadientes todas aquellas observaciones.

─No creí que Annatar llegara a ser tan despiadado con sus palabras –se atrevió a decir Barahir; la princesa puso atención en el rostro del capitán─; a mi parecer el príncipe tiene un excelente nivel para su edad –negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

─Si mi padre puso al comandante como el entrenador de mi hermano, sus razones debió de tener… además, recuerda que Annatar entrena al final a todos los cadetes y si no me equivoco, también a los demás soldados, incluso a los capitanes –por supuesto que no dejaría que en su presencia se pensara que su hermano era un violento elfo.

─Supongo –dudó un momento rascando su mentón─. ¿Le han informado?... lo siento ¿Te han informado? –corrigió rápidamente en cuanto la joven le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

─No, ¿sobre qué? –cuestionó con una sonrisa, mientras veía cómo los ojos del capitán comenzaban a brillar.

─Nuevamente seré tu escolta –Lúthien no comprendió las palabras del capitán y se lo hizo saber con un gesto en su rostro─; el rey me ha pedido que te escoltara a partir del crepúsculo hasta que decidas retirarte a tus aposentos… supongo que no quiere que algún elfo se acerque de más a su hija mientras él está ocupado con Lord Elrond.

─Ningún elfo se me acerca –Barahir alzó una ceja incrédulo─ indebidamente –terminó de decir con una risita.

─Por supuesto que no; solo basta con saber que tu padre es el rey para mantener a todos alejados por unos metros –comenzó a burlarse, mientras la joven lo veía con fingida molestia─ ¿Qué?, aunque Thranduil es mi amigo de milenios no deja de parecerme intimidante…

─Y no se olvide de imponente –agregó Joshufel sentándose al lado de Lúthien─; no he conocido a rey tan amenazador.

─Mi padre no es tan frío –ambos elfos la observaron escépticos, dejando a la pobre princesa prácticamente hundida en la banca─; quizá es un poco distante y calculador, pero…

─Querida, mejor no intentes arreglar las cosas –dijo Joshufel poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de la joven.

─Pero… ─se vio interrumpida por el de cabellos cobrizos.

─Joshufel tiene razón –el rubio hizo un gesto egocentrista─ el rey se caracteriza por su buen manejo de sí mismo…

─No, no, mi capitán –dejó de abrazar a Lúthien para prácticamente dejarla fuera de la conversación─ no es manejo de sí mismo, a eso se le llama "Falta de sensibilidad"; pocas veces se preocupa por los pueblos vecinos o por otro reino élfico que no sea este. En las seis décadas que llevo aquí, mi comandante y yo solo nos hemos dedicado a recoger y supervisar las fronteras, hacer algunas misiones en búsqueda de arácnidos; pero, ni una sola vez hemos explorado lo alrededores.

─El rey tiene sus razones –rápidamente Barahir abogaba por su amigo─, los años le han enseñado que…

─Siempre existen motivos que gobiernan nuestras acciones –colocó una mano sobre la de Barahir para que se calamara, sabía que se había molestado por las palabras de Joshufel; por supuesto que este agarre no pasó desapercibido por el rubio que bajó rápidamente su mirada a las manos de su luciérnaga─, mi padre solo busca la seguridad de un pueblo menguado.

─Lo siento… luciérnaga –se disculpó el rubio pronunciando lo último con un poco de nostalgia─. Me retiro –la sonrisa de Joshufel desapareció dejando un rostro contorsionado por la tristeza; realizó una rápida reverencia sin subir la mirada y se marchó del lugar como un espíritu cansado.

─¿Luciérnaga? –preguntó Barahir para tratar de llamar la atención de la elfa que estaba atenta a cada movimiento del subordinado del comandante.

─Entre él y Annatar se encargaron de mi cuidado desde que nací prácticamente –hasta ese momento volvió a centrar su atención en los ojos del capitán.

«Cuando era muy pequeña, Joshufel decía que todas las noches lo hacía cantarme bajo la luz de la luna mientras Annatar tocaba su violín y lo acompañaba en dueto –sonrió con tristeza al recordar esos momentos en el balcón con vista a la costa y la sube brisa salada de la noche─»

«Una noche Annatar no acudió al balcón; mientras lloraba Joshufel me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a cantarme; dice que en esa ocasión las estrellas brillaron con más intensidad y la luna relucía como perla… solo recuerdo que me vio fijamente a los ojos y susurro una palabra: "luciérnaga".»

«Me abrazó con mayor fuerza sin dejar de repetir "mi luciérnaga"; desde entonces me llama así, porque esa noche, según él, brillé como una estrella, pero era una estrella terrenal y delicada, con un brillo que parecía se agotaría si no me cuidaban; esas fueron sus palabras.»

─Ahora comprendo por qué te cuidan tanto –la voz de Barahir fue suave y profunda; el capitán no fue capaz de apartar sus ojos de aquella noche estrellada que ella le reflejaba, con aquel brillo de tristeza, añoranza y alegría─ Aunque no me imagino a Annatar cantando –esta vez su tono cantarín hizo presencia y logró que la joven sonriera.

─Es de los mejores –fue su simple respuesta.

El sonido del metal cesó por completo y fue hasta ese momento que ambos elfos se percataron que sus manos aún seguían juntas e inconscientemente Barahir había apretado un poco la delicada mano de la princesa, incluso la había acariciado… pero eso último sólo lo había notado el capitán y no quería hacérselo saber a su amiga.

─Nos vemos en la tarde –se levantó dando un beso en la mejilla del capitán, separando por fin sus manos.

A pesar de la distancia Annatar fue capaz de ver todas las acciones de su hermanita y el cómo habían permanecido agarrados de la mano durante un largo, largo tiempo para ser solo amigos.

El rostro del elfo se puso aún más serio y Legolas apresuró su paso, porque a pesar de que no era capaz de saber qué era lo que ocurría con el comandante se daba cuenta a la perfección de que se había puesto aún más serio y eso solo era una señal de que su humor no era el mejor.

El príncipe de Gildîn se repitió una y mil veces que tendría una linda charla con su gemela y otra amistosa con el capitán del sur; si bien no podía decir que Lúthien era su hermana, como comandante él tenía que asegurarse de que la integridad de la familia real no se viera afectada cuidando con recelo los sentimientos que pudieran llegar a sentir.

Una joven de hermosos cabellos caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al jardín de _Fëar nár*_; apenas estuvo en las puertas del lugar lo observó con rapidez, todos los jardines del reino eran hermosos, pero aquel sin duda alguna era el más llamativo; solo se encontraban únicamente flores de colores rojizos o naranjas intensos, árboles con flores rojas y un riachuelo que acompañaba el lugar.

Comenzó a caminar encima del suave césped; tan ligera como una pluma en el viento, apenas y doblaba el pasto bajo sus pies, tan silenciosa como solo podía serlo un primer nacido.

* Un rosa cayo en el césped y un suspiro se escuchó en el lugar.

─Reconocería tus pasos a kilómetros, hermosa –dijo Joshufel girando su cuerpo para ver a la joven.

─¿Sí me escuchaste? –el rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

─Eres un poco ruidosa –Lúthien frunció un poco el entrecejo y cruzó sus brazos─. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, cielo? –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

─¿Por qué te fuiste así? –no dejaba su postura autoritaria; Joshufel rascó su nuca un poco nervioso.

─Bueno… yo… ─suspiró─; me acorde de cuando caminábamos por las costas de la mano, de tus saltitos todos raros cuando pisabas una concha –la princesa frunció más el entrecejo─, no tengo la culpa de que seas tan tierna –recortó la distancia y la abrazo por la fuerza, puesto que ella forcejaba un poco pero al final accedió.

─Me extrañó tu comportamiento, cuando… ─no había necesidad de terminar la frase, él sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

─Cuando tomaste la mano de Barahir –afirmó, ella solo asintió acunando su cara en el pecho del joven─. No te lo puedo negar, me sentí un poco celoso hace tiempo que no haces lo mismo conmigo; además el capitán te ve de una forma diferente… ahora sé lo que siente Annatar cuando te ve con Legolas; tú sabes que eres como mi hermana y vaya que me duele la cercanía que tienes con el príncipe… pero con Barahir es diferente, a él si me dan ganas de golpearlo si te falta al respeto.

─No lo hace –afirmó con rapidez.

─Sé que es muy buena persona –acarició sus cabellos─; pero tú eres mi luciérnaga y nadie me quitará ese derecho… siempre te protegeré como una sombra y estaré para escucharte cuando lo necesites –la separó un poco de él─. Pero –sonó amenazante─ si se atreven a molestarte no mediré las consecuencias.

─¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sobreprotector?

─Desde que la niña de mis ojos comenzó a crecer.

Los dos se volvieron a abrazar entre pequeñas risas; Lúthien sentía un poco de pena por Joshufel, él podía llegar a ser el elfo más tierno en toda Arda y a quien amara sin duda alguna le daría el corazón.

Aquel elfo era capaz de dar todo por sus seres queridos; el día en que encontrara esa dama, sin duda sería afortunada… el destino es cruel y si ella aparecía él sólo sufriría; solo quedaba entrenar su espíritu para negar lo que nacía dentro de su corazón.

Su veto: no amar.

* * *

_Aranya*─ Mi Rey_

_Aranel*─ Princesa_

_Amon Amarth*- El Monte del Destino_

_Vanimelda gil*— Hermosa estrella_

_Wenuial*— Doncella del Crepúsculo_

_Fëar nár*─ Espíritu de fuego_

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a mi incondicional amiga Ainarel; pues hace un año comencé a escribir esta historia y ella siempre me brindó su apoyo desde el principio; además que para este capítulo su ayuda fue fundamental.

Quiero saber qué es lo que opinan; ¿recordaban el veto de Joshufel?, ¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora?

Saludos mis queridos lectores; gracias a ustedes las historia continua.


	17. Encuentros

**Capítulo 16: Encuentros**

Respiró profundamente un par de veces mientras caminaba sin demostrar un poco su verdadero estado de ánimo; ante los ojos de cualquiera sería un elfo que acababa de culminar con su entrenamiento disponiéndose a darse un baño para relajar sus músculos… pero nada más fuera de la realidad; internamente ardía en furia; odió el momento en el que pidió ser entrenado con mayor dureza.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no levantar sospechas; apenas estuvo solo por completo en su recamara comenzó a parlotear cada una de las órdenes del comandante, todas aquellas palabras que había reprimido, porque aunque no le gustara Annatar, tenía razón.

Pero nadie le quitaba las ofensas que propinó el comandante; de nada serviría si le decía a su padre, no sería la primera vez que se quejaran por la mano dura de Annatar… Sacudió su cabeza aún con ira.

Se despojó de sus prendas para después meterse en la tina que le habían preparado. Un suspiro de cansancio brotó de sus labios; cuántas cosas tenía que hacer y justamente al rey se le ocurría avisarle en ese preciso momento. Con gran gusto habría aceptado todas esas tareas —que francamente le parecían excentricidades—, pero la imposición y mandato a contra tiempo lo ponían un poco nervioso.

El tiempo que dedicó a su aseo personal le pareció casi inexistente; secó su cuerpo con la toalla al igual que sus cabellos. Vistió de verde y avellana, bostas cafés y solo unas trenzas adornaban su cabeza.

Salió de su recámara sintiéndose ligero; caminó rumbo a la cocina, con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba preguntó por el personal disponible. Como si se tratara de su rutina, comenzó a ordenar las cosas que tenía que hacer y para su gran sorpresa en cuanto terminaba de pronunciar sus mandatos los elfos se retiraban para cumplirlos a la brevedad.

La comida fue donde se demoró un poco más, pero conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía qué tipo de platillos quería degustar esa noche de otoño que prometía ser fría. Apenas dio un sorbo a los diferentes vinos para seleccionar el adecuado con la cena.

Con su rostro sereno caminó hacia el comedor real y vio con gran satisfacción que todo estaba tal y como había ordenado; no comprendía por qué su padre se desesperaba con ese tipo de preparativos.

Pero pronto lo comprendió; como salidos de la tierra los elfos comenzaban a rodearlo preguntándole sobre qué color de mantel deseaba, el tipo de cubiertos, el tono de las servilletas, la vajilla, copas y cómo se acomodarían los invitados.

Convocó toda su paciencia y con suavidad respondía a toda las dudas de sus súbditos. Dos horas después todas las preguntas cesaron y él mismo se cercioró de que todo estuviera a la perfección.

Retornó a su habitación para únicamente cambiar su atuendo; según había escuchado, Annatar se había marchado al bosque poco tiempo después de haber terminado el entrenamiento, por tanto estimaba que en media hora llegaría la comitiva de Rivendel.

Una casaca avellana con bordados dorados, pantalón café obscuro entallado a sus piernas, botas de cuero café claro y un cinturón del mismo tono adornando su cadera. Acomodó sus cabellos en una trenza que solo tomaba la mitad de su cabello, una delgada diadema se asentaba en la frente del joven, y una sonrisa blanca; era todo lo que necesitaba para ser la encarnación de la belleza.

Repasó mentalmente el código real y todas aquellas acciones que debía hacer en presencia de un miembro de alta realeza. Aunque sonara descabellado, Hoja Verde no sabía cómo era Lord Elrond; tantos siglos en su haber y no conocía a otro rey que no fuera su padre.

Con los nervios a flor de piel salió de su habitación; lo mejor era pasar por su hermana así los dos podían estar juntos desde el principio; algo que el joven ignoraba era que ella ya conocía a Lord Elrond y todo Rivendel, lo único que sabía de su pasado era que Lúthien había estado en Lórien antes de llegar al reino.

Su espíritu alegre parecía no rozar los pasillos de las cavernas de Thranduil; con aquel atuendo, su figura parecía irradiar calor, dejaba impregnado en el aire esa fragancia a bosque verde.

Pasó frente a la habitación de su padre y por el ruido que escuchaba suponía que aún no estaba listo; una elfa salió con algunas prendas, apenas vio al príncipe realizó una rápida reverencia y se marchó. Siguió su camino a la recámara contigua.

Con suavidad tocó la puerta y casi de inmediato la madera comenzó a crujir indicando que pronto se abriría… Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar.

—Bar… lo siento creí que eras el capitán —dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

—No sabía que te acompañaría —respondió al instante reponiéndose rápidamente de su estado de shock; extendió su brazo indicando que lo acompañara—. Permíteme decirte que luces hermosa.

—Legolas, por favor —se sonrojó un poco—; harás que me sonroje más.

—¿Se puede otro tono? —levantó una ceja con aquella sonrisa de lado que tanto le caracterizaba.

Los príncipes continuaron caminando lentamente mientras sonreían por lo bajo; antes de llegar a la habitación del rey, éste salió del lugar dejando que su capa parda flotara en el aire. Se detuvo al instante al reparar en la presencia de sus hijos; los vio a los ojos haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza —indicando que lo siguieran—.

Antes de doblar el pasillo la figura de Barahir vestido de azul caminaba hacia la familia real; el capitán apenado por llegar tarde reverenció a su rey al igual que a los príncipes, limitándose a caminar tras los más jóvenes.

Los cuatro elfos caminaban en silencio por los pasillos rumbo a la entrada principal. Parecía que Thranduil había ordenado a sus hijos cómo vestir para que los tres combinaran perfectamente; Legolas de avellana, él de colores pardos y la más pequeña de amarillo.

Metros antes de que llegaran a la gran puerta de madera, sonaron las trompetas y casi al mismo tiempo la pesada entrada comenzó a moverse dejando ver de un lado al señor de Rivendel montado en un cabello tan negro como sus cabellos, tras él una comitiva no muy numerosa de elfos de Imladris y del otro lado a la familia real del Bosque negro.

—_Maara tulda*, mellon nîn*_ —pronunció Thranduil con gran potencia en la voz; apenas hubo llegado a la entrada, lord Elrond en un ágil movimiento desmontó a su caballo acercándose al encuentro del rubio.

—_Anda luumello*_—saludó haciendo una imperceptible reverencia mientras tocaba su pecho a la altura del corazón, Thranduil respondió con el mismo movimiento.

—Han pasado más de dos milenios de nuestro último encuentro —no mostraba emoción alguna, ni siquiera el menor indicio de estar alegre por la visita; lo mismo se podía decir del señor de Rivendel.

—Ciertamente —fijó su mirada en los elfos que estaban detrás del rey—, y veo que no todo continúa de la misma manera.

—Evidentemente —con un movimiento de su mano los príncipes se acercaron—. Mis hijos; Legolas —el mencionado realizó una reverencia soltando el brazo de su hermana.

—El tiempo no pasa en vano —fijó sus grises ojos en los del príncipe—, te conocí cuando apenas tenías algunos años de vida; lo suficientemente pequeño para no recordarme —estas palabras sorprendieron al príncipe pero poco demostró.

—Mi hija —Thranduil señaló con su elegancia característica a la joven—, Lúthien.

Elrond ya había reparado en la presencia de la joven colgada del brazo de Legolas y bien presente tenía la carta de Thranduil informándole de qué forma había acogido a la elfa; pero nunca llegó a imaginar que le tomara tanto cariño como para presentarla de aquella forma.

—No recordaba que la infancia se posara de esa manera en sus ojos —y era cierto.

Aun recordaba esa mañana en la que llegaron tres misteriosos elfos, encapuchados y cubiertos por completo; tan silenciosos y misteriosos. Las confesiones que hicieron y aquellos ojos de los príncipes tan tristes y desolados, con sus fuerzas mermadas; parecía que Eru los había abandonado.

La sonrisa de la joven que tenía ahora frente a él no se parecía ni un poco a la de aquella niña asustadiza y triste que tan conmovido había tenido a su corazón, el cual se hallaba rebosante de alegría ahora que la veía con esa sonrisa en los labios; realmente la mejor decisión de Ernetor fue enviarlos a ese lugar —aunque al principio y por todos aquellos años él había dudado demasiado.

—Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa —susurró en tono confidencial a la elfa, aunque perfectamente lo habían escuchado los demás presentes; hasta ese momento Legolas había ocultado muy bien su asombro, pero esas palabras le indicaban a la perfección que ellos ya se conocían.

El monarca de Imladris dio media vuelta y con una mirada tres elfos abrían paso a dos figuras idénticas que comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los monarcas. Los ojos de Lúthien se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Mis hijos —indicó Elrond apenas llegaron los dos pelinegros—; Elladan y Elrohir —ambos hicieron una reverencia bien coordinada.

Thranduil volvió a presentar a sus hijos; pocos minutos después comenzaron a internarse en el palacio. Barahir se había quedado al margen en todo momento y ahora solo se limitaba a caminar tras los príncipes.

Lord Elrond daba algunos comentarios respecto a la arquitectura del lugar y algunos pormenores que tuvieron en el camino. Lúthien se vio en medio de los gemelos mientras estos con comentarios formales comenzaban una plática, dejando a Legolas prácticamente fuera de la conversación —o así lo sentía, pues los príncipes se esforzaban por meterlo en la conversación pero el rubio estaba un poco distraído—.

Los invitados fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones; tanto Elrond como sus hijos solo tuvieron tiempo de darse una ducha rápida y cambiar sus atuendos, puesto que la hora de la cena estaba por llegar.

El comedor real, apenas adornado por algunas flores y telas de color naranja intenso; únicamente había una mesa larga y cuatro redondas, la música ligera y muy poco personal se veía caminando por el lugar.

Cuando los tres pelinegros de ojos grises llegaron al lugar, las cuatro mesas redondas ya estaban completamente llenas y la principal se encontraba a la mitad. Un elfo anunció su llegada y los acompañó a sus respectivos lugares —y vaya aprieto en el que se había metido Legolas, pues no sabía de la existencia de los elfos, mucho menos de su llegada y a última hora tuvo que acomodar a esos dos elfos—.

Casi inmediatamente llegó Legolas completamente solo; tomó asiento a la izquierda de la silla principal quedando frente al medio—elfo; saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

—Nos han hablado mucho de ti —el príncipe no supo si fue Elladan o Elrohir quien le había hablado, nada los diferenciaba y para su mala suerte estaban vestidos exactamente igual.

—Dicen que tu manejo del arco es magnífico —dijo el otro gemelo.

—Agradezco el cumplido —dijo Legolas sin saber a quién de los dos dirigirse—, pero creo que solo son exageraciones…

—Lo dudo —volvió a hablar el elfo más cercano a Lord Elrond.

—No es un elfo que diga tan fácilmente que alguien posee buenas habilidades con las armas —completó el otro elfo.

—Lo hemos visto luchar…

—…mientras recorríamos la última parte del viaje…

—…y sin duda alguna; aseguramos que…

—…es un elfo sumamente ágil —pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Esto comenzaba a marear a Legolas, lo que uno decía lo completaba el otro y al señor de Rivendel parecía no importarle, al contrario, parecía disfrutar el martirio de Legolas.

—¿La habías visto alguna vez tan hermosa? —los dos se quedaron viendo la puerta; Legolas de espaldas a la entrada solo se limitó a observar cómo los dos clavaban su mirada en un lugar fijo.

—Nunca —respondió el otro.

—Hace una hora, con la capa…

—…no se podía ver bien cómo iba vestida…

—Ni en el baile de verano se le vio tan deslumbrante —ambos sin perder tiempo se levantaron de su lugar; Elrond solo negó levemente con la cabeza.

El entrecejo de los gemelos se frunció ligeramente al mismo tiempo, como un espejo. Se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, sin mover un solo musculo, parecía que no respiraban.

—Buenas noches —la voz de Lúthien se escuchó en el lugar; Legolas se giró al lugar que ocuparía su hermana y vio cómo Barahir galantemente le recorría la silla para después tomar su mano y ayudarla a sentarse.

—Tienes razón, realmente es una buena noche; las estrellas brillan con gran fulgor —dijo Elrond con voz profunda.

—Me retiro —fue todo lo que dijo Barahir antes de irse unos lugares más allá.

Al ser capitán compartiría la mesa con los monarcas. A la cabeza iría Thranduil, a su derecha lord Elrond, seguido de sus hijos y posteriormente el general con su esposa; Barahir y su acompañante —de ahí Legolas había tomado el lugar de uno de gemelos, pues solo había contemplado un lugar extra además del señor de Rivendel—, después el capitán del sur con su pareja. A la izquierda del rey, Legolas y Lúthien, seguida de Annatar y Joshufel y los capitanes del este y oeste con sus respectivas parejas.

—No recordaba que sonrieras tanto —dijo el más cercano a lord Elrond.

—Ni que fuera tan deslumbrante tu sonrisa —ambos aún seguían de pie.

—¡Por favor! Basta —sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente; mientras al mismo tiempo les pedía con su mano que tomaran asiento—. Ustedes eran los únicos que me hacían reír…

—Y ahora lo hace todo el mundo… —volvió a empezar el que ahora estaba frente a la joven.

—…claro indicio de que…

—…no somos de tu agrado —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿De qué hablan? —Fingió estar ofendida—; Elladan —centró sus ojos en el gemelo que tenía frente a ella—, Elrohir —cambió su mirada al otro elfo—: no he encontrado elfos que hagan lo que ustedes hacían en las cascadas… —ambos le indicaron con la mirada que no continuara; pero fue muy tarde.

—Así que esa es su biblioteca —afirmó Elrond arqueando una ceja mientras veía a sus dos hijos.

—Sí… no… —Elladan comenzaba a ponerse nervioso—; digo, solo vamos cuando terminamos de entrenar.

—Así es —afirmó Elrohir.

El señor de Imladris los vio penetrantemente sin creerles una sola palabra… el nombre de Thranduil resonó en el lugar y a los pocos instantes el rey hizo presencia en la gran mesa.

Con un movimiento de mano, todos volvieron a sentarse y casi de inmediato los platillos comenzaron a llegar. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse y fue hasta ese momento que Legolas se percató de que el comandante y su subordinado ya habían llegado.

La conversación de los monarcas era estrictamente de política; los gemelos conversaban entre sí y de vez en cuando hacían algún comentario para que la princesa les secundara en pequeñas risas.

—No entiendo cómo puedes saber quién es quién —susurró Legolas lo suficientemente bajo para que solo su hermana lo escuchara.

—Siempre el primero en hablar es Elladan —el príncipe iba a decir unas palabras, pero la joven lo silenció con la mirada—. Además Elladan se pone primero el anillo de príncipe y después el de medio—elfo; lo contrario de Elrohir…

—No hay gran diferencia entre un anillo y otro —había fijado discretamente su mirada en las joyas sin encontrar algo que las diferenciara fácilmente.

—Físicamente son iguales, e incluso parece que piensan lo mismo —posó su mano en el antebrazo del príncipe para tranquilizarlo—; pero son muy diferentes entre sí. Elrohir es más sensible y mucho más versado en poesía, canto y literatura en general; Elladan es más cariñoso pero no con todos y te aseguro que lo que ha leído ha sido por mandato; le gusta más estar entrenando con su espada o montar a caballo.

La música comenzó a sonar un poco más alto, indicando que las parejas ya podían comenzar a bailar.

—Annatar —dijo Elladan—, ¿Por qué tan silencioso?

—Él es así —afirmo rápidamente Legolas; el comandante solo se limitó a asentir.

—Ya veo —el tono de voz del joven indicaba que no estaba del todo convenció con aquella respuesta.

—Solo tenles un poco de paciencia —con aquellas palabras Lúthien daba por concluida la conversación con Legolas.

Las cocineras comenzaron a retirar platos vacíos y las copas no dejaban de ser llenadas. Las conversaciones poco a poco comenzaban a subir de volumen; las voces de los Silvanos comenzaban a animar aún más el ambiente en el lugar.

—Poco carácter tuyo poseen los príncipes de Rivendel —comentó Thranduil con el volumen suficiente para que los de mayor linaje lo escucharan.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de Legolas —entre ambos soberanos intercambiaron una mirada que además de ellos nadie más pudo descifrar—. Tan parecido a su padre —continuó fijando la mira en el rubio príncipe—, pero, con el alma de su madre…

—Eso es evidente —cortó Thranduil con clara incomodidad, incluso se vio cómo su quijada se había tensado gravemente.

—Se rumora que Legolas posee un talento genuino con el arco —no era necesario ser adivino para saber que lo mejor era cambiar de tema y Lord Elrond con todos aquellos milenios en su cuerpo no sería quien para traer al presente el recuerdo de una esposa fallecida.

—Sus maestros no paran de elogiarlo —inconscientemente el gran rey elfo del Bosque Negro alzó su cuello demostrando el gran orgullo que sentía por su hijo— a su corta edad ya me he visto en la obligación de ponerle un instructor privado; aprende rápido y por ende su nivel aumenta con verdadero vértigo.

El moreno ya se lo esperaba y verdaderamente a su gusto ya se había tardado Thranduil en decir ese tipo de comentarios; conocía al monarca muy bien —a pesar de no ser tan unidos—, era más que sabido que su amigo nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de pavonearse ante los demás.

En su camino rogó a Eru por que el heredero no fuera como el rey: egocéntrico, prepotente y arrogante; pero ahora que lo conocía prefería mil veces que Legolas fuera vanidoso, frío y reservado, y que fuera todo lo contrario encogió su alma. Era el vivo espíritu de Luinil y eso juraba por lo más sagrado que torturaba en el alma al impasible rey.

—Un joven con semejantes dones tiene que ser estimulado —Elrond siguió con el "juego" del rey; era la única manera de averiguar ciertas cosas que de otra forma jamás se las sacaría—. He visto las habilidades de tus elfos; me atrevo a asegurar que tienes a impecables entrenadores.

—Ciertamente —tomó un sorbo de vino—; Annatar es de los mejores…

—¡¿Annatar?! —Elrohir no pudo reprimir aquella expresión; carraspeó un poco la garganta ante la penetrante mirada de su padre—; concuerdo con usted, desde nuestra llegada al reino me intrigaba cuál era su función en el palacio… mi hombro aún recuerda su estoques.

—Veo que el comandante deja una excelente impresión en los demás reinos —el mencionado solo asintió sin emitir una sola palabra; inconscientemente los dos reyes fijaron su mirada fugazmente en los anillos que había en sus manos tan negros como la noche.

—Más que eso, Thranduil —Elrond volvió a centrar su mira en el rubio—. Solo se paseó un par de veces en el campo de entrenamiento dejando en vergüenza a mis soldados; desde entonces la guardia ha mejorado notoriamente. Elladan fue un gran discípulo suyo.

—Aseguro que un enfrentamiento con el príncipe debe de ser letal —Thranduil vio con algo de perspicacia a Elladan.

—No… el tiempo que estuvo en Rivendel fue sumamente corto y apenas nos enseñó cómo sostener una espada.

—¿Nos? —cuestionó el rey con una ceja encarnada.

—Mi hermano y yo —tanto Legolas como su padre comenzaban a confundirse—; aunque yo le seguía como una sombra y conozco la mayoría de sus manías; Elrohir y yo nunca dejamos de entrenar juntos y en la misma proporción.

—Ya veo.

La conversación continuó siendo trivial, y el centro de ésta siempre era cualquiera de los príncipes, quienes solo articulaban palabra si era estrictamente necesario.

Sin previo aviso Lúthien se levantó con la excusa de que necesitaba un poco de aire; tanto Legolas como los gemelos trataron de levantarse tras ella, pero la joven con una sonrisa les pidió que se quedaran. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que el capitán del norte abandonara su lugar por ir tras ella.

Con aquel caminar que tanto la caracterizaba comenzó a dirigirse al jardín más cercano y aunque no lo demostraba sabía que Barahir la seguía —puesto que escuchaba sus pisadas unos metros a su espalda.

El lugar estaba desierto y únicamente se escucha el ruido de una cascada lejana; recargó su peso en un barandal y esperó a que el capitán llegara a su lado… pero jamás se acercó y cuando se giró para buscarlo no encontró a nadie, únicamente el viento rozando su mejilla.

—¿Qué se supone que hace, capitán? —cuestionó Annatar con una ceja levantada.

Antes de que Barahir diera la vuelta en la esquina para llegar al jardín, había sentido cómo una mano lo jalaba ligeramente desviándolo a otro pasillo. Ahora tenía frente a él al comandante con una postura un tanto extraña.

—Tomar un poco de aire —contestó despreocupado.

—Por un momento creí ver que seguía a la princesa —aunque Annatar tenía que subir un poco la mirada para retar al capitán, esto no le impedía que su presencia fuera más imponente.

—No comprendo el por qué te molestaría de ser cierto —en un intento trató de bajar la sutilidad del ambiente con sus sonrisa que parecía jamás abandonarlo.

—Tienes razón —respondió con sarcasmo.

—En efecto, no hay crimen en ello —fijo su vista en el pasillo—. Con permiso —hábilmente esquivo el cuerpo del comandante pasando junto a él.

—¿Qué crimen habría en acosar a la princesa? —bufó Annatar haciendo que Barahir se girara y ambos quedaran frente a frente.

—¿Supones que la acoso? —y por primera vez su rostro dejó de ser alegre.

—Yo no supongo nada —acortó la distancia—; juzgo por lo que veo.

—El rey me asignó como su escolta —pensó que con ello Annatar dejaría de actuar tan extraño; pero eso el joven bien lo sabía, pues el mismo rey se lo había informado.

—Claro; y el ser su escolta te permite toma la mano de la princesa —Por fin Barahir entendió un poco a qué se refería el comandante, pero no lograba comprender por qué se mostraba tan afectado—. Como comandante, mi deber es cuidar el bienestar de la familia real y eso incluye sus emociones… con ella te muestras atento y logras que sonría; pero no es la única que capta tu atención —afirmó con severidad—. Cuida tus movimientos; si sale lastimada no mediré las consecuencias y dudo mucho que el rey te tenga clemencia —como una sombra abandonó el lugar.

Barahir quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos sin poder creerse que aquella figura que lo había amenazado era Annatar con quien tanto tiempo había pasado y quien en algunas ocasiones cuidó de su espalda.

Por muy escalofriante que fue aquel "encuentro", Annatar tenía razón en todo, no solo con su función de comandante, sino que también había acertado en cómo se sentía en aquel momento.

Hasta hacía unas horas, Lúthien era la elfa que a sus ojos era la más hermosa en toda Arda y dudaba que existiera alguien que la superara en algo, con ella se sentía feliz y siempre tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado… pero en la tarde aquellos ojos entre la muchedumbre lo habían envenenado y apenas la hubo localizado no podía parar de admirarla con discreción —la suficiente como para que nadie a excepción de Annatar se percatara de la miradas—.

Y nuevamente el comandante tenía razón; no tenía la certeza de que Lúthien lo apreciara más allá de la amistad, pero si no quería terminar lastimándola lo mejor era poner un alto a conversaciones en las cuales no para de halagarla. Al menos hasta descifrar qué era lo que le sucedía, pues nadie —ni siquiera Lúthien— lo había dejado sin aliento.

—Es imposible que tu presencia pase desapercibida —dijo apenas vio su espalda.

Aunque quiso no sonar tan alegre y cariñoso, le fue imposible y entonces comprendió que no podía cortar una amistad como la que llevaba con la joven. Ambos continuaron conversando sobre cómo les había parecido la pequeña cena y de cómo lucía aquel simple jardín con la luz de la luna.

Pasada la media noche ninguno de los integrantes de la nobleza se encontraba fuera de sus habitaciones. Como fue indicado, Barahir escoltó a la princesa hasta sus aposentos y para mala suerte del capitán, justo en el momento en el cual besaba la mano de la joven, Thranduil entraba a su habitación y por detrás de ellos pasa Elrond con sus hijos rumbo a sus habitaciones.

* * *

_Maara tulda*— Bienvenido seas _

_¡Anda luumello*!— ¡Cuánto tiempo!_

_Mellon nîn*— Amigo mío_

Notas de Autor: Este capítulo iba a ser en extremo extenso así que decidí dividirlo en tres parte; para que no les resultara tan tediosa la lectura.

Agradezco a mi querida Mell-chu por siempre prestarme su gran sabiduría y hacer que mis capítulos se lean fluidamente.

Saludos; quiero saber que es lo que opinan.

Besos desde México.


	18. Juego de Elfos

**Capítulo 17: Juego de Elfos**

La noche era hermosamente iluminada con la luz de la luna y el día llegó con un pestañeo. Legolas fue el primero en llegar al comedor y casi de inmediato apareció su hermana con ambos gemelos escoltándola.

Pronto en la mesa se comenzaron a escuchar pequeñas risitas que en su mayoría eran provocadas por algún comentario de Elladan o Elrohir —Legolas continuaba sin saber distinguirlos—.

Minutos después, entró Thranduil vestido de gris y a su lado Elrond con una túnica café claro al igual que sus pantalones y botas. Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares; la servidumbre comenzó a llevar las diversas bandejas con comida. La conversación comenzó con trivialidades de la cena, para después continuar elogiando las habilidades de los príncipes.

—_Araya* _—habló uno de los gemelos—; su palacio es magnífico —Thranduil hizo un gesto de agradecimiento—; esta mañana mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor pude observar los hermosos jardines —sorbió un poco de hidromiel—; y quería saber si me permitiría conocer los jardines exteriores y poder explorar los alrededores.

El rey pareció dudarlo un momento; los hijos de Elrond eran mayores que su Legolas pero aun así no sabía que tanto les permitía su amigo. Buscó consejo en los ojos grises de Elrond y éste con una rápida mirada asintió sin mayor inconveniente.

—No encuentro mayor inconveniente —pensó un poco más el asunto—, pero será acompañado por una escolta —en definitiva el bosque Negro no era Rivendel y aunque fuera muy audaz el príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a los peligros de su reino.

—_Hanon le*_ —el joven inclinó la cabeza, pero la idea de la escolta no le fue de gran agrado—; aunque realmente, mi señor, no requiero de tanta seguridad —rápidamente Elrond lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Comparto el deseo de mi hermano —habló el otro gemelo en auxilio de su hermano; no había forma de saber cómo se llamaba cada uno—, estando los dos juntos difícilmente nos sucederá algo —Thranduil meditó un poco—… además con la guía de Legolas será suficiente y si sus habilidades son como se rumora, no podemos estar en mejores manos —el señor de Rivendel suspiró con fuerza, ese tipo de comentarios aunque fueron con las palabras correctas no dejaban de ser un insulto.

—En efecto no podrían estar en mejores manos —la quijada de Thranduil se había endurecido y por supuesto que ese último además de molestarlo lo había dejado sin argumentos.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso —habló el primer gemelo que Lúthien desde un principio ya había identificado como Elladan—, es descortés abandonar a la princesa. Con Lúthien, _Hîr nîn*,_ le aseguro que nuestro retorno será antes del anochecer.

De inmediato la joven negó con la cabeza y el príncipe comprendió que algo había dicho mal; por su parte Thranduil no pudo reprimir una tenue sonrisa, aquel elfo tanto había abogado por salir sin escolta y ahora él mismo acabada de asignarse un sequito de guardias.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —habló Thranduil con naturalidad—, no pueden dejar a la princesa sola en el palacio —algo en el tono del rey hacía que a los gemelos se les erizara la piel—, mi hija tiene que acompañarlos —tomó un poco de vino—. Por seguridad de la princesa, a donde ella va siempre la acompaña media docena de guardias.

—Como prefiera el rey —no era digno de un príncipe retractarse de su palabra, así que no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar.

—_Ada_* —aquella palabra dejó impresionados a los elfos de Rivendel—; el comandante ahora se encuentra en el palacio y si se lo pides con mucho gusto aceptaría acompañarnos, al igual que Joshufel —nadie a excepción de Thranduil comprendió el porqué de las palabras de la joven—. Además, Legolas tenía entrenamiento con él después del desayuno; sería de gran ayuda para él comenzar a prepararse fuera del campo de entrenamiento y qué mejor si Elladan y Elrohir son sus adversarios.

Sin mucho ánimo Thranduil asintió y dio su permiso. El gran rey elfo había quedado sin argumento frente a su hija, pues en más de una ocasión él mismo le había dicho que con Annatar y Joshufel bastaba —pensaba que ellos tendrían cosas que platicar, o quizá recuerdos que compartir— y lo peor era que eso lo sabían todos los guardianes de la entrada.

En cuanto terminaron sus alimentos, los príncipes salieron del comedor con rapidez pero con un andar elegante —que usaban por estar en presencia de sus protocolarios padres—; los dos dirigentes dejaron que su hijos se marcharan, pues de así podrían discutir tranquilamente. Con andar lento y lleno de gracia salieron del lugar rumbo al despacho del rey.

Los jóvenes cambiaron sus vestiduras por ropa cómoda a excepción de Lúthien, pues el rey no les permitió ir tan lejos y la joven no consideraba necesario su cambio de ropa —no haría nada más que estar sentada en una roca y observar—.

En cuanto llegaron al campo de entrenamiento Annatar y Joshufel ya los esperaban; con un hostil movimiento el comandante indicó que llevaran arco, flechas, espada corta y larga, puñales, dagas y cuchillos.

Sin decir más salieron del lugar rumbo a las caballerizas para salir de ahí con la velocidad del viento; los guardias permitieron su partida sin decir nada, la presencia de Annatar dejaba sin argumento a cualquiera.

A pocas leguas del palacio en un pequeño claro el joven comandante se detuvo; no los conduciría más lejos, aquella zona aún era segura y se reusaría a ir un metro más lejos.

—¿Desde cuándo el temerario Annatar considera expedición ir diez leguas fuera del palacio? —Elladan estaba muy confundido.

—La seguridad de los príncipes es primordial —respondió Joshufel; pero el único que mostró asombro fue Legolas—. Desmonten —ordenó mientras su comandante continuaba observando el entorno; acercó sus pasos a Annatar.

—No es el mismo —susurró Elrohir mientras bajaba de su caballo.

—Sin duda alguna —confirmó Elladan; aunque Legolas no logró identificarlos.

—Lúthien —llamó Elrohir—, déjame ayudarte —se acercó a la joven, pero mientras le ayudaba pegó sus labios a su oído y susurro—: ¿desde cuándo es tan distante?

—Desde que llegamos —fue la sencilla respuesta de la joven.

—Desenvainen espadas —por primera vez se escuchó la voz del comandante.

Los tres príncipes obedecieron al instante; rápidamente Annatar dio instrucciones de cómo bloquear ataques enemigos. Los gemelos combatieron entre sí, dejando sin otra opción a Legolas más que enfrentarse nuevamente al comandante.

No había querido decir nada, pero el dolor en sus brazos era insoportable y dudaba que esta vez fuera capaz de poder siquiera bloquear uno de sus feroces ataques. Como un suspiro el ruido de metales se hizo presente, mientras Joshufel y Lúthien solo se dedicaban a observar.

—Suficiente —aquel paro tan repentino dejó con los ojos abiertos a los gemelos, no llevaban más de diez minutos—. Arco y flechas listas.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y rápidamente comenzaron a lanzar saetas al punto donde había indicado el comandante. Con gran extrañeza los príncipes de Rivendel veían cómo Annatar decía cosas por lo bajo a Legolas y con movimientos bruscos acomodaba la posición de manos del joven.

Lo mismo ocurrió con el lanzamiento de dagas y puñales, pero al llegar al manejo de cuchillos ambos príncipes ya no pudieron continuar. Aunque no podían escuchar lo que Annatar le decía a Legolas, eran testigos de que el comandante poco controlaba su fuerza y su ceño esta fruncido al extremo… ese no era el elfo que ellos conocían y que tanta admiración le tenían.

Aquel era frío, sombrío y cruel; no era el serio amigo con el cual podían bromear y de muy buena gana ayudaba a cualquiera con sus armas. Recordaron que incluso en una ocasión él había jugado con unos pequeños elfos.

—Muestra un poco de dedicación —y esas palabras fueron las que hicieron que las quijadas de Elladan y Elrohir tocaran el suelo—; no puedo continuar entrenándote si no te esfuerzas… he corregido más de una vez tus errores y continúas cometiéndolos —iba a seguir hablando pero se comió sus palabras para otra ocasión—. Por hoy es suficiente.

El comandante dejó a Legolas clavado al piso para avanzar unos metros y continuar observando.

—¿Quién soy? —uno de los gemelos se colocó al flanco derecho del comandante; éste solo lo observo como un rayo.

—Elrohir —habló por lo bajo para volver a concentrar su atención en el lugar.

—Sí eres Annatar —el príncipe parecía que había descubierto a una nueva criatura por el tono que utilizo.

—Claro que soy yo… —no comprendía el porqué de las palabras del joven.

—Lo dudé las últimas horas —el comandante no demostró ni una sola reacción—. No recordaba que fueras tan exigente, yo cometía más errores con el arco y jamás me trataste de esa forma.

—Es diferente; no compares —nuevamente su tono frío salió a relucir.

—¿Diferente en qué?, ambos somos príncipes y manejamos las armas lo mejor posible —su entrecejo se frunció dejando ver su molestia.

—Tú no eres hermano de Lúthien —Elrohir sopesó aquellas palabras y de inmediato comprendió lo que sucedía—. La vida de la persona que más amas no pende de las manos de un joven que aún no llega a cadete —Annatar era un mar de lágrimas, pero sus vetos no dejaban que demostrara un atisbo de la penumbra de su corazón.

—¿Confías en mí? —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio; el comandante posó sus verdes ojos observando aquellas estrellas que le prometían una vida mejor.

—Sabes que sí —el pelinegro colocó una mano en el hombro del rubio y con una sonrisa le susurro:

—Confía entonces en que Legolas hará lo imposible por su bienestar —aunque no se veían los labios de Annatar, Elrohir adivino que se habían fruncido dudando de sus palabras—. Pues mi confianza está en el hijo de Thranduil —culminó manteniéndole la mirada y esa sonrisa que tranquilizaba a los soldados de Rivendel.

—_Hanon le, mellon nîn* _—Annatar posó su mano en el hombro del joven agradeciendo sus palabras.

—¿Cómo sabía que era yo? —cuestionó el elfo de cabellos oscuros antes de dejar solo al comandante.

—Aunque Elladan conoce mejor mi forma de entrenar a los demás y mi manera de actuar en general; él no se me hubiera acercado con la tranquilidad que tú lo haces —pensó un poco sus palabras—. Él hubiera llegado diciendo "Un entrenamiento corto" o "No reconozco al elfo que conocí"; o cualquier otra frase para llegar al epicentro del asunto.

—¿Solo por eso? —estaba sorprendido, era el primero que los distinguía por la forma de iniciar una conversación.

—Y por el lunar de tu mejilla —inconscientemente el joven tocó su cachete como si estuviera frente a un espejo.

—No tengo ningún lunar que Elladan no tenga —dijo en cuanto notó la broma del comandante.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo; son como gotas de agua… dejen de atormentar al príncipe con sus juegos de palabras —Elrohir hizo un gesto inocente levantando sus manos—. ¿Cuándo madurarás?

Sin decir más, el príncipe se regresó con los demás; solo Legolas había puesto atención en los movimientos de uno de los gemelos, mientras Lúthien, Joshufel y el otro hijo de Elrond platicaban de lo más ameno sobre la vida en el Bosque Negro.

A penas había pasado una hora del medio día y para los gemelos que estaban acostumbrados a salir a cabalgar por el bosque, entrenar duramente, inspeccionar los senderos o simplemente dar un paseo sin rumbo fijo, aquella estabilidad comenzaba a desesperarlos.

Sin previo aviso comenzaban a entonar canciones alegres de su pueblo y con ello el comandante comprendió cómo estaban sus amigos… sintió una opresión en el pecho seguido del silbido de una flecha que chocaba contra un tronco; buscó a su alrededor pero solo estaban los príncipes cantando entre sonrisas.

El olor a humo y el crujir de los árboles mientras caían presos de las llamas, la tierra temblando bajo sus pies y una mirada que helaba lo huesos clavada en su nuca; pero nadie parecía percatarse.

—¡Monten! —todos lo observaron con extrañeza— ¡Ahora! —gritó con nerviosismo.

Los primeros en obedecer fueron los hijos del medio—elfo, la princesa con ayuda de Legolas subió a su caballo y los tres elfos de cabello rubio con un silbido sus equinos llegaron y en un hábil movimiento ya se encontraban en el lomo del animal.

Con la velocidad de un huracán comenzaron a galopar por las veredas del Bosque… tres arañas salieron de entre el espeso follaje. Annatar saltó a la espalda de una de las alimañas y clavó una flecha en el cráneo del arácnido, antes de que el animal cayera por completo a la tierra había lanzado otra flecha a la garganta de la araña más cercana, mientras Joshufel clavaba sus dagas en el estómago de la escoria restante.

Los demás habían continuado su camino; era la primera vez que Legolas veía cómo el comandante se desarrollaba en el campo y realmente se había sorprendió de su forma de ejecutar las maniobras.

Casi al instante los dos guerreros dieron alcance a los príncipes, pero los ataques no cesaron ahí. Una flecha pasó rozando la cabeza de Legolas y en el acto Annatar acabó con la criatura.

Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato apenas distinguieron a los jinetes y estos penetraron el lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. De inmediato desmontaron y la cara desencajada de los jóvenes sorprendió a los guardias.

—Localiza a Elenwë y ordena que venga con un sequito de guardias para custodiar a los príncipes —ordenó Annatar al instante a uno de los soldados.

Apenas terminó la frase y abandonó el lugar con Joshufel pisándole los talones. Los jóvenes apenas empezaban a recuperar el aliento y percatarse de lo sucedido; los rubios eran los más desconcertados —cosa paradójica, puesto que ellos vivían en ese lugar— y los más tranquilos eran los hijos de Elrond que parecía era de lo más común que te lanzaran una flecha a la cabeza.

—Legolas, no puedes tener mejor centro de entrenamiento que tu bosque —bromeó Elladan, aunque el joven no supo distinguirlo—. Si a diario salieras de caza, serías el guerrero más fiero que haya pisado Arda.

—¡Casi nos matan! —Thranduilion estaba desconcertado y poca gracia le causaba lo sucedido.

—Pero no lo hicieron —respondió con naturalidad.

—No sales mucho del palacio ¿verdad? —Elrohir tenía una ceja levantada y más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

El silencio del rubio era mejor respuesta que sus palabras; de inmediato los gemelos cruzaron miradas… la joven se percató y rápidamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de los hermanos pero esa mirada cómplice no le agradaba mucho.

Sin pensarlo, los gemelos tomaron a los hijos de Thranduil y con elegancia comenzaron a caminar como si conocieran cada rincón del lugar. Los guardias no se atrevieron a decir nada; la impresión que daban Elladan y Elrohir era de responsabilidad, elegancia, tranquilidad y un poco de frialdad, por tanto creyeron que con los dos hermanos bastaba para que sus príncipes no se metieran en problemas. En cuanto llegara la guardia real indicarían el rumbo y con eso bastaría para encontrarlos.

—No puedo salir sin escolta —Lúthien trató de sacar la idea que Elladan y Elrohir tenían en la cabeza (cual fuera).

—No hemos dicho nada de salir —el tono despreocupado de Elladan lo definía a la perfección.

—¿Requieres de guardias para estar en el palacio? —continuó Elrohir.

—No; pero…

—No saldremos de las murallas del castillo —la interrumpió Elladan con un tono que ya no daba lugar a otro argumento en contra.

—Parece que conocen a dónde nos llevan —Legolas había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que los gemelos se aferraban a su plan y difícilmente cambiarían de parecer.

—En efecto —fue la corta respuesta de Elladan; la cara de desconcierto de Legolas era digna de narrar en las canciones de los gemelos.

—Antes del alba —continúo el menor de los dos gemelos—, fui a la biblioteca y ahí encontré algunos mapas del castillo escondidos en lo más recóndito de los estantes.

—Sabemos que existen varios manantiales —ahí iban de nuevo, a completar las frases del otro— y algunos dentro del castillo…

—…otros son públicos…

— …unos son especiales para los soldados…

—…el de sanación es especial, al igual que su diseño…

—…pero a donde vamos, es muy poco frecuentado.

—Tranquila Lúthien —Elrohir pasó una mano por sus hombros—; no saldremos del lugar. Lo prometo.

—Confía en nosotros —exclamaron al unísono.

Nuevamente sin argumentos, los príncipes anfitriones se dejaron guiar dentro de sus propios dominios. En el camino pasaron a la cocina por unos bocadillos, además de avisar a Galion de su llegada y de que planeaban pasar el resto del día en un manantial dentro del palacio; el mayordomo asintió y casi de inmediato mandó a un sirviente para informar al rey y así detener a la escolta.

Las cocineras pusieron en una canasta lo necesario para la comida de los cuatro príncipes. Con una enorme sonrisa se despidieron los hijos de Elrond —cosa que asombró a las más jóvenes— y salieron con elegancia que juraban era natural.

Legolas y Lúthien caminaban sin poner la mayor resistencia; pero poco a poco se fueron percatando de que se acercaban a la parte del bosque que aun pertenecía al palacio, los _peredhil*_ comenzaron a adentrarse a la espesura de la arboleda caminando como si se tratara de un sendero muy conocido.

Los pasos de los más jóvenes comenzaban a ser vacilantes; pero efectivamente aun no abandonaban el palacio —aquel lugar era restringido para el resto del pueblo—. El camino comenzaba a ser cada vez más difícil, se podía adivinar con facilidad que no era usado con frecuencia.

Hoja Verde ayudó a su hermana en cualquier obstáculo haciendo gala de su caballerismo, incluso en algunas ocasiones la había cargado para evitar que su vestido se manchara.

Poco tiempo después llegaron al manantial; tenía más la finta de un pequeño lago en medio de espesas arboledas. Estaba perfectamente construida la parte de la orilla simulando una alberca; algunas bancas adornaban el lugar, pero estas estaban completamente llenas de polvo y algunas ya comenzaban a formar parte del paisaje natural cubiertas casi por completo por enredaderas.

Se podía observar unos muros, que en sus mejores días debieron de ser blancos, pero ahora las raíces de los árboles y algunas plantas los cubrían por completo. No tenía techo, pues ese lugar fue construido para poder pasar la noche en total armonía y observar el cielo despejado.

Aunque no se podía observar muy bien, el agua emanaba un poco de vapor y en el lugar solo se podía escuchar es susurrar del viento, las ardillas royendo los troncos y el sube caer de las hojas.

Ni siquiera Legolas recordaba haber estado en aquel lugar, que aunque lucía en exceso descuidado y abandonado, tenía cierta magia y misticismo; esa aura de seguridad, tranquilad y paz… era hermoso a su manera.

—Por la poética expresión de sus caras —la voz de Elladan acabó con el silencio del lugar—, puedo asegurar que no conocían el lugar.

—Además de su desconcierto mientras caminábamos —Elrohir se colocó al lado de su hermano—; es obvio que no conocen ni su palacio.

—Parecen elfitos —se mofó el medio—elfo—; su cara es tan digna de pintarse. Son niños muy buenos —agregó con ternura.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la compostura regresó a Legolas.

—Ambos son muy… —no sabía que palabra los describiría mejor.

—Nobles —ayudó Elrohir.

—Sí; los dos son tan nobles que no se atreven a llevarle la contraria al rey ni una sola vez…

—Es como si toda su vida hubieran estado exentos del mal —los hijos de Thranduil vieron penetrantemente a los gemelos—. Sé que son en extremo curiosos… pero su curiosidad tiene un límite…

—Y muy marcado —Elladan dirigió una rápida mirada a Lúthien—; aunque no lo crean.

—Pero eso tiene remedio —Elrohir trató de quitar la tensión que se había formado—, para eso…

—Estamos aquí —concluyeron los dos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Durante unos momentos todo continuó en silencio, así que los pelinegros sin saber que más decir comenzaron a sacar las cosas de las canastas y limpiar superficialmente las bancas.

Casi de inmediato Legolas y Lúthien se unieron a la faena, pero notaban cómo los gemelos se dirigían miradas, parecía que conversaban en silencio, en ocasiones con tenues sonrisas y en otras frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Legolas —llamó Elrohir después de una última mirada con su hermano; el rubio levantó ligeramente su rostro—. ¿Puedes ayudarme a quitar este ramaje?

La pregunta sorprendió mucho al príncipe del Bosque Negro, pero aceptó; lo más normal era que su hermano le ayudara, pero lo que más nervioso lo ponía era que aún no sabía cómo dirigirse a él.

—No creas que no nos dimos cuenta —comentó juguetón Elladan en el oído de Lúthien, en cuanto se percató que Legolas estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿De qué hablas, Elladan? —la joven alzó sus dos cejas.

—No soy Elladan —trató de confundirla e incluso fingió indignación.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Elrohir —la princesa se sonrojó ligeramente y acto seguido el pelinegro comenzó a reír.

—Es una broma —la elfa le vio con mala cara y el príncipe lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros de la manera más tierna posible—. Hablando en serio, no está bien lo que haces y francamente no entiendo cómo el rey lo permite.

—No te comprendo… —la joven se veía claramente confundida; los dos se sentaron en uno de los escalones.

—Anoche, no regresaste a la cena después de tomarte "un suspiro" —fue directo al grano y de inmediato Lúthien bajó la mirada avergonzada—. Además fue más que obvio el elfo ese —inconscientemente su voz se tiñó con la ira—; en cuanto te fuiste, de inmediato se levantó de su lugar y qué coincidencia que por el mismo rumbo que tú tomaste…

—Elladan —jamás lo había visto tan alterado, pero el joven pareció no escuchar nada.

—Por fortuna Annatar aún conserva el sentido común y mantiene firme la promesa que nos hizo —calmó un poco el tono de sus palabras.

—¿Annatar? —ahora sí estaba desconcertada.

—Sí, Annatar —dijo una voz a sus espaldas; al parecer Elrohir había persuadido a Legolas para que fuera a buscar leños para encender una fogata—. En seguida de que el ¿capitán? —Lúthien asintió—; en seguida de que el capitán fue tras de ti, él lo siguió y por su forma de caminar no creo que se desviara unos metros después.

—Eres realmente hermosa —continúo Elladan— y era un hecho que algún día tendrías pretendientes… pero aun eres muy joven para eso —él la abrazó frotándole los brazos, mientras Elrohir se sentaba del otro lado de la joven.

—Para nosotros eres como nuestra hermana pequeña —Elrohir se unió al abrazo—, somos lo más cercano que tienes a un hermano… sanguíneo —agregó al instante—, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros que siempre cuidaremos de ti…

—…Créeme te lo decimos por tu bien —comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos—; si no hubiéramos visto lo que vimos, no te estaríamos diciendo esto —estas palabras provocaron que la joven subiera su mira.

—¿Qué vieron? —sabía que ellos jamás hablaban sin argumentos.

—Soló no te acostumbres a su compañía… —Elladan jugueteó con uno de los rizos de la joven.

—…Sus ojos brillan cuando te ve…

—…Pero mostró algo diferente en la cena…

—…La misma mirada de ayer por la tarde…

—…Mientras se perdía su vista en la comitiva…

—Quizá solo son exageraciones nuestras —dudó un poco Elrohir—… no queremos que salgas lastimada.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar en un parpadeo.

—Te adoramos, prima querida —susurraron los dos mientras apretaban más el abrazo.

Tanto Elladan como Elrohir conocían el lazo sanguíneo que tenían con Lúthien; pero ignoraban por completo que también lo compartían con Annatar. Elrond fue muy minucioso con la información que les proporcionó, puesto lo único que les dijo fue que lo compartían por parte de Celebrindal —esposa del señor de Rivendel— pero no fue muy específico.

Los jóvenes fueron muy cuidadosos con sus palabras y por lo que escucharon, Legolas sabía mucho menos que ellos; por tanto los príncipes de Imladris no tenían el derecho de divulgar que la joven era su prima, pues su padre les dijo que era por seguridad de la princesa y aunque no comprendía bien el asunto decidieron acatar por completo los deseos de su padre.

Ambos besaron al mismo tiempo una mejilla de Lúthien; Elrohir se levantó al escuchar los pasos cercanos de Legolas y comenzó a ayudarle con algunos leños. Thranduilion sólo posó su penetrante mirada en la parejita de elfos.

—Es muy celoso —susurró Elladan en el oído de Lúthien—. Por eso nos dimos cuenta que no sabe que somos primos… no digas nada, a Elrohir y a mí, nos encanta ver sus ojitos despectivos y de odio.

—No cambiarán jamás —correspondió con una tímida sonrisa.

—Solo tratamos de pasar un buen rato —se puso de pie extendiendo una mano para ayudar a su primita.

—A costa de los nervios de Legolas.

—Exactamente —la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura procurando que el rubio los viera.

Casi al instante Elrohir logró encender el fuego para comenzar a calentar la sopa que les habían enviado. Comieron apaciblemente mientras los gemelos gastaban bromas con los hijos de Thranduil, en especial con el príncipe que no paraba de maldecirlos con la mirada.

Extendieron una manta y se acostaron los cuatro observando el cielo mientras reposaban la comida. Legolas abrazaba con protección a su hermanita mientras su brazo le servía de almohada; era la primera vez que estaba así, aunque habían pasado muchas tardes juntos, nunca se les había ocurrido recostarse en el pasto.

La tarde era muy hermosa, no hacía ni frio ni calor; un clima perfecto. Los hijos de Elrond tarareaban algunas canciones y con silbidos los pajarillos trataban de imitar sus melodías.

Por un momento Legolas se perdió sin saber qué ocurría a su alrededor; habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que realmente se sintió tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. Sintió aquel peso en su brazo y un leve soplido de viento.

Giró su rostro hacia la persona que tenía a su lado; sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, los caires revoloteaban con la suave briza, sus comisuras ligeramente levantadas en la más tenue de las sonrisas, su respirar tranquilo… se detuvo observando cada detalle de su hermana.

No era la primera vez que se perdía en su belleza; el sentimiento de protección y amor se hizo presente, en silencio juró a Ilúvatar que siempre procuraría la felicidad de su hermana, buscaría más días como ese. Besó con adoración su coronilla.

Sin previo aviso los gemelos se levantaron con rapidez, comenzaron a despojarse de sus prendas quedando en interiores… un chapoteo se escuchó en el lugar seguido de otro.

—¡Vamos! —animaba uno de los _peredhil_* mientras con su mano hacía para atrás su largo cabello negro totalmente empapado.

—¿No creerán que vinimos a un manantial solo para comer y echarnos? —sonreía el otro deshaciendo sus trenzas.

—Vienen por sus propios pies, o…

—… nosotros les ayudamos a meterse —Lúthien se levantó casi de inmediato.

Con una mirada le indicó a Legolas que si eran capaces de lanzarlos al agua con todo y ropa. El príncipe fue el primero en despojarse de sus vestiduras y meterse en el manantial de aguas termales.

Los tres jóvenes se giraron de espaldas, dándole la privacidad a la joven para poder quitarse el modesto vestido. Apenas sintieron las ondas de agua y pidiendo permiso se giraron, pues el agua aunque era limpia la falta de un iluminación directa hacía que no se trasluciera los cuerpos de los principes.

El manantial medía aproximadamente un metro con setenta centímetros en la parte más baja y casi dos metros y medio en la más profunda; por tanto la joven apenas y lograba rozar con sus pies la parte más baja y aun así la cabeza se le cubría por completo, mientras sus compañeros perfectamente pisaban sin que se les cubriera la cabeza.

Comenzaron a nadar mientras jugaban a lanzarse agua como su fueran unos elfitos. Tanto Elladan como Elrohir aparentaban por lo menos veinte años humanos, Legolas al principio se mostró reticente para jugar, pero a ver el comportamiento de los gemelos no tardó mucho en formar parte de las bromas.

En muchas ocasiones alguno de los gemelos salió del agua para meterse de nueva cuenta con alguna pirueta, dejando ver el resultado de tantos años de arduo entrenamiento, eran elfos de más de un metro ochenta y seis, cabellera negra como las alas de un cuervo y tan sedosa como la más fina seda, ojos tan grises y brillantes como las estrellas, piel blanca como la más pura nieve y tan suave como pétalos de rosa.

Los dos eran muy alegres y se pasaban la vida gastando bromas a cuanto elfo se encontraran; pero en el palacio eran la viva imagen de la responsabilidad y elegancia, contrastando magníficamente cuando llegaban con la ropa llena de barro y hojas en sus cabellos.

Pero aunque nadie se lo imaginara, cuando estaban solos lo que menos existía era el ruido; no hacían falta las palabras para saber qué era lo que pensaba el otro; con miradas y tenues sonrisas se decían todo, eran el mejor amigo del otro. No había cosa que no hieran juntos. Incluso hasta se vestían igual, pero no era a propósito. Durante varios años cada uno escogía su guarda ropa y sin darse cuenta salían con los mismos atuendos, se metían a cambiarse y era exactamente lo mismo.

Eran muy unidos y se coordinaban para todo; desde hacer sus labores juntos hasta cómo reprender a su hermana Arwen… eran los únicos en toda Arda que podían comprender cuál era la relación de Lúthien y Annatar, pero ni siquiera ellos se podían enterar de eso.

El cariño que les tenía la joven era grande, porque comprendía muy bien a los gemelos y durante su estancia en Rivendel ellos fueron de mucha ayuda para poder alejar aunque fuera por un instante la tristeza que sentía al saberse lejos de todo lo que conocía.

—¡Por Eru, Legolas! —Exclamó entre risas Elladan; por ahora el príncipe sabía quién era quien porque no perdía de vista a uno de los dos— casi me caes encima…

—…eres ligero, pero casi…

—…me rompes el cuello —lejos de estar molesto mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Las risas llenaban todo el lugar y sin previo aviso pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Los elfos fueron los primeros en salir para pasarle alguna capa a la princesa; pero apenas salieron del agua buscaron sus pendas y las encontraron completamente empapadas —resultado del chapoteo cada vez que alguien se lanzaban al agua—, pero para su mayor sorpresa algunas de las prendas no se encontraban por el lugar.

Buscaron con preocupación una camisa de Elladan, los calcetines de Elrohir, el cinturón de Legolas y el vestido de Lúthien; ese último les preocupa más porque era la única prenda extra de la joven.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar sacudiendo todas las hojas de los arboles; los príncipes no resentían el brusco cambio de temperatura, pero la joven que aun aguardaba en el agua ya comenzaba a castañear de frío.

Los príncipes, por diversos motivos, sabían de la sensibilidad de la joven; con movimientos entorpecidos comenzaron a vestirse a medias, la lluvia comenzaba a ser más tupida y con el agua fría.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo los tres ofrecieron su capa sin pensarlo a la joven, que se apresuró a salir y se enrollo en la de su hermano, pero como estaba mojada y el viento y la lluvia eran fuertes se vio en la obligación de tomar las tres capas.

Las sandalias de Lúthien estaban completamente mojadas por la lluvia, en ese estado poco le servirían puesto que lo único que ocasionarían era que se resbalara con el lodo que se comenzaba a formar.

Los pelinegros recogieron lo mejor que pudieron todo lo que utilizaron metiéndolo en las canastas. Elladan —sin camisa— sin decir nada cargó en brazos a la princesa y Elrohir tomó una de las canastas dándole la otra a Legolas y comenzó a correr por el sendero.

Lúthien no hacía más que aferrarse al cuello del príncipe —que de los tres era el más fuerte— sin que las capas la descubrieran. Sus dientes titiritaban incesantemente; ahora el clima era en extremo frío y el crepúsculo era totalmente gris. Los labios de la joven comenzaban a tornarse ligeramente morados.

El mayor de todos comenzó a correr a mayor velocidad saltando las raíces de los árboles, mientras Elrohir y Legolas lo seguían de cerca. Apenas vislumbraron la entrada del palacio un nuevo problema surgió.

Legolas comprendió de inmediato y les indicó un camino muy poco transitado. Se ocultaban tras las columnas y se escabullían con sigilo por todos los pasillos. Elladan bajó a la joven y la llevaba de la mano para ayudarla a caminar.

Un nivel arriba escucharon las voces de Orel, Annatar y Borlach; ocultaron sus cabezas y se rejuntaron en un pequeño hueco. Continuaron su camino de la misma forma, tratando de evitar todos los pasillos transitados y ocultándose de a momentos en algunos cuartos completamente vacíos.

El sol ya se había metido por completo cuando los príncipes llegaron al palacio, ahora solo faltaba una hora para la cena. Apresuraron sus pasos y comenzaron a subir la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Giraron en una esquina, solo faltaba un nivel para llegar…

—¡Por los valar!, ¿Qué demonios sucedió? —exclamó Thranduil a punto de infartarse; Elrond solo clavo la mirada en sus hijos.

Los cuatro choreaban por completo, el lodo estaba salpicado en las prendas inferiores, sin mencionar que Elladan no portaba la superior. El aspecto de la joven era el que más les preocupaba, su piel pálida y los labios morados.

—¡Este comportamiento es indigno de un príncipe! —continuó colérico el rey elfo.

—_Ada_*… —habló bajito la princesa.

—No digas nada —sentenció con frialdad; escudriñó con fiereza a los tres jóvenes—. Quiero una explicación, para todo esto; tenían prohibido salir del palacio.

—Pasamos la tarde en un manantial —comenzó a hablar Elladan un poco apenado.

—Dentro del palacio —se apresuró a decir Elrohir—. Comimos en el lugar…

—…descansamos un poco…

—…y nadamos hasta que comenzó a llover.

—Se mojó nuestra ropa —Legolas pensó que ya era momento de decir algo— y otras se… perdieron. Le dimos nuestras capas a Lúthien para que no paseara en…

—¡¿No trae ropa?! —los ojos del rubio comenzaron a expulsar fuego y sin perder tiempo abrazó a Lúthien sin importarle que estuviera completamente empapada.

—Elladan, Elrohir —la voz potente de Elrond se escuchó haciendo que ambos bajaran su cabeza—; a sus habitaciones. No es forma de comportarse con una dama; ¿en qué momento se hizo apropiado el dejar que una princesa solo se pasee con un par de capas encima? —Suspiró—. Váyanse antes de que añada algo más a la lista de deberes para cuando lleguen a Rivendel.

Los dos realizaron una reverencia y se marcharon con rapidez. Legolas seguía clavado en el piso sin atreverse a soltar su pantalón. Thranduil se quitó su enorme capa y la coloco sobre los hombros de la fría elfa; en cuanto se cerró la capa avellana del rey, se deshizo de las otras tres que estaban completamente mojadas.

Con una mirada el rey del Bosque Negro le indicó a Legolas que se marchara y así lo hizo sin perder tiempo, caminaba sin dejar de sostener sus pantalones y con la otra mano aun llevaba una de las canastas.

Elrond tomó las capas y comenzó a caminar en busca de una elfa; sabía que su anfitrión necesitaba de un momento a solas con la joven para poder reprenderla. Pero dudaba que en realidad lo hiciera con la fiereza que utilizó con los jóvenes, con ella se mostraba más tranquilo y cariñoso. Incluso sintió a su espalda cómo Thranduil la arropada mejor con su capa.

—Lúthien —su voz era en extremo fría; la joven solo bajó apenada la mirada—. ¿Me puedes decir qué pensabas cuando nadaste enfrente de tres elfos?

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que dijo, pero no por miedo sino porque literalmente sus músculos estaban completamente congelados como para articular palabra alguna.

—¿Estás bien? —esta vez fue más cálido y tocando su mejilla se percató de la baja temperatura de su hija.

Sin decir más comenzaron a caminar mientras él la abrazaba brindándole todo su calor. Al llegar a las escaleras la princesa no era capaz de subir un escalón, sus dedos completamente hechos hielo no le permitían poder tener el equilibrio que necesitaba.

Eso era nuevo para el rey, en todo ese tiempo sabía lo mal que se ponía la joven en temporadas de baja temperatura; pero en esos sesenta años él jamás fue testigo de lo complicado que le resultaba moverse.

Tomó el ligero cuerpo de la elfa en sus brazos y comenzó a subir; la niña sólo susurró un "gracias", mientras se acunaba en el cálido pecho de su padre. Pocas veces él se mostraba tan afectivo y era la primera vez que la cargaba de esa manera. La calidez poco a poco la embargaba y para cuando estuvo frente a su habitación ya estaba visiblemente mejor.

—Es la última vez que llegas en estas condiciones —sentenció recobrando su arrogancia habitual—; no es propio de una princesa nadar en medio de puros elfos… me preocupas más de lo que debería y parece que a ti poco te interesa tu salud. Cámbiate de ropa antes de que te… enfermes —estaba tan poco familiarizado con aquella palabra; se dio media vuelta sin decir más.

La joven se internó en su cuarto, mientras aún se aferraba al calor que el rey había dejado impregnado en la capa; sonrió al recordarse en los brazos de su padre y saber que tanto la quería que se había preocupado de sobre manera con solo verla. Respiró su aroma, para después colocarse uno de sus vestidos otoñales y cubrirse nuevamente con la prenda del rey, para después meterse a urtadillas al cuarto de Thranduil y dejar la capa sobre la enorme cama.

* * *

_Mellon nîn*— Amigo mío _

_Araya*— Mi rey_

_Hanon le*— Muchas Gracias_

_Hîr nîn*— Mi señor_

_Ada*— Papá_

_Peredhil*— Medio(s) elfo(s)_

* * *

Hola; ¿qué les pareció esta segunda parte?

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi queridísima Mell-chu que me ayuda a corregir mis textos.

Bien, me temo que este (oficialmente y 100% segura esta vez) es el último alegre...

Saludos desde México


	19. Presagio de Guerra

**Capítulo 18: Presagio de Guerra**

La lluvia no cesaba ni un momento, las hojas de los árboles dejaban caer paulatinamente gotas de agua, los ríos se llenaban y corrían con mayor ferocidad; un gélido viento soplaba Manwë en el Bosque Negro, las nubes densas y grises como la neblina de un amanecer.

La capa se alborotaba con las ráfagas de viento que se colaban en el palacio; caminaba con cierta alegría y nostalgia, mientras repetía una y otra vez en su mente versos que componía a las estrellas.

Sonrió al recordar aquellos ojos que se perdían entre la caravana de Rivendel; era increíble como solo un destello de ellos lo tenían perdido y flotando en el aire. En la cena donde escolto a la princesa solo buscaba inconscientemente a la dueña de esa mirada, en su deseo creo la imagen de la joven… tenía que ser un espejismo de belleza, apenas la vio y en un parpadeo se esfumo, como si no hubiera estado presente.

Saludo rápidamente a Orel, Annatar y Borlach que no paraban de discutir acerca de los nuevos asechos en las fronteras; continuo su caminata y metros después vio como en el nivel inferior corrían cuatro elfos totalmente empapados, sus ojos se abrieron de más al reconocer a su príncipe y a ¿Lúthien?.

Por extraño que pareciera no se preocupó ni un poco, de hecho todo lo contrario la escena le causaba un poco de risa. Agudizo la mira y entonces vio como los gemelos les indicaban que podían caminar. Tubo que reprimir una risa al ver a uno de los hijos de Elrond sin camisa y como el otro se resbalo en un charco hecho por Legolas… pero sin duda alguna lo más cómico fue ver como Thranduilion corría sosteniendo sus pantalones y abriendo un poco las piernas, mientras con la otra mano agarraba una canasta que parecía no quería que se pegara a su cuerpo.

A pesar de que los elfos ya habían desaparecido de su vista continuaba asomándose a la parte de abajo mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas… retrocedió un par de pasos por el impacto...

-¡Lo siento tanto! –ayudo rápidamente a que la elfa se levantara de su no se haya lastimado.

La joven apoyada en la mano de Barahir se puso de rodillas para después ponerse en pie y alisar la falda de su sencillo vestido azul; sus cabellos castaños no dejaban ver nada del rostro de la joven. El capitán ante el silencio de la elfa pensó que estaría molesta, se apresuró a levantar un libro que estaba unos pasos alejados de ellos.

-¡Le ruego me disculpe!-estaba totalmente nervioso; la elfa solo termino de acomodar en silencio su vestido-; ¡Soy un completo idiota! –Le extendió el ejemplar de pastas azul rey-; Por favor, dígame que no la he lastimado.

De lo último que fue consiente el capitán, fue de como aquella silenciosa elfa tomaba el libro de sus manos; ¡Por los valar! Su mirada… aquellos ojos tan profundamente negros que desde la pasada tarde no abandonaban sus sentidos.

Con el parpadeo de la joven, el capitán regreso del abismo en el cual se había perdido; reparo en la seria expresión de la joven y la extrañeza de su atuendo. No era alta, de cuerpo delgado pero carecía de aquella aura de que en cualquier momento se rompería, su cabello ligeramente ondulado de un tono castaño un poco obscuro, piel blanca con un toque dorado; nariz ligeramente pequeña, cejas finas y pestañas un tanto cortas, labios pequeños y delgados de un color rosa.

Era hermosa a su manera; no era como las demás elfas que aparentaba fragilidad y delicadeza, ella le hacía creer que era lo suficientemente fuerte tanto física como en su forma de ser, podría soportar cualquier adversidad; con la mirada en alto sin tratar de ser una muñeca de cristal. Sin duda alguna era un elfa indomable; una rosa llena de espinas con una belleza sublime.

-Gracias por su ayuda –la voz suave pero sería de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos-, no me he lastimado; aunque creo, yo fui la culpable. Lo siento. Buena tarde.

Y sin decir más la dueña de aquellos ojos tan hermosos se marchó dejando al capitán completamente atónito.

-Disculpe mi imprudencia –dijo a espaldas de la joven, esta solo se detuvo; Barahir camino al encuentro de la elfa-. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –mostro una tenue sonrisa apenas la tubo frente a él.

-Ya la ha hecho –nada, ni una sola emoción se reflejó en todo su rostro-. Con permiso –continúo caminando esquivando al capitán.

Barahir no supo cómo reaccionar; antes había pensado que la dueña de aquellos ojos lo dejaran desarmado en el primer encuentro, pues con su simple mirar lo elevaban al firmamento; pero ahora la indiferencia de la joven no le despertaban aquella sensación de estar enamorado, más bien sentía curiosidad por conocerla.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía siguió a una distancia prudente a la extraña elfa. Tarareaba algunas canciones mientras caminaba con suma tranquilidad examinando sus uñas, dando pequeños vistazos para saber cuál era la reacción de la elfa. Pero nada, la joven no hacia el menor movimiento de estar molesta o si quiera de sentir la presencia de Barahir.

-¿Cuál es su pregunta? –escucho decir a la elfa después de haber dado vueltas en varios pasillos, pero aun así no dejaba de caminar solo redujo un poco la velocidad a la que iba.

-¿Disculpe? –cuestiono Barahir apenas le había dado alcance.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿"Disculpe"? –No volteo a mirarlo solo suspiro-. Quería hacerme una pregunta, por eso no paraba de seguirme. Ahora ya he respondido su interrogante, no hay motivo por el cual usted continúe asechándome.

-¿Asechándola? –Estaba grandemente sorprendido y ello se reflejó en su sonrisa-. Yo no la asechaba, da la casualidad de que tengo la corazonada que no sabe a dónde se dirige y como buena caballero (que soy) no he de permitir que esta dama se extravié.

El capitán esperaba ver algún atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de la elfa, pero para su mayor sorpresa está apenas lo vio de reojo y con mirada despectiva dijo con neutralidad:

-Se equivoca, solo doy un paseo por el palacio…

-¡Por Eru! Creí que Thranduil era el único elfo que podía ser tan frio al entablar una conversación –no había cosa que ella hiciera que no lo sorprendiera y aunque muchos estarían desesperados él estaba de lo más divertido.

-¿Thranduil? –esta vez su vos tubo un cambio muy ligero, pero no el que Barahir esperaba-. No solo asecha elfas, además es un cínico. ¡Hablar del rey por su nombre!, baya caballero tengo a mi lado. ¿Y le causa gracias? –Repuso al escuchar las risitas del capitán-. Le ruego –buscaba la manera de dirigirse a él-… señor, no pierda su tiempo conmigo, le aseguro estaré bien si usted se retira –trato de ser lo más amable posible con aquel elfo.

-Barahir –la elfa le interrogo con la mira-. Mi nombre el Barahir…

-Un gusto –tenía que hacer alusión a sus modales aunque "Barahir" no se las mereciera.

-Ahora que lo menciona, tengo que terminar algunas labores –tomo la mano de la joven para besarla; pero ella solo se tensó un poco por lo atrevido del elfo-. Espero por volver a verla.

-Lo mismo digo –retiro su mano con brusquedad mientras mostraba una fingida sonrisa.

El capitán del norte solo comenzó a caminar mientras reprimía su risa; sabía que un día su actitud alegre lo metería en problemas, pero por el momento había tenido una plática muy entretenida con aquella joven misteriosa.

La elfa solo refunfuñaba por lo bajo lo insolente que era Barahir, deseaba no volver a encontrarse con él y francamente no creía volver a hacerlo. Por su facha no debía ser más que un simple levanta copas, un elfo con mucha suerte con las elfas puesto que le sonreía como si tuviera la certeza de que ella le respondería de la misma forma. Y todo esos por dejar que su mente se hundiera en los escritos sobre los _Periannath_*.

Continúo caminando, pero no fue capaz de despegar sus ojos de aquel libro tan místico sobre esas pequeñas criaturas. Dio un par de vueltas en los pasillos para ir a su habitación provisional; continuaba caminando mientras en su mente ilustraba cada una de las palabras, incluso podía jurar escuchar aquellas canciones llenas de alegría…

-¡Discúlpeme, por favor! –Exclamo uno de los gemelos cuando chocó contra la elfa por correr y patinarse en la loza-. Lo siento, perdón… Ainariël –ayudo a que la joven se pusiera de pie.

-Descuide mi señor –sacudió su falda-, no me ha pasado nada…

-Lo siento tanto; ya te deje un poco mojada…

-…vamos Elrohir, apresúrate o el rey esta vez sí nos matara –paso corriendo Elladan que venía detrás de su hermano y lo empujaba para dejar a la joven.

-Lo siento –se volvió a disculpar el príncipe mientras regresaba a su carrera.

Ainariël solo negó con la cabeza y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que Elladan no lleva camisa; no los había tratado mucho durante su estancia en Rivendel, pero pudo platicar con ellos en todo el camino.

Los príncipes comenzaban a subir a grandes zancadas las escaleras resbalando un par de veces. Llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones; para ambos la tina ya estaba llena con agua tibia, se dieron un rápido baño y minutos después de que Thranduil abandonara su habitación –después de cambiarse la ropa que su pequeña empapo un poco- salieron los príncipes como si un hubiera pasado nada.

Bajaron con elegancia las escaleras y al llegar al comedor, se sentaron con propiedad mientras con tranquilidad veían a su padre y al rey; casi en seguida llego Legolas y minutos más tarde Lúthien con un gran abrigo.

La cena fue sumamente silenciosa; los mayores aún continuaban molestos, pero cada uno se había guardado sus palabras para después discutir "tranquilamente" con sus hijitos.

Apenas se terminaron los alimentos los príncipes se retiraron de inmediato con el protocolo requerido; casi en seguida les siguieron Thranduil y Elrond. La noche continuó lluviosa y fría.

El Bosque despertó con una densa neblina y un clima frio; los elfos de la realeza desayunaron a gusto, por la cara de los príncipes sus padre los habían reprendido y ni los gemelos tenían ganas de hacer alguna "expedición" ese día.

Acabado los alimentos los más jóvenes se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento donde seguramente ya los esperaría Annatar para dar su tercer lección de armas a Legolas.

-No se atreverán a poner un pie fuera de las cavernas –aseguro Elrond ante la mirada perdida de Thranduil-. Mis hijos tienen una curiosidad incorregible; pero por el bien de la joven, no saldrán por miedo a que le pase algo. Se asustaron mucho con la reacción de… Lúthien.

-Eso espero –se levantó de su lugar, el moreno lo imito y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al despacho del rey-; corrompieron muchas reglas que dictan los modales.

-No fueron los únicos –sentencio poniendo sus agudos ojos grises en los de Thranduil, pero este solo giro su mirada sin inmutarse un poco.

-Sé muy bien que mis hijos no se comportaron a la altura; aún les falta aprender mucho.

Elrond no continuaría con aquella conversación, no por el momento; por ahora otros temas merecían prioridad y no podían comenzar tan pronto con disputas. Continuaron caminando en silencio.

No habían tenido oportunidad de tratar temas en específicos; el día en que llego el señor de Rivendel solo se organizó un pequeño banquete y al día siguiente Elrond dio un vistazo rápido a la boticaria, no sin evaluar rápidamente a los sanadores. En realidad los temas fueron muy diversos y poco centrados; nada más que vagos comentarios y pequeñas observaciones.

Entraron al gran despacho del rey del Bosque Negro; Thranduil sirvió dos copas de vino para después con su peculiar elegancia tomar asiento extendiéndole una copa a su invitado. El medio-elfo examino un poco aquel líquido rojizo, que con el simple olor dedujo que no era élfico; con un poco de mesura dirigió la copa a sus labios dando un pequeño sorbo.

-Lo fabrica la gente de la Ciudad del Lago –el rubio dio un sorbo a su copa-. Y aunque me pesé reconocer, es de los mejores que he probado.

-Concuerdo contigo –relamió un poco sus labios-; una fuerte concentración, pero resulta dulce… espero que no le des esto a Legolas; eso explicaría lo alegre de su carácter.

-Por supuesto que no; es muy fuerte para él –se acomodó en su silla dejando la copa en el escritorio-. Es parte de mi reserva, nadie en el reino tiene acceso a él –dijo con recelo.

-Me imagino las razones –enderezo su postura-. Pediste mi ayuda y no entendía por qué hasta hace dos meses que Gandalf visito la última Morada –Thranduil frunció ligeramente el entrecejo-, veo que en efecto las cosas son como él dijo…

-Los magos se la pasan errando por toda Arda; buscando problemas donde no los hay…

-Pero aquí sí los hay –confirmo el Eldar con voz potente-; no puedes continuar ignorándolos. El bosque se obscurece cada día; nadie se atreve a pisar tus tierras (no solo por tus hábiles guerreros) a los hombres se les hiela la sangre con solo verlo. Y no es mejor apenas te internes unos metros; el aire es putrefacto.

-¡Soy consciente de lo que sucede! –Soltó con gran ferocidad, no estaba dispuesto a que lo vinieran a reprender como a un niño por no mantener limpio su reino-. Un sinfín de cuadrillas han tratado de limpiar el bosque, pero solo se arregla pero el mal no se va –por primera vez dejo que su máscara callera y demostró ante otra persona lo vulnerable que en realidad estaba-. Quiero recuperar la gloria de antaño… pero todos los días llegan informes de la obscuridad creciente; ya ha habido bajas en mis filas.

-Las fronteras de Lórien son peligrosas; el este agoniza… toda Arda comienza a caer en un hoyo de ruina y desesperación –suspiro-. _Mellon_*, no te dejes derrotar; aún hay esperanza.

Iba a poner su mano en el hombro del rey pero la puerta sonó y rápidamente Thranduil recobro su semblante imperturbable y con un ligero ademán le indico a los elfos que entraran.

Orel y Annatar realizaron una reverencia; a pesar de que el general tenía toda la semana libre sabía que ese tipo de conversaciones no se podían aplazar, incluso Thranduil le había cedido a él y su esposa una de las alcobas para que su familia no estuviera muy lejos de él en esos momentos.

Tanto Thranduil como Elrond se levantaron de sus lugares para dirigirse a una mesa donde ya habían dispuestos algunos mapas, el general y el comandante les siguieron de cerca.

-_Aranya_* -comenzó a hablar Annatar apenas estuvo en uno de los lados de la mesa; el rey indico que continuara hablando-; los orcos cada vez se acercan más a los lindes del palacio… ayer fuimos atacados por un reducido grupo de orcos y tres arañas; la vida del príncipe corre peligro fuera de estos muros –el rostro de Thranduil se ensombreció-… una flecha iba directo a su cabeza –no quería decirle semejante noticia al rey, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría, además esa información era crucial para poder tomar una decisión; los ojos del rey apenas demostraron la preocupación que lo carcomía.

-Se recogió el informe del norte –continuo Orel-; se detectó la presencia de una centena de orcos acercándose a Dol Guldur. Las arañas se reagrupan en el noroeste –señalo una parte del mapa- se confirma que han abandonado el este y oeste. Arodel encontró vestigios en el oeste del paso de un número grupo de wargo con rumbo al Norte… Berefor retiro a su cuadrilla, no se reportan muertes, pero hay dos heridos de gravedad.

-Refuercen el flanco Norte; a partir de mañana se asignaran dos tenientes y subtenientes más –sopeso aquella decisión precipitada-… recluta a Falathar y asígnalo al noroeste como teniente, Elmonth se encargara del noroeste, Berefor continuara siendo teniente del norte. Cada uno dirigirá tres cuadrillas de veinte elfos cada una.

-_Hîr nîn_*, no es suficiente con reforzar el área del norte –se atrevió a decir Orel-; de todas las fronteras llegan reportes de un movimiento de alimañas rumbo a la fortaleza. Sin importar cuanto se fortifique la guardia, no aguantara, son vulnerables.

-Los wargos avanzan por el oeste –Annatar tomo un mapa y con su dedo indico la ruta-, arañas del este y orcos del sur; todos se reagrupan en silencio y se disponen a avanzar con dirección a Dol Guldur.

-El enemigo está listo –sentencio Elrond caminando pensativo alrededor de la mesa-; no puedes continuar oculto en tus cuevas. Están comenzado a acorralarte y si no actúas pronto, será demasiado tarde.

-Sauron se oculta en la fortaleza –afirmo con seriedad Annatar recibiendo miradas lascivas de los presentes-; hace media hora llegó el grupo de rastreadores que envió Orel, no son más de quinientos orcos en la fortaleza, pero por los informes podemos asegurar que no es todo su ejército. En su camino encontraron algunos arroyos completamente negruzcos y nauseabundos –saco de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco con dicho líquido, Lord Elrond lo tomo casi de inmediato-; el agua fue envenenada. Los animales comienzan a camuflarse con la putrefacción del bosque… lo realmente preocupante es que los guardias sienten pánico con solo acercarse a ese lugar, escuchan el susurro de la lengua negra…

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando ver a un viejo con vestiduras grises hechas tirones, un sombrero azul puntiagudo y el báculo astillado.

-Sauron ha regresado –sus ojos grises demostraban la desesperación; Annatar se apresuró a ayudarlo a sostenerse y cerró la puerta para que nadie los escuchara.

Llevo al viejo mago a una silla para que pudiera descansar, se le veía muy agitado y por su aspecto no había dormido en varios días, debió de enfrontar alguna lucha por su demacrado aspecto.

Elrond se acercó a su encuentro examinándolo por si tenía alguna herida grave o quizá fue envenenado; Thranduil permaneció con la vista perdida en los mapas y Orel solo sopesaba las últimas palabras.

-Thranduil –llamo Mithrandir haciendo a un lado a Annatar y Elrond para darle paso libre a la figura inamovible del rey-, Sauron se prepara para atacar –confirmo las palabras de Annatar, el rey solo clavo su mirada en el mago-. Aún es muy débil para mostrase, pero si dejamos que continúe, pronto el bosque lo reducirá a cenizas.

El gran Rey elfo mantuvo durante unos segundo la mira en el mago; analizo con rapidez todos lo últimos informes y las palabras de Gandalf.

Suspiro.

-Orel –el mencionado se puso firme-, manda llamar a todos los capitanes y tenientes; mañana a medio día nos reuniremos en el salón de estrategias y planificaciones –el general hizo una reverencia dispuesto a infórmeles de su nuevo asenso a Falathar y Elmonth; acompaña a Mithrandir con los sanadores –el comandante reverencio a su rey, para después ayudar al mago ponerse de pie.

Pronto el despacho quedo en completo silencio; Elrond continuaba examinando la muestra que habían conseguido los rastreadores. Thranduil continuaba en completo silencio, pero no pensaba en un tema en específico; se encontraba inmerso en un profundo abismo donde solo veía una pequeña luz que cada vez que se intentaba acercar más se alejaba de él.

-Sueño profundo, pérdida de memoria y estado inconsciente –susurro el medio elfo rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado; el rubio le interrogo con la mirada-; no es un veneno mortal, pero cualquiera que tome o caiga en esos arroyos quedara inconsciente (aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo) y cuando despierte se sentirá somnoliento y habrá perdido parte de su memoria.

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió? –se dejó caer en su alta silla con la mira completamente perdida; sin embargo su interrogante no era por el agua y eso Elrond lo comprendió de inmediato.

-No ha sido culpa tuya –dejo el frasco en la mesa donde estaban todo los mapas-; Dol Guldur es un punto estratégico, una fortaleza que colinda con tus tierras y se acerca al reino de los Galadrim, sin mencionar que ahora está cerca del ultimo reino de los enanos: "Erebor"; y dos ciudades de hombres.

Pero Thranduil parecía no escuchar ni una sola palabra; su mayor anhelo siempre fue mantener a su querida hojita verde lejos del dolor de la guerra y ahora… ahora la guerra había tocado su puerta.

La única opción que le quedaba era defender sus tierras, destruyendo al enemigo antes de que pusiera una sola garra fuera de aquel repugnante lugar; no dejaría que esas escorias pisaran sus tierras, evitaría a toda costa que siquiera se acercaran a su frontera.

Y si fallaba; la llama de esperanza que por un momento inflamo su corazón se extingo con esas simples palabras. La guerra jamás podía ser certera y sin importan que tanto se prepare el ejército o se analice a los contrincantes nunca se podrá saber qué es lo que ocurrirá. Thranduil podría estar dirigiéndose a su muerte… dejaría solo a Legolas…

-Legolas es más fuerte de lo que crees –pudo leer el mido en su mirada; Thranduil solo subió su vista dejando que nuevamente su escudo de frialdad se callera-. Es un elfo excepcional; trata de que tú le des tu aprobación, se comporta con madurez que no es propia de su edad, pero también es alegre, caritativo, honorable y de corazón noble. Ha sabido vivir sin tu cariño y con tus extraordinarias reprimendas. ¡Ya no es un niño!, Thranduil él comprenderá; y tú debes tener fe en que regresaras victorioso, no puedes darte por vencido ahora. Aún hay esperanza –no había tomado asiento en ningún momento, solo iba acercándose de a poco al elfo que se hundía en la desgracia antes de que empezará.

Thranduil se levantó dirigiendo sus pasos a la pequeña ventana que daba vista a uno de los jardines. Tal como si ocurriera en ese preciso instante, su pequeña _olass_* corría por el verde pasto de ese jardín; sus cortas piernitas, sus cabellos dorados ondeándose en el viento, la risa tan cantarina que llenaba toda él lugar; saltando de un lado a otro persiguiendo una mariposa que se había aventurado hasta sus cuevas… y él simplemente observando desde la ventana.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por privarse de todos esos momentos que pudo haber pasado con su pequeño, pero simplemente le era insoportable. Era como ver a su Luinil corriendo con sus pies descalzos, aquella sonrisa que siempre lo invitaba a acompañarla y que no se podía negar. Legolas poseía el vivo espíritu de su amada _elen_*.

-Thranduil, tu hijo es el mejor regalo y mayor esperanza –toco el hombro del rubio que le daba la espalda-; deja de lamentarte por las cosas que dejaste pasar. Concéntrate en tu presente y futuro; lucha por su bienestar.

-No solo es su bienestar –el ver pasar a una pequeña elfa le hizo recordar a su hija-; temo fallar y dejarlos solos –se removió dando frente al pelinegro-. Siempre he tratado de mantener la paz en el Bosque para que Legolas quedara exento del dolor de una guerra, no quería que pasara por el mismo sufrimiento que pasé al perder a mi padre… Pero perdí aquella esperanza hace algunas décadas.

-Lúthien –afirmo el señor de Imladris.

-Con su llegada supe que la paz solo era momentánea; y a pesar de todo ella me dio otro motivo para seguir luchando. Es una elfa que está acostumbrada a la guerra, pero mi deseo era que no reviviera la tortura de ver el descenso de nuestra raza.

-En verdad le has tomado cariño –susurro por lo bajo aun sin creerlo.

-Más del que me atrevo a admitir –Elrond era el primero que escuchaba de viva voz del rey que la elfa le era muy preciada-. Lúthien con su inocencia y pequeñas palabras me da razones para sonreír; pero Legolas es todo mi ser, lo único que me queda de… Luinil y lo más hermoso que ha llegado a mi vida; trato de ser distante para no ser indispensable para él, pero me es imposible no amarlo sin mesura… si algo le llagara a pasar, está ves no lo resistiré.

Era un grata sorpresa las palabras de Thranduil; durante mucho tiempo Elrond creía muy difícilmente que el rey podía volver a demostrar amor por otra persona. Recordaba con exactitud el estado de Thranduil después de la muerte de su mujer, era un alma que vagaba sin rumbo, a veces solo y otras con el niño en brazos; se había ido de aquel bosque sin ver una mejoría en su amigo y contantemente su pensamiento se dirigía a ese monarca que había sido marcado por la muerte de las personas que más amaba.

Desde aquella visita ni él ni Celebrant habían regresado al reino de los Elfos Silvanos; con tristeza recibían noticias de que el rey se había vuelto frio, reservado y prepotente, siempre temieron por la felicidad de Legolas.

Elrond no era capaz de comprender el dolor de Thranduil; pero cuando se imaginaba lejos de su amada una penumbra cubría su corazón, él tenía la enorme fortuna de compartir su vida con su esposa… y ahora la apreciaba más de ser posible; aunque el rey nada le había dicho, sabía que no existía día en el cual añorara un solo suspiro de su estrella.

Al poco tiempo los dos salieron del lugar en busca de sus hijos; borraron de su faz cualquier atisbo de nostalgia o temor, no querían preocuparlos; por lo menos hasta que se supiera con exactitud qué es lo que haría el gran Thranduil.

Encontraron a Elladan y Legolas practicando un poco de esgrima, mientras Elrohir y Lúthien sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol discutan sobre el contenido de un libro. Los cuatro apenas notaron la presencia de sus padres se acercaron a ellos esperando alguna indicación.

Elrond solo dijo que necesitaban de la presencia de Lúthien un momento; Legolas y Elladan continuaron con su entrenamiento, ese día a Elrohir no le apetecía entrenar y no tenía otra cosa que hacer así que se unió a cualquier labor que tuviera que hacer la joven.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio y pronto Lúthien sabía adonde iban, aquellos pasillos no daban a otro lugar que las casas de curación, la sonrisa en su rosto no se hizo esperar y de la emoción estrujo ligeramente el antebrazo de su primo –acción que pasó inadvertida por los mayores, puesto que lo príncipes iban tras ellos-.

En cuanto llegaron algunos sanadores se mostraron en verdad sorprendidos por la presencia de tan altos elfos en las casas de curación, casi de inmediato llego Nienna haciendo una profunda reverencia y con una mirada les indico que la siguieran.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio y a pesar de que los taburetes estaban vacíos el lugar no estaba solitario, taras las puertas podían sentir como elfos eran tratados por sanadores; cada vez los escuadrones legaban con más heridos y lo peor de tomo con mayor gravedad.

Las manos de los sanadores no habían estado quietas; afortunadamente no había vidas perdidas –no en sus manos-, el envenenamiento de los riachuelos había surtido efecto y varios aún se encontraban inconscientes, no por beber el agua sino por haber caído accidentalmente en el agua. No encontraban que métodos utilizar para regresar la conciencia a los soldados.

Llegaron a la única habitación donde estaba a puerta abierta, en ella estaba Mithrandir de muy mal humor sentado en la cama y aun lado Annatar que impedía que el mago se marchara.

-¿Qué enemistad tengo con los elfos? –refunfuño molesto a la vez que se dirigía a los Señores Elfos.

-Ninguna, amigo mío –dijo Elrond mientras se oponía a la marcha del mago.

-Han perdido la cordura: Mandarme a las casas de curación, pero prohibir que me atiendan ordenando que únicamente me den infusiones.

-He de suponer que ya conoces a la princesa Lúthien –Elrond evadió por completo al mago; Gandalf se limitó a asentir y saludo con una mirada al gemelo que estaba un poco más atrás-. Prohibí que te atendieran porque yo mismo me encargare de tus heridas y para eso he traído a la princesa.

-No es necesario, mi buen amigo –estaba más que sorprendido y aunque no estuviera tan bien se reusaría a ser el experimento de una joven-; hay más elfos que requieren de sus conocimientos con mayor urgencia.

-La princesa aún no está preparada para tratar ese tipo de heridas –entro una elfa con los utensilios necesarios para la sanación del mago.

No queriendo Gandalf se volvió a sentar en la cama al momento que Annatar en una reverencia se retiraba del lugar. Elrond iba indicando paso a paso a la joven como es que debía de proceder y para su asombro la pequeña elfa se adelantaba a tomar los utensilios necesarios solo esperaba a que el medio-elfo diera alguna recomendación de cómo tratar aquellas heridas superficiales.

Comenzaron por limpiar las múltiples heridas y los golpes donde no solo habían hematomas sino también alguna llaga. Por supuesto que Elrond no estaba ahí para decirle como purificar una herida sino que Thranduil le había comentado de su trato con Lúthien y solo unos pocos en toda Arda sabían decir si poseían el don o no.

Se acercó al oído de la joven susurrándole unas palabras que nadie más alcanzo a escuchar; tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas y las coloco encima de un pequeño corte en la piel del mago, sin quitar las suyas.

Lúthien comenzó a repetir las palabras que Elrond le había susurrado; Gandalf comenzó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo. El señor de Rivendel retiro las manos de la joven que ahora se tambaleaba ligeramente, preocupando a Thranduil pero con una rápida mirada del pelinegro se tranquilizó.

Elrond tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven que parecía se podía caer en cualquier momento; ante os ojos atónitos de todos el corte había desaparecido casi por completo –aunque no era muy grande en un principio-.

Sentaron a la joven en una silla y el gran maestro continuo con la curación de mago, mientras Elrohir le ayudaba. Thranduil se acercó a su hija, con apenas perceptibles movimientos acariciaba los cabellos de su pequeña.

-Es evidente que posees el don de la sanación –comenzó a hablar Elrond apenas termino de curar al mago-; por ahora no posees la suficiente energía para sanar heridas, de no haber puesto mis manos sobre las tuyas el esfuerzo te abría desgastado al grado de provocarte un desmayo. Es peligroso que uses tu don sin supervisión; Nienna es la más apta para instruirte… por hora ve a descansar –se le notaba muy desgastada.

Casi de inmediato Elrohir la llevo en sus brazos por los pasillos, pues sabía que su energía era muy poca y lo más probable era que diera algún traspié al caminar. Los ojos de Thranduil se clavaron en la espalda del joven que no se inmuto ni un poco.

Poco tiempo después salieron del lugar Thranduil, Elrond y Mithrandir, que se había negado rotundamente a continuar en aquel lugar. Los tres evadieron por completo el tema de la guerra; ya habría tiempo suficiente después para discutir cada uno de los pormenores de lo que sucedería a continuación.

* * *

_Periannath*- Hobbits _

_Mellon*- Amigo_

_Aranya*- Mi rey_

_Hîr nîn*- Mi señor_

_Olass* Hojita_

_Elen*- Estrella_

* * *

Esta es la última parte de los Noldor de Rivendel; espero y la disfrutaran.

Ahora sí, la guerra se acerca solo queda saber cuál es la estrategia del gran Señor del Bosque Negro.

Pd: Mell-chu muchas gracias por hacerme el enorme favor de editar cada uno de mis capítulos...

Pd 2: Dada mi falta de tiempo, me temo que no volveré a actualizar... tranquilos solo en el mes de diciembre; pero les tengo una buena noticia: no subiré otro capitulo a este fic, pero subiré un par de historias más que debo a algunos de los fan's...

Besos y saludos desde México


	20. Fin

**Capitulo 19: Fin...**

─Ninguna _simple elfa_ tiene acceso a este jardín ─dijo a espaldas de la joven que el día anterior había usado aquel calificativo en ella misma.

La elfa que anteriormente gustaba de jugar con la corriente de un pequeño riachuelo que corría entre sus dedos, con solo escuchar aquella profunda voz se había estremecido por completo y podía sentir cómo aquella figura se erguía tras ella.

Con movimientos suaves comenzó a levantarse de la orilla del pequeño arroyo; sacudió un poco sus manos quitando el resto de pasto y con gran timidez subió la mira a la imponente figura frente a ella que esperaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una mirada azul penetrante.

─Realmente no quería ser inoportuna ─se ruborizó ligeramente ante la inquisitiva mirada del elfo.

─No lo eres ─su voz lejos estaba de ser cortante o neutral, muy por el contrario: se le notaba relajado y con un elegante movimiento impidió que la elfa saliera del lugar─. ¿Quién eres en realidad? ─La joven sólo bajó ligeramente la mirada─. Realmente dudo que una "simple elfa"; de ser así no estarías en este lugar.

─Soy hija de Thalion y Celebdil… no soy nadie en realidad ─sabía que lo mejor era decir la verdad, a final de cuentas él la descubriría; posó tímidamente sus verdes ojos en los azules de aquel magnífico ser.

De cierta forma la joven tenía razón, pues ella no era muy conocida en el reino; pero sus padres eran Sindar de la más pura raza, su padre uno de los mejores guerreros y gran amigo del finado rey, su madre la elfa con la voz más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera escuchado… ¿y la hija?; pocos la conocían, pues Luinil se había esforzado grandemente por no ser muy notoria y con ello impedir que la trataran con superioridad solo porque sus padres ─y ella misma─ pertenecían a la realeza.

Thranduil sabía de alguna forma de la existencia de la joven, pero nunca se había interesado en conocerla y los padres de la elfa jamás habían insistido en aquello.

La delgada elfa comenzó a observar a su alrededor con nerviosismo y con gran sorpresa se percató de que no había ni un solo guardia en el lugar. Estaban completamente solos y esto la hizo sonrojarse inconscientemente… a su mente llegó como una suave brisa el rastro de los labios de Thranduil sobre los suyos, la suavidad de su rubio cabello, lo terso de su piel, aquella fragancia que desprendía y sus propios pies de puntitas tratando de estar a la altura del rey…

Había besado al rey; su primer beso ahora pertenecía al señor del Bosque… bajó su mira con gran vergüenza, en toda la noche solo había pensado en aquel roce, no comentó nada a nadie, sería su secreto. ¿Qué tan probable era que se lo volviera a encontrar?; pero la razón por la cual Thranduil no salía de su cabeza era que había nacido en su corazón un amor incondicional que se negaba a creer y eso le daba más vergüenza aun; para ella fue un hermoso momento y seguramente para el rey fue de lo más insignificante.

Recordó cómo al separarse de aquel apasionado beso, él le dedico una mirada indescifrable, pero completamente fría, seguido de un silencio sepulcral. Después de eso el rey no lo había dirigido una sola palabra u ojeada, solo caminaron en silencio hasta el palacio. Apenas las puertas se abrieron, Thranduil se despidió con una mirada y enseguida Luinil vio con añoranza cómo aquel elfo se alejaba con rapidez.

Escuchar su voz hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco, con solo verlo se sintió desfallecer… quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, un sentimiento crecía en ella sin poder ser detenido y el rey solo permanecía de pie altivo e imponente. Repitió en su cabeza mil veces que sólo era una ilusión, pero su corazón se negaba a creerlo…

─Siempre pensé que estaría en Lothlórien o Imladris ─la voz de Thranduil la sacó de sus pensamientos y aunque perecieron horas solo habían trascurrido algunos segundos─; puesto que no te conocía y tus padres hablaban mucho de ti ─repuso suponiendo que la joven estaba desconcertada; con un mohín indicó a Luinil que caminaran hacia una banca para sentarse.

─No me gusta llamar la atención ─confesó aun con el rubor en sus mejillas con la cabeza agachada.

─Eso es imposible ─aunque la elfa no lo supo distinguir en ese entonces, el rey estaba nervioso; tomaron asiento y con la mirada perdida continúo diciendo─: tu sola presencia deslumbra a cualquiera.

Mordió imperceptiblemente su labio inferior y tomando valor se atrevió a tomar con delicadeza el fino rostro de Luinil entre sus manos obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos.

─Yo… quiero disculparme ─se le notaba un poco turbado─… por mi comportamiento ─respiró profundamente─. ¿Te han dicho que te ves más hermosa sonrojada? ─una sonrisa acompañó aquella frase; Luinil quedó atónita sin saber qué decir.

─_Hîr_ _nîn_*…

─Permíteme cortejarte ─la cortó, ignorando sus palabras─; déjame ser yo quien te llene de poemas y te cante en el crepúsculo. Quiero ser el dueño de tus suspiros y tus más profundos anhelos; ser la última persona en la que pienses al dormir y la primera que aparezca en tu mente al despertar.

No sabía de dónde le salía lo romántico, pero estar frente a ella provocaba eso y más dentro de él; a partir de ese momento ya comenzaba a adorar cada uno de sus gestos y aquellos ojos verdes que lo observaban atónitos, sus mejillas rojas y la curva de su sonrisa. Su solo respirar le fascinaba, desde ese momento se juró hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerla.

─No sé qué me has hecho ─continuó con una tenue sonrisa─; tus ojos me han hechizado y desde ayer te has convertido en la dueña de mis sueños…

─Mi señor… ─tenía que alejarse antes de que esa ilusión la dejara atrapada para siempre.

─Olvida la corona, pues mi fascinación por ti no fue por tu casta y mi respeto no es por el estatus de tu familia… por favor, haz lo mismo conmigo.

Él, el "Gran Rey Elfo" estaba rogando por una oportunidad, ¡e incluso exigió que no se le reconociese como el rey!

El amor mueve montañas y Thranduil lo comprobó en cada instante que pasó a lado de su amada estrella. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla, llevó su mano a sus labios como si aún sintiera el aliento de Luinil cerca de su rostro, su sonrisa había quedado tatuada en sus ojos y su esencia perduraba en cada poro de su piel.

Se sentía tan solo…

Aquella elfa se había robado su corazón y aun no podía aceptar que ya no estaba junto a él, un gran hueco se había formado en su interior desde su partida… él la amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Ahora, algo en su interior le impedía volver a amar con aquella fuerza.

─¡Sólo quiero tenerte para mí! ─soltó con un hilo de voz dejando que las paredes de _Eithel rilfëar* _ahogaran su dolor─. Me es imposible estar sin ti… me niego a dejarte ir; te había dicho una vez que moriría sin ti… ─sollozaba en silencio mientras su soledad le hacía compañía y las lágrimas reflejaban el dolor de su corazón.

Ella se había marchado hace tanto tiempo y ni ahora ni antes pudo hacer algo; le rogó al viento que le trajera su sonrisa, imploró a las estrellas que le dejaran ver sus ojos y suplicó a la luna poder tocar su piel… una noche, solo quería tenerla una noche más.

Quería susurrarle al oído tantas cosas que nunca le dijo, sentir sus sedosos cabellos entre sus dedos… besarla hasta que el sol los bañara con su luz. Sentir aquel cosquilleo de sus labios rozando su cuello…

Su estrella, lo que más amó… su mayor tesoro y su vida entera; ahora sólo vivía por lo único que le quedaba de su amada esposa: Legolas… amaba a su hijo, pero no se atrevía a recordárselo a diario o siquiera demostrarlo.

Le guerra comenzaba a ensombrecerle el corazón; por eso aquella mañana se vio obligado a encerrarse en aquel jardín y descargar todo su temor en la soledad que poseía aquel lugar. Tenía que mantener una postura serena e imperturbable ante todos sus súbditos, pero sobre todo no permitir que su amada hojita sufriera al ver el declive de su padre.

Pero ese lugar le había jugado un mal momento; pensó que quizá podría descansar y despejar su mente, soltar sus frustraciones… pero no, solo lo había lastimado y a su mente llegaron un sinfín de recuerdos y sensaciones junto a su Luinil. Recordó en especial la mañana de otoño en la que la vio por primera vez, corriendo por el bosque como un espíritu libre… y el día siguiente cuando se la encontró en el jardín de Elbereth.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, desde el primer momento sintió amarla y tan grande fue aquel sentimiento que no reprimió su deseo de probar sus labios; esa noche sólo pensaba en la elfa de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Los valar estuvieron de su lado cuando la encontró a la mañana siguiente en el palacio y nuevamente su corazón habló antes de que pensara una sola palabra…

Luinil siempre sacó lo mejor de él y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que la amara incondicionalmente… otra lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla mientras los parpados de señor del Bosque se cerraban lentamente; un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas de que se marchara el señor de Rivendel; dos semanas que habían pasado como un parpadeo. Las estrategias estaban hechas y los soldados con espada en mano, sólo faltaba que su rey liderara el ejército y diera la orden de partida.

Al día siguiente al alba partirían y Thranduil aún tenía tanto que decir, pero no sabía qué palabras usar o siquiera si estrujar por última vez entre sus brazos a su hijo.

Sabía de sobra que su pequeño sufriría con su partida aunque mostrara entereza; no podía evitar pensar que su hijo pasaría las tardes observando al norte, las noches pidiendo a las estrellas noticas y sus mañanas enredado en las sabanas sin atreverse a levantarse con su sonrisa.

Cuánto lo amaba; era su soporte, su corazón, ¡su alma!... por todos los valar, él era lo único que tenía sentido en su maltrecha vida, quien reconfortaba su cuerpo con sus caricias, quien le enseñó que no existe sombra lo suficientemente obscura como para ensombrecer su corazón… y aun así, con toda su vitalidad y gran carisma, era en extremo frágil, sensible como pocos en el mundo.

¿Qué sería de su Legolas si las cosas salían mal?, prefería no pensar en aquello pero era imposible evadir la penumbra que lo cubría…

Se levantó de la banca decidido a abandonar el jardín que tan melancólico lo había puesto; limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas y recobró su semblante frio e imperturbable. Salió del lugar como el gran rey que era; ordenó al primer sirviente que dispusiera el desayuno en el balcón de su habitación y que únicamente informaran a Legolas para que lo acompañara… aquel momento solo debía de pertenecerles a ellos.

* * *

─… es por eso que la energía se tiene que canalizar… ¿Mi señora? ─Ainariël vio con cierta preocupación a la princesa que se encontraba con la mirada perdida─ ¿Se encuentra bien?...

─Sí, los valar han sido muy bondadosos al encerrar a Melkor; continúa ─la princesa seguía con su mirada perdida sin prestar la menor atención a lo que decía la elfa de cabellos castaños.

La joven que había llegado con la comitiva de Rivendel para regresar a su hogar, cerró el libro de una antigüedad indudable dejando a un costado suyo. Desde que habían iniciado su instrucción ese día acerca del don de sanación, Lúthien no había puesto atención en ningún momento, cosa que sorprendió de sobre manera a Ainariël, pues la joven princesa siempre estaba ansiosa por nueva información.

No se emitió palabra alguna por ninguna de las dos; en el jardín solo se escuchaba el golpear del viento contra las hojas y el silbido que este producía. Lúthien no parecía percatarse de la mudez de su institutriz, simplemente su mente no estaba en ningún lugar conciso; en un segundo estaba junto al rey y al otro en las playas de Gildîn con su _nana_*.

─_Aranel_* ─la elfa tocó con delicadeza el hombro de su acompañante─, perdone mi intromisión; pero es evidente que algo la aqueja ─la rubia la vio penetrantemente y sin comprender nada─; hoy ha estado muy distraída ─afirmó dejando ver su preocupación.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó con gran timidez─; me veo incapaz de seguir con las lecciones por hoy... no logro concentrarme ─suspiró apesadumbrada bajando su mirada al piso─… y no sé qué hacer ─el silencio se volvió a formar y Ainariël no se atrevía a hablar.

Lúthien esbozó una tierna sonrisa tomando las manos de su compañera.

─¿Sabes? Eres la única con la que puedo hablar ─la pobre castaña no lograba comprender una sola palabra, pero a pesar de ello la sonrisa afable de la princesa no desapareció─. Claro tengo a mi hermano y mi padre, pero son elfos... y Nienna siempre está muy ocupada, e incluso Elenna… eres la única elfa con la que he podido entablar conversación sin ser apresurada ─suspiró manteniendo la mirada fija en Ainariël─. Necesito de tu consejo.

Esto hizo que los negros ojos de Ainariël se abrieran grandemente; nunca pensó que la confianza de la princesa hacia ella fuera tanta y menos en tan poco tiempo de conocerse.

Los ojos azules griseo de la elfa se tornaron tristes y su rostro obligado por la amargura a bajarse palideció. Era increíble como Lúthien podía llegar a ser tan expresiva, siendo que su padre apenas y denotaba la mínima emoción. La castaña solo era testigo de cómo la princesa reunía valor para poder hablar.

─Dime ─dijo, pero no sin antes titubear─ ¿Es correcto amar a una persona que quizá sólo llegue a sentir estima; que a pesar de todo lo que hagas jamás lograrás que te amé...?

─Mi señora ─no quería seguir escuchando lo que suponía sería una confesión amorosa, pues la tristeza con la que había proclamado sus palabras no dejaban la menor duda de su profundo sufrir─; son pensamientos (si me lo permite) inadecuados para su edad; aún es muy joven para sentirse desdichada...

─Ainariël ─alzó sus tristes ojos nublados de lágrimas─, ¡Se va a ir a la guerra!; quizá no lo vuelva a ver jamás ─las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como ríos por sus blancas mejillas─. Nunca creí amarlo como ahora lo hago; no llegué a imaginar que mi cariño por él sería tan grande... temo que...

─¡No lo mencione! ─tras tranquilizarse un poco continuó:─ La persona que usted ame, sin duda alguna le ha de corresponder. No hay persona que al tratarla no quede maravillado con su presencia...

─No sé qué hacer ─volvió a bajar la mirada confundida─; quisiera declarar mis sentimientos...

─Lo mejor será que se mantenga fuerte, firme y que le transmita a esa persona seguridad; no permita que la vea débil. Si ve en usted la esperanza de un retorno, le aseguro que esa llama motivará a su corazón en la peor de las tempestades ─ni ella misma era capaz de explicarse cómo fue que a su boca habían acudido aquellas palabras tan acertadas en ese momento─... Ahora hay que limpiar esas lágrimas ─trató de mostrar una sonrisa tan franca como las de la princesa, pero su carácter no se lo permitía─; por hoy hemos terminado con las lecciones; hay que regresar los libros.

La princesa asintió con una renovada pero decadente alegría; entre las dos tomaron los diversos volúmenes y se marchó rumbo a la biblioteca.

El transcurso fue silencioso; Ainariël estaba muy desconcertada y alarmada con el comportamiento de la princesa; a tan corta edad decir amar tan fervientemente a una persona, tanto como para perder la cordura e incluso atreverse a confesárselo... era verdaderamente preocupante y por el bien de la reputación de la princesa la acompañaría todo el tiempo posible para evitar que cometiese una locura. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría el rey si se enteraba de semejante infamia.

Al entrar a la biblioteca Irneil, el bibliotecario que tanto aprecio le había tomado a la princesa, se ofreció de inmediato a ser el mismo quien acomodara los libros en sus respectivos estantes, pues al ver el estado tan decaído de la joven recomendó enormemente a Ainariël que la llevara a uno de los jardines privados para que su mente se esparciera.

La elfa de cabellos castaños así lo hizo y llevándose a una inconsciente Lúthien trató de alejarla lo más posible de los pasillos transitados. Ahora la joven parecía aún más decaída, ¿dónde había quedado su espíritu radiante de alegría? La elfa que estaba a su costado no era ni la sombra de los días anteriores.

─Lo siento ─escuchó susurrar a la princesa─; por ser tan inconsciente ─repuso de inmediato al ver la duda en los ojos de Ainariël.

─No la comprendo.

─¿Cómo lo haces? ─exclamó sorprendida─ ¿Cómo logras que no te afecte?, es como si nada ocurriera a tu alrededor ─la mayor continuaba confundida─. Tú más que nadie tiene el derecho de estar afligida… pero no hay rastro alguno en tu semblante.

─Como le he dicho: lo mejor por ahora es mostrarnos fuertes y con esperanza; sólo así podremos trasmitirle confianza a nuestros seres queridos…

El silencio se volvió a formar; Lúthien analizaba cada una de las palabras de su institutriz, que a pesar de ser únicamente de la historia de la magia de los elfos en ese momento le brindaba un consejo; fijó su vista en el piso para poder pensar con mayor calma sin prestar la menor atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ainariël por su parte, dejó que la joven entrara en ese estado de letargo que tan común se había vuelto aquel día… puso los ojos en blanco al doblar un recodo y reconocer a cierto elfo que desde que se conocieron gracias a los valar no había vuelto a ver. Rogó a Eru por que se desviara, pero…

─¡_Aranel_ _nîn*_! ─exclamó el elfo dejando a un lado el libro que traía en la mano, sin prestar la menor atención a la elfa que lo veía con muy disimulado fastidio y reprendido en sus adentros las falta de respeto; estaba a punto de decir algo cuando:

─¡Barahir! ─tal parecía que la presencia de aquel "levanta copas" había traído de entre los muertos a la princesa que le sonreía muy ampliamente.

─Te he estado buscando ─se acercó aún más al dúo de elfas─… ¿te encuentras bien? ─esto fue el colmo para Ainariël que no podía soportar ni un segundo más la falta de respeto de ese elfo.

─Disculpe ─habló con la mayor neutralidad; los ojos de Barahir se abrieron ampliamente ante su descuido de no haberse percatado de quién se trataba e inconscientemente una sonrisa brotó de sus labios─. Siento interrumpir tan amena conversación, pero la princesa…

─Mi señora ─dijo a modo de ignorar las palabras de la elfa; por extraño que fuera la sonrisa de Barahir le resultaba irritante a la elfa─; aun no conozco su nombre…

─¡No se conocen! ─Exclamó Lúthien con gran asombro antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo─. Eso tiene rápida solución; Barahir, ella es Ainariël, hija de Orel ─decir que los ojos del capitán casi se despenden de sus cuencas por la impresión es poco, pero con una sonrisa que siempre tenía a la mano, se inclinó a manera de reverencia─. Ainariël, él es Barahir, capitán del Norte.

Ainariël dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, a pesar de estar sorprendida no demostró lo más mínimo, pues ella siempre consideró que aquel elfo no podía llegar a ser algo más que un simple "levanta copas".

Por su parte el capitán repasó rápidamente cada uno de los rasgos de la elfa, que a pesar de todo lo veía sin ni una sola expresión y solo eso bastó para que el capitán cesara su tarea. Sin haber perdido su sonrisa se giró de nueva cuenta en Lúthien que simplemente observaba cómo los más grandes se veían fríamente.

─Mi princesa ─apenas centró sus ojos miel en la pequeña, su sonrisa se anchó siendo más franca y con un deje de ternura─; ¿me permitiría estar junto a usted esta mañana?

─Conoces la respuesta ─hasta ese momento Ainariël se percató del inmenso cariño que se tenían los dos, y lo que le vino a la mente no fue nada gratificante─. Ainariël, estaré con el capitán; puedes tomarte el resto del día.

─Como guste ─inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

La castaña, aunque no demostró nada, no estaba nada conforme con lo que sucedía; no era necesario conocer a fondo a los dos, pues el cariño que se tenían se podía apreciar con gran facilidad, solo era cuestión de ver cómo cruzaban las miradas y el cómo pronunciaban las palabras hacia el otro… pero lamentablemente si la princesa ordenaba que los dejara solos, con mucho pesar tenía que acatar la orden. Y así, indignada se fue por otro de los pasillos.

El capitán se había avergonzado de sí mismo al no reconocer a la hija de su gran amigo… aquella elfa de los ojos negros más hermosos que en su vida viera; su parecido con Orel era muy poco, casi nulo, pero ahora que ponía atención ella había heredado el carácter del General.

Físicamente solo se le podía adjudicar la forma de la nariz y la determinación en la mirada… su mirada, aquellos profundos ojos negros que lo incitaban a descubrir sus secretos, tan inexpresivos, tan diferentes a los de Lúthien…

Esa princesa que tanto quería, de mira tierna y el semblante alegre; las expresiones de su rostro y la sonrisa de sus labios… sin saber cómo se encontró pensando en las dos elfas, tan diferente una de otra.

Lúthien los más bellos amaneceres y Ainariël las noches discretas. Cuando las dos estuvieron juntas, primero se perdió en la hija de Orel, pero sin saber cómo la hija del rey sin más se había adueñado de su mente e hizo que se olvidara por completo de la otra elfa… Sí, era eso; Ainariël sólo lo hacía sentir invadido de curiosidad, pero Lúthien despertaba el más puro instinto de protección, ternura y… cariño.

Tanto Lúthien como Barahir comenzaron a caminar mientras entablaban una amena conversación; lo primero que hizo la princesa fue reclamarle al capitán su tono formal de hacía unos momentos, como siempre él se escudaba diciendo que frente a otros no era propio tutearla.

Continuaron su caminata entre risas como si la guerra no fuera más que un vago pensamiento. Apenas se cruzaron con el primer sirviente, la joven ordenó que dispusieran los alimentos para ambos en el jardín.

* * *

Se levantó de la silla; sencillamente no fue capaz de sostener por más tiempo aquella mirada acongojada que ocultaba tras la curva de su sonrisa. Por más que se obligara así mismo le era imposible permanecer impasible como si nada sucediera, tenía miedo como hacía tiempo no había sentido, quería decir tantas cosas… pero su boca se negaba a obedecerlo y sin pretenderlo contrario a todo lo que en verdad sentía, su figura se vistió de la más fiel indiferencia.

Sus ojos de hielo incapaces de demostrar su enorme sufrimiento; su postura rígida, insensible al dolor de su alma y su rostro imperturbable, necio a dejar ver sus sentimientos.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día con su hijo y aunque al principio creyó que todos aquellos momentos le darían más fuerza para decir adiós, no fue así; con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más inseguro y quería que todos aquellos momentos quedaran congelados… no quería despedirse, no después de una de las mejores tardes con su pequeño.

Colocó ambas manos en la barandilla del balcón dejando que su peso cayera sobre ella ligeramente; sus cabellos cual cascada de oro danzando con el soplido del viento; el crepúsculo vespertino acariciaba su suave piel.

─_Adar_* ─susurró Legolas colocándose silenciosamente a su costado.

─Ha llegado el momento de que demuestres ser un digno heredero de la casa de Oropher ─la autoridad de sus palabras no podía ponerse en duda y de inmediato (muy a pesar de Thranduil) Legolas se irguió como un orgulloso guerrero─. En mi ausencia, serás quien lidere el reino ─no era capaz de explicarse cómo era posible que continuara hablando sin siquiera demostrar la menor prueba de flaqueza─. Tu deber es proteger a los civiles, distribuir los alimentos y mantener en la medida de lo posible la calma en el pueblo.

─¿Son todas sus órdenes, _aranya_*? ─pronunció después de unos segundos de silencio en los cuales el rey parecía estar meditando.

─No permitas que tu espíritu se extinga ─esto tomó por sorpresa al príncipe que sólo atinó a fijar la vista en su padre─; continúa luchando, todos obedecerán tus órdenes y no puedes mostrar debilidad, tienes que darles la certeza de que todo mejorará. Confío en que harás lo correcto.

─No sé si sea capaz de afrontar…

─No hagas eso; no te permitas subestimarte a ti mismo ─tomó los hombros de Legolas─. ¿Sabes por qué sé que no fallarás? ─el joven negó con la cabeza─, porque eres mi hijo y… siempre he estado orgulloso de ti ─los azules ojos de Legolas se encontraron con su padre llenos de asombro─. Eres justo, bondadoso, amable, pero sobre todo con un espíritu que transmite paz… Confía en ti…

─Te voy a extrañar mucho ─sin pensarlo se había lanzado a los brazos de su padre, soltando aquellas lagrimas que había reprimido en todo el día.

─Y yo a ti… mi pequeño ─acarició el cabello de su Hojita Verde obligándose a no soltar una sola lágrima─. Pero es necesario…

─Lo sé ─susurró con pesar─. Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás.

─Lo prometo ─soltó solemne.

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato; Thranduil casi podía jurar que Legolas se había encogido al tamaño de un niño; hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba en su pecho y se aferraba a él con tanta necesidad, que le parecía que todo aquello solo era un sueño.

Legolas era un adolescente y a pesar de ser capaz de soportar la adversidad; el solo pensar que posiblemente su padre no volviera a regresar lo atormentaba grandemente. Nunca antes se había planteado la idea de un día ya no tener a su _ada_* y ahora que lo hacía, un profundo hueco se hacía en su corazón y la vida la veía gris… su padre lo era todo, ¡todo! para él; sin él quedaría completamente solo en el mundo.

Ya había perdido a su madre… pero perder a su padre; no, no era tan fuerte como creía. Siempre necesitaría de sus consejos, de aquellas palabras frías y de esas horas a su lado; de sus abrazos y terribles regaños; de su olor al tenerlo cerca… siempre, siempre… siempre lo necesitaría.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar con aquellos pensamiento; con sus manos se aferró a la túnica de su padre, con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla, que aquel abrazo no terminaría y que _ada_* no tendría que marcharse.

─Legolas ─el hilo de su voz amenazaba con romperse─… te amo…

Pasarían siglos antes de que esas palabras volvieran a salir de los labios del rey… una lágrima nació en sus ojos y descendió por su mejilla para morir en la comisura de sus labios.

Haciendo uso de todo su valor, se atrevió a separarse de él el cuerpo tembloroso de Legolas; limpió, quizá por última vez, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos y acomodó sus cabellos tras su oreja.

─Eres más valiente de lo que crees ─e inclinándose un poco, besó con fervor la frente de su pequeño.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad caminó a otro de los extremos del balcón contemplando con tristeza el resplandor de la luna. A los pocos minutos el príncipe se marchó dejando solo a su padre; pero no sin antes susurrar un "te quiero" para después cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Las risas de dos elfos contrastaban increíblemente con la soldad del jardín; la princesa sentada en la barda que rodeaba el lugar quedando unos centímetros ligeramente debajo de la estatura del capitán que luchaba por contener su risa, sus pies colgaban ligeramente y los rayos del sol amenazando por ocultarse iluminaban el rostro de la joven.

Sin previo aviso la risa del capitán se dejó de escuchar y su rostro se tornó sombrío al tiempo que la sonrisa desaparecía; la princesa dejó de reír de inmediato.

─Lúthien ─susurró mientras bajaba su vista─; quiero que me hagas una promesa.

La joven sólo atinó a asentir al ver la perturbación de Barahir.

─Prométeme que me recordarás…

─No digas eso… ─un dedo del capitán se posó sobre los labios de la joven y con gran esfuerzo levantó su mirada mientras el sol se ocultaba.

─Prométeme que no sufrirás si… ─su voz se cortó─; prométeme que siempre me recordarás con una sonrisa y pensarás que solo he ido de viaje…

─Pero no será así ─pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas─; no puedes pedirme que piense que estás de viaje cuando conozco la verdad, no me puedes exigir que no llore cuando día con día te instalaste en mi corazón…

─No me hagas esto ─rogó─; ¿no ves que me lastimas?... no quiero hacerte daño…

─¡Pero lo estás haciendo!... ¿Por qué no me prometes que regresarás?

─No tengo el poder de cumplir con esa promesa.

─Ni yo el valor de enfrentarme a tu ausencia.

─Lúthien ─suspiró con el nombre en sus labios.

La princesa, sin pensarlo y sin la fuerza de seguir escuchando las palabras del capitán, saltó a los brazos de Barahir aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello. El elfo sólo pudo estrujar a Lúthien entre sus brazos; el destino era cruel, nunca antes había tenido la posibilidad de abrazarla… su delgado cuerpo despegado del piso aferrado al suyo. Inhaló el aroma de sus cabellos y poco a poco la fue bajando hasta que sus pies quedaron de puntitas.

─Me eres más querida de lo que crees ─susurró en su oído; ambos se separaron para poder verse a los ojos, la luna comenzaba a salir.

─Barahir ─sostuvo la mirada al capitán mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos─, yo… no puedo…

Se zafó del abrazo del capitán para salir huyendo del jardín, dejando a Barahir completamente solo sin saber qué fue lo que ocurrió mientras veía cómo la princesa desaparecía.

Corrió, corrió y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos por los pasillos sin importarle nada; sólo quería estar sola en su habitación…

─Luciérnaga ─Joshufel la tomó del brazo al ver su pésimo estado y sin pensarlo dos veces la estrujó contra su pecho─; tranquila ─acarició su cabello.

Lúthien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de su amigo; quería sentirse protegida y saber que nadie partiría a la guerra… la guerra; negó con su cabeza y se aferró con más fuerza.

─No te vayas ─suplicó entre el llanto─, no te atrevas a dejarme sola ─no hizo falta más, su amigo de toda la vida comprendió todo de inmediato.

─Sabes que tengo que irme ─ella asintió─. Mi vida ─tomó su rostro entre sus manos sin importarle todo el llanto─, confía en que regresaré… ¡Hey! ¡Escúchame! ¿Acaso no soy el mejor guerrero? Dime, ¿que no he sobrevivido a cientos de batallas? ─tenía que hacer que dejara de llorar─. No voy a morir ─dijo con tal convicción que casi parecía tener toda certeza de victoria.

─Quisiera creerlo.

─Pues créelo, mi niña; nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para partir mi cabeza dura ─sonrió entre lágrimas─. ¿Ves?, nadie se atrevería a rasguñar a un elfo tan guapo como yo ─esta vez la sonrisa fue sincera─ sería un desperdicio para la especie.

Las lágrimas de la princesa cesaron, pero la tristeza era evidente en sus ojos. Joshufel, que odiaba que la niña de sus ojos derramara una sola lagrima, se propuso el hacerla sonreír lo que quedaba del día, aunque su propio corazón se oprimía con la tempestad.

Comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad por los extraordinariamente solitarios pasillos. Lúthien al principio pensó que irían a otro de los jardines, pero se sorprendió viendo que recorría el camino a su propia habitación… Annatar; no lo había visto en todo el día…

─¿Y bien? ─cuestionó el elfo.

─¿Qué? ─respondió de lo más inocente y completamente confundida.

─Ignorado por mi única amiga ─fingió estar ofendido, incluso hasta se cruzó de brazos y alzó el cuello.

─Vamos, no soy tu única amiga ─Joshufel negó con la cabeza y dio un bufido.

─Te decía que si no querías que te trajera la cabeza de un orco como recuerdo ─la joven lo vio incrédula─; ¿Qué? Hablo en serio… quizá no; no me veas así, tú eres la distraída ─Lúthien no dejó de verlo penetrantemente─. Está bien, está bien, tú ganas. Te decía que… ya hemos llegado ─dijo de inmediato con una sonrisa picaresca.

─¿No me vas a decir? ─soltó sorprendida.

─No; ya llegamos a nuestro destino…

─¡Joshufel! ─reclamó cual niña pequeña.

─¿Queeé? ─imitó el tono de voz que había usado la princesa.

─Eres muy cruel ─hizo un puchero.

─Gracias ─mostró una sonrisa; Lúthien simplemente negó con la cabeza─. Tienes que entrar; buenas noches mi niña mimada, descansa mi pequeña luciérnaga ─besó con rapidez su coronilla y se dio media vuelta.

La sonrisa de la joven fue desapareciendo conforme iba abriendo la puerta; aunque su "despedida" con Joshufel la reconfortó de cierta forma, aun le quedaba su hermano y esa no la soportaría.

Temía encontrarlo ya en su habitación… suspiró aliviada, el lugar estaba completamente solo. Encendió un par de velas; deshizo sus trenzas y se cambió el vestido por un camisón de dormir; cepilló sus cabellos y… nada, seguía completamente sola.

Con pesar salió al balcón y se sentó en una banca aferrándose a una de sus piernas con la vista al firmamento para admirar el manto de estrellas; tenía que encontrar el valor para enfrentarse a su hermano sin soltar una sola lágrima, tenía que transmitirle tranquilidad y esperanza. Tenía que ser fuerte… por él.

Pidió a la luna que le diera el valor y la entereza de continuar, de soportar la espera; Annatar era el mejor guerrero que jamás conociera, él saldría vivo de la batalla… pero la espera la carcomería lentamente hasta volverla loca.

Siglos junto a su gemelo y ahora le parecían escasos minutos con él; se lamentó el no haber pasado todo ese día junto a Annatar; poder abrazarlo y peinar sus cabellos dorados; sentir su calor…

─Las estrellas brillan con tal fuerza, ignorando la penumbra de los corazones de los primeros nacidos ─Lúthien saltó sorprendida y el rey le brindó una tenue sonrisa.

Thranduil había entrado silencioso en la habitación de la joven, pues al no recibir respuesta había decidido entrar y esperar a que regresara.

Con tranquilidad y peso meditado, el rey elfo se fue acercando a donde se encontraba la joven y se sentó junto a ella.

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció alguna palabra, simplemente observaban las estrellas; la princesa repasó cada rasgo de su padre. Aunque toda la figura de Thranduil parecía estar relajado, para Lúthien los ojos del rey eran tan claros como el agua y podía leer fácilmente su nostalgia a través de ellos.

─Una sombra crece en tu mente ─habló la pequeña viendo a la nada─, poco a poco la esperanza se agota en tu corazón y la cordura cae en un abismo profundo ─Thranduil volteó a ver a su hija y con gran asombro observó que no había ni una sola emoción en su rostro─. _Sé que sufres_ ─dijo al tiempo que fijaba su vista en los zafiros del rey─ _y que la culpa carcome tu alma… puedes confiar en mí_, _no diré nada…_ _puedes desahogarte —_Lúthien acomodó con cierta ternura un mechón de cabellos tras la oreja del rey, posando su mano en su mejilla.

Esas últimas palabras lo dejaron completamente congelado y aquella última acción terminó por robarle el calor de su cuerpo… su mirada tan idéntica a la de su esposa, pero esas palabras ¡por Eru!, que eran las que Luinil usó el día en que se conocieron.

─¿Qué haces? ─su corazón dolido atoró las palabras en su garganta y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza giró su rostro para evitar esa caricia que su hija le propinaba en la mejilla.

─_No es necesario que ocultes tus sentimientos, pues ya lo he visto todo _─negó incrédulo, quería gritarle que se callara pero las palabras se negaban a salir al igual que su lagrimas─; _ada_*, _he visto a través de tus ojos todo el dolor y desesperación… te has esforzado por mantener el reino a salvo_; pero la guerra es inminente.

─¡Basta! ─gritó dolido mientras de un salto abandonaba su asiento.

Thranduil había dejado de escuchar la voz de Lúthien y juraba era la de Luinil; el cómo movía sus manos, sus gestos al hablar y aquel mirar… pero seguía siendo el rostro y las facciones de su hija.

La elfa se exaltó al ver lo tenso que se había puesto su padre y abandonando aquella frialdad que utilizó para poder brindarle apoyo al rey, como Ainariël le había sugerido; equivocadamente pensó que él creía que ella ya no le tenía aprecio al mandarlo a la guerra y aunque la princesa había usado aquella postura para no hacerle más difícil la partida, la realidad era que nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien en una guerra.

No quería perder a su padre; ese elfo que con solo un abrazo la hacía sentirse segura y protegida… sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y corrió a abrazar la cintura de su padre.

─¡No quiero que te vayas! ─lloró en el pecho del rey mientras este no era capaz de reaccionar─. Te amo demasiado ─susurró con un hilo de voz apenas audible, no tuvo tiempo de meditar sus palabras, su corazón habló por ella.

Los ojos del rey se abrieron de más; nunca antes ninguno de los dos había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta. _Lo amaba…_, aquella pequeña ya lo _amaba_; pero lamentablemente él no podía corresponderle de la misma manera. Acarició los cabellos de la elfa que lloraba a lágrima viva en su pecho. Le hubiera encantado poder corresponderle de la misma manera, pero no era así…

─Tengo miedo de perderte ─continuaba llorando─; no tolero la idea de estar lejos de ti… quisiera creer que es un mal sueño, pero veo en tus ojos y sé que es real ─guardó silencio mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo inamovible del rey─. Lo que más amo está a punto de perderse en la obscuridad de… ─no pudo continuar hablando, Annatar y Thranduil estaban al filo de la muerte y nada podía hacerse para evitarlo.

─Veme a los ojos ─ordenó con suavidad el rey, pero la elfa era incapaz de dejar de llorar.

La separó de él con delicadeza y con las manos le subió el rostro obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos; Lúthien se rehusó a subir sus ojos nublados por el llanto y Thranduil lo único que hizo fue buscar su mirada.

─Escúchame. ¡Lúthien, escúchame! ─la elfa no tuvo más remedio que acallar lo más que pudo sus sollozos y ver a los ojos del rey─; te prometo que regresaré…

─No mientas ─ordenó con más lágrimas en sus ojitos azules gríseos.

─Mi pequeña niña ─limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares─; ¿recueras lo que te prometí cunado llegaste? ─Ella sólo asintió lentamente─. No pienso faltar a ella, no te dejaré sola. Lucharé hasta mi último aliento ─Lúthien cerró sus ojos reprimiendo su llanto─… necesito que confíes en mí. No llores más… no borres de tu rostro esa sonrisa que tanto te caracteriza; tienes que ser fuerte… yo no puedo irme si tú no estás bien; dame la fuerza y la esperanza de un mundo nuevo. Sé mi luz en la oscuridad y la alegría de mis días ─a pesar de todo Lúthien no dejaba de sollozar.

No lo dudó y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, necesitaba sentir la calidez que el rey siempre le había brindado y aquella fuerza que impulsaba a su espíritu.

─Te has convertido en una parte importante de mi vida ─continuó hablando en susurros mientras acomodaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hija─; no quiero que te pase nada y por eso tengo que irme, quiero asegurarme de que estarás a salvo… _nîn__ mir __nim*._

Con mayor fuerza la pequeña aferró su delgado cuerpo al de su padre. Inhaló el aroma de rey guardándolo en mente, acarició la suavidad de su túnica y atesoró cada una de las caricias que recibía.

El rey continuó abrazando a la elfa hasta que reguló su llanto; besó su coronilla y sin decir más abandonó la habitación, dejando a Lúthien completamente sola. La princesa no tuvo la fuerza para seguir en pie y casi de inmediato se metió entre las sábanas buscando el calor que la había abandonado cuando el rey se marchó.

Abrazó una de sus almohadas recordando cada una de las palabras de Thranduil, Joshufel y… Barahir. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas y mientras la luna subía, su espíritu poco a poco se rendía a la conciencia y cayó dormida con una profunda tristeza.

* * *

Era media noche, pero ni la luna ni las estrellas le reconfortaban. Su pesar era grande y no había vuelta atrás; más que nuca se sintió preso del miedo y la nostalgia inundaba lo que un día fue un alegre espíritu de las estrellas.

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos al recordarla; revivir la poca calidez de su cuerpo, la delgadez de su figura, el volumen de su cabello y el aroma de su piel… cuánto la amaba; ¡Qué no daría por verla sonreír de nuevo! Ya la extrañaba y aun no se iban.

Se atrevió a soñar con tenerla a salvo entre sus brazos en una tierra lejana, donde no existiera el dolor ni el sufrimiento, viendo cómo la luz regresaba a sus ojos… abrazarla y trenzarle coronas de florecillas.

Suspiró.

Tomó una rosa del jardín y sin importarle nada fue hasta su habitación; recorrió todo aquel obscuro pasillo ayudado por el fuego de una pequeña antorcha. Abrió la puerta y casi de inmediato se encontró con el cuerpo de la princesa aferrado a una almohada.

Silencioso, apenas rozando la suela de sus zapatos con la piedra pulida fue acercándose a la cama de la joven. La admiró en silencio como tantas veces había hecho y colocándose de cuclillas observó con mayor detenimiento durante unos minutos cómo caían los caireles por su espalda.

Dejó la rosa en el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y se puso de rodillas. Su mano por fin se atrevió a rozar la fina piel de su mejilla aun húmeda por el llanto; alisó sus cabellos acomodándolos con esmero detrás de su oreja.

Tras un pequeño suspiro la elfa se giró y despertó con delicadeza encontrándose de inmediato con la sonrisa del elfo.

─Hola ─susurró sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos.

─Creí que…

─Sh…; lo sé, y lo lamento mucho ─ambos se sostuvieron la mirada─, pero no encontré el valor para enfrentarte…

─Te amo ─susurró sin escuchar las últimas palabras del elfo.

─Y yo a ti ─tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a besar con fervor cada uno de los dedos de la princesa─. No quiero irme, prefiero mil veces quedarme a tu lado… no quiero separarme otra vez de ti… mi alma ya no lo soportaría ─una lágrima descendió de sus claros ojos y se vio obligado a bajar la mirada.

Lúthien se reincorporó y aunando el rostro de elfo entre sus manos limpió con dulzura su lágrima; solo hicieron falta escasos segundos para que el elfo se levantara de inmediato y abrazara a la princesa como si no hubiera mañana… y así era, para ellos ya no existía un mañana.

Nadie sabe por cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazados; nadie nunca logrará descifrar cuántas caricias más compartieron, ni cuántas palabras… ni siquiera sería posible calcular cuántas lágrimas se derramaron esa noche. Solo la luna fue testigo del último adiós de dos seres que estaban destinados a ser uno mismo… el último adiós de Annatar.

* * *

La temida mañana llegó tan lúgubre como los propios corazones de los primeros nacidos. El Bosque Negro se llenó de los lamentos de las familias al ver a sus seres queridos partir a la guerra.

Thranduil al frente, portando orgulloso su armadura y montando con altivez su caballo negro; Orel imponente cual fuero guerrero a la derecha del rey, y Annatar a su izquierda con el rostro cubierto y la mirada mordaz; tras ellos Joshufel y el resto de los capitanes, seguidos de los tenientes y para culminar los subtenientes.

Era triste el ver cómo tan gloriosos seres pronto encontrarían un destino funesto; Legolas sólo pudo ser el soporte de su hermana, aguantando estoico la partida de su padre.

* * *

_Hîr nîn* ─ Mi señor _

_Eithel rilfëar*─ Fuente der espíritu destellante_

_Nana*─ Mamá_

_Aranel*─ Princesa_

_Aranel_ _nîn*─ Mi princesa_

_Adar*─ Padre_

_Aranya*─ Mi rey_

_Nîn__ mir __nim*─ Mi joya blanca_

Lo sé y antes de que me quemen como a una bruja por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por más tiempo del que había pensado; déjenme pedir una enorme gigantesca disculpa por haberme ausentado excesivamente mucho (cualquier reclamo estoy completamente disponible)

Bueno, dejando un poco de lado mi excusa… aquí tiene el capítulo "Fin…", sí, sí es el Fin no me he equivocado; el Fin ha llegado al Bosque Negro y solo Eru sabe lo que sucederá…

No esperen, no comiencen a apedrearme; me refiero a que ha llegado el Fin de una etapa para comenzar otra, una (lamentablemente) de guerra y dolor, mucho dolor…

Este capítulo se lo dedico a una fiel lectora, mi querida **Martha Duran** esto es para ti, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Besos desde México.


	21. La última Noche

¡Hola!

Sé que tienen todo el derecho de estar furiosos y sé que me merezco de sobra el que ya no lean mi fanfic, y que quieran comerme viva y matarme lenta y dolorosamente.

¡Lo sé! y no saben cuanto lo lamento. Siento de todo corazón el no actualizar decentemente, ni en tiempo ni en forma. ¡Lo siento mucho!

No sé de que manera podre recompensar su paciencia... enserio quiero hacer algo para enmendar mis errores, pero mi cabeza no me permite el saber qué, les pido de la manera más atenta, me dejen sus sugerencias...

~.~.~

Capitulo dedicado a tres personitas muy especiales:

Merideth_ la elfa que mata elfos; querida, faltan palabras para agradecerte cada una de tus perfectas acciones. Sin ti es seguro que no tendría comentarios tan largos; este capitulo fue escrito pensando en... bueno, solo espero y no me mates más adelante e.e

Ainariel; mi perfecta editora y mayor apoyo moral; nada de lo que escriba aquí es suficiente... lo sabes.

Por último pero no menos importante: EmilioAlvarez98, mi queridisimo amigo, este capitulo más que a mis chicas, espero que sea de tu total agrado. Llevo tiempo prometiéndote un poco de batalla y aquí esta, mi experto en combate: Sargento Alvarez...

Ahora sí a leer y disfrutar...

~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo 20: La última Noche**

Bajó arrullándose con el viento; la última hoja de aquel árbol cayó. El otoño casi terminaba y en esa parte del bosque hacía tiempo que ninguna hoja se atrevía a asomarse. Las tierras negras y el aire teñido de gris… ¡El Gran Bosque Verde!, así se llamaba; nadie creía que alguna vez la luz irradiaba vida. El recuerdo solo quedaba atesorado en el pensamiento del pueblo de las estrellas.

La armadura dorada sonaba con cada movimiento y los pasos acompasados se confundían con el silbido del viento; todo el ejército en silencio, atentos; con los sentidos abiertos al peligro, el rostro serio y el corazón esperanzado.

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde que dejaran la fortaleza; avanzaban a paso lento y sigilosos como almas rumbo a Mandos. Acampaban de noche por unas horas, apenas deteniéndose para probar alimento el resto del día… no lo necesitaban, en su interior el propósito de liberar sus tierras les brindaba el soporte necesario para continuar.

La última noche de marcha llegó tan lenta como el paso del tiempo sobre los primeros nacidos. Pronto el campamento quedó montado apenas el rey dio la orden; se atrevieron a encender diversas fogatas, pero no hubo cantos o risas esa noche, solo silencio.

Todos los sabían, pero nadie se atrevía a hablarlo; tenían más que claro que para algunos, esa sería la última noche. No, nadie se atrevería a poner al fuego la congoja de los corazones de los presentes. Simplemente sentados alrededor de las hogueras pasándose los platos de comida, viendo las estrellas a través de aquellos desojados árboles.

—¿Me ha mandado llamar, _aranya_*? —Thranduil dejó de observar desde la puerta de su tienda la tristeza de sus súbditos y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó al comandante que entrara en la tienda.

Los soldados que custodiaban la entrada dieron aún más privacidad al rey alejándose un par de metros, no sin antes cerrar las cortinas de la improvisada tienda.

—¿Te has podido despedir? —cuestionó el rey dándole la espalda al elfo.

—Sí.

Fue todo lo que respondió, seco y con un deje de tristeza oculta tras aquel paño en su cara.

Thranduil se giró lentamente encontrándose con la rígida figura de Annatar; lo estudió detenidamente con la mirada deteniéndose especialmente en las perlas que lucían en su dedo: negra y gris… siempre era así.

Desde que habían dejado el palacio no habían tenido la oportunidad de mantener conversación alguna… la perla negra cambió a blanco y para sorpresa del rey, sin que Annatar viera siquiera de reojo la perla comenzó a quitarse el paño negro de su rostro.

Nuevamente aquellos finos rasgos quedaban al descubierto; la piel tan blanca como la de Lúthien, la nariz fina, la boca formando una perfecta línea y sus ojos… ¡Por Eru! Nunca antes había visto tal pena en un elfo antes de la contienda.

—Las perlas… —se interrumpió a sí mismo, no sabía si tratar el tema en ese momento; finalmente se decidió al ver que Annatar no hacia ni decía nada, solo esperaba—. Las perlas cambiaron la última noche y han estado…

—Lo sé —Thranduil quedó impresionado, no había forma que él viera las perlas, pues el cofre lo tenía bien resguardado; sin embargo su rostro no mostró ni un atisbo de sorpresa—. De negra a azul. Otra cambió de negra a naranja, pero mutaba a rojo. La verde comienza a tener puntos negros y diversos verdes. Y negra a nubes moradas que tienden a mostrarse por pocos segundos ante sus ojos antes de regresar a negro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —esta vez no fue capaz de ocultar por completo su asombro.

—Negra a naranja… —comenzó a explicar.

—… solo uno parte a la guerra —completó Thranduil.

—Sí; pero al mutar a veces a rojo significaba que Lúthien también tenía que venir. Los dos teníamos que participar sin opción alguna; pero al no cambiar por completo solo fue un aviso de que a la próxima guerra ella acompañará al ejército sin opción alguna.

El rey guardó silencio; habría otra guerra. No sabían en cuánto tiempo pero eso era seguro; pues incluso antes de que él se decidiera a partir a Dol Guldur, la perla ya se empezaba a tornar naranja. No eran especulaciones, era certeza de batalla, pero el tiempo era tan incierto como el propio destino.

—De negra a azul —continuó Annatar— cambió antes de irnos; esa noche pude demostrar mi gran pesar… mis sentimientos dejan de ser vetados por el tiempo más extenso que antes sucediera.

—No se puede ser frío e insensible en la guerra —fue la única frase que atinó a decir, pues su mirada aún continuaba perdida en algún punto en blanco y la palabra guerra resonaba en su cabeza.

—Los puntos negros y de diversos verdes —guardó silencio.

—Encierro —el rey sabía que quizá este era el que más dolía al príncipe.

—Sí… —suspiró con pesar y bajó la mira; era la primera vez desde que Thranduil lo conociera que el príncipe bajara la vista apesadumbrado—. No sé qué color tome, pero temo al negro, si cambia completamente a negro ambos estaremos confinados a las habitaciones sin posibilidad de comunicación con los demás. Al color que cambie… —su voz se dejó de oír.

—No comprendo —Annatar no se atrevió a subir siquiera un poco la cabeza y entonces la respuesta llegó al Thranduil con un balde de agua fría—. ¿Dejarás de verla? —dudaba y temía la respuesta, pero los verdes ojos de Annatar por primera vez se mostraban tan claros y descifrables como los de su hermana.

—Así es —respondió con pesar y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, levantó la mirada—; no importa la nueva tonalidad que tome; sea verde obscuro o negro, ella y yo no podemos estar juntos sin sufrir castigo. El verde obscuro permite que solo uno de los dos tenga contacto con el exterior, si la veo los dos sufriremos… El negro… —no pudo terminar su explicación, se vio seriamente interrumpido por el rey.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —clavó sus azulinas dagas en el príncipe de Gildîn.

—No —tragó grueso.

—¿Cómo es que tú te enteraste de los cambios sin que yo te comentara nada? —tenía la inquietud desde el principio y ese momento le pareció el más indicado para preguntar.

—Soy más perceptivo que ella y soy el que más sufre con los vetos —el rey esperaba más respuesta y así se lo hizo saber al elfo con una mirada—; la noche antes de partir, por primera vez sentí un leve pinchazo en mi corazón al estar con ella, no era nostalgia, la tortura comenzaba y no solo con ella, ha sido así desde entonces… mi tiempo se acaba —susurró al viento.

—¿Ella también lo sufre? —no pudo evitar preocuparse por su pequeña.

—No —la respuesta sorprendió al rey—; no es un dolor profundo, apenas una ligera molestia —tomó aire—. Mi señor, ella no lo sabe pero mis torturas son más fuertes que las de ella; usted ya vio el resultado de su furia, pero fue en una conversación larga; yo en cambio, sufro el dolor de fracturas de huesos en pocos segundos de desobediencia, siento cuando las perlas cambian, porque el dolor me avisa. Para Lúthien es diferente; yo jamás he permitido que sufra (ni dejaré que eso suceda) es por eso que tomé toda esa condición para mí: el aviso del dolor. Pudimos haberlo compartido, pero me negaba a que sintiera el más mínimo pinchazo al cambio de una perla.

Thranduil siempre supo que los mellizos tenían un gran lazo de hermandad; pero Annatar amaba a su hermana como si se tratara de la última estrella sobre el firmamento de una noche eterna. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de mantener una conversación semejante con el príncipe, una conversación en la que él dejara que sus emociones se reflejaran en sus ojos.

Ahora aquellos ojos verdes platinados reflejaban dolor que no era físico y una profunda tristeza; ambos causados por una sola persona. Lamentablemente en su mirar también había miedo, desesperación y la marca de una fatalidad del pasado.

Su mirar tierno endurecido por el eterno paño en su rostro, reflejaba la edad que en realidad tenía. No era un soldado el que estaba frente a Thranduil, por supuesto que no… era un niño que partía a la guerra para proteger su último tesoro, un niño que conocía el sufrimiento y el dolor, quien se vio obligado a tomar una espada desde antes de poder con su peso… era un elfo más pequeño que su propio hijo, peleando al frente de un ejército.

¡Por Eru! Su mejor comandante no era más que un niño; ahora lo sabía, sus pensamientos podían ser fríos y las estrategias inmejorables, pero su corazón era tan puro como las estrellas que esa noche se apagaban en sus ojos.

—¿Cuál es tu miedo? —Thranduil suavizó un poco su mirada pero Annatar clavó sus ojos en los de él.

—La muerte… —titubeó— _su_ muerte —aclaró; el ceño del rey se volvió a fruncir—. _Hîr nîn*_; solo existen dos personas que pueden herir a Lúthien: usted y yo.

—¿Por qué? —no sabía de qué forma él podía llegar a lastimar a esa elfa de cabellos dorados.

—Porque lo ama —los ojos del rey se clavaron penetrantemente en Annatar, pero éste no se inmutó—; y lo sabe —afirmó—. Mi deber es proteger lo que ella más quiere, y si su felicidad es usted y su hijo… yo daré mi vida sin pensarlo por ustedes, porque son los que a partir de ahora son los que estarán con ella. En poco tiempo los vetos nos prohibirán vernos.

Silencio. Ninguno dijo otra palabra, ambos hundidos en sus pensamientos… antes de que la perla se tornara negra, Annatar ya se estaba poniendo el paño, para cuando ésta cambio él ya tenía el rostro cubierto.

El rey necesitaba pensar a solas por un tiempo; con un movimiento de su mano, Annatar realizó una reverencia disponiéndose a marchar.

—Annatar —habló al tiempo que este tomaba una de las cortinas para salir del lugar—. ¿Qué significa la morada?

Los ojos del joven se turbaron; con pesar soltó la tela de la entrada y regresó un par de pasos.

—Pertenece a Lúthien —eso lo sabía el rey, pero no recordaba cuál era su significado—; tenía la esperanza que nunca cambiara —su susurro apenas llegó a los oídos del rey—. Si me lo permite, es mejor que se la entregue —Thranduil no comprendía aquella mirada de Annatar—; presiento que cambiará constantemente —explicó de inmediato—, como las mías.

—Se engarzará en una cadena —dijo solemne—; pero ¿Por qué no se le entregó antes? —su sospecha se confirmó: Annatar se puso nervioso.

—Porque —dudó y huyó de los ojos de Thranduil—… ya no estaremos los dos juntos y necesita algo que le proteja del peligro…

—¿Peligro? —el sobresalto del rey fue notorio, pero no tanto como la incomodidad de Annatar— ¿Qué peligro podría correr estando en la fortaleza?

—Ninguno estando dentro —volvió a tomar la determinación de sostener la fría mira del rey—. Pero no siempre estará encerrada en el reino; su espíritu la obligará a salir de la fortaleza y no podrá evitarlo. Ella siempre estará en peligro, sabe tan bien como yo que incluso dentro de los muros del palacio existe alguien que puede causarle daño sin siquiera tocarla…

—Tauriel… —susurró.

—Sí… ¿Qué podrá hacer un guardia en su defensa? No será atacada con armas, pero las palabras y una sola emoción la dañaran más que un combate… ¿Qué podría hacer Legolas?

El enfrentamiento de miradas era indudable, las filosas dagas azulinas del Gran Rey Elfo no daban un respiro al comandante que repelía sus ataques incansablemente. Annatar había dado en el blanco, pero su puntería fue tan certera que el daño que ocasionaron sus palabras fue más del esperado… pero no le bastaba con eso, necesitaba ganar la contienda.

—Solo ver como Lúthien sufre bajo el efecto de una tortura, estático, sin saber que hacer —no se detendría, llegaría al final— ¿abrazarla y llevarla al palacio?... no, mi señor, Legolas —fue aún más frio en sus palabras— no podrá hacer nada para evitar algo tan insignificante a sus ojos. Ni siquiera usted —sentencio y con ello dejo completamente desarmado al gran Thranduil.

Silencio.

—La perla comenzará a tornarse morada —continuó explicando en un tono más tranquilo— cuando ella necesite defenderse y no haya nadie a su alrededor. Pero no será una condición duradera, apenas unos minutos para poder huir; podrá tocar un arma, pero solo si la tiene a la mano, usted sabe que no puede llevar ni la más pequeña daga con fin de defensa, al menos que la perla se torne morada en ese momento y solo entonces podrá tomar el arma.

—Es un aviso —susurró dentro de sus reflexiones—. Retírate.

Annatar agachó la cabeza en sumisión y se fue del lugar; sus pasos lo llevaron a su propia tienda; él también necesitaba reflexionar todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El violín volvió a sonar; las cuerdas pisadas con maestría y el arco rozando melodías. Quizá antes nadie sabría de dónde llegaba el sonido, no creían que existiese un solo elfo capaz de componer temas semejantes… tan diferentes a los compases de los alegres silvanos.

Cada nota era el reflejo del sufrimiento de los primeros nacidos; cada pisada demostraba el alma sangrante del autor. El arco volvió a pasar sobre las cuerdas… una lágrima cayó y el violín dejó de sonar.

Apenas con fuerza comenzó a caminar y a pesar de que se juró ser fuerte, su ser le traicionó y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas antes de que llagara a su destino.

Los pocos elfos que pasan a su lado, simplemente observaban con pesar y dejaban que continuara su camino a donde tuviera que ir. No le importaba si los demás veían su llanto, sencillamente su corazón dejó de soportar el dolor y comenzó a liberar su pesar.

Ni una lágrima había derramado desde que se marcharon y ahora parecía no tener fin… se aferró a sus brazos comenzando a llorar amargamente. Tardó sólo un segundo en estrujarla con fuerza.

Dejó que llorara, solo se atrevía a acariciar sus cabellos. Pero todo parecía en vano, su llanto no tenía fin. La apretó más contra él sintiendo como tantas veces su frío cuerpo.

—Ya no puedo —gimoteó—… Legolas, no puedo.

No supo qué decir, él mismo trataba ahora de no derramar una sola lágrima ¿Cómo podía darle apoyo si su propio corazón apenas y deslumbraba una luz?

La mira del príncipe se perdió entre las estrellas buscando… alguna señal de que la guerra había terminado. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, aún no había pasado tanto tiempo.

No tuvo más remedio; sin dejar de abrazarla, la tomó en volandas comenzando a caminar rumbo a la habitación de la elfa. Lúthien no dejaba de sollozar como si sus lágrimas fueran tan eternas como su vida.

Aquel magnifico palacio apenas iluminado por algunas antorchas; los pasillos completamente desiertos y silenciosos, era cierto que no se fue una gran parte del ejército, pero nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio y angustia en la que familias enteras se habían sumido.

Los pocos que vieron a sus príncipes quedaban aún más acongojados; incluso ellos que tenían la vida solucionada sufrían igual que ellos… quizá un poco más, pues en ambos casos todo lo que les quedaba había partido a la guerra. Si el rey moría… lo mejor era no pensar en fatalidades. Los sirvientes continuaron su camino sin ver más de lo necesario a los jóvenes.

Apenas vio a lo lejos el dormitorio de su hermana pudo identificar rápidamente que la puerta estaba abierta y que algunas velas estaban encendidas. Entró a la habitación, cerrando con agilidad tras de sí la puerta.

Recostó con delicadeza en la cama a la elfa aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No me dejes —susurró sin soltar la casaca de Legolas.

El príncipe asintió; se despojó del ligero calzado y apenas su cabeza toca la suave almohada, la princesa lo volvió a abrazar escondiendo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Legolas.

—Espadas… flechas —susurró entre sollozos—… lanzas… escudos, dagas… fuego

—¿Lúthien? —lo que comenzó como palabras audibles poco a poco fueron palabras claras.

—… mallas rotas… yelmos perdidos… gritos, desolación… sangre… … muerte

—¿Lúthien? —los ojos asustados del príncipe no mintieron a la princesa que al fin había calmado sus sollozos y ahora le correspondía la mira.

—¿Has estado en una guerra? —preguntó fría.

—No —respondió por inercia, pues su cabeza no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía.

La elfa dejó de abrazarlo y se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama sentándose al tiempo que abrazaba sus rodillas y una nueva lágrima descendía. Legolas, atónito como estaba, imitó parte de sus movimientos.

—Yo sí —la palabras dirigidas al viento y la mirada perdida en tiempos de antaño; la mira de Legolas nunca fue más expresiva que en ese momento—. En Gildîn —volteó a ver al príncipe— hubo guerra por muchos años; los niños aprendían a manejar las dagas desde que aprendían a caminar, los juegos eran sustituidos por el entrenamiento… todos debían tener un arma consigo, no importaba que no fueran soldados; amas de llaves, sirvientas… niñeras; todos poseían un arma.

—Tú… —titubeó, pues el solo pensarlo lo horrorizaba.

—Era la hija del rey —desvió la mira—; pero no me atrevía a desenfundar mi arma —ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas—. Escuché morir a mi madre… murió protegiéndome, ni siquiera en medio del peligro pude blandir la espada —comenzó a llorar.

Legolas siempre tuvo la duda sobre que había sido de los padres de Lúthien, pero ahora que sabía muy poco sobre lo ocurrido, sabía que su corazón no quería conocer el resto de la historia, pues no lo soportaría.

Él nunca pudo conocer a su madre, pero la amaba incondicionalmente. De niño la había soñado mucho y su solo recuerdo era de sus memorias más preciadas. No quería saber que se sentía conocer a tu madre y escuchar su último aliento de vida solo por defenderte.

—Legolas —pequeñas gotas cristalinas aun descendían por sus mejillas cuando volvió a subir la mirada a su hermano—; he visto con mis propios ojos cómo los soldados mueren protegiéndote, cómo la vida se les escapa lentamente mientras en sus ojos aún se ven los sueños que no realizaron. No dudo de las habilidades del rey, lo he visto, pero ¿cuántas vidas se perderán? Cualquier elfo recibiría un flechazo en lugar del rey, lo he visto, se pondrían enfrente y no dejarían que amenaza alguna llegará a él… pero nada es seguro en la guerra.

—_Seler nîn; enyal-vére , adar il lanta-huine _—la tomó con suavidad de su barbilla—. _Ken-hens, voro ná ara _—las cristalinas gotas de agua comenzaron a descender—…_ il rosse ¿i il ken i mirroanwe gil? _—la princesa abrió grandemente sus ojos por la sorpresa—. _Eala man entu-alasse an indo*_

Cada una de las palabras del príncipe era verdadera; y a pesar de haber sidas pronunciadas con el mayor sentimiento de hermandad que alguna vez existió, no dejaban de ser una daga en su corazón.

El ama… quería a su padre; pero jamás olvidaría la marca de fuego que el rey dejó en su corazón días antes de que llegara la princesa; aquel crepúsculo en el despacho de su padre, cuando llenó de dolor reclamo al cielo por quitarle a su amada y dejarlo en su lugar. Había sido testigo del sufrimiento del gran Rey elfo, no era necesario preguntar, sabía que había sido así desde que él nació; hasta que…

Un grupo de extraños llegó al reino.

La sonrisa regreso al rey y un nuevo brillo se leía en su mirada; sus palabra fueron más cálidas… las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las blancas mejillas del príncipe mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a Lúthien.

Pero el príncipe estaba muy lejos de saber que justo en ese momento el rey elevó al cielo su mirada oculto entre la penumbra de los árboles; con el único pensamiento de mantener a su pequeña hojita a salvo.

Los dos elfos durmieron juntos aquella noche; solo se tenían el uno al otro, sus seres más queridos estaban lejos luchando por ellos. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan solo las noches anteriores; las noches anteriores no habían sido tan sombrías ni cargadas con aquel viento gélido.

Con la luz de la luna en lo alto del firmamento llegó la media noche; silencio, pero más que silencio soledad y tristeza invadían el reino. Como tantas noches, se volvió a sentir aquella gélida presencia que todos confundían con tristeza.

Los movimientos imperceptibles de la elfa, su respiración acelerando y su temperatura disminuyendo; alertaron por primera vez al príncipe que dormía con ella. Él también lo sintió, por primera vez sintió frío en sus huesos, penetrando en su carne: tenía miedo.

Se despertó sin moverse un poco, tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón; pero sentir a Lúthien más fría de lo normal le quitó por completo la respiración. Su hermana se contraía imperceptiblemente, su ceño se fruncía en terror, miedo y… dolor.

Una espada apuntó a la luna reflejando su brillo; pronto centenares de flechas comenzaron a salir disparadas volando por encima de los muros de Dol Guldur para terminar atravesando a la carne orca.

El ataque fue regresado, de inmediato los escudos se unieron formando un techo de protección. Los ataques a los costados de la fortaleza continuaban; dos grupos números se habían separado, el comandante liderando uno y el general el otro.

Pronto los arietes de los elfos comenzaron a forzar la entrada a Dol Guldur; ninguna flecha atravesó a un solo primer nacido, Annatar se había encargado de posicionar a sus arqueros en lugares precisos para aniquilar rápidamente a los centinelas; y si las flechas orcas llegaban a dirigirse a los elfos, Orel fue quien procuró que ninguna flecha llegara a su destino, interponiendo en su camino diversos escudos que no dejaban ni el menor hueco.

La podrida madera pronto cedió y las filosas espadas fueron desfundadas; las doradas armaduras brillaban bajo la pálida luz de la luna, el filoso acero de los elfos atravesaba pútridos cuerpos que soltaban su líquido negro al contacto con el filo.

El ariete fue dejado a un costado y por la abertura que había formado la primera cuadrilla, dejaron pasar a una masa numerosa. El poderoso séquito rodeado de experimentados soldados, protegían en el centro a algo o alguien.

Los ataques exteriores no frenaron, protegidos entre los troncos de los árboles y por la penumbra de la noche, eran casi invisibles ante los ojos del enemigo. La masa orca comenzó a descender a la plazoleta en donde ya eran abatidos por la furia élfica.

Una parte del ejército iba entrando, todos ellos ordenados y protegiéndose unos a otros al pasar por el puente y replegándose apenas entraran en el interior. Pronto el fuego comenzó a correr por el bosque y los elfos comenzaron a moverse a otros lugares.

Solo una cuadrilla en el interior de la negra fortaleza seguía sin replegarse; avanzando a paso decidido despejando su camino de la peste orca como si de hojas se trataran.

En los niveles superiores se vieron obligados a separarse para enfrentar al enemigo. La espada de Annatar comenzó a ondear por el aire en refinados giros, dejando abatido a su enemigo en menos de un parpadeo. El general de negra cabellera mostró su posición esgrimiendo su acero y lazando pequeñas dagas cuando no tenía contrincante cerca.

Una cabellera cobriza protegida por el yelmo, hundió un cuchillo en el estómago de un escoria y subiendo de apoco su espada para después sacarla, dejo que éste muriera desangrándose en el frío suelo de Dol Guldur.

Pero la armadura plateada jamás estuvo contemplada entre la cuadrilla élfica que protegía a Mithrandir. La dorada cabellera del rey era un suspiro ante los orcos que osaban acercarse a él. Su espada larga y su cuchillo, ondeados sin descanso; la capa roja moviéndose con el viento, perfectas ejecuciones siempre terminadas con un río negro.

Lamentablemente el rojo carmesí también bañó las paredes de la fortaleza; no quedaba más de la mitad de los elfos que fueron a plantarle cara al señor obscuro. Ni siquiera el Peregrino Gris fue capaz de evitar que la sangre élfica fuera derramada.

El ataque en la parte inferior casi llegaba a su fin, los elfos revisaban cada recóndito del lugar… cuando menos lo esperaron de las mazmorras salió un ejército oculto.

Un río de rojo carmesí comenzó a quedar tatuado en las paredes de las mazmorras; uno a uno, los capitanes fueron abatidos luchando hasta su último aliento. Los ojos de Falathar soltaron su último suspiro con el nombre de Tauriel y Nitral en sus labios. Murió solo; había sido el último de su cuadrilla, atravesado por una lanza justo en el estómago mientras sentía cómo la sangre le regresaba por la garganta. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos enfocando los pálidos rostros de jóvenes elfos.

"El séquito del Mago" comenzaba a menguar.

El guía de los "Tres jinetes", vio en la lejanía cómo un grupo de seis orcos se acercaba a su señor; no lo pensó, tomó su arco y comenzó a disparar flechas acertando a los enemigos. Su señor estaba solo contra un grupo de escorias, no paró de lanzar flechas y luego pequeñas dagas…

Joshufel se vio rodeado por cinco orcos; desenfundó el cuchillo largo que había guardado en su carcaj ahora vacío. Clavo ambos aceros en el pecho de una vil sabandija… pero los cuatro se fueron encima de él. El elfo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía una espada atravesándole de lado a lado…

Una pequeña daga fue lanzada clavándose en el cráneo del dueño de la espada que había herido a Joshufel. Annatar comenzó a lanzar flechas a dos de los orcos mientras Orel en un certero golpe mató al último de los orcos.

El príncipe de Gildîn corrió sin importarle nada hacia su eterno hermano de armas que ahora se recargaba en el mugriento muro de Dol Guldur dejando su rastro de sangre.

—_Haryon nîn*_ —susurró escupiendo sangre— _quel_… _iwa i oantië tenn' Ambar—metta*…_

—Estarás bien —Joshufel tomó la mano del comandante que estaba de rodillas frente a él—; hemos estado en peores contiendas...

—Shss —Annatar fijó la vista en los verde ojos de Joshufel—; fueron grandes aventuras —tosió y su rostro se deformó en dolor—… fue un gran honor…

—¡No! —Gritó bajando la mirada— tenemos que regresar ¿recuerdas?...

—Tú tienes que regresar —forzó una sonrisa— yo no le prometí nada… vive y hazla sonreír…

—Te sacaré de aquí —se negaba a dejar a su amigo en aquel lugar…

—Y le llevarás una cabeza de orco a Lúthien —continuaba sonriendo y el brillo en sus ojos no menguaba de apoco, pero el dolor deformaban aquella sonrisa.

—No dejaré…

—Fue —tosió manchando la armadura de Annatar con su sangre—… déjame ir —suplicó temblando de frío_—… haryon nîn*—_ahogó un grito de dolor—… _aranya_*… _na... __namárië_*

Y sus ojos dejaron de brillar; se apagaron como el soplido de la llamarada de una vela. Su último aliento escapó de su cuerpo dejándolo completamente vacío y la sonrisa se desvaneció en la obscuridad de la fortaleza.

Una lágrima cayó en la blanca mano del favorito del soldado más amado por el comandante, dejando a su paso un riachuelo entre la sangre que cubría la nívea piel del elfo. Annatar apretó los ojos obligándose a no derramar una lágrima más.

Con la delicadeza de un hermano, cerró los ojos de guerrero y en una silenciosa promesa besó los nudillos del bien amado soldado. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y alzar la mirada.

El fuego se encendió en la mirada del comandante; tomó su espada y con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba se levantó en menos de un segundo regresando a la contienda.

Todo ese tiempo había sido cubierto por Orel y Barahir; ni el general ni el capitán pudieron prever tal ira en los ojos de Annatar. Antes de darse cuenta el comandante salió de la barrera de protección y saltó sobre la primera alimaña que se atravesó en su camino.

Lo derribó con tal facilidad, degollándolo en menos de un parpadeo. Pronto más orcos tuvieron la misma suerte a manos del comandante. Bífidas criaturas eran atravesadas de lado a lado sin clemencia, algunos sentían el filo del acero cortar sus brazos para después sentir la frialdad de la espada de Annatar atravesando su garganta para morir ahogados con su propia sangre.

La cabellera cobriza se movía hombro con hombro junto al general; los siglos no había paso en vano, se conocían tan bien que no necesitaban dirigirse palabra alguna para cubrir el punto ciego del otro.

Barahir, como el más digno de los capitanes, ondeaba su espada con gracia y elegancia certera. Giró sobre su propio eje terminando así con su adversario, otro medio giro al tiempo que se colocaba en cuclillas para atacar desprevenido a quien quiso matarle por la espalda.

La filosa arma del general cortó el viento encima de la cabeza del capitán en cuclillas, el camino del acero terminó entre los pulmones de un orco. Avanzó un par de metros chocando su larga espada contra un bracamarte con la punta de tres cierras.

El choque de metales entre general élfico y capitán orco era estruendoso; la habilidad milenaria de Orel: discreta y certera, no tenía comparación alguna con la forma brusca y lenta del capitán orco.

Una nueva ola negra inundó la plazoleta; la luz de la luna menguaba, pero el sol no salía… oscuridad y… el silbido de una flecha.

Arqueó la espalda por el dolor desfigurando aquellas finas facciones del pueblo de las estrellas; una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el exhausto y casi vencido capitán orco. Con sorna acercó los pasos que el general había retrocedido, lo tomó por la capa… la piel blanca de Orel sintió la caliente sangre negra del orco sobre su rostro.

Barahir corrió a socorrer a su amigo incondicional; sostuvo a Orel entre sus brazos antes de que cayera. Solo una mira de Annatar fue suficiente para que el capitán comprendiera que el comandante les cubriría.

La flecha había atravesado la armadura penetrando hasta sus pulmones cerca del corazón; la sangre en su garganta le impidió formular ninguna palabra, solo gorgoteos y el sonido peculiar de una persona asfixiándose, fue todo lo que el general de negra cabellera pudo emitir.

Pronto la armadura plateada que luchaba incansable llegó como un vendaval al lado de sus amigos, solo para presenciar el último suplicio de quien era su mejor amigo. Los ojos grises del general reflejaban dolor, desesperación y un miedo inconmensurable.

Sus labios deformados en una mueca de dolor, por las comisuras resbalaba su propia sangre mezclada con la de orco que había matado Annatar en el último momento con la última de sus pequeñas dagas. Su piel pálida como los destellos de _ithil_*, ya comenzaba a tornarse fría como la nieve que cubría el bosque en invierno.

Al general caído en combate nadie lloró; no hubo tiempo. Con dolor Barahir zafó su mano del agarre del suplicio de Orel. El capitán de la eterna sonrisa, preso de un dolor e ira que nunca antes había experimentado se juró a sí mismo proteger hasta el final el cuerpo de su amigo. No se percató del momento en el que por sus ojos miel comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de dolor e impotencia por haber estado tan cerca de él y no haber podido hacer nada.

El Mago Gris, perdido entre el laberinto que era la fortaleza, plantaba cara al espíritu de Sauron; completamente ajeno a todas la bajas que sufría el ejercito del Rey Thranduil.

Como el fino toque de una hoja al desprenderse del árbol, eran los pasos del Rey Elfo; su mirar frío paralizaba a sus enemigos en cuestión de instantes y su espada eternamente filosa arrancaba las corrompidas almas de los asquerosos cuerpos de los orcos.

El ejército élfico llegó a la plazoleta como un reyo de luz entre la penumbra; las flechas comenzaron a llover sobre el bando enemigo; solo fue necesario ver de reojo el cuerpo de su general caído para encender la llama de sus corazones y combatir como un violento ciclón.

Uno de los capitanes ordenó a su arquero apuntar certeramente a un lugar; la flecha se desvió chocando contra la espada del propietario avisándole del ataque por la espalda. Pronto se vio rodeado y sin otra arma más que su propio cuerpo, atacó al primero que se le vino encima.

No importó lo mucho que se prepara, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo solo brindaba una escapatoria… pero ahí no existía salida alguna; solo dolor y desolación.

Entre la pequeña comitiva rodearon por completo al elfo; todas las escorias con su cimitarra en alto se acercaron relamiéndose los labios por probar la sangre carmesí de un primer nacido.

El primer golpe fue dado por la espalda clavando el mullido metal en la espalda baja del guerrero; un segundo golpe fue en su estómago con la mano de una espada corta; un corte más en sus brazos y piernas.

No querían terminar rápido con una presa fácil, le arrebatarían hasta el último grito y harían que suplicara clemencia. Lo golpearon hasta dejarlo de rodillas, pero ni una sola lágrima salió de los ojos del soldado.

Un corte limpio y después un torrente de sangre manchando Dol Guldur fue lo que siguió y entonces el grito de dolor retumbó en la paredes de la negra fortaleza; otro dedo mutilado cayó al suelo sin reparo alguno. El ardor de su estómago atravesado le sacó el aliento, sintiendo como aquella putrefacta espada iba cortando cada hebra de su piel hasta detenerse en el primer hueso y morir desangrado al instante.

El sonido gutural de una carcajada a coro y… un espíritu partiendo.

La comitiva se marchó pisando el cuerpo del guerrero, sintiendo con satisfacción cómo la sangre corría bajo sus pies. Los elfos nada pudieron hacer, todas las cuadrillas interceptadas por un grupo de orcos.

Así murió Barahir; el capitán de la eterna sonrisa. Con sus ojos viendo directamente al cuerpo inerte de Orel, y sus dedos a un costado de él como un recuerdo; un charco carmesí adornaba su silueta y los huesos rotos podían verse con facilidad sin necesidad de tocarlos.

Nadie sabría decir cómo fue que el enemigo tomó ventaja sobre el terreno ganado haciendo que todos los elfos se replegaran. Thranduil no lo pensó más, ordenó retirada de inmediato y el moribundo Mithrandir así se lo confirmaba apenas sostenido por su bastón.

Los elfos comenzaron a reunirse para marcharse de la fortaleza lo antes posible; los orcos con gritos de victoria se dispusieron a perseguir a los primeros nacidos. Las armaduras doradas comenzaron a salir velozmente por el puente.

La última cuadrilla en abandonar el lugar no pudo salir indemne, recibieron varias bajas antes de siquiera llegar al puente liderada por… Annatar, pero no fue el primero en salir de su séquito, un grupo de orcos lo interceptó.

El comandante pudo librarse de la media docena de orcos, pero no salió ileso; el rey desde la seguridad de bosque observó con terror cómo el último de los elfos en salir de la fortaleza, prácticamente se arrastraba por el puente.

Annatar corría todo lo rápido que su fracturada pierna le permitía, sus costillas rotas le impedían respirar, con un brazo desprendido del cuerpo unido únicamente por la piel, apenas con la fuerza necesaria para sostener su espada. Sacó coraje de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Siguió corriendo por el puente sintiendo cómo las flechas lo esquivaban para clavarse en la carne de los orcos que le seguían. Continuó corriendo, hasta que… cayó de bruces a escasos metros del lindero del bosque, de su espalda sobresalían tres flechas lanzadas por ballesta atravesándole los pulmones y el hígado.

La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, la vista se le nubló, sintió cómo por su boca salía sangre y se mezclaba con la tierra… dejó de sentir dolor y el frío lo envolvió. Los ojos verdes de Annatar dejaron de enfocar… obscuridad y…

El último suspiro del príncipe de Gildîn…

Traducciones:

_Aranya*— Mi rey_

_Hîr nîn*— Mi señor_

_Seler nîn; enyal-vére , adar il lanta-huine. __Ken-hens, voro ná ara… il rosse ¿i il ken i mirroanwe gil? __Eala man entu-alasse an indo* — Hermana mía; Recuerda su promesa, padre no caerá en la obscuridad. Veme a los ojos, siempre estaremos juntos... No llores ¿Qué no ves que eres su estrella? Eres quien ha regresado la alegría a su corazón_

_Haryon nîn*—Mi príncipe_

_Haryon nîn. Quel… iwa i oantië tenn' Ambar-metta ó*— Mi príncipe. __He fallado… tenía que marchar hasta el fin del mundo_

_Namárië*— Hasta pronto_

_Ithil*— luna_

~.+.~.+.~

Medio minuto de su tiempo:

Sé que he dado mucho avisos; pero este lo considero importante:

-Tengo el capitulo 21 con un avance, pero no tengo la menor idea de cuando lo publicare. Mi vida personal no me deja ni cinco minutos frente a la PC y seguirá siendo así hasta finales de este mes... por tanto no creo poder escribir media palabra antes de ese lapso.

¡Lo siento mucho!

Y espero con el alma, puedan ser comprensivos con esta bazofía de escritora...

Hasta la próxima


End file.
